Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Part 4
by felicityphoenix
Summary: Anything can and does happen on a sea voyage! Felicity comes to a conclusion about her future with Ben, but will Ben be accepting of it? Felicity/Ben  As if Felicity belonged with anyone else. Ha!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Home

Hey, its disclaimer time again! I own nothing, it all belongs to American Girl/Pleasant Company and so on. I know the drill.

* * *

The name of the ship was the _Mercury Queen_. It was big and tough and looked like it belonged to pirates who preferred cold weather to tropical. It had been a whaling ship at one time, and still fitted out for the unpredictable cold seas she often sailed in, with her hull built of reinforced oak, rounded so that the pressure of any ice she encountered would lift rather than crush her. She was about one hundred and fifty tons with a crew of seventy. All three of her masts carried a crow's nest, with the highest being upon the main mast, of course. The figurehead was that of a rather worn, busty but fierce-looking mermaid with what was once carved, billowing white hair.

Felicity and her compainions boarded through the sally port in the side of the ship, so that they would not have to be rowed nor climb any rope ladders, which Felicity was grateful for even though Ben had offered to climb with her. And his eyebrows had jumped up and down flirtatiously when he had said so. She assured him with an equally flirtatious grin that there would be other ways in which they could be cozy.

They were greeted immediately by a great deal of the crew, all grins and handshakes. Their captain was a stout, hardy forty-something-year-old man named Amos Crisp, who sported red, weather-beaten cheeks and had more hair in his queue than on the top of his head, which was why he was seldom seen without a cap of some sort. The only woman who dared to call the ship her home was Captain Crisp's wife, Clementine, who looked just as old and weather-worn as her husband but carried the same spark of adventure and ease with ship life as he did. Felicity's first impression was that they were well suited for each other.

They met the coxswain, a hard-looking man who did indeed seem that way until he opened his mouth and an unexpected soft voice came out. His name was Boonie. Then there was the bosun, who's name was Flem, and was a tall skinny, middle-aged man with toothy grin. There was , the ship's carpenter, who sported a thick grey moustache that curled up on the ends, even more so when he smiled. The captain's mate was a younger, more strutting type, with red hair and outrageous freckles, who seemed to be almost too young to hold such a position. There was the amiable cooper and cooper's mate, steward and cargomaster, deckhands, topmen, and an oddball assortment of mariners who made being at sea their life. Most of them had been in the king's navy at one point or were the sons and descendants of whalers, fishers and netters, and some didnt know who their fathers were at all and didn't mind saying so.

Lord Eric said he only employed the best seamen available that hadn't already been caught by pressgangs or King George himself. These were men who risked their lives to ensure that the duke's shipments got to their destinations with as little trouble as possible. They were not a pretty lot as far as looks went, but each fellow's personality was as unique and hearty as any Felicity had met. Some were quiet, others were boasters and roughhousers, but if Lord Eric trusted them, so would she.

Captain Crisp led the party below decks himself to show them to their cabins. Ben could not be kept from Felicity, and was ready to fight, argue and force his way to her if necessary if anyone insisted on trying to separate them. Eric was fully aware of this, and allowed it. Elizabeth wanted Arthur with her, and Lettie was content to bunk alone, for she was eyeing the ship with a new interest that made Felicity curious. She had thought Lettie would be too leery of ships to actually take an interest in one ever. But the dark girl tapped her chin and looked around like something interesting was on her mind.

They were all invited to the captain's cabin for supper that the meantime, Ben followed Felicity to their own little cabin to freshen up before dinner and get acquainted with surroundings they would be calling home for the next three months. Ben himself brought their trunk in and sat it down at the end of the slender cot-of-a-bed that they would be sharing. As they both stared down at it, they could tell they were both thinking the same thing: the bed was awfully small in terms of space.

Feeling amorous and playful, Ben sidled up behind Felicity and slipped his arms around her snugly. "So...what shall we do?"

Felicity grinned, feeling Ben's breath along the side of her neck. "I suppose we shall have to sleep on our sides since there is not enough room for the both of us to sleep on our backs."

"Or," he suggested flirtatiously, "_my _body could be your bed."

She giggled wildly. "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh I would indeed."

She turned about within the confines of his strong arms and gazed at him thoughtfully. "We will be quite in each other's space during the length of the trip, you know. It might perhaps be like a test of sorts. To see how much we can stand of each other on a sea voyage."

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

She feigned disappointment. "Oh. How unfortunate."

"But if you require _special _attention..." He could not resist kissing her smiling lips. The kiss turned into a deeper gesture, with mouths opening and tongues colliding hungrily. Her hands clasped his face and his embrace tightened, and when they broke for air they were both breathing heavily.

" 'Tis so unfair," Felicity inhalked shakily, "that we cannot act upon our passions for fear of my becoming pregnant. Why must it be that way?"

"There are things we could do," Ben suggested uncertainly, "But the way I feel about you I do not think I could stop myself from doing more than I mean to."

"Like...what we did in the maze?"

"Aye. That and more."

"Like what?"

Ben winced an eye uncertainly. "I would rather show you than tell you. But that will be for another time."

Felicity slapped his shoulder in jest. "And how do you know about such things, anyway?"

"Like I've told you before. I watched. There are ways a man can please his woman without pregnancy."

She pretended to be suspicious of him. "How do I know you haven't done more than just 'watch'? There are things you could have done that there would never be any proof of and that I would never have to know about."

His voice grew as soft and serious as his facial expression. He drew her close again and said ever so emotionally, "Because I love you. Have I not hurt you enough already? I could never be with you and have such immoral acts upon my conscience. To have you finally believe in me and trust me again and lie about being with other women? I couldn't do it. I nearly lost you forever because of my selfish behavior. I would not risk it again. If I had done anything immoral before I came home to you and your family, I would have told you. I cannot hide anything from you. Our marriage will be completely honest."

Felicity gazed at him, wanting to believe him, feeling there was truth in his words, in his eyes, and a person's eyes never lied. Ben Davidson had always held his true feelings in his eyes. That had never changed. She nodded slowly, her smile turning as soft as his. "I believe you, Ben. I want our marriage to be based on honesty, too, as well as love."

He hugged her hard, making her feel like a squished doll in his tight, love-driven embrace, but it made her grin. Ben's love was fierce and physical, consuming and obsessive, but she would have it no other way. If they were to make a new start with each other, they had to be completely honest, in deed and in words. There were no lies in Ben's physical attentions, that was for certain. She hugged him back with all the firmness she could muster.

After a moment of not moving, Ben asked plainly, "Lettie does not like me, does she?"

Felicity moved back enough to look at him. "That is only because she does not know you. After all she has been through she is not exactly willing to befriend everyone she meets."

"Do you think she _will _like me?"

"Perhaps, in time." She cocked her head inquisitively. "Why is it important that she like you?"

"Because she is your friend. Anyone who is important to you is important to me as well."

She rested her palms upon his broad hard chest and smiled affectionately at him. "I am touched that you would consider that, Ben. I will try to make Lettie see that you are a good man."

"Even if I'm really not?" he asked a little shyly, thinking ill of himself, which was plain to see.

"I am thinking you really _are_, Ben, when you are not hot-headed. We are supposed to be moving forward, remember? The past is to be left here in Bristol. I wish to take none of it home to Williamsburg with us."

He brightened back up at the sound of that. "All right, then." He looked around the little cabin, at the round portal that was their only window. Its shutter was open, revealing the evening sky over the darkening city of Bristol. "We have a little time to spare before we go up to eat...shall I light the lantern yet?"

"I suppose you may as well, it will be dark in here soon."

With reluctance, Ben released his hold on her and went to the nailed down table alongside a wall to look for the tender box. As he worked, he asked," Anything in particular you'd like to do before we go to dine with the captain, pretty Lissie?"

She folded her arms across her chest and regarded him flirtatiously. "Ah, back to that, are we? You are insatiable, Ben Davidson!"

"Just you wait, _Felicity _Davidson-to-be! You have no idea how insatiable I _will _be!"

She snickered at him wickedly.

He got their lantern hanging from the rafter lit, then turned to her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "How about we try out that sliver of a bed?"

" 'Try it out' how?" she wanted to know provokingly.

"Let's kiss!" And he came at her, arms opening, mouth eager. Felicity cackled wildly and got onto the little bed on her knees as Ben grabbed her into his embrace once more and planted hard, relentless kisses on her throat and collarbone. Her fingers twined into his hair, messing it, loosening the ribbon that held it back, but he didn't care. Anywhere she saw fit to touch him was just fuel for his already raging fire of want. He groaned his longing for more with the turning of his face as he explored her mouth from another angle.

A knock on the door interrupted their necking. Elizabeth's familiar voice called out, "Felicity, Ben? May we come in?"

The breath left Ben's lungs as he dropped his head onto Felicity's warm chest. She giggled and stroked his hair as he murmured, "Could she not have waited five more minutes?"

"I do believe that in five more minutes you would have been even more irritated than you are now!"

Ben grumbled something unrepeatable. Arthur Pratt called out, "I say! Anyone for cards?"

"At least your Lettie knows the value of privacy," Ben mumbled submissively.

"Oh shush now, Ben. We shall have the whole trip home to do _whatever _with one another. Let us practice restraint for now, all right?"

Grumble grumble.

She chuckled again then said louder, "Just a moment, Beth!"

"Whatever do you need a moment for?" Elizabeth asked from the other side of the door. "Is Ben up to no good?"

"He's trying to be," said Ben under his breath as Felicity, grinning, moved past him to stand and straighten her skirts.

Felicity unlocked the cabin door and opened it wide. As Ben assumed she would, Elizabeth looked Felicity up and down, then gave _him _an inspective look as well. "Benjamin Davidson, if you even try to take advantage of Felicity during this trip, I'll-"

"Elizabeth," sighed Ben tolerantly, "I would never do such a thing. Lissie and I have been sharing a room at Bel Hall, as you know, as even the duke himself knows, and even then I did not take liberties. What makes you think I would venture to do so now?"

Elizabeth's hands went to her hips. "Because you are no longer at Bel Hall, you have somehow managed to get back into Felicity's good graces, and 'tis obvious to everyone how eager you are to be...well, _physical _with her!"

Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from haw-hawing.

Retorted Ben, "Really, Elizabeth. I see you are back within Felicity's good graces yourself. And are you not sharing a cabin with Arthur?"

Elizabeth's face quickly went red. "That is different! _I _am not a lust-driven man, and I insisted Arthur remain with me because we all know he does not take to sea travel very well!"

" 'Tis true," agreed Arthur dramatically. "The sailors tend to look upon me unkindly if I remain up top hugging the main mast for extended periods of time. But I can assure you that in all cases of my rooming with Elizabeth that she has never once attempted to take advantage of me in any aspect!"

This produced guffaws and snickers from both Felicity _and _Ben. Elizabeth whirled about at Arthur and exclaimed, "Arthur! You are supposed to be helping me look out for Felicity's best interests!"

"Of course, my love," replied Arthur happily.

Felicity looked at Ben. "The well-trained husband."

Ben grinned back at her, nodding his mutual agreement. "The well-trained husband."

Arthur turned nearly as red as Felicity's hair while Elizabeth shook her head at Ben irately. It seemed like no one knew what to say after that, so Arthur said with a sheepish smile, "Why do not just sit at that little table there and play a game of whist?"

"Oh why not," sighed Ben, winking at Felicity. "We have some time to spare, and whooping Arthur at cards will take my mind of certain _other _things..." Hearing Felicity laugh in response to that made him feel good. Like he could rein himself in.

For now.

* * *

A late dinner in the captain's quarters proved to be entertaining as well as playful. The captain's quarters were not that roomy, weather-worn and rugged, but warm with its cast iron stove and candles lit in nailed or bolted down holders. Ben and Felicity was fascinated by the array of maps framed upon the wall. Lettie was invited to dine with them as well, for the duke had let it be known that he wanted her treated with respect, dignity and courtesy by all. The quiet dark girl sat on Felicity's other side, taking in the sights and sounds with a curiosity that made Felicity smile.

Elizabeth and Arthur sat across from their friends with the duke and his son. Captain Crisp sat at the head, of course, offering Lord Eric every courtesy as befitted a man of his rank, but Eric also let it be known that he did not want to be treated any different than a crew member, nor did he wish to be called 'Your Grace,' 'My Lord,' or anything other than , or simply Eric.

"Well then, Simply Eric," said the gravelly voiced Captain Crisp, raising his glass to the man who's employ he and his crew were in, "I would hope ye would at least allow me to toast a welcome to young Master Thomas 'ere, whom I have not seen since 'e began wearing breeches!"

"That I can allow," agreed Eric with a grin, and beside him, Thomas beamed and raised his glass (albeit with two little hands because the thick heavy glass was too heavy for just one).

"To young Thomas Covington, the future Duke of Bel Hastings and God-willing, a future man of the sea! May yer breeches stay drier than your nose on this trip!"

There was laughter and the clinking of glasses all around. Also at the table was the captain's mate, the freckly-faced fellow who eyed Felicity with more interest than Ben was comfortable with. The mate's name was Tad Licklighter, and although he seemed pleasant and friendly enough, Ben still did not like the young man's eager gaze upon Felicity, who was blissfully oblivious to young Mr. Licklighter, much to Ben's relief.

The lively talk soon turned from the captain's excellent supply of rum and other spirits to the course the ship would be taking. "We'll be keeping to the north," Crisp told them all satisfactorily. "But not so far north as to rile the Danes haunting Iceland, of course."

" 'Ice-land'?" inquired Felicity with sheer fascination. "Is there really a land made up of _ice_, Captain?"

Crisp laughed throatily, pleased that one of his lovely young passengers took interest in their whereabouts. "Well, Miss, that's what it's called, but I was there myself when I was a lad, learnin' the ways of the sea at my pappy's side. I can tell ye that it's green and fruitful once ye gets past the 'bergs and the Danes!"

Felicity looked confused. " 'Bergs'?"

"Ice bergs," said Mr. Licklighter good-naturedly. "They're mighty slabs of ice, some bigger than a barn, others bigger than a ship even! Many a good ship has been lost to the likes of em', Miss. Ye gots to be careful when gettin' around 'em. They can be right deadly!"

"My goodness!" marvelled Elizabeth, with a hand to her cheek. "Will we encounter any of these icebergs on the trip?" The wonder in her voice matched the look on Arthur Pratt's face.

"Probly so," replied Crisp. "I've rarely been a-sea an' _not _seen one!" When his passengers looked concerned, he added with a chuckle, "But don' ye worry none. Yer sailin' with the best . His Grace-er, 'simply Eric' wouldn't risk a voyage with any other crew!"

"That is for certain, my friend," said Eric with a smile.

"And what did you mean about the 'Danes haunting Iceland'?' Felicity asked, mesmerized. Beneath the table cloth, Ben's hand found hers and gave it a delighted squeeze.

"Eh? Oh, all I meant by that was the Danish govern Iceland and sometimes we overstay our welcome when we do business there. I know a fella there who gets this mighty fine wine imported from France...ah, but that's a story for another time." Captain Crisp's eyes sparkled mirthfully. "I can't very well disclose certain adventures in front of respectable ladies and a duke, can I?"

"Please," said Lord Eric mindfully, "just call me Eric, or , remember?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Covington, I meant the young _future _duke."

Laughter pealed around the table. Felicity wanted to inquire more about this 'Iceland' that wasn't icy after all, but didn't get a chance to when Elizabeth asked first, "You mean there are pirates in the north? I was told pirates preferred the tropics."

Crisp shrugged pleasantly. "First of all, Miss Cole, everyone prefers warm weather to cold, but if there is a place a _pirate _thinks he can, er, _do what pirates do_, then he'll go there, warm weather or not!"

"Fascinating," marvelled Arthur Pratt. "Absolutely fascinating! Do you think we shall encounter cold-weather pirates, Captain?"

"Can't say fer sure as yet, Mr. Pratt. It just depends!"

This comment sparked a round of "There was this time we met up with" stories, Some of which Felicity found interesting and others not so much, so she turned her attention secretly to how Ben had her hand upon his leg under the concealment of the long burgundy tablecloth, stroking absently in no particular pattern the back of it, caressing her hand upon its laced glove as he listened with rapt interest in the Captain's third pirate story. Felicity, too, appeared engaged in the story, but in actuality she was contemplating something mischievous.

Ever so smoothly she removed her hand from Ben's and without any given inclination that she was doing anything more than following along with the conversations, grabbed him between the legs.

_"WOW!" _Ben blurted loudly and startlingly as she quickly withdrew, fighting the urge to laugh howlingly as he sat bolt upright in his seat. everyone turned their attention toward him, and Felicity, too, gave him a pretend-curious look. His brown eyes were wide as he stared at her, gulped, then turned a shade of red Felicity hadnt seen since the apples in her family's trees had ripened last year. She gave him a wicked smile.

"Something the matter, Ben?" asked Lord Eric, with a confused but grinning face. Beside him, young Thomas giggled rambunctiously, for Mr. Davidson had looked nearly like a cherry with big eyes.

"Wha-? Er, no, I-I just found that, er, the Captain's tale most interesting." He looked again at Felicity, who batted her eyes at him in mock innocence and slipped her hand beneath the table cloth to caress a crazy trail with her fingertips upon his thigh. It was a sheer, delicious, devilish delight to watch him squirm so. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips.

"Interesting?" repeated the Captain, befuddled. "All it turned out to be was sea-gull poo!" said he of the story he was in the midst of telling.

Ben cleared his throat shyly, nervously, shifting about in his seat. "Ah! Yes, well. That _was _a rather, er, unique situation you and your men were in, sir."

Mr. Tad Licklighter chuckled at him. "Mr. Davidson, sailors get pooped upon all of the time when they are up in the crow's nest."

"Ah, I see..."

"I say, old man," commented Arthur, confused at Ben's behavior but in good humor nonetheless, "are you quite well this evening?"

"Yes," said Ben, shrugging stiffly, trying to appear relaxed and failing. "Why wouldn't I be?" He glanced at Felicity, who smiled. Sinisterly. "Please, do continue, Captain."

The captain shrugged as well, seeing as how the young captain simply appeared to be fascinated wtih tales of sailors getting pooped upon, and got back into his tale without further hesitation. The story picked up right where he had left off, and after a minute or two, Ben leaned back toward Felicity as much as he could without getting attention and whispered, "Girl, you are going to be the death of me."

Felicity snickered.

With a secret smile, he added, "I will tell you now that later tonight you will certainly pay for that bit of mischief."

"I certainly look forward to it!" she whispered back with a sly grin.

So now Ben had to sit there with a merciless erection in his breeches and nothing to be done about it until dinner was finished. The captain was so eager to set sail in the morning that he did not want to go below decks to try to sleep the night through, therefore he attempted to keep everyone engaged in conversation until late, when Felicity and Elizabeth were yawning into their napkins, trying to be polite and conceal their tiredness. Only the captain, Lettie, Lord Eric and were still bright-eyed. Young Thomas had falled asleep in his seat, his head laying upon folded arms upon the table. Not necessarily gentlemanly manners, but the boy was exhausted and everyone else was either too tired or too tipsy to care.

"Well," said the captain at last, looking around at the yawning women and the sleeping lad, "I believe I have kept everyone hostage at my table long enough! Simply Eric, I do believe yer boy will wake with a crick in his spine if 'e's kept in that position any longer, and I can see that the ladies are quite spent. Let us call it a night, shall we?"

"Let's!" said Felicity and Elizabeth together. They smiled and blushed as the captain laughed heartily.

"Captain," asked Elizabeth, blinking herself wider awake, "are we not to see your wife this evening?"

"Ordinarily, yes. But she has cooked a great deal for the men in the mess, and she has had a lot of mending to do for this trip, but she shall dine with us tomorrow. Clementine likes to stay busy, the Lord bless her, and there is always plenty to do on a ship."

The men rose, then Felicity, Elizabeth and Lettie. There were plenty of stiff legs and backs, and one groaning, yawning little boy who's father picked him up in the gentle, loving way only a parent could do to carry him below to their cabin. After their "Good evenings," the bell clanged for the changing of the watch as Ben and Arthur escorted their ladies below deck as well.

Felicity was yawning uncontrollably as she and Ben approached their cabin door. Smiling craftily, Ben's hand moved down her back to her fine little rump and gave it a squeeze. "Oh surely you are not going to play the part of the sleepy damsel tonight, are you?"

She turned to look at him through drowsy green eyes there in the corridor's lantern light with her back against their door. "Mmmmmaybe. Ben, I had no idea the captain was going to tell such tales. He is a very likable and entertaining fellow, but he does tend to carry on so! Are you not completely drained?"

"Nay, I am not, pretty Lissie, because _you _and your mischevious ways have ignited a spark in me. You didn't think I would let you get away with it just because its late, did you?"

She cocked her head and looked pleading. "Ben, I'm sleepy! Can we not play another evening?"

He braced himself on the door with his hands, his arms becoming barriers by each side of her pretty red head to keep her from slipping out from in front of him. He leaned in close and nuzzled her neck arousingly. At the sound of her pleasured sigh, he said, "I cannot let you sleep until I have had my sweet revenge upon you."

"And just what sort of 'revenge' did you have in mind, Captain Davidson-of-the-Legion?" she murmured absently, already giving herself over to the sensations his lips ignited upon her super-sensitive skin.

"Oh, you will see, my beauty," he teased. His hard, hungry kisses moved form her neck to ther throat and then on down to her collarbones, where he nipped playfully. She groaned approvingly, and he boldly sucked on the hollow where her collarbones met, which sent erotic chills spiraling thorugh her entire body, making her back arch involuntarily and her arms hold around his neck harder.

With one hand he held her firmly against him, with the other he fumbled the cabin door open, scooped her up into both arms and shut the door with a boot when he swept her inside, all while kissing her mouth vigorously. He wanted her so badly he could devour her. He crossed to the skinny bed they would be sharing for the entire trip and laid her down upon it, placing himself nearly on top of her. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Ben moved back to her neck to torture her some more with his explorative kisses. She sighed, moaned pleasurably and held to his shoulders as her mind spun, willing him on to do whatever he liked.

She had begun to fully understand what Ben meant when he talked about agony and frustration. Her very own body squirmed to have him closer. He was intense, eager, his lean toned body hard and warm, even fully dressed as he was. When he touched her and kissed her the way he was doing now it made her want to scream with wanton urgency, to abandon all thought of pregnancy,marriage and waiting and just allow herself to be swept up in their mutual need for the most intimate connection possible. Sometimes she wanted to just let whatever happen...happen. Ben aroused in her something so utterly fierce and manic that she almost believed it worth any risk. He had the ability to either excite her into a frenzy, or relax her so completely that she definitely _didnt _care what happened next.

Ben's soft parted lips trailed down her chest to the edge of her dress's low neckline, where he could kiss the very tops of her breasts, making her release a whimper of need. Felicity could feel his warm breath through the fabric of her gown, his rapid breathing as he brought a hand up to squeeze one of her breasts despite the obstruction of the corset she wore. She sighed and shifted restlessly against him, wanting to feel more of his touch elsewhere, and on her bare skin, not her dress.

He dragged his tongue across the delicate, hyper-sensitive flesh just above the neckline and murmured, "Tell me you want me, Lissie. Tell me that you want to be mine and that you _will _be forever! Tell me what makes you feel good and I shall do it." In a bold move of sexual urging, he covered the tip of the breast he was caressing with his mouth and kissed hard. Surely she could feel the pressure he applied through her clothing, because he knew _he _could. Desire tightened his breeches ferociously. "Anything, Felicity," he begged needfully, kissing her breast hotly. "Anything in the world you want I will give you." Kiss. "I will do it!" Kiss. "Felicity?"

When there was no reply, he lifted his head to look at her...then sighed, chuckling submissively. She was fast asleep! Mouth open slightly, chest rising and falling in the manner of one who had dropped off under such relaxation that sleep had become instantaneous. Though her hold on his shoulders had slackened somewhat, she still had her arms about him. She _had _been exhausted, after all.

"Ah, my Lissie." Ben simply studied her for a moment, an amused smile crossing his face. He was supposed to be _seducing _her, not _sedating _her! But she had been right; Captain Crisp's dinner _had _been rather lengthy. Thinking about it, he too was tired, but he had been willing to put that aside for some intimate play. His love, however, was unable to fight her exhaustion, and Ben decided it better to just let her sleep. The ship hadn't even left the quays yet, and God only knew what lay ahead of them before they reached home.

If they even _reached _home.

Ben slowly and carefully removed himself from her and stood up to remove his coat and boots, losen his shirt from his breeches, which were mercifully feeling like they were returning to normal size. He blew out the candle in the lantern hanging from the beam of the low ceiling. Then he even removed the dainty shoes of his sleeping bride, along with her mobcap, and she didn't stir a bit. Already in deep sleep, no doubt, he mused with a grin as he slipped between her and the bulkhead to take her carefully into his arms and pull her close. In sleep, Felicity snuggled back against him, her body instinctively seeking the warmth and solidity of his, which he was more than happy to oblige.

So this was how it was to be for three months, maybe four, depending upon weather and other circumstances? Constantly aroused without any release but for what he provided for himself? Sleeping beside the love of his life without touching her intimately or consummating his intense desire for her? _YES, _his brain commanded scoldingly. _She does not want to be pregnant at sea, nor out of wedlock! You CAN fully appreciate her situation, idiot! And you just got her back. Do you really want to risk losing her again over your foolish, selfish wants and desires? She is your future wife. You will be married to her soon. Just LOVE her, for pity's sake!_

"I do love you, Lissie," he whispered softly above her ear. "I will not push."

But he did grin, simply out ofacceptance. It was going to be a _long _trip.

* * *

**Author babble**: So another part has begun. would you guys believe me if I told you I never meant for this story to be this long? I stated out writing it knowing exactly what I wanted to do, but it has seemingly taken on a life of its own, and now I'm just going wherever it leads me. What happens next is beyond me. I just start typing and things will happen!

**BTW**: anyone seen the extras on the Felicity Deluxe version yet?


	2. Chapter 2:Due North!

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Part4, Ch2: Due North!

The _Mercury Queen _weighed anchor at the crack of dawn. Felicity awoke to the clanging of the watch bell and the yelling of men giving orders and confirming them. The movement of the ship didn't bother much at all; she was too preoccupied with starting home to care. And then there was Ben, sleeping soundly beside her, keeping her encased in his arms all the while. It made her smile. She was on her way home at last. She was going to see her family again! The notion of getting her life back was so exciting that it didn't occur to her to be sea-sick.

Arthur, however, was not that lucky. He had thought about being sea-sick even before boarding, as he was susceptible to that sort of thing. For the first few days out he was nothing but vomit, declaring himelf to be throwing up all manner of humors and objects he did not recall having eaten. But at least no one made fun of him or spoke ill of him, a fact that he appreciated very much. On the fourth day he seemed to have found his sea legs once more and appeared less green, much in thanks to Elizabeth's constant tending of him. Ben could not help but wonder if the blond Brit sometimes only pretended sea sickness just to have Elizabeth's continual care and attention. But then one look at Arthur would show that no, he was not deceiving anyone. The lad actually _had _turned green in the cheeks.

And on that fourth day, the sky was onvercast but no rain fell. A westerly breeze made the early spring temps seem a little cooler than what they actually were, but cloaks and shawls were sufficient for the passengers, who came on deck to watch ship activity or stand at the railings and watch the playful bottlenose dolphins keep pace with the ship, leaping into the air and splashing back down into the dark blue waters of the Channel, on into the Irish sea. The _Mercury Queen _was not alone on the waters most of the time so far; there were Irish and English fishing boats alike, small whalers and ferries. A good deal of the time there was friendly and curious waving back and forth among the passengers of all ships involved, an occasional ship of the king's navy pulling up alongside to see the _'Queen's _letter of marquee, or board for pleasantries, and once a lieutenant who actually recognized the Duke of Belhastings and blushed, bowed and verbally stumbled all over himself in his haste to appologize for being so stiff.

'Twas times like those when having a duke along was a blessing.

Ben of course was always by Felicity's side, for he could not find comfort anywhere else. They walked from one end of the ship to another together, talking about everything that popped into their heads, be it food or how things were when they were children. They talked of serious matters, such as where they wanted to live when they got married, both agreeing that they were not ready to leave Williamsburg and nor would they unless Ben's business got bad. They talked of things that most couples did not care to approach until after marriage, but when Ben commented on how he would love to have a house full of children, Felicity became quiet and thoughtful, which told Ben immediately that she perhaps was not too keen on the idea.

Which he understood, of course, seeing as how it was the woman who gave birth, and there were tremendous risks in doing so. But what Ben Davidson couldn't see was that Felicity was frightened of the idea of having children, not just about the risk to her life it involved, but the entire notion of giving up what little precious freedom she had already in order to 'settle down.' Her spirit felt more restless than ever, eager to do everything that she had ever been told _not _to do, for after being a prisoner of Reginald Forsythe's for months that felt like years, and after being told her entire life that girls can't do' this' and girls can't do 'that' she felt herself becoming more resistant than ever. Yes, she loved Ben with all of her heart, but she feared she would certainly fail as a wife if she had to give up her spirit.

But now, Felicity felt, was not really the time to talk about that. She was putting it off, and she was doing so intentionally. The voyage had only started, and she did not want the burden of her own soul to be anyone else's burden so soon. Eventually, though, she was going to have to explain to Ben how she felt, and the dread she felt at the thought of it made her unusually quiet. Ben knew something was on her mind, but he told himself that he would not push, that he had just got her back, and that she would open up to him on her own time.

But he feared that she was trying to convince herself that marrying him was not the best thing for her to do. What he did not reveal was that the closer they got to home, the more frightened he was that he was going to lose her yet. Therefore, the very things they knew they would have to face before they could ever make their vows before God were the very things they chose to delay speaking of.

Lettie had, in the course of three days, made herself surprisingly resourceful aboard the ship-including further surprising everyone by appearing on deck in breeches and a man's homespun shirt, both of which she preferred to wear over dresses, for one could not very well climb up to the crow's nest or out upon the jib boom in a dress. She could climb faster than any of the topmen and learmed rope knots faster than any man Captain Crisp had ever seen. And no one, neither crew nor passenger, had any protest or complaint to her wearing men's clothing, except for Felicity, who openly applauded her and praised her for her audacity and use of her new freedom. To this Lettie merely replied:

"It has been declared that I am a free black. I will chose for myself what to do with my life. Perhaps I can wear men's clothing and climb the masts as the men do because I do not have the demands and expectations of a white woman's life put upon me as you do." When Felicity nodded in agreement at this, Lettie further stated before eveyone who was within ear shot up top, "But _your _life is your own, too, Felicity Merriman. If you wish to wear the breeches of a man, then you should not be punished for it. Your life is what _you _make of it."

Clearly, Felicity was taking the dark girl's advice into deep consideration, for Ben could almost see windmills churning in his beloved's mind. Elizabeth was in absolute awe of Lettie, sighing how she wished _she _was brave enough to toss her corset to the sea and climb the masts in men's breeches. But then, everyone had begun to admire Lettie. She still wore her turban, but her attitude had changed to one of ferocity if anyone challenged the decisions she was making for herself. Captain Crisp had no complaints about Lettie whatsoever. If the mysterious dark girl wanted to pull ropes, climb masts and swab decks, then she was certainly welcome to.

She was making a better crewman than the crewmen themselves.

Ben managed to work up enough nerve to approach Lettie one afternoon as they were sailing close to the coast of Scotland, and catch her alone weaving hemp rope. He wanted to talk to her about Felicity, and hopefully get some insight into what might be going on in Felicity's mind.

Obviously he was nervous, for he continually attempted to clear his throat, which did not need clearing, and shift his weight indecicively. Lettie could sense his approach and needn't raise her head from her work on deck to acknowldege him, which made all the more nervous since he had already convinced himself that he was the least of her favorite whites on the ship. He swallowed dryly and asked, "Um, Lettie, may I speak to you a moment?"

Lettie did not reply, but merely continued weaving where she sat upon a barrel of whale oil. Since she did not reply or look up to acknowledge his presence, he took that as a sign that he was free to say whatever he'd come to say. "I wish to talk to you about Felicity." This prompted a mere glance from her, nothing more.

"I know she trusts you more than anyone these days, and that she very likely confides everything to you. I think that is fine, and I would never ask that you betray her trust, not that you ever would, but I just wanted to know if you could tell me if she has mentioned anything about...well, anything about not wanting to marry me after all?"

Lettie stopped working with the rope, sighed, and looked at Ben with uncertain eyes. "Felicity does not get to speak with me for long. You are nearly always with her. If you do not know, who does?"  
Ben reddened and looked modest. "I thought maybe she had said something to you."

"It bothers you that you do not know her mind?"

"Well, yes,actually. Felicity and I used to always be able to tell what the other was thinking. Then all of _this _happened, and I feel like she is still afraid to trust me fully. I feel like she is holding something back. I would give anything to know what that might be, so that I could help her. Do you know of anything I can do?"

Lettie cocked her turbaned head and gave him a curious look. "You are afraid she will not want to marry you by the time she returns to her home, yes?" She spoke with her equally mysterious exotic accent that everyone couldn't help but be fascinated by. "But that is her choice. I have nothing to say in the matter."

"But she turns to you for advice." Ben sounded like he was almost pleading with her. "What can I do to make her see that I am still the man she knew and loved? I thought we had made good progress after the duke's party that night, but something is still not quite right. So yes, I am worried. I lost her once, I cannot lose her again, Lettie."

"It is simple for you, really," Lettie told him plainly, her attention going back to her work with the hemp rope. "If you love her as you say you do, show it. Prove it. Be what she needs when she needs it. Do not treat her like a mare for breeding."

"Oh God, no, I would never do that!" Ben whispered shrilly, bending forward towards her at the waist. The crew working near them seemed not to notice or care that they were conversing, and Ben wanted to keep it that way.

"Then when she is ready to tell you what is on her mind and in her heart, you must listen and understand. Though you are a man, you do not know everything. Men never do. They like to assume they do, and behave like they do, but they do not. So if you love her, give her space."

"But I'm afraid she will not want to marry me!"

Lettie shrugged. "If it is meant to be, it will be." Again she looked at Ben with dark eyes full of some esoteric knowledge that he could not yet understand. "Let her open to you in her own way. You are being tested, Captain Davidson. And so is she."

"Felicity is being tested?" More than ever, Ben was confused and worried. "What do you mean?"

The way in which Lettie sighed suggested that she was not surprised by his obliviousness. "She has just had her personal freedom restored, Captain. Living in custody of the Forsythe-people is not something one recovers from quickly. I know this to be true because I, too, feel the anger and the hatred over what I have experienced. But Felicity is lucky in that she did not remain a prisoner as long as I. She has freedome again, and she is determined to make the most of it, as am I. She is in an aggressive hurry to decide what she wants to do with it for fear that it will be taken from her again."

"But I would never be the kind of husband that controls his wife!" Ben protested, no longer caring who overheard him now. "I love her, Lettie, I am not seeking _any _kind of domination over her!"

Lettie shrugged. "Then let her know that." Her cryptic eyes met his worried brown ones again, questioning. "You also desire children, do you not?"

Immediately Ben blushed, for he considered talk of having children something personal between him and Felicity alone. But _for _Felicity he would speak of anything. "Well, yes, but that is something that just goes along with marriage. She and I-"

"Do not ever assume that what you want is what _she _wants," Lettie interrupted smoothly. "She must figure out for herself what _she _wants, and you must let her."

"But I will do anything to keep from losing her again!"

"Then remember you said that." Lettie's dark almond-shaped eyes gave him a direct, knowing look. Then she went back to working on the hemp rope.

Ben was the one who sighed this time, out of frustration. Part of him understood everything that she was saying, but part of him wanted it spelled out clearly for him. But that would yet again be betraying Felicity's trust, and Lettie was not about to do that. So Ben nodded, not knowing what else to say, and shuffled away with his hands deep in his coat pockets. He instantly felt the need to seek out Felicity and get her into his arms, which had begun their customary aching for her already. He needn't look around for long, either, because she was up on the quarterdeck, sitting on a wooden bench out of the way of the ship activity, talking with none other than the overly-freckled , who stood too close to her for Ben's liking.

Ben scowled as he increased his pace to a stride, gaining the steps up to the quarterdeck with two swift strides with his long legs. 'Twas not Felicity he was scowling at, but he put on his best eager grin as he came to her quickly, plunked down beside her and promptly put an arm about her shoulders, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Missed me?"

Felicity laughed pleasantly and said, "Why Ben! You were just down on the main deck, I could see you!"

"Good. I do not want to be anywhere that is out of your view, for I can get into trouble all too easily!" He kissed her cheek, hoping would get the hint and shove off.

She grinned, somewhat confused. "Well...I suppose there is a truth in that."

Licklighter didn't appear affected at all. He merely smiled his big toothy smile and gazed at Felicity like she was a marvel.

"Oh there you are, Ben! and I were just discussing horses," Felicity told Ben good-naturedly, sounding morelike her old self than she had yet. "His family used to race them at a place called...er, what was it called?"

"Epsom," reminded Licklighter, still grinning.

"Yes, Epsom! But his father said making wagers on horses was no right way to live, so he learned how to sail and joined this crew to make a living where he didn't have to serve the king's navy."

Licklighter shrugged with amused indifference. "I figure I'd better get to sea before the press gangs got me anyway. "

"But do you not miss your family?" Felicity inquired curiously.

"Sometimes. But I don' have much family left, Miss. Papa died and Mama isnt in her right mind anymore. my sisters are all married with youngsters of their own, so I make my life at sea."

"What about getting married?" Ben pressed, wanting to make it clear that Felicity was unattainable to anyone but him.

"I've known me some lovely young ladies here and there," Tad Licklighter mused thoughtfully with a cock of his head. "None of 'em would have me as a husband, though. Oh I suppose I'll settle down someday, but while I'm young the sea is my mistress."

Felicity seemed impressed, but Ben wasn't. He was just thinking of something smart to say when a voice called out "Licklighter! Cap'n wants ye!" and the freckly lad doffed his cap at Felicity and sprinted off. Felicity immediately turned to Ben and asked, "I get the feeling that you don't like him."

"That is because I do not."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I dont like the way he looks at you. He is playing the flirt."

She smiled slyly and patted his hand. "Now don't tell me _you _never flirted with any pretty young lady before. I seem to recall a certain _Clarissa Dupre_..."

Ben stiffened defensively. "Forget about her, Felicity, please? We are making a new start together. I-I want you to be glad you are marrying me." He thought about what Lettie told him and remembered that even Lord Covington himself reminded Ben that he should give Felicity time. He felt the need to panic because his fear that Felicity could be swayed not to want to marry him. "You've got to believe me, Lissie, the only girl I have ever wanted is _you_. I shall say as many times as need be until you believe it!"

She eyed him with pretend suspicion, enjoying watching him squirm. But she smiled wryly. "Perhaps I do. Mind you, I would have never let what happened in the duke's maze that night happen with someone I did not love. When I said I trusted you that night, I meant it."

"B-But do you trust me _now_?" He was practically begging.

"I suppose." She gave a little lift of her chin and looked away, at the sky and its overcast mix of greys and whites.

"Oh please!"

She couldn't help but snicker mischeviously at him. "Ben, I know there are some things that we still need to talk about before we get home and are wedded, but this is not the time. I'm...just beginning to feel more like myself than I have since this whole nightmare began, and I don't want to rush everything just yet. There will be time for us to talk, all right?"

"But you still want to marry me, right?"

She studied him, noting how frightened he looked all of a sudden, worried that she had or was on the verge of changing her mind. Though she loved him more than life itself, she still felt the need to keep him worried, down to the last minute. It was passive revenge for that wretched day he'd turned his back on her. Holding on to hate was a horrible thing, and she was still in the process letting it go, yes, but part of her felt the need to keep him on his toes. She nodded smilingly. "Yes, Ben I still want to marry you."

He exhaled deeply, for he had been holding his breath. His forehead dropped on to her closest shoulder. "Praise the Lord..."

She chuckled softly.

After a minute, Ben raised his head and looked about them. "Where are Elizabeth and Arthur?"

"Well, Elizabeth is being very mysterious today. She says she has some important sewing to do, and she doesn't want to be disturbed for a while. I'm trying not to wonder what she is up to! And Arthur is either lying down until this morning's queasiness has passed, or is tailing one of the crew, asking questions about how the ship is manned."

"Has he an interest in sailing now, as Lettie does?"

"Oh goodness, no! He's trying to keep his mind busy."

Ben grinned. "Poor fellow. And are _you _doing anything in particular, my pretty girl?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why, I'm just sitting here with you."

"I like doing nothing with you."

"Oh really? I thought all you were interested in _was _doing something with me."

"Nay, not _with _you, _to _you. There's a difference, you see."

"Ah..." A feeling of humor and comedic inuendo settled over them, lightening both their moods for the time being. To keep Ben from feeling to worried, she leaned against him cozily, laying her head upon his shoulder as she stared out at the sky, feeling somewhat content actually. They were well on their way home, but there was bound to be predicaments between here and there. Felicity didn't want to think about what lay ahead. What good was there in worrying about things that _could _or _might _happen? The present was all that mattered. And she was presently feeling at ease with herself. Tomorrow might be a different day, but today she was going to be free from worry.

Within days the _Mercury Queen _was sailing free of the Irish Sea on her course northward into the North Channel between Ireland and Scotland, steering around Rathlin Island, but soon she would be turning west, so that she would eventually pick up on the as yet unamed Irminger Current, which would be of great help in pushing them westward toward Newfoundland. Unfortunately, that current would also take them close to the tip end of Greenland; the Eggar Islands, the southernmost one of which would come to be called Cape Farewell, and the greater their chances were of encountering icebergs.

The closest Felicity and her friends came to seeing Ireland and Scotland were the distant cliffs of each, respectively. Ben noticed clearly that she seemed to relish each new thing that she saw, be it the jagged rocks of some island or land they weren't able to go exploring on, grey seals and harbour seals resting on large rocks the passed near to in the Northern Channel. Wrapped in their cloaks, Felicity and Elizabeth both braved the chilly wind to stand at the railings and look out at everything they could see. Arthur and Ben stood with them, and often Lord Covington and young Thomas joined them as well, clapping his small hands at the bottlenosed dolphins playing near the ship, or the rounded backs of mighty baleen whales breaking the surface of the waters. The Captain would yell and tell them that the Great Whales (which were what baleens were called) were at least ninety feet long, as far as he could reckon, which caused Ben's mouth to drop open and Arthur to immediately step back form the railing even though there was absolutely no danger of the whales to them at all. They watched in utter fascination at the mighty 'V' shaped plumes of water that issued from the blowholes of the giant beasts at least ten feet up into the air.

"Good God," marvelled Arthur, gulping dryly.

"Whoosh!" cried Felicity triumphantly, to Ben's delight.

"Makes you feel as small as Jonah!" wondered Elizabeth exuberabtly.

Arthur pulled to his cravat nervoulsy. "Perhaps it is one of _them _that swallowed Jonah!"

The Captain haw-hawed mightily, for 'twas known by now that the landlubbing was quite the comic. It always made the captain feel happy to show passengers the sorts of things he and his crew saw on a regular basis.

But yet a Giant Whale was about to pale in comparison to the things they would see next!


	3. Chapter 3:Good Snuggling Weather

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Pt4, Ch 3: Good Snuggling Weather!

"It would seem the wind is picking up," Ben commented in the dark one night. Both he and Felicity had been roused from a heavy sleep by the rocking of the ship, the clanging of the bell for the next watch and the calls of the topmen. The two of them listened to running feet pounding the decks for awhile, but then accepted that the men simply knew what they were doing since they could not make out words clearly.

"Is there a storm?" Felicity whispered worriedly, having overheard that storms in the north ocean could be worse than those to the south.

"I don't think so-I haven't heard thunder or rain, just the wind. The captain did say the further north we went the windier it will get." After a moment he whispered, "I think we're well off for the present. I mean, none of the voices sounded panicky or urgent like they do in a storm."

"I agree!" Felicity snuggled closer to Ben in the inky blackness of their small cabin. " 'Tis getting colder in here, don't you think?"

Ben shifted his body so that he was more on his left side instead of his back and so that Felicity could curl up against his chest better. It was a better positioning than they had been in, both of them trying to sleep on their backs in the narrow bed. One simply couldn't do it without having half their body being under or on top of the other.

Not that Ben minded either.

"Aye," he finally agreed when she was still again. "I will ask for more coal for that little iron stove in the morning. Are you all right?"

"Yes. The ship rocking is just a little annoying, that's all."

"Annoying, or intimidating?" Ben's arm pressed her close in his familiar firm but gentle way. "You can tell me, Lissie, if you're afraid. I won't think less of you, you know."

He felt her head nod against his chin, then her somewhat muffled reply, "Very well, both. when I was on Reginald's ship, I was either too angry or too full of powders to be scared. I _wanted _the ship to sink! I wanted Forsythe and the entire crew to drown in a raging storm, so that God could deal them all personally and send them straight to hell, and so that I would not have to be taken to England, or live through what I believed to be the worst thing that ever happend to me."

Ben kissed the top of her pretty red head and murmured, "I am so sorry."

"Do please stop saying that, Ben."

"But I'll never forgive myself for how I caused all of this," he said quietly. "Perhaps you really can forgive me, but I cannot. It will eat at my heart for the rest of my life." He sniffed.

_Is he crying? _Felicity thought in slight astonishment. _Should I feel glad of that or worried? He IS remorseful, I know. It should be enough. Shouldn't it? We are trying to make a new start, and we cannot do that if we hold on to sadness. I do not like feeling like a vengeful hag! _My _anger has run its course. I suppose it is up to Ben to heal on his own time. _Aloud, she said gently, "I hope you will not be so morbid on our wedding day, or else I will not marry you."

She could tell he was smiling as he chuckled and said, "So help me God, I will be the happiest man that ever lived!"

"Excellent. I will not have a husband that broods."

He laughed a little more, squeezing her until she squeaked in protest.

In the days to come there was rain and strong wind, but the men carried on as if this was nothing new to them, or nothing that they hadn't dealt with before. Felicity and Elizabeth overheard Captain Crisp tell the duke that the wind had pushed them a little more toward the tip of Greenland, and that that until they reached Newfoundland the watch for icebergs would be constant, and the speed of the ship reduced so that they could take extra precaution. Both young ladies were nervous, and so was Arthur, but if Lord Covington placed his faith in the crew of the 'Queen, then Felicity felt obligated to do the same. After all, what she and Elizabeth had overheard was not spoken in any hushed or worried tones, and when she went to discuss what she'd heard with Lord Eric, he did not seem greatly affected.

"Is Greenland green?" she wanted to know, actually more interested in a place called 'Greenland' than the ice bergs.

"Not exactly," Eric told her as they walked the decks together that afternoon. "When my brother and I had absurd notions in our heads to sail to the frozen lands and prove our worthiness to our father, we came ashore of the western side of Greenland. We did see green grass, but there were big black rocks and the terrain was extremely rough. Then there was snow, which obliterated our view of what little greenery there had been. 'Tis funny, is it not, Miss Merriman, that a place called 'Iceland' has grass and trees and growing things, and a place called 'Greenland' has not?"

Felicity grinned and nodded. "Aye, it is! Er, will we be seeing any part of _Green_land?"

Lord Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, contemplating the possibility, then he said," I am beginning to think so, my dear. The strong wind we've been having is typical of this passage, but it can also blow a ship off course, even with all of the ballast she carries. Yes, I believe so. But unless the ship needs to drop anchor for some reason, we will not be disembarking... unless of course you are utterly desperate to see how right I am."

Felicity snickered. "Oh no, my lord-er, _Mr_.Covington, I may be curious about places I've never seen, but I want to get home more than anything!"

Eric grinned. "I believed as such."

She blushed a little, then drew her long brown cloak about herself even tighter. "My! I hope it gets warmer soon!"

"Actually, Miss Felicity, it will be getting colder!" When he said this she looked astonished, even worried. He continued with a easy smile, "The further north we go the colder it gets."

"B-But 'tis spring now!"

"Not everywhere," Eric confided with a tone of familiarity, knowing this passage far too well. "At least, not spring as _we _know it. I have learned that a spring in the north feels more like a mild winter."

Felicity's mouth was open in surprise. She gulped and asked, "And there are people _living _in this Greenland?"

"Yes. They are the natives of the land. There is a settlement on the southwestern coast of the land called Good Hope. Some of the natives were converted to Christianity by a Norse missionary named Paul Egede."

"Amazing!" marveled Felicity, who had a natural fascination for people of differing lands. "In our colonies we have seen and met the natives who have lived on the land since before there _were _colonies, and I always figured that all natives look alike! How is it that they can live in such a cold place?"

Eric shrugged. "They are a strong and rugged people, but not wholly different from us. They have families that need to be fed, huts that need repair the way our houses do, and they have to work hard to provide all that their families need, constantly. Like the way farmers do who live in isolated areas. 'Tis the same in a lot of ways." He grinned brightly. "Only much colder!"

Felicity grinned again too. They could see their breath when they exhaled more clearly than they could just a few days ago. "How does this crew manage in such a chill?"

"Wool!" answered Clementine Crisp, the captain's wife, who was suddenly there with them on deck. A big smile was plastered upon her reddish, ruddy face, but her eyes sparkled in a lively way as she presented them with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She nodded at Lord Covington. " Ere, Mr. Covington, you take the top three. I got more to dole out to the others."

"Why thank you, . Ah, woollen breeches! Thank God for sheep!" He nodded to Felicity and the captain's wife. "If you'll excuse me, dear ladies, I must get a pair of these to young Thomas, whom I left in the company of and a very wicked-looking chess board!"

beamed at Felicity. "Likeable lad, that When 'e aint pitching up, that is!"

Felicity giggled. 'Pitching up' was the what the crew called the vomits. Mrs. Crisp jerked her mobcapped head in the direction of the quarter deck. "Come with me, m'dear, I 'ave somethin' for you, too."

Mystified, Felicity followed. Not that anyone was paying close attention to them, anyway. There was too much to do for any of the crewmen to stop and watch the two women as they stood beside the steps up to the quarterdeck. She plunked the remainder of the clothing bundle in Felicity's awkward arms. "There ye go!"

"Breeches?" Felicity looked puzzled. "But why would _I _-"

Clementine put a finger to her lips. "Sshhh, lass! Ye wanna give away a woman's secret to staying warm in this weather? Ye wear breeches! Woolly ones, Under ye skirts!" To example, the older woman discreetly lifted the hem of her dress and revealed long woollen trousers. Crudely made, but thick and very warm-looking. "See what I mean?"

"Brilliant!" whispered Felicity, grinning the widest yet. She gratefully accepted the bundle of woollen breeches Clementine handed to her.

"Now ask ye lady friend, Miss Cole, if she would want a pair o' them, too. That Lettie-girl seems to 'ave taken right quick to 'em!"

Felicity nodded vigorously. "She is a much braver soul than I am. Odd, though, as a dark woman she has found more _freedom _than I have, also."

Clementine patted her arm in a motherly fashion. "If'n ye man truly loves ye, ye'll come out with all th freedom ye want." She nodded at her husband, who was over manning of the wheel. "I chose a life at sea with 'im, because I love the old goat and 'e sure cannot cook for 'imself! If it weren't fer me, they'd all starve or live on fish, and sometimes that's the last thing ye want to put in yer mouth when yer at sea! Oh, I don' mind it much. I figger if the ship's doomed to go down, I might as well go with 'im t'keep 'im from gettin' bored in the afterlife!" She chuckled at this, and at Felicity's look of astonishment. "Dear lass, best shut yer mouth-hole 'fore all th' cold air rushes down ye throat. I'll be gettin' th' dinner ready now."

Felicity blinked after her for a moment, then merely smiled. She had developed an immense admiration for a woman who could endure the sea just for the sake of her husband. She wondered if she could do the same for Ben if he was a sea captain insetead of a cavalry captain. It would be quite a sacrifice! And to be willing to go down with her husband and the ship? That was unimaginable! certainly loved her mister. Felicity was so deep into dwelling on it that she didn't hear Ben come up behind her. Two strong arms whipped around her and gave her a squeeze, making her jump.

"Ben! Where did you come from?"

"Yorktown, originally," he replied with a grin, hugging her close. "But I like to fancy myself from Williamsburg since that is where my love is from."

She laughed a little. "Oh Ben, you know what I mean!"

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I was watching Arthur try to teach young Thomas the game of chess, but the boy kept getting Arthur frustrated-on purpose, I believe, because Arthur turns red when he's frustrated." He took notice of the bundle Felicity ahd in her arms. "What is all of that?"

"Woollen breeches. Care for a pair?"

"Got plenty with me already. What are you going to do with them, mend them for the men?"

She turned around to look him, so that she could gauge his expression. "Nay! I am going to wear them beneath my skirts to keep warm, for we will be moving into colder weather. And I will give some to Elizabeth as well."

Ben raised his eyebrows, but really didn't look all that surprised. Actually, he grinned. "That sounds sensible. I was a little worried that you would get very cold when I couldn't be close to you to keep you warm." He shrugged. "I say good for you."

Pleased with his reaction, she smiled approvingly. " 'Tis a woman's secret to enduring this weather, so do not tell!"

"Oh I won't! I am quite honored to be allowed a brief admittance into the secret world of women." His smile was irresistable. "But I would hope you would prefer _my _breeches."

"I do!" she joked along with him, when his smile turned into a pretend pout. "But I prefer you keep them _on _for the time being."

"Oh very well, if you insist." He pretended to be let down as she laughed at him. "Come with me,we'll go see how Arthur is faring." He took her bundle of breeches, then she hooked her arm through his and they strolled down the steps going to the lower deck.

The following day brought even colder air and Felicity was very glad she had the breeches on under her skirts, which were thick and heavy, which in turn kept out even more cold air. Ben insisted on her wearing a least a couple of woollen socks under the breeches, and she did not argue in the least. Elizabeth followed Felicity's example and donned breeches and mens' stockings, too. Arthur had the notion to have Elizabeth wear one of his thick cotton shirts, so Ben had Felicity do the same. Both young men were determined to keep their ladies warm, for at night, if anyone dared to venture outside their cabin they were instantly struck by bitterly cold air.

Personal cabins as well as the sailor's quarter's were all heated to an extent with the little cast iron coal stoves, which put out sufficient heat for small spaces, but did little to keep anyone or anything warm outside of them. It was a situation where body-heat really was no laughing matter, despite Felicity and Ben's back-and-forth joking about it; when Felicity felt a chill coming on, not only would she reach in her sleep for more blanket to pull over her, but ultimately ended up reaching for Ben to pull over her. Likewise with Elizabeth and Arthur. When Felicity asked Lettie how _she was _staying warm at night, Lettie merely smiled mysteriously and replied that the fire of life itself kept her warm just fine.

And that puzzled Felicity constantly. She had noticed Lettie seemed to be quite at ease with being at sea, at ease around the sailors, who joked and carried on with her just like they did one another.

Even puzzling still was how much more open she had become in the weeks since leaving Bristol, as if she was becoming a new person. It was startling and encouraging at the same time.

Felicity was beginning to think she'd never get used to the cold, even with Ben as her non-objecting 'blanket' at night. But one night she woke, feeling that something was just not right. The light of a half- moon was not the only light filtering in through the crack in the portal shutters, for there was a green tint in the light. And Felicity noticed that Ben was not beside her. Aloud, she inquired "Ben?" and recieved no answer, so she sat up and blinked curiously at the little cast iron stove bolted to the floor planks and its skinny pipe up to the ceiling. No, he was not there, either, for she had begun to wonder if he'd needed the chamber pot.

In weather like this, 'twas best to use the chamber pot near the stove since it required the baring of sensitive skin!

As if on some eerie cue, the door of their cabin swung open and Ben strode in, grinning ear to ear. "Felicity? Oh good, you're awake!"

"You might call it that," she yawned, relieved that he was all right. "Where did you go? I was beginning to get a chill."

She started to slump back down into the skinny little bed, but Ben came rushing forward, and it was when he grasped her shoulders excitedly did she notice that he was wearing his tricorn and cloak. He'd been up top? Before she'd could inquire, Ben blurted, "Please, Lissie, come with me! I need you to see something! Here, I've got your cloak."

She allowed Ben to gently pull her out of bed, doing her best to keep from grumbling. "What is it? What is going on? And what is that strange light out there?" She started to lean towards the portal shutters, but Ben pulled her back.

"You'll see, love! Now here, get your cloak on." Ben swiftly got her woollen cape on as she stood still, half awake-half asleep and swaying drowsily. They both slept in their clothes now, since it was too cold for shifts alone. It made them all look rumpled, but nobody cared. Keeping warm was all that mattered. But Ben was fully awake and full of energy to boot. Apparently she was going to have to go up top to see whatever this was that he was so desperate for her to see. How could she grumble when he was so overjoyed about something?

He fastened the clasp at her neck. "There. All bundled up? Good, let's go!" His gloved hand grasped hers and he towed her along with him out into the corridor. "You won't believe it, Lissie!" he breathed while grinning. "It's-It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen! Aside from you, that is. It's like magic, except not-I mean, you've got to see it to believe it! Come on!"

She was waking up faster now that Ben apprached the hatchway. She staggered up the steps onto the main deck, gripping his hand with both of hers lest she fall down in mid-tow. He called out joyfully, "Look!" and Felicity looked just as soon as her mussed red head appeared out of the hatchway.

Her breath drew in sharply in shock. Her green eyes went wide with a wonder she'd never felt before as she looked up into the sky as Ben was doing. She was so instantly swe-struck that she no longer felt the cold, not that Ben was about to let her, for he moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his warm body. Together they stared in amazement at the sky.  
Waves and waves of green, blue and indigo light dimmed and brightened in alternating patterns against a starry sky semi-lit by the half moon. The colored bands of light stretched out from east to west. For the two young colonial Virginians, the sight was as beautiful as it was nearly frightening.

Felicity somehow managed to find her voice, and didn't even notice the tremor in it when she spoke in a whisper: "What is this, Ben?"

She felt his warm breath at her ear. "I don't know! But apparently its nothing to be afraid of-some of the men told me that they've always seen it when they come this far north, and that it is nothing but light! Is it not magnificent, Lissie?'

"Aye," she whispered back, mesmerized. There was still a little quiver in her bones that even Ben could feel, holding her as tight as he was. Looking up at the startling display of color made her feel small and nearly overwhelmed. This was no work of man's! _This _was the the Lord's work, surely, because how could a human being create or invoke something so beautiful and frightening at the same time?

"It is called the Northern Aurora," explained a soft voice to their left. Lord Eric was up on deck with young Thomas, who couldn't tear his fascinated wide eyes from the display in the sky. He put an arm about his son's shoulders and drew closer to Ben and Felicity. "The very first time Evangeline saw it she showed no fear, only joy. 'Tis a marvel, isn't it?"

"You brought Evangeline north?" Felicity murmured without taking _her _gaze from the sky, either.

"Yes. The first time my brother and I came north, to be adventurous and show our father we could be as sea-worthy as he was, we looked upon this phenomena and we were sure it was a sign of the end times! Believe you me, my friends, I became a devout praying man thereafter! The crew of our ship laughed at us for the rest of the trip! And when I fell in love with Eve I just had to bring her north to see this." The light of the mighty aurora illuminated the face of a man more entranced by his late wife than the lights above. "She, too, was struck silent by the wonder of it all, but she took it in so curiously, as though it was a thing to be in awe of, not afraid of. And as usual, she was right."

Felicity found spit enough to swallow. "So it isn't...dangerous?"

"Nay lass, nary a bit." This came from Captain Crisp, manning the big knobbed wheel a few feet behind them. "I've seen many a soul cower and quake when they sees it for the first time, like they believed the Lord Almighty had come to whisk them away to judgement personally. Heh heh! And many a man and woman alike became proper God-fearing Christians after that."

"Wh-What makes it happen? I mean, how is it possible?"

The answer came from Eric. "No one knows for certain, Miss Felicity, though I read an essay by a scientific fellow by the name of Edmund Halley, who claims it caused by the earth's magnetism." He shrugged lightly. "Perhaps someday, some man of science will discover more about it and write a nice thick book about it."

"Or some _woman_." And that came from Lettie, who appeared without a sound on Ben and Felicity's right. In the eerie green light, her dark face looked even more mysterious than ever, her eyes looking just as cryptic.

Felicity pressed back against Ben and whispered, "I wish Elizabeth and Arthur were up here to see this."

"I shall fetch her," said Lettie decisively, drawing her long black cloak close around her and starting for the hatchway. "This is something one cannot describe to another. It must be seen to be believed."

"Thank you, Lettie." Felicity stared up at the sky, feeling too overwhelmed to take her eyes away. She wished her whole entire family could see this. It would be ever so hard to describe to her loved ones this Godly phenomenon, this heavenly light. Her mind could only register it as 'living light' and it was incredible to behold. She was only vaguely aware that Ben's lips were very close to her left ear all of a sudden.

"Marry me, Lissie," he whispered huskily.

"Yes...oh yes," she whispered back, as if spellbound, but yet absolutely aware of his and her words. She felt Ben's arms grow tighter about her and never had she felt so loved and protected. As the waves of lights continued their awe-inspring dimming and brightening, Felicity herself felt a wave of emotion and insight so strong that she felt also that it surely came from God Himself, approving their love and devotion. A reassurance of the future, that everything was going to be all right for a while. She felt Ben's cheek press against her temple and she smiled. _This must surely be a sign_, thought she in bliss, _'tis time to put the ugliness of the past away and move ahead to the future. I am going to be a wife...Ben's wife...It is finally going to happen._

And Benjamin Davidson was in a bliss of his own, holding Felicity as tight as he was in the cryptic green-blue light of the Northern Aurora. Nothing had ever felt so right, as if something destined to be had finallly overcome its last obstacle in coming to pass. In his heart he laready felt married to the beautiful red head he's loved for so long. But because he loved her, because he cherished her, he would keep himself repsectful of her so that she could have the special wedding celebration she so very much deserved. These lights, he wondered in his silent delight, were surely a sign that God in His infinate wisdom would never see them parted again. He himself wanted to celebrate their union properly, and he was determined that it would be so.

Both Felicity and Ben's soul-searched thoughts were interrupted by the blurting of Elizabeth's "Oh my God!" and Arthur Pratt's fearful " 'Tis the Day of Judgement, come at last! Oh law!" There were uncontained guffaws and haw-haws from the sailors, going about their duties around them as if this were no big deal, for to them it no longer was since they had seen it all before on their routine trips. Ben and Felicity burst into laughter as Elizabeth stumbled over to them with Arthur's arm in her grip.

"Felicity! What _is _this? What is happening!" In the green light Elizabeth's eyes were wildly huge. "Why are you laughing-are we not in danger?"

"Oh no, Beth, everything is fine," Felicity said placidly, smiling in a knowing way that Elizaberh had never seen upon her friend's face before. "I was frightened, too, when I first came up, but 'tis nothing to be afraid of at all. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aye," Elizabeth breathed, turning to the sky. LIke the others, she too was beyond fascinated, too mesmirized to feel the cold. She clutched Arthur and said, "What is it? Where did it come from?"

"There is supposedly an explanation concerning science," said Lettie, sitting down on a crate. "But what does that matter? Look at it, girl. Look at it and _feel_."

Elizabeth gaped, but whether it was because of the lights or Lettie's sense of calm, Felicity couldn't tell. All she knew was that her best friend was just as startled as she had been when she'd first came up top. But right as this moment she felt a complete sense of serenity with herself, God, and Ben, who'd just asked her to marry him (again) under the light of this magnificent them, young Thomas clapped his hands and laughed at the changing of the lights as the bands endlessly carried on. Felicity heard little Thomas ask his Papa, "Did Mama ask the angels to make this for us?"

Felicity smiled sentimentally.

"Maybe so," answered Eric softly. "Your Mama is an angel herself, you know. I would wager everything that she is looking down upon us from Heaven right this very instant, watching us and keeping us safe!"

All of a sudden one of the topmen cried out, "Berg ahead!" Instantly there was a mad flurry of activity and rushing, the frantic yelling of orders and suddenly Lettie was up, too, springing from the crate she'd been sitting on to join in the scramble. Ben moved Felicity away from the action, closer to the hatchway steps. His voice was touched with worry when he whispered, "Pehaps we should go below deck now."

"No!' Felicity blurted, surprising even herself as well as her friends. She had been staring up at the aurora so long that everything looke deven greener to her now. She had to blink furiously to adjust her vision. "I want to see this 'ice-berg' thing, Ben! If this ship is going to sail into it, or hit it, or whatever ships and ice-bergs do when they meet, I want to see it! I want to see what it is that is going to try to stop us from getting married!"

Ben grinned, a shiver of excitement coursing down his spine.

Lord Eric had scooped up young Thomas, who wasn't in the lest bit afraid. If anything, he laid his head upon his father's shoulder and just watched the rushing men. "Truly, Miss Felicity, what would you do, curse the 'berg?" Eric said with a nervous smile.

"Why, she'd mean-mouth it to peices!' exclaimed Elizabeth, equally nervous. It was hard to tell who was clutching who the hardest : Elizabeth was just as tensed up as Arthur, who had just accepted that it was _not _the end of the world.

Felicity shrugged stubbornly. "I will not allow myself to be afraid so easily! I survived Reginald Forsythe _and _his foul cousin! A huge chunk of ice will not sway me!"

"My dear friend," said Arthur timidly, "you certainly have a knack for choosing inopportune moments to get fiesty!"

"Doesnt she!" agreed Ben, still grinning. "That's one of a thousand reasons why I love her so damn much!"

"Look!" said Felicity, the rise in her voice making both Arthur and Elizabeth flinch. "There it is!"

And indeed it was, looming in the distance of nearly three miles away to the slight southwest of the ship's bow. Because of the light of the Northern Aurora, it bore an eerie green tint. Felicity could actually feel the ship slowing as a result of the topmen working with the sails.

And the closer the ship got, the more she realized that it seemd to be even bigger than the size of Bruton Parish church!

* * *

Author Talk: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Real-life stuff got in the way!


	4. Chapter 4:Water Bears

CHAPTER 4: Water Bears

The _Mercury Queen _was built for whaling originally, but was later purchased by the Covington family for shipping goods to colder climates, such as the one the hulking vessel was slowly making its way through now. Her hull was double planked, with bands of iron around the outside and metal sheeting at the bows and stern. The ship's carpenter, , was now present on deck, having been roused by news of the berg they were coming up on and the clanging bell for all hands. He stood close to the captain as the ship was slowed, idly stroking a side of his curled moustache, his face set in a studious expression in the green light if the Northern aurora.

Felicity was finally beginning to feel a chill as she stood in the tight circle of Ben's arms, his and her breath vapors tinted green as they breathed nervously. Suddenly it seemed like she ahd become aware of everything: the up and down movement of the ship upon the unsettled waves, the cold, the immediate tension that was now hanging over everyone on deck, the wind that stung her cheeks, Ben's chest rising and falling against her back, the tension in her own limbs.

"Felicity," Elizabeth began worriedly as the magnificent ice berg became paliner and plainer to see, even in the aurora's ghostly green light, "Maybe it _would _be best if we went below..."

"You and Arthur can if you want to, but I'm not." Felicity's tone remained determined. Not angry or irritated, just firm.

"Looks as though we'll be missing the big bugger after all." This bemused statement came from , having just come up from the hatchway. "The men work hard to keep their claim! _The 'Queen _has never struck an ice berg in all of her days with us as her crew, an' she aint gonna _this _night!"

"How lovely," grumbled Ben, who was more annoyed by Licklighter's sudden appearance than worried about the berg.

Captain Crisp was back at the helm of his ship, looking more relieved than anything. "It'll be bergs here on out, . All the way to Newfoundland, I suspect. If'n ye look a little harder, you'll see that one's the biggest one, but there are other smaller ones about."

By 'smaller' Felicity reckoned he meant 'not as large as my own house in Williamsburg.' She gulped as the ship drew near to the mighty ice formation on their right. It was perhaps seventy feet from the ship, looking menacing and overwhelming, eerily monsterous in its silent frozen threat. She overheard a man tell the captain it looked to be about ten meters high and five to ten meters in length. Then she heard Ben's breath whoosh out from his lungs in awe. and then she noticed something else: a smell.

_Cucumbers?_

She wasn't the only one who noticed it, either. Elizabeth had crinkled her nose, then looked to Felicity as if wondering if anyone else noticed it, too. "It smells," Elizabeth said, blinking in surprise."Wh-why is that?"

"Don't know," replied the captain at this wheel. "Some of 'em have a smell, some of 'em don't."

Elizabeth shivered and pressed closer to Arhtur, who was staring at the massive chunk with his mouth open. Ben's lips brushed Felicity's ear as he murmured, "No church-sized mountain of ice is going to stop us from getting home!"

"Aye," she murmured back in agreement. "But look at it, Ben, its gigantic! According to the men, something like that can sink a ship like this one! 'Tis a frightening notion, even if I am not afraid of dying. I recall cutting my finger on an icicle's tip when I was small, so imagine what ice like _that _can do to us!"

"Its beautiful," commented Elizabeth absently. "Even if it is horrible."

"Incredible," added Arthur, trying to get his cold lips to work after being agape for several minutes there. "It does not sink. It is ghastly and wicked and indeed, absurdly beautiful. Mama will absolutely faint dead away when I tell her what we've seen!"

Mr. Licklighter, who had nothing better to do than stand by the captain, it seemed, said to them all, "In the daylight that big berg might have the colors of blue, green or indigo. Right now everything is green-looking because of the aurora."

_My, _thought Ben sarcastically_, we would have never figured that out for ourselves had you not told us_

"Why do they have colors?" inquired Felicity, ever curious. "I thought all ice was just, well, _white_!"

"Don't know why that is, Miss," said Crisp, his eyes leaving the berg as they passed it, looking for more. "But another thing about bergs is that there is usually more to 'em than what you see on the water."

Felicity's eyebrows shot up in morbid fascination. "You mean, there is ice _below _the water?"

"Yes! Some of 'em are so big they're like islands unto themselves. But beneath the water there could be even more of it, some that could scrape the bottom of the ship if we're not careful. See what young Mister Applejack is doing over there with that extra long rod? 'E's probin' for ice we might run into. We got to be extra careful here on, which means we'll be going slow, and there will be more men on the watches, day and night."

"My goodness," whispered Elizabeth in shock.

Felicity turned to Ben and hugged close to him. "Let's go back down now. I'm getting colder."

"Of course. Don't know how we'll get back to sleep, though, having had all of this excitement." He smiled at her in a way that made her feel warmer.

Lord Eric hefted Thomas from one shoulder to the other. "Let us _all _go back to our cabins now, shall we? We needn't be up top to be underfoot if anything else should arise. We are getting closer to Greenland, so it will be getting even colder than this. And _this _little one here is getting colder, too!" In agreement with his father, young Thomas nodded and buried his little face in Eric's cravat.

The excitement of the ice and the Northern Lights still stayed with them though as they went back to their guest quarters. Both Ben and Felicity slept lightly the rest of the night, mostly due to winds picking up and making the ship rock or pitch quite actively. She tried reminding herself that the captain had told them to be expecting stronger winds the closer they got to Greenland. Wind and cold, two very dangerous combinations. Why in the world did Lord Eric and his brother want to be explorers in _this _Godforsaken climate? And the ice bergs? Such risk! Any risk was worth getting home to her family and starting her life over, but to choose a passage like this out of curiosity alone? Whoosh! It must certainly be a thing only a man's mind could make sense of!

The following morning they were up late, but that was no surprise to anyone, either, since one's cabin with its little cast iron pot-stove was far warmer than anywhere else on board. Elizabeth and Arthur were late risers, too, same as Eric and his son (who was very wrapped in wool from head to foot and wearing his little riding boots over not one, but two pairs of woollen breeches. The captain's quarters were very warm, what with the bigger iron stove it had, and had cooked a cauldron of hot porridge for everyone, with hot tea and equally hot bread. But before anyone could be seated at the table, they first had to go arrive on deck, and that is where the next jaw-dropping sight awaited them.

The men were accustomed to seeing that which Elizabeth was gaping at. As soon as Felicity and Ben appeared above decks to go to the captain's quarters, they saw her dark green cloaked form standing at the gunwales. She turned and beckoned quickly to them, her face in a wide grin beneath her hood and her cheeks red. With her other hand she gripped the railing, for the ship was quite undulative this morning. Ben and Felicity looked at each other and hurried over to her. Instantly Elizabeth reached for Felicity, drew her near and said, "Lissie, look! Out there, on one of the floating ices!"

"What is it?" Possessed by curiosity, Felicity clutched her friend, for warmth as much as stability, and looked out at the sea. It was an overcast morning, the sky a moody blend of creys, some of which did not look the least bit friendsly, and the wind was bitingly cold (_praise God for woollen breeches, _Felicity was thinking intensely, _for I have been blessed to be wearing two pairs beneath these confounded skirts! _). Yet neither young woman was about to let the frigid cold keep them from seeing things they'd never seen before. So Felicity looked in the direction that Elizabeth was pointing in, and when she beheld what her best friend had been seeing, she gasped and cried, "Oh Ben, look! Are those _bears_?"

"Could they be?" wondered Ben aloud, marvelling at the sight of a huge white bear about a hundred and twenty feet form the ship, which had slowed to a stop. It was the biggest animal Ben had ever seen! Almost as white as the icy mound it stood upon, looking back at the ship with its black eyes, just as curious as the three humans who were gazing at it. Ben quickly looked around for someone.

Mr. Vogel, the ship's moustached carpenter, was the first person he saw, smoking a pipe and looking out at the floating chunks of ice that seemed to dot the sea-scape around them. It was only then that Ben noticed that there was a coast line of sorts, black-sanded, off to their right not too far off. Black rocks, jagged and dangerous looking could be distinctively made out along this strange shore. He found his voice and called, "! Is that creature some sort of _bear_?"

With a smile dimpling his face beneath the curly moustache, strolled over to them and looked out at the ice. "Aye, lad. Those are bears."

"_Those_?" Ben peered hard, "But I only see one-"

As if one cue, the hulking white bear moved to reveal not one, but _two _smaller bears, obviously babies who were rather rambunctious, scrambling about the bigger bear, which was obviously their mamma, like a couple of uncontrollable balls of raw cotton. Both Felicity and Elizabeth breathed "_Awwwww_!"s out at the same time, clasping thier hands together and grinning adorably. Ben himself couldn't help but grin.

"Those are cubs!" adored Felicity delightfully. "And they are white! Oh Elizabeth have you ever seen such a sweet sight! They are so beautiful!"

"Oh look, Felicity, they are trying to climb up on their mother! She is so huge!" Elizabeth asked , "Are they dangerous, those bears? What are they called? Where do they come from?" (Ben thought amusedly that Elizabeth sounded more and more like Felicity all the time)

laughed gently and took a puff of his pipe. "Dangerous? I'd say so, lass! The tribes of Greenland hunt 'em for thei coats and meat and what have ye, and now the men of other lands have begun huntin' 'em, too. They can get mean in an instant if we get too close, more savage than a bear of the colonies. I've seen 'em get hunted. You'll never see a creature get as savage as a white bear. Bigger than a man when they stand on their back feet! The tribesmen call them _nanuq _: an animal worthy of great respect. And it fits accordingly, does it not?"

"Oh, hullo everyone!" said Arthur cheerfully, emerging onto the quarterdeck as he hurredly fastened the claps at the high neck of his brown cloak. "I'm terribly sorry, but I had another bout of the vomits and I just had to-_ Ye Gods! What is that?"_

The look of shock on Arthur's pale face was so funny that both Felicity and Ben could not stop themselves from laughing. He stood frozen to the deck as he stared out at the big white bear and her two little ones on the ice floe. bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh himself, and Elizabeth smiled at her fiance with sympathetic humor. She reached for him affectionately.

"Dear Arthur, come here. They will not hurt you, for they are way over there, and we are way over here."

"Th-those are b-b-b-bears?"

"Aye, lad," said , his dark eyes twinkling. "And they can swim, too."

"They can swim?" Arthur looked as if he wanted to bolt, but had no idea at all where he was to bolt to. "Oh law! Will they attack us?"

"Not unless we get close to them," Vogel told him pleasantly, and Ben couldve sworn Arthur looked like he wanted to pass out. "But don' worry, we aint gettin' _too _close." Beneath the curled moustache, the older man grinned.

"Truly, Arthur, look!" Elizabeth pointed again at the bear family. "That is a mother white bear, and those are her cubs! Are they not adorable?"

"If you say so," he gulped weakly. "They are...enormous!"

"Oh! I see more of them!" cried Felicity in wonder, pointing out to the black shore of the immensely rocky island. There were two big white bears and two more youngsters, only not as small as the ones on the ice floe. She was actually straining against the gunwales in her effort to see more detail. Ben took her arm gingerly to keep her steady. Her eyes darted actively to a what seemed to be a rather large clustering of strange, dangerous-looking seal-type animals "And what are _those _creatures?"

Mr. Vogel stepped closer to the railings and looked. "Ah, those are the walrus! See what magnificent tusks they have? The Inuit believe their tusks to have healing powers as well as many other interesting values. And do you hear that gruntin'? Sounds like a bunch of pigs, don' they?"

"They certainly do!" said Ben, shaking his head and grinning. "Never seen anything like _that _in the colonies! Let me guess: they are dangerous, too!"

This was answered by Arthur, observing aloud, "I am beginning to think _everything _in this land is dangerous!"

"Aye!" agreed heartily, slapping Arthur on the back companionably. "If you lived your whole life in weather like this, you'd be a might touchy, too!"

"Is that Green-land over there?" Felicity asked, acknowledging the black sand shores and rocks.

"Part of it, Miss," said another new arrival to the gunwales in the form of the bosun, who was called Flem. The tall lanky fellow nodded toward the land in question. "Doesnt look so green, does it! It aint the main land, but one of many islands that make up this part of it. Looks like th' walrus and the water-bears aint gettin' along this mornin'!" Then he went on his way, whistling.

The wind was cold, the air bitter, but yet the sight of animals and land they had never seen before had Felicity and her friends feeling too enthralled to let the frigidness get the better of them. Ben pulled Felicity back from the railing and snaked his arms around her from behind. "Strange place, isnt it! You should start a journal, Lissie, of all the new things you see!"

"Why, Ben, that is a splendid idea! I shall do just that!" She craned her neck back so that she could kiss his cheek properly, and Ben felt absurdly, joyously warm all over.

"Oooo!" marvelled Elizabeth, looking to the ice floe-dotted sea on the other side of the ship. "Is that another baleen whale, ?"

"Aye, but that is the one they call the 'right whale'."

"But it is on the left side of the ship," pointed out Arthur dumbly, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"It is called the 'right whale' because the natives consider it to be the right whale to catch!" They all watched as the massive whale's rounded back and one massive, knobby flipper splashed back down beneath the waves. "It's slow and it floats when its dead. Easy targets, they are."

A sound that Felicity very much likened to a sick cow down in a hollow pit filled the air just briefly. "Look at that!" called Ben uncontrollably, pointing to the huge, tapered head of one of these 'right' whales emerging from the waves at about one hundred feet from the ship. Most of its fifty-foot body lifted from the water and fell back down again, causing an astounding splash to further awe the young human on-lookers aboard the _Mercury Queen_.

"How can such creatures live where it is so cold? How do they keep from freezing?" Felicity wanted to know, and a splash from the ice floes off to the right made her turn to see. One of the big white bears had plopped into the water and was now paddling over to another ice chunk to another big bear. When the massive white bear emerged onto the ice, it was completely soaking wet, with what looked to tbe dark skin underneath its soggy white fur.

"They aint like us, that's for sure!" Vogel chuckled lightly.

The wet bear shook itself mightily, sending big fat drops of water all over its mate, who didn't see m to care. Arthur blinked in surprise. "They swim in water that we would freeze in! Remakable!"  
had appeared, hands on hips, looking frumpy and slightly irate that none of her passengers had come in for breakfast yet. "Well! Are ye gonna stand out here all live-long day an' watch water-bears, or come an' eat like human bein's!"

Feeling guilty and red-faced, Felicity, Ben, Elizabeth and Arthur showed their embarassment as they trudged after to the captain's quarters, where a very nice breakfast was in the process of cooling off. Lord Eric was in there already with Thomas, both of whom greeted them with pleasant smiles despite the rush of cold air that came in with them. Then all four of his young friends immediately tried to tell him about the things they saw, all at once. Young Thomas looked up at his father and exclaimed, "Papa! They have all gone daft!"

Not even could avoid laughing at that one.

Throughout the day, the ship moved slowly and carefully through waters dotted with the icebergs, eventually leaving the tip of Greenland and turning southwest in the direction of Newfoundland. And the waves were higher, the sky darkening considerably, making the afternoon look more like evening. Arthur Pratt was not the only one concerned at this point, for his friends felt tense as well, with the steeper rising of the waves and uncomfortable pitching of the ship.

But nobody was really scared until sometime in the night, when thunder boomed the loudest they had ever heard and the sky was almost constantly lit with lightning flashes and forks. For Ben and Felicity, there was no cause for alarm until the violent tossing of the ship sent Felicity tumbling from the narrow bed and Ben right after her. Waking up mid-roll, Felicity hit the wall that was only four feet across from the bed with a shrill gasp, and Ben fell nearly on top of her with a loud "Ooof!" Felicity glanced up to see their ceiling beam lantern swinging like crazy, to hear the coals in the iron stove rattle to one side, and see also the opposite side of the little cabin rising up as the ship was nearly turned on its side, making everything that was not bolted down slide toward them. The chamber pot tumbled out from under the bed and banged Ben in the knee, to which he yelled, "At least there was nothing in it!"

The sound of crashing waves, thunder and wind nearly drowned out the ship's bell clanging up top, the _screaming _men, and pounding of feet. "My God, Ben, what is happening?" Felicity shouted in a near-panic.

"Storm!" he hollered, trying to be heard above the ocean's roar. He grabbed Felicity protectively, holding her tight as one side of the ship rose up high again, and this time somebody shouted as if in warning. Neither Ben nor Felicity could discern what the person had shouted, but they both didn't need to think much to figure out it wasnt good, whatever the situation was like up there. There was an ear-splitting crack, such as that of wood splitting, and then the whole ship groaned in protest. The sound of something huge crashing into water made Felicity's stomach vibrate. Some other unrecognizable voice was yelling, but she could not understand what was said, because her face was buried in Ben's chest.

But Ben could hear this time. "They've lost a mast..."

Without raising her head she said, ""Oh Lord, what wil they do?" She had the sensation of wanting to slide to their left.

"Hopefully they still have the other two."

She raised her head this time and saw the worried look on his face. "We should see if Elizabeth and Arthur are all right!"

"No!" Ben said immediately, clutching her tight. "Neither one of us are leaving this room until we can stand up straight! Elizabeth is a sensible girl, and Arthur would rather die than let anything happen to her. We just have to trust that they are staying put and holding on the same way we are!"

Felicity grimaced as another round of booming thunder filled her ears. She felt Ben's body tense as the ship nearly turned on its side again. This was a horrible thing to wake up to! Suddenly all of the tales of shipwrecks, drownings, and lives lost at sea that she'd ever heard of raced thorugh her mind, pressed upon her heart and made her simply shake. This was nothing like the storms she'd experienced on the ship to England. This was a nightmare!

As if things were not worrisome enough, she happened to look around at the room again, and saw a stream of water trickling into their cabin from some unseen nick in the tar between planks above them. Be saw it, too, but knew nothing could be done about it right now. It would be useless to put the chamber pot under the leak with all the tossing and sliding about. At least the leak was not over them or their bed, but how long would that last? Be reckoned their leak was probably not as bad as other things that might be happening- he figured he would rather the two of them be in here with a drippy ceiling than outside, up top.

Ben licked his lips and said loudly, "If we live through this, I am going to teach you how to swim when we get home!"

"Before or after we marry?" she shouted her question in reply.

Despite all, he grinned. "After, if I know there will be no more ship travel!"

"Oh, there won't be!" she assured him.

He hugged her tight. He'd always thought it stupid that girls were not allowed to learn swimming. After all, what if a lady fell into the water by some kind of unforseen accident? She'd sink to the bottom faster than a rock, being laden with those horrible corsets and layers of clothing! He was going to teach Felicity how to swim whether it was improper or not. Couldnt take the risk of there not being a situation where she might need to know how! One never knew when terrible things would happen.

Another groan of the ship filled their ears and it rose and fell. Another flash of lightning lit the cabin despite the shutter being fastened over the portal. And another creaking sound, loader than any of the creaks that had come before it came sharply and sickeningly with the thunder. The entire ship shuddered, and Felicity had the horrifying feeling that the entire vessel was falling apart right beneath her feet.


	5. Chapter 5: The Newfoundland

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE, PT.4, CH5: The New-Found Land

The storm had raged for what seemed like hours before the wind had died down to a mere strong breeze, the waves not so turbulent, and the madness up on deck calmed down to a regular bustling. Everyone was shaken, even those who had been caught in storms like this before. 'Twas a well-known fact among those who spent their lives at sea that each storm could be their last. 'Twas well-known that many seemingly unbreakable ships had been sunk by storms that were not even as harsh as the one they had just endured. By morning the sky above them was slate grey and the wind was still gusting, but not like during the storm. The waves were still high and unfriendly-looking, but also not like those that had nearly brought the ship down in the storm.

Felicity had felt as though the ship had been coming apart beneath her feet. Yet it hadn't. There had been vibrating and groaning of the wood, drowned out for the most by wind, thunder, and shouting. She had squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed Ben even tighter, thinking that if the ship was sinking and they were going to die, then at least they would die together and arrive in Heaven together. It had been a briefly comforting thought. She had thought of her family and how terribly worried they were for her, how much she would miss them, and all the love she felt for them, her friends and Ben. In the midst of the storm's violent chaos, she'd felt a stab of anger at not being able to live to be married to Ben. After all she'd endured, she was going to die and never be a bride! How cruel!

But she did not die. The ship did not go down. The storm passed, and despite rough sailing conditions still prevailing, the _Mercury Queen _was still bound for this 'Newfoundland' place, where the duke's brother lived. Felicity had actually fallen asleep in Ben's protective grasp as the storm had begun to lessen. The both of them had been so overcome with the exhaustion of tension and fear that the moment the weather seemed to reduce, they had been lulled to sleep by the ship's rocking there on the floor of their little cabin, between the bed and the bulkhead. The leak in the boards that made their ceiling left a good part of the floor damp, but Ben had scooted them clear of the damp and eventually they had curled up in a corner together and let exhaustion overcome them.  
Loud voices and the bell for the changing of the watch was what roused them from sleep. Groggy-headed, mussed, and weary, they slowly woke and immediately checked on each other. Ben put a hand to Felicity's warm cheek and asked sleepily, "Are you all right, Lissie?"

She nodded, putting a palm to his face, too. He had some beard stubble. (_Ben with facial hair, _she mused absently_. Still cannot get accustomed to that!) _"I am fine..I guess. How are you?"

Ben sighed drowsily. "Better now that the worst is over. wonder what they're doing up there. Ceiling stopped leaking, thank goodness. Do you want to go check on the others now?"

"Oh yes! We must find out how everyone has fared!"

As they were helping each other up with stiff joints and sore spines from the postions they had lain curled up in, rapid knocks made the cabin door tremble. Elizabeth Cole's voice rang out, "Felicity! Ben! Are you in there? Please open the door!"

Ben sighed as they straightened themselves up. Just as soon as Ben opened the door enough, Elizabeth flew in, looking just as rumpled as her friends, and flew to Felicity for a tight hug. "Oh Lissie! I was so worried about you! I thought for sure we were all going to perish!"

"I'm fine, too, as you can see," Ben put in sarcastically as Arthur stepped into the room, too.

Elizabeth gave Ben a sardonic look and said to him, "Oh I knew _you _would be fine, Ben Davidson; you are too stubborn to drown!" Then she turned back to a chuckling Felicity and gushed "There was so much noise and being tossed about that I was afraid we'd never see the light of day! I started praying aloud-"

"And I joined in with her," interjected Arthur, who's blond hair was sticking up in odd places on his head. "I was right in the middle of a vomit when the ship began to pitch!"

"Either of you been up top yet?" Ben wanted to know.

"Nay," replied Arthur dismally. "The ship is still rocking, and I'm afraid I would be of no use to anyone even if I could retain my stomach. Have you?"

"No." This came from Felicity, looking worried. "Ben said he heard that we have lost a ship's mast, and we had a leak in the planks above us, but we are alive, thank the Lord. I am worried about LOrd Eric and Thomas."

"They are well, like the rest of us: shaken but faring better." Elizabeth was looking at the damp spot in the little cabin's overhead planks. "We met them out in the corridor on our way to you. They were going up to see the ship damage. Arthur and I are supposed to let Lord Eric know how you are."

Ben found his and Felicity's cloaks, draped hers about her shoulders then whipped his own on. "Well let's all just go up there and see what has happened, then. If you need to purge some more, Arthur, you can always lean over the railing." He took Felicity's hand and led the way out, with a sound emitting from Arthur Pratt that sounded like _Urrrgh_, but it was hard to tell whether it came form his stomach or his mouth.

When the foursome emerged from the hatchway, they were met with a blast of blustery cold air, but by now they had somewhat become accustomed to it. The was not even died down enough for anyone to see their breath, not that it really mattered. The first things they saw were slivers and bits of wood; sharp, small and large, strewn across the main deck like confetti. Men in their long woollen pants and short coats were all over the place, cleaning up or trying to their best to. An ugly jagged stump about six feet high was all that remained of the middle mast. It was discomforting to see that it was missing. Some of the barrels that Felicity had gotten used to seeing on deck were missing, too.

But the faces of the crew were not depressing or weary; they were relieved and determined. Felicity marvelled at their resilience. And then she saw Letite, still clad in breeches and men's shirt under a sailor's navey blue short-coat, and waved to her eagerly. The agile dark girl was just climbing down the rope mesh of ratlines, and the thing that surprised Felicity even more than her friend's light attitude was the fact that Lettie was _grinning_.

"Some storm, eh?" Lettie said, almost in a humor of sorts, as she strode up to Felicity, her white teeth dazzling against the dark of her skin. She no longer wore the turban, and her thick rough hair blew wild in the wind. It suited her, Felicity thought admiringly, grinning back at her.

"Aye! Ben and I thought the ship was coming completely apart!" She had to hold to her hood to keep the wind from blasting it off.

"It damn-near did," Lettie said, sounding very much like a sailor, albeit an exoticly-accented one. "In my land, we experienced storms that tore the sky. But here in this cold sea there is much I have never seen before!"

"I could say the same!" agreed Felicity, laughing. "I thought the storms we get in September in Williamsburg were awful! Last night 'twas as if I had never even been in a storm before!"

Ben was distracted by 's studying what was left of the middle mast, so he quietly excused himself to go see what the ship's carpenter had in mind in the way of repair, or if such a thing could even be repaired, leaving Felicity to chat with Lettie, Arthur and Elizabeth. After he was out of ear-shot, the befreckled Mr. Licklighter approached Felicity with a broad grin.

"Good morming, Miss Merriamn," he said cheerfully, "I see you are unharmed after last night's entertainment!"

Felicity giggled and nodded. "Indeed I did! We were just talking about what has happened to the ship. Lettie here says she was up in the crow's nest of the mizzen mast when the middle was struck by the largest bolt of lightning she has ever seen!"

"She most certainly was! Braver than any man _I've _ever known!" (Lettie seemed to be quite pleased with this). Licklighter nodded at the planks in the deck. "Couldn't help but overhear that your cabin has a leak in the overhead boards, Miss Merriman. If you'd like, I would fill it in myself and make it better than before!"

Felicity released her breath is a grateful sigh. "Oh would you, ? I would appreciate it so very much! Of course, a leak like that is nothing compared to all the work you must have to do on the ship, so it needn't be a priority-"

"Miss Felicity, it would be an honor to tend to your cabin's planks!" the freckled lad beamed happily. He took up Felicity's nearest hand and gave it a swift peck on the back of it, resulting in both Felicity and Elizabeth giggling.

But such a gesture did not go unnoticed by Ben, who was still scared to death for Felicity to be out of his sight. He just happened to look away from at the 'right' moment, saw Licklighter take up his fiance's hand and kiss the back of it. Lightning flashed in his hot-head and he immediately broke into a run across the deck, one fist tightening into a ball instinctively, raising, drawing back...

"Ben, don't!" Felicity cried, stepping between him and young Licklighter, who stepped back, blinking in confusion. She grabbed Ben's closest arm and said, "Calm down, will you? He wasn't doing anything wrong, he just kissed the back of my _hand_, that's all!"

"I _saw _what he was doing!" Ben scowled, glaring daggers at Licklighter. "He's been waiting for an opportunity to get you alone!"

"But I'm _not _alone!" She lowered his arm forcibly. "Lettie, Elizabeth and Arthur are here, too, see? My God, Ben, I am not a helpless doll, you know!"

Licklighter snickered.

"Oh, think that's funny, do you?" Ben was not ready to calm down. His breathing was still rapid. "Have you any idea what my fiance has been through? Do you? I'd wager not! I'll be thrice damned before I'll allow her to be subjected to such disrespect from _any _lowly-"

"Ben!" Felicity stepped into his line of vision and looked at him with severe reprimand. "Stop this right now! I am unharmed, there is no reason at all to get upset, and I'll have you know that had, in fact, just offered to personally repair the leak in our cabin's ceiling boards himself! Considering all the other work he has to do, it was quite generous of him to consider our needs first!" Then her look turned suspicious, very much like the way it had when he had first arrived at Bel Hall. "But if you would rather believe I was encouraging him for _other _reasons..."

"Felicity, no, of course I wasn't thinking that!" Immediately Ben became docile, stricken by her close-to-angry expression. "Im not like that anymore, I will _never _be like that again!"

"Then do calm down. All wants to do is repair the leak above our cabin. Is that acceptable to you?"

Ben gulped, feeling quite ashamed of himself all of a sudden. At least Elizabeth and Arthur had the decency to step back and pretend to be occupied with the ocean waves. Lettie was still standing near Felicity, arms folded, watching everything with her intense black eyes like this was some kind of theatrical. Licklighter was smiling modestly. Ship activity behind him Ben gotten quiet, too, meaning he had roused the attention of the sailors as well.

Captain Crisp strolled over to them, away from his place at the wheel, and asked curiously, "Everything well and orderly here?"

"Aye, sir!" said Licklighter promptly, looking amused rather than offended. " 'ere was just showing me how th' lads in Williamsburg position themselves to defend their ladies!"

Ben blushed deep red.

"Ah, I see. I assume you have work to do, ? Then look smart about it. Those leaks will not repair themselves!"

"Aye, sir!" He doffed his cap at Felicity and grinned, nudged Ben nearly playfully with an elbow as he took off for his supplies. The Captain bowed briefly before Felicity and Elizabeth and returned to the helm. Elizabeth came back closer to Felicity and looked miffed at Ben.

"Benjamin Davidson, how could you!" she scolded irately. "Mr. Licklighter has been naught but civil to us since the moment we boarded! All he wanted to do was fix the leak above your own cabin!"

"Fine, I believe you. I'm sorry, all right?"

" 'Tis not I you should be apologizing to! If you had an ounce of respect in your bones-!"

"Please, will the two of you stop bickering now?" Felicity interjected firmly. "As you can see, is not taking any offense-or at least not much, anyway. But I do think you should apologize to him, Ben. Perhaps he did step outside a certain boundary of etiquette, but he didn't do either one of us any harm. I do not feel any advantage was taken at all."

Ben sighed, laying his hands upon the shoulders of her cloak, "Very well, I will appologize to him...when he isnt busy. I just-I just don't trust anyone when I know there's a fellow hanging around who is interested in you and he knows you are already taken."

Amused by this statement, Felicity put her gloved hands upon her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "And just what makes you think I'm taken?"

Lettie grinned.

"Oh come on, Felicity, you said you would marry me! Please do not change your mind!"

She regarded him thoughtfully, then dropped her arms and grinned. Ben really did look worried! _Good, _thought she satisfactorilly_, Let him worry that I may yet change my mind! _Aloud she said, "Very well, I shall do nothing of the sort on _this _blustery day." Seeing that he still looked fearful, she added a little more seriously, "I thought you had learned a lesson about jumping to conclusions, Ben. I did when I listened to you explain about you and Clarissa, didn't I?"

He grabbed her, hugged her fiercely and protectively. "Yes! Oh God, yes, I _have _learned my lesson, Felicity, truly! I'm sorry I reacted so hot-headedly. I get jealous too easily, and I want to thrash every fellow who thinks he can steal you away from me! I'm so afraid that I am _still _going to loose you!"

"Where is your faith in us?" she asked softly, searching his brown eyes with concern. "What kind of marriage can we have if we cannot trust each other?"

"I trust you over anyone, Lissie!"

"Then trust in me to know when a fellow is interested in me, won't you? You think I couldn't tell was flirting with me? Lord, Ben, I am not made of pie crust, you know." (This made Lettie laugh and Elizabeth grin with approval) "And I love you far too much to just throw our future away. You _still _do not believe in me at all?"

"I do," he replied sheepishly, touching her face with a warm hand. "I will prove it to you! From now on, I will not be so hot-headed when other men look at you. I will just feel smug and proud that you are mine and no one else will snatch you away!"

"Well, that's at least a start," said Elizabeth, rolling her blue eyes.

As Ben and Felicity started kissing there on the quarter deck, Arthur pulled Elizabeth away to find the duke and young Thomas, and Lettie went back to being helpful to the crew, leaving the two of them alone to reassure each other in kisses and whispers that were meant for only their ears alone.

They spent the rest of the day together, strolling the decks arm-in-arm, playing chess with one another, or taking meals with their friends. Lord Eric found a spare journal to give Felicity form a chest of supplies in the cargo hold, along with quill, ink and sand to accompany it, so she began writing of the things she'd seen thus far on her journey home. It was hard not to write of the things she'd seen or the good people she'd met without some kind of acknowledgement of how she'd gotten to England in the first place, so Lettie advised her to put that she was 'abducted by an amorous suitor and successfully escaped along with a cunning woman of Afrikka," which Felicity found, actually, delightful.

Felicity and Elizabeth took it in turns to teach Lettie how to write. At first, the dark girl showed some objection to learing yet another way of the white man's way of living, but Felicity and Eizabeth told her that she could be on more even ground with the white man since there were many white men who heatedly disapproved of a Negro having education of any sort. There were even some white _women_ who were not permitted much education outside of reading recipes and Bible passages. This seemed to make Lettie's blood boil, enough to demand to be taught reading and writing, even relaying to them that when she was first brought to the Forsythe house a stiff, wretched old white woman attempted to teach her to read and write the white man's language and she had resisted. She knew some, but now she wanted to learn now, if only to spite the white man, and Felicity couldn't blame her a bit. Lettie was fast learner, and the girls took delight in listening to her read in her exotic accent.

The _Mercury_ _Queen_ had turned south in the days following the terrible storm, and already everyone could tell a difference in temperature. It was still cold, but not _as_ cold as before. Afternoons had become warm enough to where breath vapor was unseen. The wind did not gust as much, but it was still irritating, chapping cheeks and lips alike. Yet whenever Felicity hear the call of the whales, she raced up on deck with either Ben or Elizabeth in tow to see them. Their massive knobbly backs rose and fell in seemingly slow motion above the calmer waves with a grace Felicity had never seen in such huge animals. The four she spotted that day seemed to not be afraid to come close to the starboard side of the ship, close enough that she could see one of the beast's eyes, reflecting the daylight. She and her companions marvelled at how such an eye was so big, yet small for the massive, lengthy body of the whale. Felicity leaned over the railing and called "Helloooo!" making Arthur fear she was going to fall over, Elizabeth giggle rambunctiously, and Ben (who held to Felicity's arm for her own safety) merely grinned, finding a sheer joy in his love's enthusiasm. The whales took turns blowing massive plumes of water into the air. Felicity decided that she could never get enough of watching them, and even likened their calls to that of a "sad cow."

Then there was a morning where the fog was eerily thick and lasted all of the day and into the night, and did not lift until the early afternoon of the following day. There was some sun, but not enough to help burn the mist completely away. But any dampened spirits were immediately lifted when the cry of "Land ho!" echoed throughout the ship form stem to stern. Hand-in-hand, Felicity and Ben raced up to the quarterdeck to see if it was indeed true, nearly colliding with Elizabeth and Arthur along the way. And indeed there was land, a brown hills strip of it to the west between grey sky and even greyer sea. Seeing that Lord Eric and Thomas were on deck, too, Felicity asked excitedly, "Is that Newfoundland out there?"

"Yes it is, Miss Felicity," Eric replied with a grin, "but we are at least a day from the port of Saint Johns. Want to take a look anyway?" He offered her his long spy glass, which she eagerly accepted and put the lens to one wide green eye while the other squeezed shut. She saw low-lying hills with pines and other trees that had not yet filled out with leaves and a brown sand shore. There were cliffs that reminded her of those at Yorktown. Just the thought of returning to Virginia gave her a shiver of delight. She handed the spy glass to Elizabeth, who wanted a look, too.

"What is that place there?" Felicity inquired relentlessly.

"That, my dear, is the coast of Catalina. There is a township there, but we are doing so well that we needn't make any stops until we arrive at ."

"You must be excited to see your brother again," Felicity surmised gently, knowing very well what it was like to miss one's siblings.

"Oh I am! I have brought wine for the occasion, and I insist that the whole lot of you join us."

Young Thomas yanked on his father's breeches leg and asked innocently, "Am I not having wine, too, Papa?"

"You may have a sip or two to toast your uncle, but you will then have to drink cider." Eric couldn't help by chuckle at the look of disappointment on his little boy's face.

Elizabeth put a consoling hand upon Thomas's shoulder and said, "Do not look so sad, Thomas! Arthur will drink some wine for you, and when he gets tipsy he will spout some absurd Latin for you as well!"

Thomas brightened right away. Arthur sighed and shrugged. The boy thoroughly loved it when Arthur was bent to his bidding.

Ben slipped an arm around Felicity's shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze. He had been quiet since they had come up on deck. Felicity leaned her head against his collar and whispered, "What is going on in your head, Captain Davidson?"

"Oh nothing," he answered her lightly with a smile. "Just thinking how I cannot wait to get you home so that we can be married."

"Ah...But you _always_ seem to be thinking that."

He kissed her forehead. "Aye. But every day that passes is another day closer to home. I cannot wait until we can begin our lives together. I thought I had ruined it forever, but now I have you back and I will never let you go."

"I certainly hope you never do," she sighed sentimentally and pressed back against him. They watched the coast of Catalina pass slowly in the distance. The ship was keeping her distance from the shores for now, avoiding close calls with rocks and other unseen dangers. But they were nearing America more and more everyday.

Felicity was finally beginning to feel that everything she had endured in England was on its way to becoming a distant memory.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has been so late! I had problems at the site I 'rough draft' on. Hope you guys are still reading? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6: StJohns

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE, Pt4, Ch6: St Johns

The port of resembled something of a crater with low-lying hills. The entrance to the harbor was narrow, but offered shelter from the wind. In fact, some would argue that it was _too _sheltered, for an unfavorable wind could prevent a ship from getting through the narrow entrance for days. But the _Mercury Queen _had very little trouble on this particular morning. Although the area looked grey and somber to felicity and her firneds at first, the closer the ship came to port the easier it was to see that the settlement was bustling with activity: ship crews loading and unloading, cargos being checked, sailors making repairs, fishermen working in small boats with nets there in the bay. Some of the docked ships carried the Irish flag, for as Lord Eric had told them, the Irish were the majority here, and they were a likeable lot who worked hard and drank happily. ("My kind o' people!" Captain Crisp had exclaimed, looking forward to drinking with some of those Irish).

According to Lord Eric, there were trading posts here and plenty of successful traders to keep them occupied. There were warehouses and taverns (much to the sailors's joy), bakers and barbers, and offices of those in the many fishing trade. The British were the administrators here, so the place was undoubtedly secure, and Ben was so happy to see land at last that he did not care if the port was occupied by Redcoats or angry beavers. He, too, seemed as eager for hot ale and decent beef as any of the crew, much to Felicity's amusement.

It was obvious to everyone that Eric was excited to see his brother. Even young Thomas had trouble staying still; he was nearly always underfoot on deck, running form one end of the ship to the other, eager to see as much as his little eyes could find. Felicity and Elizabeth were immediately attracted to the railings by the sound of tittering dolphins, which in turn were as curious about the human activity of the port as the human ladies were about them. "They are so adorable!" said Elizabeth, grinning her broadest yet. "Oh look at their sweet noses, Lissie! They are nearly as precious as puppies!"

"And as ornery!" commented , unable to keep from over hearing. "If'n they know ye got fish, they'll pester ye for a snack!"

"_Awwww_!" sighed Felicity and Elizabeth lovingly as Licklighter rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The _Mercury Queen _was carefully and skillfully maneuvered into the port and anchored with success. Lettie had opted to stay behind, for she found the whole docking process fascinating and the activity of the fishermen equally as interesting. Felicity wondered if Lettie had actually begun likeing life at sea even with the storms and the cold and the constant work it required to keep the ship on its course. Even more so, Felicity was worried that Lettie might even want to _stay _at sea! The change in the mysterious dark girl was amazing, almost as if she had been re-energized and healed by being at sea. Felicity lingered at the sally port as Lord Eric and her friends were preparing to walk down the broad plank and onto the pier, looking at Lettie with concern until Lettie said confidently, "You go. Meet the duke's brother. There is plenty for me to do here. But we can talk later if you like."

"I would like," Felicity agreed with a smile, although clearly disappointed that Lettie was not going with them.

Ben was being quite the gentleman this morning, what with the affectionate gestures of holding to her arm as she walked down the plank, giving her his own arm as they followed the duke onto the pier, smiling at her flirtatiously. He had been rather quiet, too, as if he had lapsed back into the shy youth he had been before he'd gone to fight in the war. Felicity wondered if he was just relieved to be back on solid land again, like the rest of them were. She had found ocean-travel quite tiring herself. Exciting, yes, but when there were storms, it was awfully draining to be nervous and frightened during the whole event.

Elizabeth and Arthur were most chatty as the strolled along the pier with the duke and young Thomas, bombarding him with questions such as, "Did your brother know you were coming?" and "Does he know you are bringing guests?" and "How do you know which building is his house?" because all of the buildings on the main street of the town looked very much alike.

Eric grinned at the excitement of his young friends, and answered their questions with pleasantry in the order in which he had recieved them: "Yes, I wrote to him some time before we left England, so he will be expecting me," "Yes, he knows that I am bringing special guests," and "Noah's office is also his home, and there will be a sign hanging out over the front steps with a ship and our family's crest carved into it. It will read 'Covington Wares.' "

In Felicity's opinion, the town of was a lot like Williamsburg used to be, bustling with activity. There were riders on horse back, horses pulling wagons, people going to and fro from taverns and trading posts. And there were women, too; the wives of tradesmen going to market, plus the shops of womanly arts such as a seamstress and a miliner's building. Attempts to bring beauty to the place were obvious in the gardens and fresh painting of certain cottages and shops, so it was not like _all _the buildings were brown. Lord Eric even commented that in a few years, this place would be one of the most important places in the world to do business in. He and his brother had every confidence in it.

They were indeed approaching a building with a sign out over its steps such as Eric had described to them. But no one had the opportunity to set a foot upon the first step, for a young man came bursting from the already open door, all grin and enthusiasm. He was tall and sinewy, long limbed and strong in resemblance to his older brother with his deep blue eyes and queued brown hair, which was just a lighter color than Eric's. He wore a navy blue vest over a clean white linen shirt, navy breeches and tall boots, which were most appropriate for the soggy street. He eyed his brother jovially as he bounded down the steps to catch the elder Covington in a fierce hug.

"I had a feeling you would be in this week!" Noah cried happily as the two brothers gripped each others' arms happily. "By God, Eric, how are you?"

"I am far better than you last saw me!" the duke told him with a sparkle in his eyes. "It has been too long, brother."

"Aye, that it has, brother, that it has!" He looked down at young Thomas, who was watching his youthful uncle with sheer fascination. "Why, this is Thomas! Growing up like a weed! The last time I saw you, my boy, you weren't even old enough to button your own breeches! Show me how good your handshake is!" He offered Thomas his hand and Thomas immediately took it in _both _of his little ones to shake it the way Father did when he greeted important people.

Noah grinned at Eric. "Not bad for a pup!" He straightened right away when he saw Elizabeth and Felicity standing there, waiting patiently with Arthur and Ben by their sides. "Well hello there! 'Twould seem you have some very lovely friends with you, brother!"

"Ah yes!" Eric stepped back and opened an arm to present the foursome to his younger brother. "Noah, this is Miss Elizabeth Cole and her fiance Pratt of Williamsburg, Virginia-formerly of England. And these two are Miss Felicity Merriman and her fiance Captain Benjamin Davidson, also of Wlliamsburg. They are the special guests I wrote to you about. I am personally escorting them back to Virginia!"  
Noah bowed deep as the young ladies curtsied and the young men bowed their greeting in return. "Pleased to meet you, my Lord," Felicity said with perfect courtesy.

"Please, just call me Noah, I have no desire for titles, as I'm sure my brother has told you. I loved our father dearly, but I could not allow myself to be burdoned responsibility. Nay, dear Miss, the sea was my calling." He spread his hands in an acknowledging gesture of their busy surroundings. "That is, until I arrived here. I could not pass up the opportunity to be a part of this growing civilization! New things are happening here all the time!" He turned to Ben and Arthur. "A pleasure to meet you all! And you're a _captain,_Mr. Davidson? A ship captain, are you?"

Ben blushed red, but his answer bore a smile. "No, sir. I am, or _was_, a captain in the Continental Cavalry under Lieutenant Colonel Harry Lee."

"A _military _captain, then! My sincerest respect for you and your fellow countrymen!" said Noah as he bowed. He couldn't help but notice the way the stunning red-head at Captain Davidson's side gave her fiance's arm a proud, affectionate squeeze; it told Noah Covington that the young lady was clearly taken and therefore off limits. The lovely Miss Cole was apparently off-limits, too, as she was happily hooked onto 's arm as well. But he grinned nonetheless. It wasn't often that had beautiful ladies strolling through it, so he could at least admire them! "Let us all go inside, shall we? I just happen to have the cook preparing dinner and hot buttered rum to take the chill off of you lot!"

"Rum!" exclaimed Arthur uncontrollably with glee. "I have had grog aboard ship, but the hot buttered variety would be most appreciated!"

The group began going up the steps. "Arthur is funny!" said Thomas playfully. "His Latin is as-burd!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You mean 'absurd,' right, Thomas?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Noah looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Absurd Latin, you say? Well, then! After all the rough weather we've had around here lately, we sure could use some absurdity to take our minds off the flooding! Oh yes, absurdity is very welcome here!"

The seven of them entered the building, with Noah the last to enter, gracious host that he was. Felicity looked about the office, which despite dark furniture and male-dominating pieces such as paintings of ships upon roiling seas, collected artifacts such as crossed swords and pistols upon the walls, there was a slight feminine touch in the forms of fresh cut flowers in a lovely china vase near Noah's desk, which had a sliver tea service sitting upon it with a doiuly for a mat.

"My housekeeper, , keeps me in in flowers," he explained amiably. "She feels it necessary that I be reminded that I am still lacking certain female companionship!"

"Any just why is that?" the elder brother asked, a sloppy, informal grin upon his face, asking aloud what the others were undoubtably thinking.

Noah blushed and shrugged, trying to make the topic seem light. "I have yet to make the acquaintance of a lady who will share my desire for adventure, that is all. You must admit, the shipping trade is not exactly the best way of meeting one's future mate!"

"Oh, you simply need to get out more," Eric told him confidently. "You never were the type to attend balls and concerts, and because of that you missed out on many an opportunity to find your match."

"But brother, I am not dead yet, you see! If it is meant to be, then I will one day be married. If not, then I shall carry on an eternal bachelor!"

"But my lord," protested Elizabeth gently, sympathetically, "there is someone for everyone. I'm sure that you will find your match in good time."

Noah grinned at her. "Perhaps, Miss Cole! But it would seem that two very fine gentlemen have already taken two of the finest options there could be!"

This time it was Elizabeth who blushed deeply as they all laughed. Felicity half-expected some sort of jealous reaction from Ben, but there was none. He seemed to be perfectly at ease in the younger Covington brother's home. She decided not to push him to be jealous, either, for she was suddenly ruminating about Lettie and the future again. There were those things that she and Ben still needed to discuss before they took their marriage vows, important things that needed to be addressed so that they would both have no lingering doubts about the other. And then suddenly Felicity found herself thinking that once Ben heard what she had to say, maybe he would change his mind about wanting to marry her. It would be understandable for a man to not like what she was wanting to talk about, but as a human being she felt she had every right to air her feelings regardless of whether or not they were 'acceptable' to society.

But then, if Ben truly loved her, as he had been vowing to her at every opportunity, then he would understand how she felt about certain things.

* * *

Dining with Noah Covington in his living quarters proved to be a delight. The younger Covington was more prone to laughter and informal conversation than his older brother, but Eric joined in nonetheless. Noah's cook, the elderly , was a friendly old chap, remaining with him until his own wife called him to his own dinner with her in their house out back. But the rum did flow freely and heads did begin to get tipsy, and indeed Arthur Pratt began babbling nonsense in Latin, much to young Thomas's delight.

"*_Vir prudens non contra ventum mingit!" _Arthur stated, holding up a finger so that all would take heed of the idiotic wisdom he was trying to bestow upon his companions. Elizabeth gaped at him with blushing cheeks, but Felicity cackled like a crazy hen and slapped the top of the dinner table. By now, any trace of decorum and restraint had disolved into fits of mirth that even Ben fell prey to, for he leaned close to Felicity's ear and asked "What did he just *hic* say?"

Felicity grinned sloppily at her husband-to-be. "Why, he just advised us _Vir pru_-"

"Yes, I know he said _that_, but what did it mean?"

She didn't get a chance to translate, for Noah Covington held aloft his goblet of butter rum and said,"To our friend, ! What luck to have such a scholar among us!"

Thomas giggled outrageously and swung his legs excitedly beneath the table. Elizabeth covered her mouth with a napkin while she hiccuped then slurred, "Arthur, p'raps you've had enough to _drunk_?"

"Yesh, dearesht, I believe I have! We are _ad idiom! _I mean, _ad didiom_-_diddy_-_diddy_-*HIC* Oh, bother! _**AD IDEM_!"

Noah gave Arthur a couple of hearty whacks on the back and laughed goofily, "Ah, A scholar _and _a gentleman!"

Young Thomas grinned gleefully at Arthur. "Speak more Latin, Arthur! Oh do!"

"Nay, youngster, I shant," Arthur told him, with his chin up and his eyelids down, "for I have transcended the boundaries of rational thought and become one with the spirits. To wit, I am liquified."

Felicity cackled even more.

Ben leaned toward her again. "Shall we fetch some fresh air?"

"Mmm, air. That _does _sound fetching." She favored Ben with a sleepy smile. "Let's."

"I invite you all to remain with me at my home and place of bishnesh-pardon-_business_, for the duration of your shtay!" Noah looked at the least imbibed member of the party and said, "What shay you, brother?"

Thomas giggled uncontrollably.

The somewhat-less-than-lordly Lord Eric sat his goblet down on the table with a little more gusto than he intended and replied, "Splendid idea, little brother! Let us all partake of your hospitality-and therefore, your rum, and continue to enjoy the evening so that we may endure morning headaches without deep regret!"

"Hear hear!" came murmurs of agreement, all of which were tainted with alcoholic giddiness aside from young Thomas, who thought the adults were quite silly to his liking.

Ben offered his arm to Felicity. The other men rose in respect to her taking leave of them, then returned to swapping tales of sea dangers, with Elizabeth joining right in with her tales of Arthur's fainting spell during the horrible storm they had endured. Having spotted the door to the wide back porch of Noah's house, Ben escorted Felicity out onto it and managed to close the door behind them without too much tipsy banging. Felicity had begun yawning, stretching her arms and spine from where she had become stiff sitting there for so long. The evening was just turning to night, but the light of the lantern hanging from the porch eave gave enough light for Ben to admire her lithe form in. He grinned happily.

"Goodness! I did enjoy that butter rum more than I should have! Mother would be appalled!" She rubbed her bare forearms up and down briskly.

"Don't worry, love, she needn't know." Ben slipped off his coat and draped it about her shoulders. In doing so, he couldn't resist drawing her near to him. Her lavender scent was too irresistable. "May I confess something to you, Lissie?"

She cocked an eyebrow with a suspicious smile. "Should I be warned before you begin?"

Ben's smile in return was actually shy. "Well, no...I just wanted to tell you that the main reason I wanted to bring you outside was so that I could kiss you." His brown eyes lowered as if he was afraid she would get mad at him.

But she didn't. She moved in closer to his warm hard body and slid her arms about his neck. "I have no quarrel with that, Captain Davidson." Her voice was soft and sensual. "Kiss me, then."  
He released a held-back sigh as he warm hands came up to cup her jaws, his mouth eager for hers. He felt as if he could sink right into her and drown in the desire that threatened once more to burn him alive. He wasn't even aware of his own intensity as the kiss deepened and quickened, as his own arms sought to wrap about her in a wanton embrace. Some manner of pleasured sound came form her throat as he did so. After a moment, their faces parted and Felicity gazed at him through dazed green eyes.

"Oh my, Ben. That was...so..."

"Aye," he breathed shakily. "I have been wanting to do that all day. I just couldn't help myself any longer." His cheeks were reddened, and not just by the chill in the air. "I cannot get the picture of you soaked to the skin with only a sheet to cover yourself with out of my head. 'Tis sinful, I know, but I just can't-"

Her fingers touched his lips, silencing him immediately. "Do you recall when I walked in on you when _you _were stepping out of _your _bath? I saw everything, remember? I think about it often, and I do not feel the least bit sorry about it."

"Really?" Ben seemed quite surprised by that. And pleased. "M-Most young women shriek at the sight of a man undressed."

"When are you going to learn, Ben, that I am _not _'most young women'?" Her smile was slyly playful as well as insanely arousing.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Forgive me, little seductress, I shall never underestimate you again. Ever. I swear on my very soul I won't. Believe me?"

"I suppose I can." Turning a little more serious, she cocked her head and gave him a wistful look. "Ben, 'tis time we put more thought into our getting married-no, I'm not going to change my mind about taking you as my husband, so do not panic. There are things we need to talk about. Things I need to discuss with you." She made a small, self-frustrated sound and laid her hands flat on his chest. "The kind of things a man may not want to hear from a woman he _thinks _he wants to marry."

Inside, Ben _was _beginning to panic. She had just said she still wanted to marry him, but what was she assuming would be so terrible that he would not want to marry _her_? There was no such thing! He gave her his best direct, attentive look and said, "Felicity _Davidson_, nothing in the world will stop me from taking you as my wife. You know we belong together. The stars know it. Soon everyone will know it! Nothing you say will keep me from wedding you, understand?"

She frowned uncertainly, her gaze dropping. "So you say. But when you hear what I have to say, it will perhaps be you yourself that decides otherwise."

Feigning optimism, he tilted her tapered chin back up with gentle fingers so that she would look at him again. "So tell me what it is that is in your heart, Lissie. We shall tell each other everything, just as we did as youngsters. There will never be secrets between us."

Felicity felt her heart swell at those words and the reassurance they offered, but she just couldn't bring herself to begin. She also didn't get the chance to, for the back door swung open to reveal Elizabeth, with Arthur behind her, clinging tipsily to the doorknob to keep from stumbling about drunkenly. "Ah ha! There both you are! I do mean, there are you both! Blast it all! _There you both are!_" Elizabeth's triumph was marred by her _own _tipsiness. "Attempting to *hic!* lure Felicity into naughtiness, Benjamin Davidson?"

Ben sighed heavily, his irritation at the interruption obvious. "Elizabeth Cole, were you aware that when you hiccup you squeak like a chipmunk that is getting squeezed too hard? Having captured many a chipmunk in my youth I am quite familiar with the sound. 'Tis most amusing."

Behind her, Arthur lapsed into a howling laugh that was immediately stifled by Elizabeth's elbow going into his gut. He coughed sporadically as Elizabeth planted her hands on her hips and growled, "Now see here, _Captain _Davidson, you may share the cabin with Felicity aboard ship, but when you are on dry land you will treat her with respect and dignity, and refrain from all attempts to invade her with your person!" Her upper lip curled very much the way Felicity's did when _she _was disgusted. "And I do _not _squeak!"

Ignoring her, Ben looked at Felicity and asked, "Why is it that everyone calls me '_Captain _Davidson' like it is an insult?"

Despite all, Felicity giggled helplessly. "Do not take offense, Ben, she was just being formal with you."

"We have come to see you in!" Arthur announced, resting his chin upon Elizabeth's shoulder. "We are staying at Noah's abode for the next two days."

Before Elizabeth could speak, Ben held up his finger. "Mark me, Beth, I will not be separated from Felicity for the remainder of this trip. I have been too long without her, and I will not have it." Hastily he turned back to Felicity. "That is, with your consent, of course."

"Now, Ben, I do think it has become impossible for either one of us to get to sleep without the presence of the other," Felicity told him confidently. " 'Tis quite addicitve."

"Don't you let him encourage you into giving up your virtue before its time is due!" Elizabeth reprimanded authoritively.

"But Beth, what if I decide that I cannot wait until vows are exchanged, and I opt to force myself upon _him_?" Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Ben blush crimson as he grinned, and Arthur hoo-hooed delightedly.

As Felicity expected, Elizabeth gaped at her incredulously. "Oh Felicity, you cannot be serious!"

"You're right, I'm not," she laughed, much to Ben's obvious disappointment. "But look, Beth, I know that Ben will not do anything I do not want him to. 'Tis all right, please do not worry. On those extremely cold nights he has made an exceptional blanket!"

Elizabeth gaped again, and Arthur beat on the door frame so great was his mirth. When Elizabeth turned to give him an irate, disapproving look, he couldn't help but turn appologetic and sputter, "But my darling, Ben and Lissie know what they are doing! Very much the same way you and I do, like that night when you wanted me to remove my-"

"Arthur Pratt!" Elizabeth interrupted with hasty vexation, "That is beside the point! My best friend has been taken advantage of enough these past horrible months, and I worry that Ben, in all of his obsessing, will push her too far!"

"Elizabeth, it is all right." With gentle hands Felicity took her friend by the shoulders. "I am perfectly safe with Ben." She felt one of his hands rubbing her back, and the intense relaxing, comforting feeling it gave her made her want to go to sleep right then. "We've all drank a little more than I expect we intended to. Why do we not fetch our things from the ship and prepare for bed. Is that well with everyone?"

There were murmurs of acceptance and nods of tipsy exhaustion, and the four of them relented to return inside to the Covington brothers already arranging to have things brought form the ship to the house. Ben did manage to whisper into Felicity's ear as they went in, "But you wanted to tell me something. Some_things_, rather."

"They can wait." She allowed him to drape an arm about her shoulders as they followed Elizabeth and Arthur. "Let's just get to sleep. There will be a time soon when I can tell you."

"Very well, pretty Lissie. I won't push you, I promise." But inside, he was squirming to know what was going on within that beautioful red head he loved so much. Hopefully, he could get her alone before they headed back out to sea for the rest of the voyage, and they could talk in better privacy.

He was determined that nothing that she could tell him would deter him from making her his wife.

* * *

*A wise man does not urinate against the wind  
**Of the same mind


	7. Chapter7:Pirates of the North Atlantic

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE, Pt4,Ch7: Pirates of the North Atlantic!

Three days spent in the company of Noah Covington went fast, for there was always something to see in the port of . Felicity and her friends were given the grand tour, meeting plenty of affiable folks, Irish and English alike. Lettie and the rest of the crew of the _Mercury Queen _came ashore, the latter of which were seeking food and drink (but mostly drink), while Lettie walked about town with Felicity as the two of them talked in private- something which had Ben quietly concerned, for he had knew very well that Felicity took Lettie's advice to heart. Anything the mysterious dark girl told his fiance would always be taken into immediate consideration. But he did not say anything, nor let on that he was worried. His lack of faith in her had been one of the things that had nearly destroyed them forever. He would not lose faith in her ever again.

Noah found an enjoyable drinking buddy in Arthur Pratt. On the third and last night of their stay, Arthur and Ben went with him to his favorite watering hole, The Whale's Spout Tavern, to partake of the many tempting concoctions that were served there. Arthur and Noah emerged from The Whale's Spout an arm slug about each other's shoulders as they drunkenly slurred the verses to 'Whiskey, You're The Devil,' which would have been more discernable had they been in sync and not prone to fits of laughter, accusing each other of being 'off key.' Behind them came Ben, chuckling and grinning, himself only slightly buzzed. He had learned his lesson in imbibery while in the company of Light Horse Harry that the headache that follows a night of reckless revelry was not worth it. So he followed behind his two happily soused companions, prepared to catch one if he fell. Ben felt positive that Felicity would be proud of him for not intoxicating himself the way Arthur and Noah had, and that had him smiling all the way back to Noah's house.

On the third afternoon Felicity and her friends returned to the Mercury Queen, having been refreshed by their brief stay on land in good company. Felicity felt more and more restless knowing she was finally going home. Ben sensed her excitement and it made him happy. Returning to the ship neither one of them could sleep for knowing how much closer to home they were getting now that they were leaving Newfoundland.

Lord Eric said his goodbyes to his brother, whom he swore he would see again beofre too long, for it was not good to go so long without seeing one another, and Noah even expressed a desire to see England again, to pay respects to his and Eric's parents' gravesites and revisit the happiest places of their childhood. Eric had reminded them that the possibility of encountering French and American ships either patrolling or engaged in battle with the British navy along the American coast was great. He even expressed the likeliness of having to disembark at New York to continue the trip by carriage, a plan which Ben didn't seem so worried about, having become familiar with the territory between New York and Virginia during his time in the Legion.

What no one had expected was having certain visitors in the night after being away from harbor for two days.

Ben roused Felicity sometime before morning, urgently but gently shaking her shoulder and whispereing, "Lissie, wake up! I think something is happening!"

She woke without much trouble, blinking rapidly to clear her vision, an impulsive act which didn't really help much in a dimly lit cabin. She swallowed, found her vice and whipered, "What is it, Ben, do you know?"

"No," he whispered back, sounding very uncertain...and nervous. "The sounds of yelling woke me up. It is hard to make out what they're saying, but I think there's another ship out there. Getting close to ours, I think."

Felicity shivered a bit. "But were we not supposed to expect to meet other ships the closer we get to America?"

"Yes," he agreed, yet the hint of doubt lingered in his soft voice. "However, I don't think we were supposed to meet any this soon." He bit his bottom lip, thinking fast and intensely. Then he threw back his half of the blankets and made to move over Felicity on his way to the door. "I'm going to see what IS going on up there. Please, Lissie, stay here, all right?"

"Well, I suppose." With the light of the candle stub in the hanging lantern she watched him swiftly pull on his cavalry boots and cloak. "Just come back soon. Don't make me worry."

He flashed her a grin that made her heart start racing and the impulse to haul him back into the bed with her nearly unbearable, then he was quickly and quietly out the cabin door. Felicity sat there staring att he back of the door for a moment, her instincts rapidly coming to life and telling her that something was very wrong. She could feel like like a chill inside her body instead of outside. She flipped back her covers and got up, too. Bow that she was waking up quickly, she, too, could hear urgent, serious voices, and only snippets of words. "They," and "guns," and "pirates."

_Pirates?_

Without wasting any more time, Felicity scrambled up and reached for her cloak, but then stopped, her mind reeling. The pair of thick woollen breeches she had worn underneath her petticoats when the _Mercury Queen _was further north was half-hanging out of the trunk at the foot of the skinny bed. Her mind whirling like mad, she snatched them up and pulled them on beneath her shift. Thinking some more, she flipped up the trunk lid and messed around for one of Ben's white homespun shirts. Yes, that would do. Especially if what she thought was happening was indeed happening!

The steady, almost hypnotic rise and fall of the ship on steady waters was no longer a consideration to her movements she was so used to it by now. She slipped out the cabin door herrself as she tied her red mane back into a ponytail. Her strides were swift as she came to Elizabeth and Arthur's cabin and knocked sharply on the door. "Beth, its me, do open the door!"

It came open much faster than she had expected. Though her blond hair was mussed, Elizabeth was definitely awake and tensed. "Oh Felicity, I was just getting ready to come to you! Arthur woke me up saying her heard voices and that something was going on. There was no storm so I couldn't imagine why he was getting so worked up. He went to see what was going on." She stepped back and let her friend inside. "You're wearing breeches again?"

"Yes. I just had this insane urge to put them on. I think there might be pirates, Elizabeth-Ben went up top, too. If there are pirates trying to board this ship then I don't want him up there."

"Pirates? Oh Lord, I was afraid of this happening! I've had that fear all along! If that is the situation, then I do not want Arthur up there, Lissie! Hmmm... Do you suppose I should put on breeches, too? I still have the ones you gave me when it was cold."

"Yes, yes, do!" Felicity urged, feeling the need to pace, but this cabin wasn't any bigger than hers and Ben's. "Women are always told to stay below decks in situations like these while the men go up and try to fight. As women we have the right to defend ourselves and our loved ones, too! Get changed, Elizabeth. I am going to try to hear more about what is happening!"

"Oh do be careful, Lissie!" Elizabeth whispered worriedly as she started to put on her pair of secret breeches. The sounds of running feet pounded past their door and the girls exchanged a nervous look. Elizabeth shook her head as she worked with her clothing. "I hope this is just a big misunderstanding. We are so close to home!"

_We're not really _that _close_, thought Felicity wistfully, but she nodded in response. When the corridor was silent again, Felicity cracked open the door to peep out, but that did not do her much good: there was only one lantern hanging in the slender corridor, and it wasn't putting out very much light to see by either direction. But she slipped out nonetheless, Her shoes were a basic black-and-buckle, a less-clunky version of a man's shoe for house servants, but as lightweight as they were, she still couldn't help but make _some _stepping sounds as she neared the steps up to the main deck. A shaft of brighter light lit the darkness up the steps, indicating there were other well-lit lanterns and possibly torches up on deck. Moving slower, Felicity hung back in the shadows and listened.

"How many of them are there do you suppose?" asked a very nervous Arthur Pratt, obviously just outside the hatchway.

The reply came from an equally nervous . "I don't know-I can't tell."

"Oh come now, you can tell _me_," encouraged Arthur easily. "I shant tell anyone else-"

"I mean I cannot _see _them all, 'tis too dark out there," Licklighter told him tightly.

There was a chuckle. "He's the only one who can keep a sense of humor at a time like this." It was Ben!

Frantically Felicity wondered if she should go back and get Ben's cavalry pistol and bring it to him. She was torn between him having it to shoot with and the risk of it being taken from him and _him _getting shot with it! In the back of her mind she was cursing herself for being the type of woman who hated guns yet had a fascination for them at the same time! She was about to make some kind of subtle attention-getting sound, when _another _sound silenced that notion: the _pow _of a large firearm going off.

The ship shuddered and almost knocked her off balance. She heard Ben's voice again, with Arthur's, and to her dismay they sounded as if they had definitely moved away from the hatch opening. _Calm_, _be calm! _she demanded herself. _'Tis not as if you were being attacked by Reginald Forsythe, for God's sake. HE is roasting quite nicely in hell. 'Tis only pirates._

Somehow she didn't feel reassured.

More frantic voices shouted out, "They have a bloody cannon! How can we put up a fight if _we _don't have a cannon" and "They're aiming for the masts!" and "Can we outrun them?"

Felicity closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way she could get up there to Ben without him paniking for her safety. She had to trust that he would be all right, that his military training would be of some asset to the situation. She herself needed to get back to Elizabeth and confirm what they had both dreaded. Like a cat she slipped away from the hatch and ran back to Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth was panting just as much as Felicity was though the wide-eyed blond hadn't been running.

"It's pirates," Felicity breathed reluctantly.

Elizabeth groaned half-angrily, half-fearfully. "What should we do, Lissie?"

"Not stay here, that is for certain. I'm not about to fall victim to anyone else, ever again! We are not helpless females..." She was thinking faster than she ever had before, the adrenaline speeding through her veins like wildfire. "If I only knew where Lettie was! I don't think this was her watch, so she might be in her cabin..._damn_!"

Elizabeth's mouth crinkled in an awkward smile. When Felicity looked at her curiously, she said, "Sorry. I'm not used to hearing you swear."

"Sorry, Beth. I just hate this!"

"Me too. Did you see or hear anything of Arthur and Ben?"

"Aye. They were both near the steps with when the pirates' cannon went off, and the cannonball must have hit something because we all felt the ship shudder, yet we are not sinking. When I heard their voices again they were further away." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I know they went to help with whatever they could."

Elizabeth nodded her grim understanding. "What could these pirates possibly want from us? Most of what the ship was carrying was unloaded at for Noah!"

"Yes, but _they _dont know that. The _Mercury Queen _is a merchant vessel, not a warship. We do not have any cannons to fight back with, so boarding and taking over will not be a problem for them."

Something of a maniac plan was forming in Felicity's mind, for she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and said, "Yes! Come with me, Elizabeth! All the men are up on deck, or at least most of them. we must find and Lettie, if she is bellow decks at all. And you must be braver than you've ever been in your life, Beth!"

Elizabeth swallowed with determination. "I can do that. If I have learned anything from you in all our years of friendship, it is how to be brave for the people I love! Let us go!"

Felicity nodded curtly and turned back to the door. There was no sound outside, so Felicity assumed no one was out side in the corridor. With Elizabeth keeping close, she held her breath and moved quietly out into the hall...but turned right around and came face to face with Lettie, who clamped a hand right over Felicity's mouth, for a startled cry had been on its way out. Lettie's dark skin nearly blended in with the shadowy hall. The white of her turban and linen shirt were the only things that made her recognizable in the near-dark. She had a finger up to her lips to indicate immediate slience. Felicity sighed in relief and Lettie dropped her hand.

"We are being boarded, Felicity Merriman."

"Oh I was afriad of that," Elizabeth sighed behind Felicity's shoulder. "We might as well just-"

"No!" Felicity hissed quickly to her friends. "We are _not _going to be victims! I'm so glad you're here, Lettie, because I think I have a plan!"

Lettie grinned.

"First we must find -"

"Already here, lass," grumbled Mrs,Crisp, sounding more like her husband in an annoyed mood more than a frightened female. She had been right behind Lettie there in the hall.

"Good." Felicity gazed at Lettie evenly. "You and are well acquainted with the ship. So tell me, are there any guns about?"

Lettie nodded her approval and Eizabeth gulped nervously.

"Papa, papa!" shouted the voice of young Thomas from behind the four women. They all looked around in time to see the frightened young lad come running up to them, having just errupted from his and his father's cabin in a pitiful fright. He ran right up to Elizabeth and asked, "Where is Papa? He said he would come back but he _hasn't_! Where is he Miss Cole?"

Moved nearly to tears, Elizabeth stooped and picked the frightened recently-turned six year old up into her arms and said softly, "Ssshh, there now, Thom. He is most likely gone up top to see what he can do to help the shipmen. Don't you worry, all right? You are safe with us."

"I want Papa!" All the same, he buried his small face in Elizabeth's neck. In that moment Felicity realized that Elizabeth would make an exceptional mother someday soon. Elizabeth had the sweetened patience of a mother, the same calming effect and rationalization as a mother. It made Felicity cringe inside, knowing that she herself did not possess the same qualities. It made her both dislike her own self and feel thankful at the same time. Whatever was Ben going to think when she revealed her true thoughts to him?

But now was not the time to worry about it. She could already hear strangers' voices, loud and demanding, mingled with those she had come to be familiar with. _Good God, let Ben be safe! I have just truly forgiven him! Oh please, keep all of our men safe! _She slammed her fears back down with an obvious effort. "Mrs. Crisp, we mustn't waste any more time. If you have guns on board, we need them. I am going to get Ben's cavalry pistol. Where can I find you?"

was thinking fast, her ruddy, weather-worn face crinkled with concentration. "In the cargo hold, I suppose. Ye won't find anyone else down there."

"Excellent. I am going to fetch Ben's cavalry pistol!"

"Be careful, Lissie," Elizabeth told her worriedly.

"I will. The rest of you, go on." Felicity turned to go back to her and Ben's cabin when she sensed someone behind her. Lettie, of course. Not wanting to be left out of any action, Felicity assumed, smiling on the inside. Lettie stood watch while Felicity rumaged through Ben's things until she found gun, holster, powder horn and a handful of lead balls for ammunition. She worried that Ben might have a chance to come get his gun himself, and he might be worried if he didn't find it. But on the other hand, there would be no gun for him to use to make himself a threat to be shot at in return. All sorts of what-if's and if-only's knocked around her brain but she was determined to follow her plan.

"Hurry, Felicity Merriman," Lettie warned. "Strange men's voices are getting louder as they approach."

She hurried.

She and Lettie moved as fast as possible, trying not to make their retreating footfalls sound so loud on the wooden-planked deck. There was little light to see by except that from swaying canle-lit lanterns hanging from their hooks. The two of them went two decks down into the hold where most of Lord Eric's cargo was stored. Indeed, much of it had been unloaded at , leaving only what was needed for the crew. There were barrels of water and rum, wooden crates of what felicity assumed was food of some sort, a few large trunks. The ceiling was low and the deck not that spacious despite having unloaded a lot of its supplies, Shadowy figures moving at the other end of the hold made Felicity gasp and grab Lettie's arm.

"Its just us!" whispered shrilly. "Get over here! You had a plan, recall?"

Felicity and Lettie scurried over to the captain's wife, Elizabeth and Little Thomas, who had ceased crying, but looked worried nonetheless. Felicity steeled her nerves. "Yes, I have a plan, . This is where anything of value is being stored, correct?"

"Aye, lass. What's left of it all, anyway."

"But they do not know what we have, or what we do _not _have. But they will come down here to look for anything that they think will be of use to them, correct?'  
nodded, following the red-head's line of thinking. "Aye."

"And they cannot all come at once, for that would leave the men up top unguarded, correct?"

"Aye!"

"So, logically, the main pirate, or captain or whatever he is called, would send only a small party to find out what we have, correct?"

"Aye!"

Ever-clever, Lettie put in suggestively, "They will very likely want the whole ship. Given what I have learned from the crew, pirates often take the ship as well as what is in it. A party of five might be sent down to see what there is, indeed. What do you propose, Felicity Merriman?"

Felicity considered all that Lettie said. "What do we have in ammunition, ?"

The older woman turned to the top of the crate beside her and picked up one musket, then two pistols. "Got powder and balls, too."

"Felicity," Elizabeth gulped nervously, "what are you thinking?"

She eyed Elizabeth with all raw honesty. "I am thinking that we...'disable' each pirate that enters, Beth." Elizabeth gaped as Lettie nodded approval, and felicity continued, "I don't want to shoot anyone, Beth, but if I have to, I will. I'd _rather _knock them unconscious, tie them up and stuff their mouths with cloth, but I will shoot them if I cannot stop them any other way. You don't have to handle a gun, Beth, if you do not want to, I'm not asking you to. But we do need rope now."

"Over there," told them, moving from the few crates they were clustered around. In the dim light of the overhead lantern's candle, they could barely make out the older woman picking up a big coil of hempen rope with both arms. "I have a knife in my apron, here, so I can start cutting some lengths to use."

"Excellent," Felicity murmered. "Is there anything heavy, so as to knock a person unconscious with?"

"My fist," Lettie replied with a crooked smile. "But if you mean for yourself, then how about this?" The dark girl stooped, picked up a weighty iron bar that looked like it was once part of a ship's hatch. It took both of Lettie's hands to weild it around in practice.

"Yes, that is good," Felicity told her, herself smiling wryly. "So is a musket barrel, if the musket is not being used." She turned again to watch , who was removing her small kitchen paring-knife from out of her apron pocket. "We need to get behind some of these stacked crates. Someone sit the lantern on that barrel over there so that we can see them when they come in and they cannot see us coming _at _them. Then we should get these guns loaded."

It was then that Elizabeth Cole realized just how much Felicity had been affected by her experiences with the Forsythes and her fight to get free of them. Violent gunplay was never supposed to be a part of a gentlewoman's upbringing, But then, they were fighting for their lives here, or would be soon enough. Elizabeth admired her nest friend's bravery and quick thinking, but it was also frightening the way Felicity regarded the guns as nothing upsetting at all. As if Felicity was used to handling them all of her life.

As if she actually enjoyed it.

'Twas Reginald Forsythe and his vile cousin that Elizabeth despised for this. Felicity had been thorugh some kind of hell that Elizabeth herself could not identify with but wished she could so that she could understand Felicity's plight even was absolutely aware that Felicity's actions were in hopes of saving them all, but the violence of it all was unsettling. Felicity herself moved and looked like some kind of woman-pirate who refused to back down from a fight. _But_, Elizabeth reminded herself, "_here you are as well, clad in breeches and ready for action, too. You told Felicity that you could be brave, too, braver than you have in your life. You know you are not about to let anything_ _stop this ship from getting you home to Williamsburg!_

"Felicity," Elizabeth began in a steady voice,"shall I use a pistol or swing the bar?"

Grinning, Felicity handed her the iron bar. "I know you have a good arm for swinging. Remember all those times I told you that you looked like you were beating your mother's quilts to death when they were hanging outside to dry?"

Elizabeth managed a grin, too. "Yes! As I recall, I had been thinking about how mad Annabelle made me when she ordered me around."

"Well, think of how mad Annabelle made you if you hav eto hit one of those pirates!"

Asked little Thomas, "What can _I _do?"

"Here, lad," told him, taking his hand and pulling him over to the stacked crates she was kneeling behind. "Stick close to me and do exactly as I say. Here, hold this length of rope. We just might need to use it real quick."

The youngster nodded vigorously,seemingly more confident now that he had something to do to help defeat the bad men. looked to Felicity. "Now what?"

Felicity kneeled down behind a wide barrel of rum. "Now we wait!"

* * *

Up on deck Ben Davidson was miserable. It was beginning to get lighter and lighter as the sun came up in a mostly overcast sky, and he and the men of the _Mercury Queen _were all clustered on deck with a party of ten, maybe twelve, pirates holding pistols and/or swords most likely stolen from God only knows where on them. Lord Eric was behind him, dressed in homespun like himself, unrecognizeable as a duke. Arthur was on his left, quiet and still, as if holding his breath waiting for something to happen. _Please_, _Lissie_, _do not come up top, _he mentally pleaded. _Stay where you are, love, and do not do anything brave. And please, Lord, do not allow these rough men to go below and look for...whatever it is they may want!  
_

And then he hated himself for being so demanding. Did his cavalry training not prepare him for situations like this? Actually, no, it didn't, because Harry Lee never had them practice being help at bay by pirates. But here he was, a man of the Legion, a bloddy captain, and he was at the liberty of men who looked like they hadn't had a bath in, well, since the day they were born. They wore coats and had thick unruly facial hair, yet they seemed to be a group that were well put together, at least in terms of their attire, anyway. Despite superior sneers and taunting looks they dressed like they were important. _Or simply fancied themselves to be, _Ben corrected himself angrily.

Instinct was screaming at him to do _something_, anything to keep them from finding Felicity. And Elizabeth. Men like these were used to getting their way, apparently. He desperately tried to think of something, but nothing logical or risky enough was presenting itself at the moment. But he would die before he let any of them get a foul hand on his Felicity.

The leader called himself Captain Fleetfoot. He wore a plain black tricorn atop a mass of long, loose salt and pepper hair, but the hat had a long white feather stuck in its brim for some reason Ben didn't care to know about, and the man was big and strong-built for someone Ben reckoned to be in his fifties. Fleetfoot wore a long black cloak, black boots and wore a sabre at his side, one that looked to perhaps have belonged to a man of military rank, for Ben had seen pleanty of them in his army experience. Stolen, no doubt, Ben thought irately.

"Well, gentlemen!" bellowed Fleetfoot, gloved hands on hips as he faced them all, his back to Captain Crisp's quarters as he faced the crew of the _Mercury Queen _with gloating pride. "I thank you for the very little resistence you have shown in our, er, unexpected arrival on your fine vessel! As you know, times are hard for a man who lives on the sea, so we have taken it upon ourselves to ease our journey with the offerings your ship can provide!"

"We don' have anything," growled an indignant Captain Crisp, standing just in front of Ben and the rest of his crew. "We just unloaded at St,John's a few days ago. I get the feeling you followed us from there, didn't you?"

"Actually, no, Cap'n!" Fleetfoot replied with an amused gleam in his naturally narrow eyes. "We usually keep an eye out for the whalers, ye see. Out ship is a schooner, and a right speedy one at that, so that overtaking any other ship that looks of interest to us is quite simple, even with the cannon we have. You were wise to slow when we fired the warnin' shot!"

Crisp snorted in disgust. "What bloddy choice did we have? We have no weapons! We're not a warship, ye know."

"Ye don' say! But even a merchant ship that has parted ways with some of its load still has pickings! Ye got rum, Cap'n?"

"I aint sayin'!" Crisp stated firmly.

The men of Fleetfoot's crew that boarded wtih him guffawed and hoo-hooed their non-impressionment. Fleetfoot himself threw his head back and laughed throatily. "Well, now! Ye think ye're the first shipman to get testy with us? As it is, ye can't do nothin' but stand there and pout like a woman! Which reminds me, ye got any of 'em aboard?"

His crew jeered and whistled, much to Ben's dread.

Crisp folded his arms across his chest and just glared at the sly-eyed pirate, refusing to say any more. Beside him, Ben heartd Arthur gulp nervously.

"Eh, Cap'n? From the reaction I'm gettin', seems to me that ye _do _gots women aboard!"'

"I aint sayin," defied Crisp firmly.

"So I take it ye do, then."

"No, we don't!"

"An' I says ye _do_!" Fleetfoot beckoned to two of his closest men, two gangly under-fed looking fellows who clothes did not seem to fit them properly, and said,"Both o' ye go down an' see who ye can find. Bring 'em up here if'n ye do!"

"Aye sir!"

Ben fliched uncontrollably, his every instinct wanting to throw himself at the men to keep them from getting to Fellcity. _She's not stupid, she will know what is going on. She and Elizabeth will hide. They are smart girls. They will both hide! Arthur and I will find a way to save them, I know we will!_

_But its just a damn ship, _his subconscious nagged him in fear. _A ship on the ocean. Where could there possibly be to hide?_

* * *

**Author's** **Babble**: So I've been sick- again. Freakin' laryngitis, and do literally mean _freakin'_ because it's been over two weeks and I've been doped up on antibiotics and antihistamines. If anyone out there has had laryngitis before, give a holler and tell me how you dealt with it. This whispering when I talk is getting old; its very irritating for someone who likes to yell. I yell because I care. Anyway, its good that the world didn't come to an end over the weekend, because I'm determined to get Felicity and Ben's wedding hurried up. I myself prophesize that the world cannot end until Kentucky beats Tennessee in college football. Har-dee-har-har. Ouch, it hurts to laugh! Damn swollen throat!


	8. Chapter 8:Enough Is Enough

Felicity:An American Girl ROMANCE Part4, Ch.8: Enough Is Enough

Felicity could hear the heavy steps of what sounded like a group of men clomping down the steps to the hold, and she steeled herself for action. She'd knock out as many as she could, and fight with everything she had. Across from her in the shadows was Lettie, fists balled, needing nothing else besides her own anger to give her physical strength. In that, Felicity Merriman envied her. Ben had taught her how to hit, but against rough pirates she wasn't too sure if she would ahve the advantage. Lettie obviously would. She whispered to the dark girl quickly, "Here they come!"

Lettie nodded acknowledgingly.

From where she was half-hidden behind the large barrel of rum, Felicity saw two sets of black boots come clomping down the steps as if the men they belonged to were very uncertain about their footing. _Probably expecting to be ambushed, _she thought haughtily. _If I were them, I'd be careful, too! _She hardened her grip on the iron rod she was holding, gritted her teeth and held her breath...

"Blimey!" a wild, English-accented man said to his companion as they hesitated on the steps. "They aint got much of nothin' at al!l"

"Sure aint got any women," the other said, as if greatly disappointed. Felicity winced.

"Let's see what they got down here, then we'll go back up," sighed the first. Perhaps his tone meant he was letting his guard down, thinking that if there was anyone left below decks to surprise them they would have done so by now. The two pairs of boots got to the bottom of the steps and Felicity tensed in preparation.

"Lettie, _now_!"

Felicity rose up fast and swung her iron rod at the first, wide-eyed fellow before she could even register that he did not have a weapon in his hand. There was a dull _thunk _as her rod connected with the side of his head, as Lettie socked the second startled fellow square in the jaw. Both men were instantly floored, the first one completely knocked unconscious and the second maoning as if he wished _he _had been as well. Felicity stepped back, breathing hard as came forward out of her hiding place with some of the rope and immediately began to tie the hands and feet of the dazed man. Elizabeth took it upon herself to start binding up the unconscious one.

"We need to get them out of the way as soon as we can. No doubt there will be others to come after them soon enough," Felicity said lowly, her eyes flickering over the men for concealed weapons. She withdrew a small pistol from the unconscious man and Lettie removed a sheathed sabre from the man _she _had hit.

Before the dazed pirate could make a sound, Lettie had him gagged with a piece of cloth torn from her own linen shirt. She put her face into his stubbled face and growled in her exotic accent, "You make noise, you die. Understand?"

The scraggly fellow nodded vigorously despite his painfully throbbing and purpling jaw. To reinforce her threat, she jabbed his ribs with the sabre's point, putting a rip into his coat. The pirate regarded her with big worried eyes, for Lettie was a formidable foe to anyone who didn't know her. She grabbed his bound-tight upper half and hauled him over into the shadows against a bulkhead roughly. Then she helped Felicity and Elizabeth pull the uncosncious fellow over beside him.

Elizabeth swallowed nervously. "Now what do we do, Lissie?"

"Wait for the next two. Or three. However amy of them come." She had stated it as simply as if she had just read out of a book. Elizabeth nodded and went back to her place beside and young Thomas, who stared at the two pirates in morbid fascination. The conscious one seemed to be very uncomfortable in his tight binding.

Even Lettie commented on 's fine handiwork. "A fair knot you have made, ma'am," she said to the pleased older woman.

"Thankee, girl. Had a great deal o' practice with tying things down on the high seas, you know."

Felicity put a finger to her lips. "Sshhh, let's listen."

Up top, Captain Fleetfoot was getting impatient, waiting on his two scavengers to return. And quite thirsty. He withdrew his sword from its leather scabbard at his side and pointed it at Captain Crisp. Behind Crisp, both Ben and Lord Eric flinched, for the instincts to take action in Crisp's defence were hard to manage. Fleetfoot smiled tauntingly. "Suppose ye got more than ye think down there!"

Crisp eyed him sardonically and replied, "Does it matter what I say?"

"Nay, I'm supposin' it don't!" He gestured restlessly at two more men. "Von! Brownie! Get down there and see what's takin' th' other two lackwits s'long. We're gettin' hungry!" Cheers and cries of agreement sounded from Fleetfoot's other rmen as two more crewmen jogged down the hatchway to the decks below.

This made Ben, Arthur and Eric worry even more. If the first couple of men hadn't come up yet with any reports of their 'findings,' then what did that mean for Felicity, Elizabeth, and little Thomas? What _was _going on down there? _Dear God please let my Lissie be safe! I will get to you as fast as I can, love, I swear it!_

But Ben Davidson did not knows that Felicity had fighter's insticts of her own, and she was making good on them. She heard the approaching footfalls before Lettie did and gave the signal to get ready. She still could not tell how many were descending the steps until their boots came into view, and then she and Lettie had to brace themselves. This time Lettie had a heavy wooden pole that was supposed to be a spare part for a mast but had been rendered unuseable becaue it had broken.

Elizabeth had crept up behind Felicity to whisper, "Lissie, I have an idea! If you cannot hit them in the head fast enough, you could always try cracking them in the knees! That way they'd go down fast, and _then _you could hit them in the head!"

Felicity couldn't help but smile. "Aye, Beth, that _does _sound like a good idea. Remind me later to ask you where you got it."

"I will!' Then Elizabeth crept back to her hiding spot near and Thomas.

Like the two pirates who came before them, these next two hesitated at the foot of the steps as if looking around to make sure it was all right to continue on into the darkened hold. Felicity heard throaty chuckling and mumbling that she could not discern, but it didn't matter; these two were about to meet up with a rod and a pole in the most rude way ever. She and Lettie tensed their grips...

"Von, I coulda sworn I heard someone-"

CRACK! Felicity aimed for the knees of the one nearest her and down he went, utterly taken by surprise, as his crewmate recieved a whack in the side of the head that had him spin and drop like a skinny anchor. Felicity swiftly drew Ben's cavalry pistol from the waistband of her breeches and aimed it down at the man who's knees she'd disabled and hissed, "Keep quiet, oaf! Make one sound and I will rid you of your throat!"

"My knees, my knees!" the fallen pirate moaned, turning onto his side and clutching in agony at his cracked knees. Standing over him, Felicity couldn't feel an ounce of pity for the brute at all. She had just done violence to someone who had meant to do violence unto her and her friends had they not been able to protect themselvs, so she wasn't feeling at all sorry. If anything, there seemed to be something fierce and cold in the way she held the gun on the wounded man.

", we need gags and more rope!" she commanded tightly.

Back up top, Fleetfoot was getting more and more exasperated with each passing minute. He kept removing his tricorn to run a hand through his wild hair, popping the hat back on, then eventually lapsing into an annoying pace. Annoying because he took very few steps. The crew of the _Mercury Queen _amassed on deck under the watchful eyes of Fleetfoot's men were getting tires of standing around waiting for something to happen. The _'Queen's _crew were very aware that there were women down below, their captain's wife included, and a young boy who happened to be the son of a duke, but none of them would shed light on that valueable information with pirates watching over them.

After ten minutes, Fleetfoot rolled his eyes and yelled, "What the devil is going on down there? Why aint they back?"

An extremely nervous Ben and Arthur wanted to know that themselves.

Captain Crisp huffed sarcastically. "Maybe they found something they aint too willin' to share!"

"Hush ye!" Fleetfoot snapped, his superior demeanor slipping into aggravation. He pointed his sabre at Crisp threateningly. "My men never hold out on the pickin's, they know better!" He pointed to five of his men standing nearest the gunwales. "You lot! Get down there an' see what's taking so blasted long!"

Ben's stomach lurched with fear as he watched the five men promptly descend into the depths of the ship. Beside him he heard Arthur mumble with dread, "Good God, what _are _they doing down there?"

Down below, Felicity too had begun to if more than two pirates came down the next time? How could she and Lettie handle more than two. _By thinking fast, _she told herself firmly. _Not going to be a victim anymore, remember? Use the guns if you have to.'Tis you or them. This is no time to be a quivering woman! _Aloud, she whispered to Lettie, "i seriously doubt there will be only two next time, Lettie. It might be time to use the guns."

"Or have a third person assist in the whacking!" This declarartion came from Elizabeth, coming up beside Felicity with a smile on her face. She brought a hammer into view. "Look what we found back there."

"Think you can whack some knees, Beth?" Felicity asked with a grin.

"Definately! And not just me, either. Look over by Lettie."

Felicity looked. Young Thomas had a hammer in his two little hands, showing Lettie how he could swing. The dark girl asked him straight out, "Can you hit them in the knees and be quick about it?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You can be be brave enough to do that, little one?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes Ma'am! They got my Papa!"

Lettie turned back to Felicity and Elizabeth."He is angry, and with good reason. I say let him help."

Felicity sighed worriedly. "All right, then. Thom, you must be quick and then get out of the way. Will you?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The boy hefted his hammer in his six-year-old hands and squatted dwon beside Lettie like she was doing, looking all seriousness.

In the back, hiding in the shadows, whispered, "I got more than enough rope and cloth ready, ladies."

"Listen!" Felicity's eyes got wide. "They're coming!"

The clomps of feet they heard were definately more than just those of two men, as Felicity had feared. The main pirate, whomever he was, was very likely fed up with the lack of results from his men. Not that Felicity cared about that; _she _wanted to be the one who prevailed in this situation. There was Ben and Arthur and Lord Eric, plus the hearty, hardworking crew of the _Mercury Queen _that had been very decent and respectable to her and her friends since they had boarded to consider. She glanced at Lettie and little Thomas and was bitterly determined that no number of pilaging pirates would victimize her and her friends.

It all happened in a flurry of rushing; five men entered the hold looking curious and edgy, Felicity and Lettie errupting from the shadowed barrels swinging their instruments at knees and heads alike, Elizabeth rushing forward with gritted teeth to knock a pair of knees out from one startled fellow who howled in pain like he'd never felt before. There wasn't time for any of the men to react accordingly, the women were fast, for they were fuelled by anger and outrage. There was young Thomas, small and darty, cracking knee caps with the ferocity of a blacksmith working on an anvil. What two of the five pirates that had been holding pistols dropped them in the unexpected attack. Both Felicity and Lettie held pistols to the downed men as Elizabeth snatched up the two that were dropped. Elizabeth was thankful she was wearing breeches, for skirts would certainly have been a pain and an obstacle in this situation.

"Any man that moves will be shot," Felicity told the downed five with a seething voice.

"Ye broke my damn knees, wench!" cringed one beardy man with gritted yellow teeth.

"You will have more than that to cry about if you give us any more trouble," threatened Lettie in her eerily dark manner. "We _will _kill you if you do not co-operate." Lettie looked very cold and dangerous, her even darker eyes menacing.

" 'Oo the bloody 'ell are ye?" a rogue with mutton-chops wanted to know as he clutched pathertically at his bloody knees.

'Twas Felicity who spoke for Lettie: "She is The Black Witch of Afrikka! All who cross her die if they do not obey! And we are her followers, her coven!"

Lettie cast her a appreciative look.

"Oh hell!" exclaimed the pirate with the mutton chops. "I knew we was headin' for trouble! I knewd it when spotted this ship th' first time! 'E never listens to me!"

The beardy man with the yellow teeth gasped in pain and nodded toward the back of the hold. "There's Von and Brownie! An' Wiley and Joe! They been captured! By a damn Negro witch!"

Fellcity gave his already bloody knee cap a swift hard kick. "You will not insult our mistress! You will die for your disrespect! And it just might be a _white _witch who takes your worthless life! Now apologize!"

"I aint about to-!"

"_APOLOGIZE_!" Felicity screamed, making Elizabeth jump.

The mutton chopped man grimaced, half in pain, half in indignation. "I-I'm sorry,er...ma'am."

Two of the five men had been knocked unconscious. , glancing at Felicity nervously, hurried forward to begin the ritual of binding and gagging. Young Thomas, awed into silence by all that had just passed before his eyes, took his place near the older woman to help hold rope for her. Elizabeth took 's musket and held it on the three mwn who were still conscious, glancing at Felicity in wonder herself.

It had not escaped Elizabeth or the captain's wife that Felicity Merriman seemed to be enjoying the violence a little too much. And Lettie definitely seemed to enjoy it.

All but one of the men had been gagged. Others who were still conscious moaned and rolled their eyes at the pain of their bloody and/or broken kneecaps. Even if any of them had been able to get free, standing and moving would have been sheer torture. Lettie gestured to Felicity to kneel by her at the pirate who was still ungagged. Little Thomas had also struck blows for his papa by whacking the man's ankles as well. Lettie nodded to the tihgtening of the man's boots at the abused ankles and grinned. "Boy is good with the tool, eh?"

Felicity smirked, more impressed than appalled. "Sure is, _mistress_.." She turned to the painfully-panting pirate and growled, "You! What is your name, lackwit?"

"Bean. They call me Bean," the pirate growled back at her painfully. Despite moustache and sweat-streaked face, he actually appeared to be a young man of about twenty five, perhaps, Felicity reckoned.

She put on her best nasty snarl. "Why are you called 'Bean,' Bean?"

" 'Cause I'm skinny like one."

Felicity shook her head. "How many of you have boarded this vessel, Bean?"

"Thirteen," he grimaced uncomfortably, for Lettie had put the small kitchen knife given to her by to his neck to force an honest reply.

"That had better be the truth, Bean, or my mistress here will drain your blood for our rituals!" Felicity threatened, her eyes burning with fake bloodlust.

"I swear it be truth, woman! Don't bleed me!"

Lettie pressed the blade harder against the man's Adam's apple. "Swear it again, or I will use _other _parts of you in my...rituals!" she hissed in her eerie accent.

"Gawd Almighty, I swear it, I swear it! I swear upon the grave of my mother, whoever she was!"

Felicity had to struggle not to laugh, or chuckle at the very least. She cleared her throat and asked dominately, "Who is your leader, Bean?"

He gulped. "Captain Fleetfoot. Fastest sailing man in the Northern Seas."

"Why did you force yourselves upon this ship?" she demanded angrilly. She supposed his answer would be akin to "for anything they believed they wanted," but it never hurt to ask, anyway.

"We're pirates, ma'am. It's how we make our livin'."

"Such a sorry sight, you lot are," spoke Lettie meancingly. "Looking for women to ravish, were you? It is what men like you do, is it not?"

"N-Not necessarily _all _of us, ma'am," the bewildered Bean babbled nervoulsy.

Felicity huffed disdainfully. "A man will say anything when he knows he is close to death, Mistress. I say we cut him up, for the moon will be full soon and we must be ready to summon the-"

"NO! No, please, don't cut me up into pieces! I aint no ravishing-pirate! We follow Captain Fleetfoot, but-!"

Lettie flinched with the blade and this in turn made the frightened pirate jump in alarm as well. Lettie was relishing the fear-effect she was having on the men in the hold, and Felicity had to confess unto herself that she was enjoying the hell out of it, too. Even if she was only pretending that they were witches. At least Lettie had caught on rather quickly.

Felicity whispered to Lettie, "If only thirteen boarded the ship, then that only leaves four above deck." Then to Bean, "Is that not correct?"

"Aye! Correct, correct!"

Felicity straightened, thinking, while Lettie secured a cloth-strip gag abour Bean's mouth. Then the two of them moved over to Elizabeth and , who had both been watching and listening with utter fascination. The four females eyed their nine captives warily, then Fellcity whispered to her friends, "So let us assume there are only four pirates left up on deck. If they have weapons-especailly pistols or rifles, that might still make it hard for our fellows to overtake them. We must end this as soon as possible."

"Yes," agreed Lettie readily. "I will go up and take a look at where the other four are located. I can do so without being seen, for there are opened hatches to see through in the deck floor." With that, she was gone, moving as swiftly and silently as if she were a ghost. Felicity trusted her friend's abilities without question. Lettie would not get caught.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth whispered, the stares of those men who were still conscious making her uncomfortable, But then, the men were not necessarily comfortable, either. They had broken knee caps and throbbing heads and ankles. Their stares were either worried or pained. The men believed that they had been ambushed by witches. If she hadn't been so nervous about what was to be done next, Elizabeth Cole reckoned she would be laughing her head off.

"Well, Beth, I want you to come with me and help me take control of our ship back if you think you can be witchy enough," Felicity said with a half-smile.

"Oh I can! I shall just pretend that I am Annabelle!"

Fellcity _really _wanted to laugh at that one. She turned to . "Dear Madam, do you think you could keep an eye on nine knee-battered pirates with only a musket and a copule of loaded pistols?"  
hefted the musket and grinned wickedly. "I've been living at sea with a bunch of grown-up little boys for a good chunk o' my life, lass! Nine aint nothing comapred to a ship-full. Besides-" she nodded at young Thomas at her skirts "-I'm also armed with one brave future duke who's right smart with a hammer! What could go wrong?"

Felicity grinned back at her. "Excellent! Then Elizabeth, Lettie and I are going to help get your husband's ship back!"

* * *

**Author's** **Yak**: I have the best readers in the world. You know how I know? Because in the years I have been writing this insane lil' epic, they have lasted with me when I have been sick, afflicted, in a car accident, having to deal with this and that in my real-life. I have been given the best of ideas to use, and believe-you-me I have considered using each and every one of them! But after this ordeal with the pirates, I'm going to hurry the wedding along. Know why? I have soooo many other ideas on how the Felicity/Ben hook-up could come to be that I'm excited to get to them.

And I need a freakin' mental vacation, of course.

Seriously, tho, I have some interesting, downright _racy_ Benicity fanart to post on my deviantart site some time this summer. I encourage other Benicity fans to post drawings to deviantart as well! Believe me when I say you will be appreciated there. But yeah, my fan art will be adult-oriented, so if you're sensitive to that kinda thing I won't be offended if you don't want to check it out. (Think Ben and Felicity on the cover of a historical romance novel at your local drug store. Bring crackers, there may be cheese.) So when I wrap this story up I will go right to work on my art. But I promise you a wedding night to remember! :D


	9. Chapter 9Lady Pirate

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Part4, Ch9: Lady Pirate

This chapter is dedicated to saintsinthesea, whom I envy for going on vacation! :D

Felicity and Elizabeth were as quiet as humanly possible as they crept slowly up the narrow steps that were almost like ladders up to each deck, taking care to keep their loaded pistols close to them and their eyes sharp for sudden movements out of any cabins and berths. They were tensed and ready for anything. Moving as fast as Lettie had, the mysterious dark girl was probably on her way back down to them. Felicity hoped they would meet her on the way to the passengers' deck.

"Lissie," Elizabeth began uncertainly, when the both of them had paused on the stepd going up to the deck their cabins were on, "are you...all right?"

"What do you mean?" Felicity turned back to look at Elizabeth, to see her friend's worried eyes upon her. "I am fine."

"Well...I just can't help but feel this whole entire, horrible situation has affected you so violently. Not to say that I think you were really enjoying being violent down there, but I-I just want to know that you are well, and that everything that Ben and I and the Forsythes put you through has not made you...wrathful." The last word came out hesitantly, like Elizabeth was afraid felicity would react angrily to her confession.

But she didn't. Felicity smiled, turned to Elizabeth fully, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Beth, I know you're worried about me, and it gladdens me to know that you care so deeply. I _will _tell you that if Reginald and his cousin _had _succeeded in having their way with me, I would be far from all right; I would be a wretched mess. Lettie has suffered far worse at their hands than I, and she is the strongest person I know. I am trying to put the past to rest now, Beth. I don't _want _to think of that horrible day that you found me and Arth-" She stopped, sighed, and continued more softly, "I just don't want to think about it anymore. We were all made victims. Granted, Ben did not make the situation any better with his lack of faith in me, but time _is _helping me get past that now."

"Can you, Felicity? Can you truly get past everything that has happened to you?" There was fear in Elizabeth's voice, mingled with her still-nagging guilt of her own behavior that day. Worry that her best friend was changing, or _had _changed, in a way that she and Ben could never atone for, or that Felicity could never recover from.

"I'm doing my best. I can tell you that I still want to marry Ben. His own guilt is still eating him up inside and watching it has been hard, even if I did find it to be a deserving punishment at first. I want the past to die and be buried, Beth. When we get home, I want to start anew. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds wonderful, Felicity!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes tearing up with joyous relief.

"Now, what say you we go rescue our men?"

"Let's!"

With their energy and determination renewed, the two of them continued up to the passenegers' deck, and nearly collided with Lettie, who had been trying to hurry back down to the cargo hold. Both young women gasped, Lettie popping a hand over their mouths to quickly stifle the screams that had nearly errupted from them. "I know what we must do now," Lettie told them in a hushed, urgent whipser.

Felicity recovered from her shock and exhaled deeply. "Whew, Lettie, my heart almost stopped! Please, tell us what you want us to do!"

Ben Davidson's face was set in such a tight clench that Arthur Pratt considered the possibility that it might just get stuck that way. Just like Ben, however, he was worried so much for the ladies that his breathing could no longer be controlled. Some sort of boiling point had been long been reached, and if Ben was ready to rush Fleetfoot, Arthur himself was ready to go right along with him! One of Fleetfoot's remaining men was trying to summon _more _men from their pirating vessel, which would make things far worse than they were if the man was successful. God only knew what was happening below with poor Elizabeth and Felicity, which was all Arthur and Ben cared about. Let every pirate in the North Atlantic come as long as he and Ben could be united with Felicity and Elizabeth!

Fleetfoot's wide face had taken on the appearance of a thundercloud in the past fifteen minutes. He had come to the conclusion that he himself would head a party of seven just as soon as he could get his remaining men over from his ship. This, in all of his years at sea, just beat all. He had never had men who could not perform simple tasks before, and of these were men that he had sailed with for nearly a decade. Why now could they no longer do anything correctly? The answer was simple; they had encountered a problem. The problem needed to be dealt with. His closest man was trying to holler over at the gunner, but no one was on deck. Probably because ninety percent of his men were over on _this _ship instead!

The crew of the _Mercury Queen _were indeed getting tired of just standing around waiting for something to happen. Murmurs among the men were low confessions that they would be willing to risk getting shot in order to end this indignant waiting. And then there was Flem, the ship's bosun, who noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was movement on the deck floor, the edge of a barred hatch coming up ever so slowly. He managed to make out clear, black eyes set in the familiar dark face of his friend Lettie, who made eye contact with him and put a finger to her lips. Flem made just the slightest nod of his head, undistinguishable to anyone else who may have looked at him. Pretending to merely shift his weight, he edged closer to the hatch.

Lettie's voice was just barely discernable ovet the sound of the ocean and the yelling of one of Fleetfoot's men to their pirate ship: "Stand close to this hatch, I am coming out. Move the men in front of me so that my movements will not get attention until it is time."

Flem nodded curtly. Unnoticed there at the back pf the gathered crew, he nudged another fellow close to him and made small gestures with his eyes to Lettie, and then showed him what to do via example; he stepped back in front of the hatch. The crewman understood right away, as if thoughts had jumped from Lettie's head into his. He backed up as well, hands clasped before him casually, looking just as miserable and outraged as before. Behind him and Flem, the barred hatch was coming further open and Lettie was slinking out of it. Both men could not help but feel the tide was about to turn in their favor.

And indeed it did, for even as more men form Fleetfoot's ship were crossing over on a plank, Lettie kneeled behind her friends, drew her loaded pistol out of her breeches waistband and gave a silent count of one-two-three...then she rose fast, pushing Flem aside and aiming the pistol at the closest of Fleetfoot's remaining men. The pirate standing on a barrel didn't have the chance to lift his gun. Lettie shot him square in the chest and he toppled over-too close to the gunnels-and fell overboard. There was a flurry of activity as the crew of the _'Queen _leaped into action; beginning their fight with the pirate crew. Fleetfoot's men were not many, even with those who had just come over, but there were enough to cause a melee of fighting.

Ben and Arthur had looked for their chance to get past Fleetfoot and get down into the ship to Felicity and Eliazbeth, but not only was Fleetfoot's wide frame fully blocking the entryway, but he had Captain Crisp by the collar and was holding a pistol to his head. The pirate captain had backed up as well, so that it could be plainly seen by all that he could easily put a big hole into 's noggin if anyone dared to try and assail him. even if Ben, Arthur _and _Lord Eric had rushed Fleetfoot, he could still do away with Crisp before any of them reached him.

So they chose to fight Fleetfoot's men instead. Even Arthur, who used to be adverse to fighting, but for the sake of his love he would fight to the death with his own fists.

But he needn't. Before Fleetfoot could gather the breath to yell the order to kill, a thin shiny blade whipped around in front of Fleetfoot's thick neck and pressed against its flesh threateningly. The pirate went rigid as though poked in the spin with abrupt severity. "Call them off," a female voice said low and lethally. "Call your men off right now or you will be shot through as well as beheaded."

Fleetfoot's black eyes went wide. He gulped, although with trouble due to the blade pressed against his throat. "Who the 'ell-"

"You will find out soon enough," the voice of Felicity Merriman oozed craftily. "Now call off your men or they will be without _their _captain." But before the startled man could shout a word, Felicity put Ben's cavalry pistol to the sky and fired. It's loud bang did indeed halt all the fighting and make heads turn. "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" she shouted loudly, making Fleetfott's ear ring. Without taking her eyes off of the side of Fleetfoot's head, she handed the pistol to Elizabeth, who was standing close to her but still behind the big pirate. "Reload it."

Elizabeth was quite adept at loading a pistol now, and proceeded to so so with amazing accuracy.

"Felicity!" Ben cried in joyous relief, having seen the beloved redhead through the crwod of fighting crews. He winded his way up to her with Arthur and Lord Eric right on his heels. He was bleeding a bit from a corner of his mouth where a flailing pirate-arm had caught him, but a quick glance told Felicity that he was all right. "Lissie! Are you-?"

"I'm fine, Ben, we both are." Then louder, to Fleetfoot's men, "Anyone of you lackwit pirates who tries to rush us will get a ball in the head for your efforts!" (This oath was reinforced by Elizabeth appearing on the other side of Fleetfoot with her own pistol aimed at the crowd. Her blue eyes were stony and her small chin set firmly) "Lettie! where are you?"

"I am here," answered the dark girl reassuringly, emerging from the crowd with a sly smile, Though her turban was still on her head, it had been knocked crooked and her clothing rumpled, but it was clear to everyone that she had been getting some good licks in during the fighting.

"By God, isn't Felicity magnificent?" Ben breathed in awe, grinning while resisting the manic urge to take her into his arms and kiss her to no end.

"Aye!" breathed Arthur Pratt in reply, although _his _gaze was locked on Elizabeth.

Felicity moved in front of the astonished Fleetfoot and said, "Release Ccaptain Crisp at once. Now! Don't make me kill you in front of your men."

Immediately Fleetfoot relenquished his hold on Crisp's collar and Elizabeth snatched the pistol from the pirate leader's hand. "You certainly won't be needing _this _anymore!" she snapped savagely.

Felicity held Ben's reloaded cavalry pistol in one had at Fleetfoot's head. Her other had held the silver blade to his gut. "And now you will hand over control of _your _ship to us. Do not look so surprised, Flatfoot, you've been bested by witches."

Elizabeth grinned. "I think it is 'Fleetfoot'."

"I-huh-_what_?" Fleetfoot's wide eyes went even wider. "You-you...What did you do with my men?"

"They are bound and gagged in the cargo hold below to be used in our rituals on the next full moon. Now, you will do as I say or you will join them in the same fate."

"Witches?" cried Fleetfoot in such alarm that it seemed to Felicity that he was deeply regretting his actions this day.

"Aye," confirmed Felicity smoothly, with a cocked eyebrow. "How else do you suppose mere women could take over two ships?"

"_Two _ships?" the big pirate looked like he was about to choke on shock alone. "Ye mean-"

"That's right," Felicity told him matter-of-factly. "The men of _Mercury Queen _here are under _our _command. Isn't that right, Captain Crisp?"

The startled captain had been staring in sheer fascination at Felicity and Elizabeth, too stunned for words. But now that he had been called upon, he scratched the back of his neck curiously and cleared his throat. Flabbergasted as he was, he still was able to pick up on the redhead's wild tale, for the effect it was having on Fleetfoot was rather comical. "Eh? Oh yes, that is right! Witches they are, man1 They distract you with their terrible beauty, then only after they have cast their spell of insanity do they reveal their wickedness!"

"Oh yes," chimed in Elizabeth, "we are but nasty hags!"

"Blimey!" one of Fleetfoot's men exclaimed where he was being held by some of the _'Queen's _crew. "Do ye suppose they're Anne Bonney and Mary Read come back from the dead?"

Felicity had no knowledge of the legend of the female pirates, but upon seeing the horror effect upon Fleetfoot's men pleased her, so she considered the man's question a complement. She and Elizabeth exchanged a grin, then Felicity turned her domineering glare back on Fleetfoot, who simply continued to gawk. "As I said, we are taking your ship, Fleafeet, so-"

" 'Tis 'Fleetfoot,' Ma'am," he interrupted, suddenly subdued.

"Whatever! We are taking your ship and all that she has!" Before the pirate could utter a word of outrage, Felicity turned to the available men of the _'Queen _who did not have a pirate in their grasp and yelled, "Their ship is ours! Take what you will beofre we bring her into the port authorities!"

Cheers and the thrusting of fists into the air were the replies. Eager men of the 'Queen scrambled for the planks connecting the two ships. Lettie gave them the weapons she had collected from the pirates so they could go over armed for protection. It amused Felicity how readily Captain Crisp's men took to her orders. She turned to the astonished Captain and said with a grin, "Sir, would you like control of your ship back, now?"

"Eh? Oh certainly, certainly!" He scratched his stubbled chin wonderingly and said rather sheepishly, "I never could make 'em mind _that _fast!"

"Must be the _spell _that they are under," said Ben amorously as he put an arm around Felicity's slender waist. he could no longer endure a second without touching her. "I know _I _am completely taken." Nor could her resist kissing her fully there before the pirate Fleetfoot, who shook his head and looked stumped. Arthur had flown to Elizabeth and had her feet off the deck in a wild embrace. Those of Crisp's men who had decided not to go over (which was a scant five), took hold of Fleetfoot securely.

"How is my Clementine?" Crisp asked of his wife.

"Ha!" laughed Felicity robustly despire being squeezed by Ben. "She is holding nine bound and gagged pirates at bay with a musket and one very brave future duke of Bel Hastings!"

"I know my son is safe." Lord Eric strode over from where he had just finished wrapping the cut arm of one of Crisp's men. "I spoke with Lettie about him and she assured me of his well-being. My son is indeed a brave little soul."

"Yer a _duke_?" Fleetfoot gaped, the notions of holding Lord Eric for a magnificent ransom flared and died right there upon his face. "With a _son_?"

"That's right, Flitwood," said Felicity snappily. "Most dukes do have sons, you know."

" 'Tis _Fleet_-_foot_, ma'am."

"Whatever! I tire of you, blackard. Someone take this fool below and tie him up along with the rest of his ilk. We shall turn his ship and his crew over to the port authorities once we reach New York."

Fleetfoot gaped at her in horror. "What? We're goin' to the colonies? Why, the entire coasts are swarmin' with..." Then he rememebred. "Witches! They're goin' to kill us all!"

"Not before we're done with you," said Elizabeth pleasantly. Arthur stifled a laugh.

"What're ye gonna do with me?" Fleeetfoot demanded to know.

Felicity answered right away."Put you below with your baboons, as I've already said. There you will remain until I think of something. Better yet, until Captain _Crisp _thinks of something. As for now, I would very much like to retire below decks with my handsome fiance and rest." She looked at Ben. "Take me below."

"Yes, temptress," Ben replied very, _very _willingly. He gave Felicity his arm, sidestepping around the bewildered Fleetfoot.

"And I shall go see about my son," said Eric, trying not to look so amused by the pirate's stricken expression.

"Let us eat!" exclaimed Arthur, who's stomach growled.

"I have just the perfect brew in mind, my mortal darling," cooed Elizabeth, enjoying the terror effect upon Fleetfoot.

Captain Crisp just chuckled, shaking his head and stepping up to Fleetfoot once again. "C'mon, you! Turn about so you can be bound properly!"

Ben and Felicity disappeared below deck. Lord Eric passed them with a happy grin on his way to young Thomas. As soon as the corridor was deviod of people Ben swiftly turned Felicity around to face him, then (seeing as how she was clad in breeches) grabbed her up so that her legs wrapped about his hips and her arms about his neck. She laughed softly, seductlively, but then if she had sneezed Ben would have found that seductive, too. "I love you in breeches," he murmured as he walked them to their cabin door. Neither one particularly cared if they were seen this way. The energy of the whole situation emboldened them considerably.  
Felicity nipped his chin playfully.

"As a matter of fact, when we are married, I insist that you wear them as often as possible. When you go riding, when you are doing nothing in particular..."

"And when I am seen riding around in breeches, what shall I do when there are complaints?" she asked slyly.

"Well if they do not have anything better to do than to criticize my beautiful wife, then you tell them that your horrible, slave-driving husband demanded that you wear breeches so that you may ride a horse comfortably, the ass, and that if you defy him he whips you."

This time she laughed wildly as he pressed her against the door. "Then what will you do if they confront you about it?"

"_Then _I will settle the matter permanently!" He kissed her good and hard before she could say another word.

She opened their door and Ben closed it with his boot foot. Without setting _her _down, he sat down on the edge of the skinny bed and kept her stradling his hips. Right away they were kissing intensely, a clash of tongues seeking dominion over the other's mouth in a quest for mounting pleasure. His hadns clenched her buttocks amorously, as her hands raked thorugh his lush brown hair, loosening the queue. She used her own body to force his to lie back on the bed. Not that he needed much forcing. The continued to kiss deeply and passionately, until Ben panted, "I just can't stop kissing you. It is like I just cannot get enough of you to satisfy me!"

"I hope you never do," Felicity breathed in reply, her face over his, hands on either side of his head to prop herself upon.

"I was so afraid something terrible was happening to you and Elizabeth when Fleetfoot's men did not return. They kept going down but they did not come back up, so-"

"Sshhh," she soothed senuously, kissing his lips gently. "I am fine, Elizabeth is fine, we all are fine. We were not about to let anything or anyone delay get in the way of our weddings. They have been delayed long enough. We are going home now, nothing can stop us from being happy, I will not let it. There has been too much sadness and stife already, do you not agree?"

"Aye!" Ben agreed readily. "Lord, Lissie, I do not deserve you, but I would certainly die without you. I love you, lady-pirate, always and forever. We shall never be separated again, mark my words!"

_I do hope you still think that, Ben, when I tell you all that is in my heart! _But she merely smiled mysteriously. "Hmm, is this not your 'knee' that I am sitting astride?"

Ben's handsome face reddened but he grinned up at her playfully. "Indeed it is not, my bride, it is that which reacts to just the mere thought of you."

"Interesting!"

"I hope you still think so on our wedding night."

Felicity kissed him lightly again and murmured, "Kiss me to sleep, Ben. I am exhausted and it is just barely noon now. I want to sleep awhile, and I want you close to me."

"Never could refuse you, little seductress," he murmured back, turning her so that they were both on their sides facing each other. Ben began a slow, gently kissing session upon her face and neck, saving each kiss with quiet delight. Felicity closed her eyes dreamily and sighed, letting sleep take her within a matter of minutes. She was very much wore out by the morning's events, adn so was he for that matter. So when he felt her arms about his neck go slack, he too began to drift off, hugging Felicity to him protectively, as if daring the universe itself to try to take her away from him again.

Indeed, they were headed home now, and nothing was going to prevent him form taking her for his wife.


	10. Chapter 10:Smooth Sailing?

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Pt4, Ch.10: Smooth Sailing?

Ben was dreaming again, as he so oftern did, of romancing Felicity in a lavish room lit only by candles. And as in waking life, he still did not know where to begin. He wanted her so much and wanted to please her so much that he was afraid of moving too fast or doing the wrong thing. But in his dreams Felicity didn't care. He wondered if she would be so understanding in real life, when it was time to consumate their vows. He wanted everything to be perfect for her-God knew he had caused her too much grief thus far-so he had written letters to his father concerning his upcoming nuptuals and the arrangements he wanted carried out to the last detail. He hoped Felicity would be pleased. He intended to spoil her. And she would most likely insist that he needn't go to such extremes, but he desperately wanted to. Everything had to go as planned.

They had slept most of the day the pirates had accosted them, had a late dinner, played cards with Arthur, Elizabeth, Lord Eric, Captain Crisp and his wife, then turned in early. For reasons neither Felicity nor Ben could make clear sense of, they simply wanted to be alone to lay in each other's arms and be close. Perhaps it was the realization that they were not too far form home now, or just making up for lost time, but closeness was suddenly more important than ever. So much so that if Felicity left his side for long, he would instictively know it and rouse himself from sleep. Such as that very night.

When he did not feel her against him he woke, blinked himself awake in the dimmed light of the overhead lantern's candle, and did not see her. Naturally he got out of bed, threw on his cloak and went to find her. Elizabeth and Arthur would be asleep, as would Eric and young Thomas, so that left only Lettie awake at his hour,for the dark girl was usually up at 2 bells for the one A.M. watch. Perhaps Felicity needed to talk to Lettie about something. Something that only women could talk about. Or maybe his beloved needed fresh air, for even air one deck below top coul be a little stale. It didn't matter. Whatever she had needed to leave him for he would find her and make sure she was all right.

And he found her up top, up on the forecastle deck at the railing, staring up at the night sky, which was full of stars so bright they gave off light enough to see by despite the waxing gibbous moon they shared the sky with. But it was not the stars that fascinated an enamored Ben Davidson. he gazed in love and needing at Felicity Merriman standing there with her cloak about her, still clad in his breeches and a white linen shirt, her mane of red hair undone and stirring with the cool breeze. He realized that this was who she was truly meant to be; a free soul, like a beautiful bird, born to be free and without boundaries. A caged bird would only die a miserable death. There could never be a cage for Felicity. If he was to marry her and make her his own he could never try to dampen her spirit. It would kill them both.

"There you are," he said at length, thinking perhaps it was past time to say something or else the men on the watch would wonder why he was just standing there like a love-sick puppy. She turned her head and smiled at him as he came straight to her, behind her, enveloping her in two strong arms all snug and tight. "I woke up and you weren't there, so naturally I had to come find you. Are you all right?"

"Aye," she murmured softly, pleasantly, as she pressed back against him cozily. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there looking at me before saying anything."

His face turned warm, but he grinned against her ear. "I am a man very much in love, Lissie. What else would you expect?"

She chuckled demurely. "I suppose you are wondering what I'm doing out here this late."

"It doesn't matter, love, as long as you are well and I can be with you."

"I couldn't sleep, Ben. I have much on my mind."

"I figured you came to see Lettie."

She shrugged. "I spoke with her a bit, of course. But the one I need to talk to most is you."

Ben had sensed something like that was coming. He wasn't filled with dread like before, that she might be reconsidering marrying him, but he was concerned. He couldn't keep it out of his voice. "Good thing I sought you out then, isn't it?"

"Yes." How was she to begin? How did one go about telling someone things that they may not take too kindly to hearing. But they did need to talk, they were getting closer to home, meaning once they _were _home they would not have hardly any time alone to discuss things until after they were wed. It had to be now.

"Lissie?"

"Oh. I was just thinking..."

"I can tell. Please, Lissie, I would hear all that you would tell me. I mean, I know that something serious is on your mind, and that there has been for quite some time. The entire trip, in fact. If I have given you any cause to rethink marrying me-"

"Oh that's not it at all, Ben," she interrupted quickly, hoping the reassuring tone in her voice would reassure him, too. "Its just that...Well...I don't know if I am ready to become a mother so soon." There. Tthe hardest part was over, she'd opened the door. Now she had to walk through it with him. She felt his body stiffen, so she turned about within his arms and laid her hands upon his broad chest.

"Now please, listen to me, Ben. I've started this and you must hear me out. It is not that I do not want to marry you, I do! With all the horror getting behind us now, I finally feel like all my wishes are about to come true. I do love you so very much. The thought of being your wife makes me so happy. But the thought of becoming a mother within months of our just being wed...I-I am absolutely terrified!"

To Felicity's surprise, relief spread across Ben's handsome face, making her peer at him curiously. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, Lissie, I know how grave the matter of child-bearing can be. 'Tis both a blessing and a fear. You have every right to be concerned. What concerns you concerns me, too."

She gulped uncertainly. "And I know that childbirth is just part of life, that we all must take the bitter with the sweet-oh if my mother could hear me going on like this she would want every doctor in Virginia, and some that arent, to diagnose me with something curable! " Her small, frustrated hands balled into frustrated fists upon his shirt. "I love my mother dearly, I do! But I am _not _my mother! I _cannot _just accept erverything that happens as _just the way it is! _Nor can I copy her life, I cannot be content to sit by the fire in the evenings and stitch while Father reads his paper and the children play at her feet! 'Tis not in me to do that?"

The rush of tears to her darkened green eyes and the expression of self-loathing she wore upon her pixie-face touched his heart so deeply that he just had to hug her hard and whisper, "I _know _all of this, Lissie. I understand. I know _you_, don't you see? You are not your mother any more than I am your father. Neither one of us were created to become them. We _both _love your parents dearly, but our lives are our own; we shall make of them what _we _want."

She sniffed miserably and gazed at him as if she was wondering if she was only _dreaming _that he was saying all the right things. "Ben, there is just no way to avoid becoming... _with child _if we are to have our wedding night, and I am not about to deprive either one of us of _that_. We have waited so long."

A cryptic smile spread across Ben's face and he looked playfully contemplative, leaving Felicity to wonder what on earth he was thinking for a moment, before he said, "Weeell, perhaps there might be _something _we can do...I think."

"Whatever do you mean, Benjamin Davidson? Are you not at all unhappy about the woman you wanted to marry being hesitant to have children?"

"I am _happy _that the woman I _want _to marry is wanting to spend time with _me _before we bring children into the world. I agree that we deserve some time to enjoy ourselves before we become parents. I have a lot of loving stored up in me that needs to be expressed, not that all affections and passions will have cooled when children _do _come along, mind you." His grin was immensely boyish and attractive, heating Felicity up inside. "My family has money; we can have as many servants as you like and they can watch over the children while we are busy..._bonding_, so to say."

She laughed that crazy, giddy, rambunctious laugh that he had always found so delightful. "Ben! Did you really just suggest that? "

"Aye, my lovely little bride, I most certainly did." He gave a squeeze and kissed her neck amorously.

All this time she had been so worried that Ben would not take too kindly to her not wanting to have children within months of their vows, but he was clearly surprising her continually. She knew not what to make of this free-spirited Ben. But she was not about to argue, for she found it to be wildly passionate. "Now how is it that we can refrain from my becoming pregnant so soon after we marry? I am utterly stumped!"

"Ah yes, that." Ben had blushed suddenly, positive proof that some of his boyhood shyness was still in his system. Felicity found it immensely appealing. "Well, I had figured for some time that children were an issue with you, Lissie. We know each other too well. Despite all that has happened, we still know how the other thinks. I _know _you are too spirited to just lapse into motherhood when you are not ready to, and I understand that. You really thought that I wouldn't?"

"Yes. I know you are eager for us to marry and begin our lives together, Ben. I do believe you are. I am too, but motherhood is something I am just not ready for. It terrifies me. Not just the giving birth part of it, but the patience, the sacrifice of personal freedom...Please, do not take it the wrong way. I don't want our children being raised by servants, either, I just..." She trailed off, feeling dismal again.

"Felicity, look at me, love." His warm hands had her face in them again. "I understand, all right? We want time together, just you and I. We _need _time alone together! And what I was working up the nerve to describe to you was a way I think we can delay having children."

"So tell me."

The way he bit his bottom lip in modesty made Felicity smile. "Knowing that this was your concern I went to Lord Eric a few evenings back, while you were playing cards with Elizabeth, and I told him that while I was in the Legion I knew of men who used sheaths made of animal skin to, ah..._contain their seed_, so as to not impregnate their...um, _mistresses_, let us call them." His voice had gotten low, seemingly in fear that their discussion would be overheard, when in fact they were they only two upon the forecastle deck at that moment. "They *ahem* claim to have worked."

Felicity grinned. "And you inquired of these 'sheaths' to Lord Eric? Whatever did he say?"

Ben looked around them, and assured that they were alone well enough for him to continue, he said, "He said yes, he'd heard of them, that they were called 'English rain-coats' there in England-makes sense, doesn't it?-" He chuckled nervously "- and although he never used any with his late wife, he knew men who did use them so as to not, you know, um, be fathers to unwed mothers, see, and that they were used by even respectable men. I was going to ask him how does a fellow go about purchasing one, and he told me he would investigate for me. It was not until we were anchored at that he gave me one he himself purchased, just for me-_us_, rather, as an early wedding present. He seemed to really understand that we would like some time to enjoy ourselves before we became parents. Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Felicity asked incredulously, grinning again. "If it will work, Ben, then I am all for it!"

"What if it does _not _work?" he asked sheepishly. "What if you are with child in only a few months after we're married?"

She sighed, cocking her head and gazing at him lovingly. "The we cannot say we didn't try, correct? We'll have to be intimate as much as possible in the time we have until we know for certain."

"I do not see that as any sort of problem," Ben assured her, a little of his male-driven arousal coming back to life. "And I know you don't want our children raised by servants any more than I do...but they _would _be nice to have around when we want some time for _us_, wouldn't you agree?"

She relented, picking up on his playfulness. "Yes, I agree! I fear my _spiritedness_, as you say, will never leave me, and there will be times when I must be true to my instincts, Ben-"

"And I would not wish you to be any other way, my beautiful bride," Ben interjected energetically, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "I want you in my store-_our _store!- attracting customers, greeting people, being a part of everything that happens. I do not want to exclude you from anything!"

"My, what a time we will have!" she laughed eagerly.

"I have several surprises waiting for you when we return!" he could not help but blurt, being so thrilled. "I had written my father, asking for his help, and Walter and Jenny are helping me-"

"Ben," she interrupted, her voice reflecting the stunned look on her face, "what in the world are planning?"

He was certainly excited. "Things that I pray will make you happy! I intend to spoil you! I am going to see to your every wish, your every need. I am going to make your head spin with the ideas I have!"

"Ben, take a breath!" she laughed, shaking her head. Her hands plunked down upon his shoulders. His long brown hair was loose, and she gently fingered it back behind an ear as she said a little more calmly, "Please, Ben, I do not need spoiling. I need only the people I love around me. I have never desired material things, even when I wanted that dress for the dancing lessons at the governor's palace; that was only a special occasion-which _you _helped make even more special. I do not need _things_, Ben, I need _you_!"

He calmed down, too, and looked apologetic. His voice softened quite considerably. "But I only want to make up for the pain I've caused you, Lissie. I just want to show you that I am the man you want, that I will never lose faith in you or us ever again."

She sighed gently. "Then just love me, Ben. That is all I ever wanted. Just love me."

"I do! Oh how I do!" He kissed her hard, his arms sliding around her firmly, lifting her off the deck and holding her fast to his own body as they kissed fiercely. Felicity felt strength leave _her _body, surprising herself how easily she melted like butter when he had her in his hold. How easily stress and worry just slipped away when he was kissing her like that. As if the world ceased to exist and it didn't matter who was watching them or what was going around them. There was only the two of them and the indescribable pull toward one another they could not, nor ever could, deny.

And as usual, he left her breathless and she had him entranced. "I love you more than the next breath I take," he said breathlessly, of course. There was just enough light from the stars, the moon and the lit lanterns on deck for Felicity to see that his eyes spoke the same truth his mouth did. He had always been like that, his soulful brown eyes speaking the things that he could not find the words for. The phrase 'I love you' was just a simple one as far as words went, but their meaning was powerful, especially when said in sync with eyes such as Ben's that upheld the truth of it.

"Then please, Ben, do nothing else than that, all right?"

He bit his bottom lip shyly. "Um...it may be a little too late to stop certain plans of mine from being carried out now. But I wouldn't change them if I could. We'll call it a celebration of our new life together. How does that sound to you?"

She laughed a little nervously, but it was a happy-nervousness. "Very well."

"Besides, what happy husband _doesn't _want to shower his new bride with gifts?"

"We'll...when you put it _that _way..."

He laughed and hugged her eagerly. "I make my oath to you now, Mrs. Davidson, to love you forever, to care for you always, to remain by your side through hell and high water. You are mine forever just as I am yours. Nothing will ever come between us again. This I vow to you before God, upon this merciless sea and under the stars."

"Why Ben, that is absolutely beautiful!" she marvelled softly at his neck.

"And what I hold in my arms next to my heart is far more beautiful."

"Good Lord, Ben."

"You tend to have that effect on me."

Her gentle chuckle made his heart skip a beat, and for the first time in a long time he honestly felt that the worst was over now. All the pain nad suffering he had cause so many people, Felicity and himself included, had just faded even more into the past, replaced by a strengthening of love that promised healing and happiness for them both. "God, how I love you," he murmured almost dreamily. Felicity _was _his dream. He silently gave thanks to the past that had bonded them, for the present that confirmed their love was steadfast, and for the future that would finally be fulfilled. He hugged her prorectively to him and they returned to thier small cabin below, where they slept the rest of the night way in a mutual embrace that even sleep could not lessen.

The following morning saw the _Mercury Queen _come into the harbor of New York First on the list of things to be done was relieving themselves of the pirates and their pirating ship. To celebrate that both Felicity and Elizabeth donned lovely dresses; felicity in satiny yellow with a satiny embroidered purple stomacher, Elizabeth in light pink over dark pink. They wore lacy mobcaps and chokers that matched their dresses.

"One would think that I was a real lady," Felicity commented airily as she caught a glimpse of herself in the oval looking glass nailed to the bulkhead in their cabin.

"You're lady enough for me," Ben commented right back, admiring longlingly the way her breasts were pushed up by the tightened corset.

Up on deck, Felicity and Elizabeth stood together, with their men at their sides, watching the port authorites board the _'Queen _to take custody of Captain Fleetfoot and his men, who were obviously still shaken from havng been so "roughly ambushed" and "held in a state of terror" by the coven of witches that had "taken control of the mind and persons of Captain Crisp's bewitched ship."

"I'm tellin ye, look at 'em!" bewailed Fleetfoot, with wild eyes and crazed expression. "Witches, they are!"

"I'll advise you to keep your mouth shut, idiot, you're in enough trouble already!" advised the constable that tied Fleetfoot's hands behind the pirate's back.

"But they are!"

Both Felicity and Elizabeth shreiked, Felicity turning her face into Ben's shoulder, and Elizabeth fluttering her fan frightfully. "There, there, now," Ben soothed dramatically. "Those horrible men are being taken away, darling."

Fleetfoot gaped at them. "B-But they _are _harpies! Woman-pirates! _Witch_-pirates!"

"Oooooo!" Felicity and Elizabeth wailed desperately.

The pirate called Bean gulped and gawked at the two 'ladies' standing nearby on the deck, and said to the constable who was leading him away, "They're evil! They swore to skin us alive for their rituals!"

"Please, sirs," begged Elizabeth to the two constables, "please take these horrible men away! They say the most terrible things!"

"Aye, ma'am. Rest assure you'll never see these varmints again!" The man roughly pushed Bean to the gangplank to the pier. "Get along with you! You don't say another disprespectful thing about fine ladies like that!" The constable doffed his hat at Elizabeth and Felicity. "Pardon me, ladies. A rogue will say anything to save his own hide."

"Goodness!" exclaimed Elizabeth, a hand to her cheek. "They are just so barbaric!"

And still Fleetfoot and his men begged and pleaded to be heard as they were led away. There were guffaws and grins aplenty once the constables and their charges were gone. Lettie emerged from the crow's nest and came over to Felicty while eating on an apple quite enthusiastically. "i might have like to have been called the Great Black Witch of Afrika," she mused with a grin. "It seemed to make the white men shudder."

Felicity grinned back at her. "Lettie, you already _are _great. You just needn't be a witch to be so!"

"I'll say!" This came from , as Lettie looked proud, "she beat the bejesus out of me in arm-wrestling!"

Felicity cackled with glee. Ben hugged her joyfully.

Lord Eric was seeing to the turn over of the pirates' ship, and he returned to the _'Queen _with plans for their next step in getting to the Chesapeake. "My friends, I know how eager you are to get home, so with your consent, we shall continue on to Virginia by ship. Yes, I know there are American naval ships all up and down the coast the further south we go, and meeting with them will be unavoidable. That is why it has been recommended to me that we make contact with one of the many American schooners we will no doubt see, and explain ourselves to them that we are not a naval spy vessel, but a ship belonging to the Duke of Bel Hastings, who is personally seeing to the safe return of Felicity Merriman and her rescue party to Williamsburg, where she is to be reunited with her family. And seeing as how we have a man of Lee's Legion with us, that will add more to my good credit! Does this sit well with everyone?"

"Excellent notion!" said Arthur Pratt.

"Splendid!" agreed Felicity

"No complaint from me," said Ben.

"Let us go!" said Elizabeth.

But the _Mercury Queen _didn't get to leave until the next morning, for they needed supplies. And there was fog, which made the going slow. Ben commented that they might not meet up with any other ship at all with the fog so thick. By noon most of it had burned off and the sun was out. Felicity could not keep herself from feeling the knots in her stomach over seeing her family again. It was a mix of excitement and happiness, tinged with a bit of sadness that she had been away from them so long. It was mid-May and spring would soon be turning to summer ("A good season for getting married in," Ben hinted with a flush to his face) She was excited about getting married too. Would her family be happy about that? She had noticed that Ben looked concerned whenever she spoke of her hopes that her family would still be happy about it, too. From everything that Ben and Elizabeth had told her, it would most likely be Nan who would object the most.

But then maybe everyone would be so happy that they were all reunited that no one would care about anything else.

After a day, they did indeed meet up with an American naval schooner called _The Windswept, _who's captain boarded along with two of his officers to speak with Captain Crisp and Lord Eric, who had pulled his own ranking, introduced them to Felicity and her friends, and before long the _'Queen _was sailing along casually with _The Windswept _as an escort. True to everyone's assumption that they woudl meet more than one American ship, it was not long that actual war ships were in view out on the sea to the east. The schooner sailed up alongside of a big top-of-the-line vessel as the 'Queen slowed to a near stand-still, and after an exchange of conversation, the big warship allowed the schooner to continue on with its escorting duty. Apparently, none of Washington's ships had an argument with an English vessel carrying rescued Americans and very little else.

Once the shore of Yorktown came into view, Felicity and Ben were the first ones to start whooping and hollering with uncontrollable joy. Ben picked her up right there on the deck and twirled her around as she laughed through tears of happiness she could not contain. Elizabeth hugged Arthur, who was even too moved to say anything lest he start crying.

They were home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry so late; had a lot of real-life stuff going on. Anyway, I'm still planning on posting more Felicity and Ben pics on my deviantart website by July 4th. I'm at .com/


	11. Chapter 11: The Way Home

**Author's Big Fat Totally Trivial Announcement: **As you can see, I've gone form being 'pansyphoenix' to 'felicityphoenix.' Since Pansy Parkinson didn't get to marry Draco in Deathly Hallows, much to my dismay, I thought it was time to move on and 'phoenix-ify' another favorite literary charatcter. Who better than Felicity? So reborn form the ashes of the username-barbeque-charcoal-briquette pile, I will now post as felicityphoenix! Don't worry, you'll still get the same cheesy drugstore romance novel hoo-ha you've been getting all along. The only other thing that's changed is that I'm sleepier than ever.

* * *

_Angel eyes...see the glory  
Angel eyes...know the story  
They see the hearts that break  
They see th love you make  
The story never ends  
Every heart that's been broken  
by just a word that's been spoken  
Heaven keeps the score  
There's always something more,  
if only you believe  
Every heart wants redemtion  
and deep inside there's a connection  
that's waiting for the touch,  
it doesn't take too much,  
to set your spirit free..._

Felicity's hands were actually shaking as she gripped the ladder dangling from the sally port to the boat waiting below. She was actually getting off the ship! For good this time! And she might not ever be on another sailing vessel ever gain! It was enough to make her delirious with excitement. Just below her with his head near her hip, Ben encouraged her on. "Come on, Lissie. I won't let you fall."

"Oh I know," she reassured him lightly. "I just...I can't help but remember the last time the saw the shore of Yorktown, it was fading in the distance and I was on my way to England. It has been about seven months, Ben."

Of course, he was stabbed by the guilt of it all, and it echoed in his voice. "I know, love. I'm so sorry."

She looked down at him, her smile crooked. "Now, Ben, do not get melancholy. We're home. I'm just overwhelmed by how it is actually for real. Now be a good husband-to-be and guide me down."

He grinned immediately.

"Hullo up there!" Arthur Pratt called impatiently from the smaller boat below. "We have not all day!"

"Arthur!" Felicity yelled down at him, "I am going as fast as I can! If you do not stop squirming I will throw a shoe at you!"

Beside Arthur, Elizabeth threw her head back and cackled like mad.

Felicity moved a rung down after Ben did, taking her time and making sure she did not loose her footing. It was not the best way for a lady to exit a ship, but Yorktown no longer had a pier, much less anyone to greet them. There was very little left of Yorktown at all, save for mostly damaged buildings and few people. She gulped, not wanting to think about the sadness of it as she followed Ben down carefully to the boat. She was home! At the end of the day she would be back in her own home, in the loving arms of her family. The very thought of it made her stomach flutter nervously.

Ben jumped down into the boat, ignored Elizabeth's scolding "Mind you don't tip us over, Ben Davidson!" and immediately reached for Felicity. He caught her about the waist, much to his delight, then sat the both of them down across from Arthur and Elizabeth. He kept one of Felicity's gloved hands in both of his. He looked at her with devotion and passion in his intense brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she breathed, trying not to sound as anxious as she was feeling. "It is just like a dream, Ben. Are we really here?"

"Aye, love. You'll be back in your own bed by nightfall."

Elizabeth grinned brightly. "Not that anyone will be interested in sleeping!"

"When I think about all that has happened..." Felicity shook her head in disbelief. "I feel like I have been gone for years! 'Tis my very own family I am returning to, and I feel like I might be a stranger to them!"

Ben put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I know that feeling, too, Lissie, because that is the way I felt when I first returned to you. But once I set eyes upon you, that feeling just started to fade away. I was too happy to see you to care about much else."

In response to his words she leaned into him, her forehead against his cheek. They were now waiting for Lord Eric, who was carefully descending with young Thomas on the ladder. Felicity raised her head and said to Ben, "I guess you must feel terrible about Yorktown, Ben. I'm sorry there was so much ruined."

He smiled warmly at her. "Girl, _you_ are my home. Yorktown will rebuild, and buildings can be replaced. You cannot be replaced, nor can what we share be replaced. As long as I have you, my heart has its home."

"Oh that is so dear!" sighed Arthur, who turned to Elizabeth with emotion in his sparkling blue eyes. "Now we, too, can be married soon at last, eh?"

"Nay, Arthur Pratt!" Elizabeth insisted, to everyone's surprise. "Felicity and Ben shall marry first, and then we will! If I had not been so quick to misjudge the situation that morning, we would all four of us be married by now, so as part of my wedding gift to my best friend, I shall help her plan her wedding first. Too much time has been wasted. We will marry soon thereafter." She winced at him suspiciously. "Unless you feel that you cannot wait and want to appease your longings elsewhere?"

Felicity and Ben exchnaged an amused glance.

"Of course not!" Arthur exclaimed, taken aback. "Dearest, I am only eager to begin our lives together! Remember when Ben told us he would go to the ends of the earth and through hell-fire to have Felicity, that he would wait a hundred years to be her husband? Well that is what I feel for _you_!"

As Elizabeth gushed sentimentally, Felicity turned back to Ben and inquired with raised eybrows, "Did you truly say those things, Ben?"

He blushed, his boyish grin uncontainable. "Yes. There is nothing I wouldn't do."

She dropped her head upon his shoulder again, smiling brightly.

"Ah ha!" said Lord Eric as he descended the ladder and dropped into the boat energetically. "We are all here at last! When Thomas and Lettie get down here we shall be off at once! Our things will be seen to and sent in the second boat. Then our next goal will be to get a carriage to Williamsburg!" He reached up and plucked young Thomas off the ladder. The brave youngster squealed with delight as his father swung him around like a mere sack of potatoes. Lettie was shimmying down the ladder faster than any man. She too dropped into the boat, looked around to see that all was well, then sat down on Felicity's other side.

"I'm afraid that will be next to impossible," Ben told Eric as the duke settled down with Thomas in his lap beside Arthur and Elizabeth. "Yorktown was nearly obliterated in battle. There are few residents left, even fewer animals. Some of the French might still be there, but not too many, I'll wager."

"If I have to _walk_ to Williamsburg, I will," said Felicity with unshakeable determination. "I'll even run! And if any of you cannot keep up with me, then you can stop by King's Creek and-" She gasped, suddenly struck with a thought. "King's Creek! We will be passing King's Creek! We can get a carriage _there_!"

"But how will we get to King's Creek to get the carriage?" giggled Elizabeth, tickled by her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Like I said. Run." Felicity smiled triumphantly.

"Oh come now, there is always a way," said Eric pleasantly. "Look at everything you lot have been through! If we had to walk, how bad would that be compared to all of that?" Upon seeing the nods and grins of his young freinds, he added, "Besides, this is my first trip to the colonies. I would very much like to see some of what it is King George was spending so much of my country's much-needed finances on in order to keep control of!"

At that Ben grinned appreciatively.

Felicity was anxiously beginning to believe that the boat would never reach the shore, even though the Captain's men were good rowmen. None of the crew were eager to see the lovely Miss Merriman-soon-to-be-Davidson and Miss Cole-soon-to-be-Pratt depart, but most of them were eager to see Williamsburg as well, having heard enough of the famed Raleigh Tavern to long for a drink in the place. Ben had to hold on to Felicity to keep her from leaping out of the boat as soon as the water was shallow enough to wade wait-deep in.

"Don't you dare, my precious bride," Ben warned with smile. "Now that I've got you back, I'm not about to let you risk drowning before we can get to the shore!"

"Oh Ben, really! The water is not that deep! You were the one who claimed was going to teach me how to swim in case you ever fell in and needed to be rescued!" she shot back, laughing at him.

"Yes, and I still mean to. After we are married! But we have to survive getting home first!"

"She isn't going to shatter, Ben," Elizabeth scolded, rolling her eyes once more at Ben's over-protectiveness. "Nor is she made of cream. As a matter of fact..." She stood up in the boat and reached for Felicity's hand. "Let's wade to the shore, Lissie!"

"Truly?" Felicity shot up immediately. "In our dresses, Beth?"

"Oh why not? We're practically there already, and there is no on the shore to care! I am so happy to have you home and all of us be home that I really just don't care! A very wise soul once told me you cannot be proper all the time! Can you recall who it was that said that?"

Felicity beamed, clasped her friend's hand, and to the astonishment of their fiances, the duke, and the rowmen alike, picked up their skirts with a free hand and stepped over the side of the boat into the now thigh-high water, squealing and laughing with reckless abandon. "Oooo!" Felicity squeaked as water immediately filled her shoes and nearly turned both girl's dresses into floatation devices. "The water is cold!"

"I know!" agreed Elizabeth laughingly, gripping Felicity's hand. "But does it not feel liberating, Lissie?"

"It does, it does!"

Arthur and Ben looked at the girls and then at one another. Simultaneously both young men scrambled out of the boat to get to the giggling, cackling duo at once. Felicity shrieked playfully and sent water splashing at Ben, who couldn't help but start laughing, too, for the sight of his love enjoying herself, happy once more, was a sight he could not resist. He just had to be with her. Always. At this moment he understood more than at any other time that there was just no living without her. There was no air to breathe, no will to live, no soul within him at all without Felicity. She was final piece of the puzzle of his life that made it complete. He grabbed her up in his arms, heavy soaked skirts and all, and worked the rest of the way to the shore as Elizabeth and Arthur played behind them.

"Still wish to marry a lady who splashes about like a mermaid in her frilly clothing and cares not what others think, Captain Davidson?" Felicity asked him teasingly, a dark, beautiful eyebrow raised.

"More than I wish for my next breath," Ben replied without hesitation. As he carried her to the shore, he kissed her deeply, concentrating intensely on her pretty soft mouth that made his loins churn with the desire to devour her entirely. Her arms wrapped about his neck and held on tightly, for the rest of her body had gone blissfully weak from such a powerful kiss. Oh yes, their return to Virginia was off to an excellent start.

Once the boat got to shore, a grinning Lord Eric lifted young Thomas up and carried him over to the still energized Felicity and Elizabeth, who were wringing their skirts out and laughing at the same time. Ben and Arthur were dumping the water out of their boots. Thomas pointed to the four of them and said, "I want to go into the water, too, Papa! May I?"

"No, son, not today I'm afraid. We must find transportation to Miss Felicity's home now."

Young Thomas looked pouty, so Elizabeth slid up to him there in Eric's arms and said, "Felicity has a younger sister and brother that will be very pleased to meet you, Little Duke! Her younger brother William is just as full of energy as you are, and he would love to show you around town. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" The excitement was back in the six year old's eyes. Lord Eric mouthed a grateful "Thank you" to Elizabeth and she curtsied with a grin in her dampened skirts.  
Ben straightened himself as best as he could considering that he was sopping wet from the thighs down. "We can go up the hill to the town-or what's left of it, anyway, and see if there is anyone who can help us in any way. Otherwise, Felicity's plan of walking to King's Creek is our only option." He nodded to the second rowboat having just left the _Mercury_ _Queen_ carrying their trunks. "They might have to be sent right back until a carriage can be sent for them."

"Well, at least we have a plan now." Eric set Thomas down on the sandy beach and the lad immediately began looking for shells. "You two know this place best, so lead the way!"  
Grinning at Felicity, Ben took her hand and the two of them began leading the way up the slope to what was left of Yorktown. Felicity felt joy with every step she took. Despite Yorktown looking desolate, pitted, gutted and right out battle-weary, an upliftng sight met them at the top of the hill: many of the French soldiers were still there! Not as many as there once was, back in the fall of last year, but enough to further gladden the hearts of Felicity and her friends another level.

Without a doubt they caught attention. An officer on horseback turned his mount toward them. To everyone's surprise, the officer was wearing a blue coat with red facings, signifying him as an American soldier! The epaulettes on his shoulders identified him as having the rank of lieutenant as well. Ben hurried forward as the soldier moved his horse up to them and said, "Er, hello, lieutenant-I am Captain Benjamin Davidson, formerly of Lee's Legion, and my friends and I have just returned form England. That ship out there is the _Mercury_ _Queen_, which we just came from. This fellow here is Lord Covington, Duke of Bel Hastings and the _owner_ of the _Mercury_ _Queen_. We have had an American escort for the past few days, with permission to anchor here so that the Duke can personally see us home to Williamsburg!" Ben had to inhale sharply after babbling so fast.

The lieutenant, a young twenty-something man with sandy hair beneath his tricorn and light brown eyes, smiled acceptingly of Ben, and reached out his hand to shake the former cavalry captain's, then Lord Eric's. Young Thomas was not shy at all, and walked right up to the big brown horse and began stroking it's shoulder admiringly. The lieutenant doffed his hat at the two young ladies and said, "Indeed! I was aware that there was a party coming in from that ship out there, but there was no harm in it since I did in fact watch you come in escorted by the schooner flying our flag." He nodded at Lord Eric. "An English Duke, you say? An excellent disguise, my good sir, for you do not look very much like one if you do not mind my saying so."

"I do not," replied Eric with an affiable smile. "I prefer not to, actually, for all the dukes in my country that I am acquainted with are a little too...stiff. My late wife always preferred me in a more casual state, and I rather like that just fine. Is that not correct, my son?"

"Yes Papa!" squeaked Thomas, grinning up at his father with a six-year-old's complete adoration.

"Ah, a little duke," mused the Lieutenant kindly. "I am Lieutenant Conner of the seventh Virginia Regiment, posted here to assist those of Rochambeau's regiments who do not speak English. In essence, I translate. I simply must know, how is it a man of the famed Lee's Legion is returning from England with a duke?"

Ben did not hesitate in his answer. "Because of this beautiful young woman here, Lieutenant Connor. My fiance, Felicity Merriman." He turned, extended his arm to the watching redhead, who stepped into his hold without thinking and allowed him to squeeze her affectionately. "Because of my own stupidity, I nearly lost this wonderful girl to the devices of an English madman who stole her away from her family in Williamsburg. My friends here had accompanied me to Bristol, England, to help me find her and bring her home. We discovered that she was finally safe in the custody of Lord Covington, who had found her on his property after she had escaped her captor with the help of this former slave and now freed black woman who is called Lettie. Without Lettie I would have lost my beloved once and for all."

"What an astounding tale!" exclaimed Connor, his light brown eyes widened. "Such an adventure is worthy of being told to an audience over ale at the good ol' Raleigh! And it is to Williamsburg you are returning?"

"Aye," said Felicity eagerly. "That is where I'm from. My father is Edward Merriman, who owns the store of the same name. I have missed my family so very much- is there no carriage here at all that we can borrow to get to Williamsburg, Lieutenant Connor?"

"Hmmm..." The lieutenant looked about him, left and right, thinking. "I know some of my French accomplices have had wagons about, to transport goods and supplies...Wait right here. Let me see if there is one still here. They go back and forth to Williamsburg all the time." He spared Lord Eric a light-hearted grin. "That is, if you find a wagon agreeable to you, Lord Covington?"

Eric laughed good-naturedly and replied, "No, my good sir, I have no argument with a wagon whatsoever!"

"And neither do we," agreed Elizabeth, beaming. "Whatever will get us to Wlliamsburg before nightfall!"

"If it will help to know, sir, my grandfather's plantation is at King's Creek, between here and Williamsburg," Felicity added. "If we may borrow a wagon just to get there, we can continue on by other means and not have to keep your transport any longer than neccessary."

"King's Creek Plantation?" Lieutenant Connor's brown eyebrows went up in mild surprise. "Why, I know that place! The overseer, a man by the name of Tate, was quite hospitable in letting some of Rochambeau's men camp upon the grounds there! I was present to assist with some translating."

Uncontrollable tears filled Felicity's eyes. "My grandfather was William Carter, sir. After his passing his slaves were freed and the plantation has stayed in my family's ownership since. To think I could actually see it again! I had begun to think that I would never..." She trailed off, too overcome with emotion to say another word. But Ben knew what she had been going to say, and kissed her temple lovingly, hating himself for being responsible for her thinking that she would never see the places she loved most again. She had actually believed that she would never see any thing or any one she loved ever again. How could she have forgiven him?

_Because she was Felicity and she hated to be weighted down with negativity and sadness, that is how,_ Ben told himself mentally._ And if I have earned that forgiveness then I_ _damn well better not abuse it ever again! Felicity I swear to you I will make everything right for you again!_

"I heard much of while I was at King's Creek," Connor told them agreeably. "He was a Loyalist, but a man who preferred peacable resolutions to conflicts. I, too, hate that there had to be war. My deepest respects to your grandmfather and your family, Miss Merriman."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she sniffed.

He left them to find out if a wagon was available, and it turned out that there was. Rickety, riddled with musket ball-holes along one side and pulled by a couple of grey mules that looked they had just been roused from sleep, it was a joyous sight to behold for Felicity and her friends. Lord Eric even thought it was adventurous to be riding in the back of a wagon, claiming that his dear Evangeline would never have passed on a chance for adventure, no matter how small. It was clear to everyone that he had become extremely open to things, knowing that his wife would want him to live for every moment with the son that had his mother's eyes and smile. Both he and Thomas were as giddy as schoolboys as they sat on the bed of the wagon with Felicity and her friends. Lettie was speculative and curious, constantly looking about their surroundings as if seeing nature for the first time. Felicity couldn't help but wonder if the dark girl preferred to be back on the ship. If she did, Lettie gave no indication.

Felicity was also still concerned with Ben's feelings about Yorktown. If it had been Williamsburg that had been destroyed by the fighting, she would have been terribly upset. She took his hand into both of hers upon her lap and was instantly given his brightest, beautiful smile. "Ben, are you sure you are not too upset about what has happened to Yorktown? I mean, that was your home. You had friends there, didn't you? And what about your family's home?"

He was sitting right beside her. Everyone else was chatting amongst themselves and with the wagon driver, so he and Felicity basically had a moment to themselves. His face, his brown eyes, showed no sign of worry. "Felicity, I have _you_. That is all I care about. I know my father's house was destroyed-I would be shocked if it wasn't. But I know my father, he is all right and living temporarily in Richmond. He knew things were going to get bad, and he made prepartions for it. Do you know where his horses are being kept for now?"

"No, where"

Ben grinned even wider. "King's Creek."

Felicity gasped and beamed. "Why I had no idea! Father never said anything-I never knew-Ben, that's excellent!"

"I sort of thought so myself," Be told her, looking pleased. "Your father and mine are still very close even though its been awhile since they've seen each other. They help each other out."

"Oh I 'm so happy about that." Then something else popped into her head that she had been wondering about off and on lately. "Ben, do you think your father will like me?"  
He slipped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "Yes, Lissie, I believe he will. He hasn't seen you since just before I came to live with your family, so all he remembers is an energetic little redhead with big green eyes and a bright smile. When he ses you he will be beyond words."

"That's a nice thing to say, Ben," Felicity said meekly, blushing a ittle, "but will he approve of me?"

"I do not see why he wouldn't! You are beautiful and smart, generous and kind-hearted-what is there _not _to approve of?"

She bit her bottom lip worriedly. "Well, my dowry for one thing..."

Ben made an exasperated sound. "I told you that I don't care about that. I care less about it than I did the _last _time I told you I didn't. Our marriage is not a business arrangement. We love each other and we _belong _together. That is all that matters. That and the fact that we will be together no matter what. I do not care if we were the poorest folks in Virginia!"

She grinned again, a tear running down her cheek. She stretched a little bit so that she could kiss his lips quick, but Ben was quicker, catching her jaw in one gentle hand to keep the kiss going. Arthur Pratt made an exaggeratingly loud throat-clearing noise to distract them and declared, "Here now! There shall be no dramatic displays of affection until we are home, for it is not fair for one couple to engage in such antics when the other present couple is unable!"

Elizabeth laughed uncontrollably, while Ben took it upon himself to ignore the blond Brit's comedic authority and resituate himself so that he had Felicity in both of his arms tightly, intensifying their kiss by doing a thorough job of it, showing by his actions that he was not about to let anyone or anything keep him from being affectionte with his bride. In that, he had definitely gotten past his shyness, Felicity mused as he kissed her passionately. The wagon's jolting going over a tree root that extended out into the road caused the kissing couple to break apart laughing softly. Ben winked at her and she felt as overjoyed inside as she did on the outside. Dazed from Ben's intense kiss,s eh settled against him to enjoy the scenery.

When they arrived at King's creek, she had hoped that some of ther family was there. But they were not, for after being hugged good and hard by an ecstatic , he told her that none of her family felt like leaving Williamsburg until they had heard from anyone else concerning her whereabouts. had not seen Mr. Merriman for at least three months, and that was when Tatre had gone into Williamsburg for news and to visit the family. Whena sked how her father fared, he could only reply, "Miserable in spirit, weakened in body. But now that your'e back, he'll get better fast-they all will!"

He agreed that it would be a nice surprise for her to show up in a carraige from the plantation. When he found out that an actual English duke was travelling with her and her friends, he was impressed and commented that Felicity's grandfather would have enjoyed meeting a man of rank from the 'home country.' himselff was not a Loyalist, but he and got on very well, so well that Felicity's grandfather had trusted 's opinions more than his own.

"I wonder what your grandfather would think if he knew I was the fellow you would be marrying," Ben whispered to Felicity, as they stood aside from their friends, watching the old familiar carriage get hitched up to two of Grandfather's fine brown stallions. "I'm thinking that he would not like it very much."

_NOW look who is concerned with family approval! _Felicity thought, smiling at him tenderly. "Oh, Grandfather would come around, I know that he would. I can feel it. Once he saw how happy you make me and how much love there is between us, he would want nothing but happiness for us _both_!"

"He would have killed me for the way I treated you, and I would have let him," Ben said self-loathingly, his gaze falling to the ground.

"Ben," she sighed softly, shaking her red head, "we have _got _to put what happened behind us now. Sometimes it may be hard to, but we cannot have a future if we dwell on the heartbreak of the past, do you not agree? I know Grandfather could be a lion sometimes, but that is only because he wants what's best for the people he loves. _You _are what's best for me."

"I still don't see how you can feel that way after-after- Oh, God, Felicity, I just love you so damn much!" He grabbed her and hugged her, not caring who watched or what they thought. Under the circumstances, no one thought it improper at all. Felicity Merriman had been gone too long from this place, gone too long from her family, and those who knew the details of how she had come to be taken away knew that Ben Davidson would suffer for the rest of his life with guilt and emotional torture. But they also knew that Ben and Felicity belonged to each other, and that _nothing _could stop the course of true love.

"Well! Are you two going to just stand there embracing, or join the return party!" Arthur Pratt had his head sticking out of the carriage window. "I declare, Benjamin Davidson, you are the most amorous sort there ever was!"

"That is not true!" This came from Elizabeth, who stuck her blond head out of the window beside Arhur's, her head turned to give him an accusing gaze past the carriage door between them. "You told _me _the very same thing last night when we-!" She blushed suddenly, looked around at the cluster of plantation workers that had come from the fields to greet Felicity, and smiled thinly. "Pardon." And quickly she ducked back into the carriage.

Felicity laughed gently, making a mental note to question her best friend about 'last night' as soon as a time presented itself. Her hands rested on Ben's coat collar, absently smoothing it out as he pressed his lips to her forehead. After a moment of just relishing the feel of her he whispered, "It will be a while before we can be alone again, you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Do you mind?"

He chuckled lightly. "Of course not. Well...maybe just a little. After all, I _have _gotten used to you being all nice and snug in my arms at night. I don't know how I am supposed to sleep without you with me."

"Look at the situation from this perspective: when we _are _alone again, we will be husband and wife. There will be nothing to stop us from being together at night anymore." Her face turned upward with such a gorgeous grin that Ben immediately felt his heart soar and his loins tighten.

"Felicity! Do hurry, will you?" It was Elizabeth again. Felicity's laughter sounded like beautiful music to Ben's ears, and it awas all he could do to keep from grabbing her again, but he kept himself in check and took her over to the carriage. Lettie had just come over herself from speaking with the former slaves of the plantation who were now paid workers. The look on the dark girl's face was curious indeed.

"Sit up here with _me_, Lettie!" cried young Thomas from the bench where David the carriage driver sat. Usually there was only room enough for two adults to sit up there, but Thomas was so small that there would still be room enough for all three. He would be quite happy _and _quite safe between the two of them, which was why his father allowed him to be up there. The dark girl grinned at the young future duke irresistably. The boy had taken quite a liking to the mysterious young woman, seeing as how she was indeed a mystery and a very good climber to boot. Felicity believed her brother William would like that, too.

"All right then, are we all settled?" inquired Lord Eric, smiling around at his young companions in the carriage with him. "The wagon will bring out things to Wlliamsburg for us. I will pay them handsomely for their troubles. So, it is off to the Merriman homw at last!"

Felicity blinked away tears for the umpteenth time this day, knowing that she would not be able to hold them back any more once she caught sight of her own home. She knew she was going to start crying like she did that day Ben appeared in the duke's garden, totally unexpected. It was really happening, and it was happening this late and wonderful afternoon! She exchanged a sentimental look with Ben, who's soulful brown eyes were already upon her. He gave her hand a squeeze very much the way he did that day he escorted her to the Governor's Palace for the dancing lessons.

Everything really was going to be all right.

_Angel eyes...see the morrow  
Angel eyes...won't let sorrow  
live inside your heart  
You've got a brand new start  
If only you believe  
Every heart wants redemption  
and deep inside there's a connection  
that's waiting for the touch  
it doesn't take too much  
to set your spirit free  
Angel eyes...want to love you  
and angels fly high above you  
The promise never ends  
The rainbow never bends,  
if only you believe  
The promise never ends  
The rainbow never bends,  
if only you believe...  
-_'Angel Eyes' by Tamara Walker (one of the most beautiful songs EVER)

* * *

A/N: Where are my reviewers? And where did ff.n's Spell Check go? Everybody knows I can't spell worth a sh^% when my fingers are flying at hundred miles an hour! And tendonitis is no excuse. The first week of July I will be posting Benicity fanart on my deviant art site. Over there I'm 'bushsbunny' with a fire-rabbit as my userpic. I recently uploaded a bunch of pictures of miniature ponys to show off my skills with a cheap digital camera. Cheap isn't _always_ bad, you know. It just not that great. :P


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Pt4, Ch12: Reunion

Felicity's heart started beating faster the more into Williamsburg they came. She sniffed back tears as she recognized certain places along the way, like small fields and isolated houses. Cart paths that led to other plantations. For a moment she even had to close her eyes and tell herself that she was really going home. As many times she and her family had traveled this road to and from KIng's Creek she had never fathomed there would be a time when every tree, every bend in the road, every bump and hole would become so dear to was practicallyleaning out of the carriage window as they came into Williamsburg.

For Ben, he was being constantly stabbed by pangs of guilt, thinking about the last time Felicity was here at home: the last she saw of her father's store was when she was behind it, pleading with him to listen to her. She had been sick and hurting and all he had done was make everything worse by turning his back and leaving her that way, on her knees and crying. There in the carriage beside her, Ben clenched his fist at his side and hated himself. He was determined more than ever to make it up to her. He swallowed hard and looked at her, looked for any indication that she, too, was thinking about that horrible day, but she didnt seem to be. She was twisted around to look at as much as possible as they came into the town.

She licked her lips absently, a small gesture Ben found insanely arousing as he did adorable, and said nervously. "Where _is _everybody? There is hardly a soul out on the street! It looks so...empty."

"Because it is," Ben said softly. The armies are gone, and so are alot of visitors who were only here to see Washington, Lafayette and Rochambeau."

" 'Tis late afternoon and there's hardly anyone about!" she continued to marvel in worry. "I-I've never seen this town look so calm!"

"That is because there hasn't been a Felicity around to liven it up!" said Elizabeth cheerfully, hoping to get her best friend to smile again. "Even if the town was like it used to be, it is still lonely without you, Lissie."

Felicity turned her head to cast Elizabeth a grateful, sentimental look.

Then Ben met her misty-eyed gaze and said, " It is as I told you, love; there is just no life without you."

Obviously she was still struggling not to burst into tears right then and there. She looked back around at Duke of Gloucester Street and its trees full of leaves and everything bloomed out and green. And she began to shake, for her own home was about to come into view on their right. Her heart began to race mercilessly, the tears started to flow; her emotional dam was about to burst, as her friends had expected it would. For Elizabeth and Ben, it was gut wrenching to see the soul they both loved so very much begin to come apart, all because of their reactions that led to this situation which should never have happened at all. Elizabeth looked Arthur apologetically and Arthur put his arm around her lovingly.

Felicity could not be stopped from leaning out the window beside her once again, not that anyone wanted to hold her back in any way, so that she could see her house coming into had to blink several times to keep her vision clear of tears, and her chin had begun to tremble. And at last she saw it, her home. In a matter of a few seconds her mind processed what she was seeing: her yellowish clpaboard home with a brand new white picket fence around it, and...and someone in the front yard, bent over the flowers that grew benath the front windows...

Nan!

Felicity could not keep herself from screaming her sister's name with all of the energy she possessed, and Nanette Merriman dropped the miniature trowel she was working with, whirled around whilst straightening bolt upright, and cried out uncontrollably when she saw not only the approaching carriage but who was stretching halfway out of one of its windows. "FELICITY! FELICITY!" Nan began shrieking, breaking into a most ungentlewomanly run toward the carriage, her blue eyes wide and wild with shock and emotion unleashed.

"NAN! Oh my God, Nan! My sister!" Felicity could not be stopped from bursting from the carriage even as it was trying to come to a slow safe halt in front of the Merriman house. Arms went wide, uncontrollable sobbing began, and tears started to flow like rivers. The two young women flung themselves into each others' arms at the new and recently painted front gate. There was emotional screaming and the tightest of embraces as the sisters were reunited at last. At the door of the house, Mrs. Merriman had appeared to see what all of the shouting was about, then a shakeing hand flew to her mouth, and she too burst from the house screaming her daughter's name and then that of her husband's.

"Mother! Mother!" Felicity cried almost wailingly as at long last her mother's badly quaking arms grabbed her eldest daughter fiercely. Mrs. Merriman's sobs were mingled with those of both her girls when Edward Merriman came limping in a hurry to the front porch step, with little Polly at his side. Polly gasped. Her father's mouth fell open when he beheld the sight of his eldest living child alive and in the arms of his wife. Then he, too, closed the space between doorstep and gate in a matter of only a few strides that did not require use of his cane, and he joined the embrace in tears.

They all wanted to touch her, hug her endlessly, breathe in the scent of her, feel that she was truly there in their arms again. Felicity was alive! She was really home!

"Oh Father, you're all right!" Felicity cried, grapsing his arms tightly, for she needed reassurance that this was real just as much as her family did. "I was so afraid!"

"Oh Lissie, my sweet girl," soothed his own tears, touching her face with the love of a worried-sick parent, "you're home now. Good God how we have missed you! How we have been so frightened..."

"My dear daughter," said in a trembling voice, "I kept praying and praying that the Lord would send you back to us!" She stroked her eldest daughter's wind-mussed red hair with familiar fingers, hands that had always been gentle upon her since the day she was born.

"Are you real, sister?" sniffed Nan, crying and beaming all at once as she held to Felicity's shoulders. "Are you truly here?"

"Yes," sobbed Felicity pitifully, wanting to hug them all again. "I am home! Oh Mother, Father! And Polly!"

"Lissie!" Polly exclaimed, bursting out from behind her tall father to throw herself into her big sister's arms. "Lissie, are you really home for good?"

"Oh yes, yes I am! Oh how I have missed you so, Rabbit!" In her blind, unbound joy she lifted Polly from the ground and hugged the girl tight. Arms were constantly still around her, for none of her family wanted to release her any time soon for fear that this was only a wonderful dream. After squishing Polly for one long minute she sat the giggling little girl back down on her feet, touched her mother's face and looked at each of them in turn, her teary eyes full of longing and love. "Where is William? Where is my little brother?"

"At the store," Mr. Merriman sniffed with a grin. "He is going to be so happy when he sees you, Lissie. I can get someone-"

"Say no more!" declared Arthur, about to become an emotional mess himself after witnessing the scene. He and the others had quietly exited the carriage and stood a respectful distance from the reuniting family. "I shall go and fetch the lad myself!"

"Thank you, Arthur dear," Martha laughed through shining tears.

The three Merriman ladies lapsed into hugs and sobs of joy again as Edward stepped past Felicity and reached for Arthur's hand, which he pumped enthusiastically with joy and gratefulness. "Arthur, my lad, I appreciate all that you have done. You are indeed a true friend of this family."

"Th-Thank you, sir!" Arthur did his best to smile and nod and look pleased without breaking down himself, emotional young man that he was. "I will return directly!" He grinned at Elizabeth, who nodded approvingly, and then he was off at a sprint townard Merriman's store.

"Oh Elizabeth!" cried Martha, extending an arm out to the blond girl, "come here to me at once!" And Elizabeth gladly ran to Martha's open arm to join in the hugging and crying. The girl had been unsure as to how she would would be recieved by the Merrimans after the way she had reacted that awful morning-assuming the worst without knowing all of the facts- but Martha's proud, loving smile erased instantly all traces of doubt she was harboring as she was welcomed into the arms of the woman and Nan as well.

That left Ben standing there, watching and smiling, tears in his eyes, too, as he watched the family come together once more. Edward Merriman strode up to him and took the young cavalry captain into his arms and hugged him as a father would a son, and it meant all the world to Ben to be accepted with such warmth and gratitude by the man he considered to be more of a father than his very own biological one. "Thank you, Ben," Mr. Merriman said, his voice haivng a quiver to it. "I knew you would bring her back safe and sound. I _knew _you would, son."

He called Ben _son_. It meant everything to Ben to hear that. He clapped on the back and nodded, too moved for words. He felt if he uttered a single word right then he would break into crying himself!

Mr. Merriman clasped his shoulders warmly. "I think I can finally get better now. My family can heal. Are all of you well?"

"Aye, sir," said Ben shakily. "It was quite an ordeal, though."

"And I want to hear every detail of it." Edward gazed past Ben's head at the carriage and the trio of Lettie, Lord Eric, and young Thomas. David the carriage driver ahd come down form off the bench and stood casually to the side, grinning. "David?" inquired curiously. "This is the carriage from King's Creek!"

"aye, sir," Ben repeated, beaming brightly. "When we arrived at Yorktown we came by a wagon belonging to the French as far as the plantation. Then agreed it would be a wonderful surprise to finish the way to Williamsburg by carriage. And now, sir, I would very much like to introduce you to the man and woman who's help we could not have done without. Without them we would have been in awful shape." He stepped back, and gestured widely to Lord Eric. "This, sir, is Lord Eric Covingotn, the Duke of Bel Hastings, and his son Thomas."

Nan gasped, blinking in surprise. "A duke of England!" She disentangled herself from her older sister and mother and curtsied properly.

Mr. Merriman stepped forward eagerly, gratefully, and made the move to bow in proper respectful greeting, but Eric was quick to stop him with a hand to his shoulder, saying, "Please, good sir, you needn't worry about formality as far as I'm concerned. Here in the colonies all men are equal, it is said." Eric flashed his brilliant grin. "A simple handshake will more than do, Mr. Merriman."

"Sir, you have my undying gratitiude for all that you have done to keep my daughter safe!" Edward told him with all seriousness, shaking the man's hand with both of his. "I recieved your letter merely days ago, and you have no idea how much relief it gave me and my family to know Felicity was in good keeping. Please, will you not remain under our roof for the rest of your stay and allow us to attend to your comfort?"

Eric grinned at him. "I cannot pass up such an invitation! This is, after all, my very forst visit to the colonies, and I have heard so many wonderful things about Williamsburg from my four young friends that I am compelled to have a holiday here! 'Tis my understanding there is to be a wedding sometime soon."

At this, Felicity and Ben exchanged a 'here we go' look, Mr. Merriman exchanged a smile, and Nan frowned, the latter of which Felicity had assumed would be among Nan's first reaction to the news that they still intended to marry. But Felicity had been prepared for that. She was not angry at Nan for it, but merely felt that there was a talk with the girl coming soon, where she would just have to try to explain things to her younger sister, explain how things were now between her and Ben.

Ben saw Nan's frown, but was more relieved to see that Mr. and Mrs. Merriman did not look surprised by this statement form the duke, nor did they look disappointed or worried. Mr. Merriman turned back to Ben and said knowingly, "All is well between you and Felicity again?"

"Aye, sir," Ben replied promptly, immediately. "Better than before, sir." He gulped nervously under Nan's scrutinizing gaze, then quickly decided to keep things moving along by gesturing widely to Lettie, who stood there quietly, observing everything. "And this is Lettie. She used to be a slave of the Forsythe's, but she is not any longer. She is a free Negro woman and our friend. It is because of Lettie, mainly, that Felicity is alive. It is to her we owe the most."

"Then I thank you, Lettie, with all of my heart," cried , who rushed to Lettie and hugged the durprised dark girl hard. Nan curtsied, and Polly followed suit. even bowed to her. Lettie was still unaccustomed to being bowed and curtsied to, and even more so to hugging. She gave Felicity a startled look, and Felicity just grinned through her tears and nodded reassuringly. It was Felicity's way of telling her that this were not bad things at all.

"Will you not stay with us, Miss Lettie?" sniffed sentimentally. "We would love to have you! You are most welcome to live here with us as long as you would like!"

Bewildered by being referred to as 'Miss,' Lettie swallowed hard, looked at then to . "I am...still in the process of deciding what to do with my freedom."

"I hope you will consider us, Miss Lettie," added Nan amicably. "We owe you eveything."

"I will..._consider you_," said Lettie, still feeling awkward at all the displays of emotion, especially where she herself was concerned. Felicity had a pang of guilt, knowing it was wrong to put expectations on someone who had just been reed from the unfair demands she had lived with for so long. Freedom for a white woman was a rarity,and even more so for a woman of color. Lettie had every right to decide what was best for herself, and Felicity was happy for her. They had both been through so much.

"Come, eveyone, let us move the party indoors!" Edward exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "Arthur will return soon with William, and there is much to catch up on!" He looked to David, the carriage driver and said, "Will you not join us, David?"

"I would love to, sir, but I have orders from to return and then go on to Yorktown to see that everyone's things get delivered from the duke's ship!"

"Very well, then, David, but do join us when you return!"

"Thank you, sir! And welcome home, Miss Lissie!" He waved to them all, and then he was up on the carriage-bench, grabbing up the reins.

"Oh Father, we should have a _real _party!" exclaimed Nan. "With cakes and ale and guests!"

"My dear sister, I do not need a party!" Felicity laughed, turning a bit pink in the face. "It is enough to be home among the people I love so that I can put my life back together. I love you all so very much!"

"Lissie, we love you so very much, too." was crying again. Both she and Nan were on either side of Felicity, holding on to her as though they were scared to death to let go. In a way they were. She was so dear to them, so missed, that they _were _afraid she might vanish right before their eyes.

Edward was gleefully shaking hands with Lord Eric again as they all started for the front door of the Merriman house. Polly and young Thomas were vying for Lettie's attention, bombarding her with questions as they bounced around her. Lettie kept looking back around behind her at the fascinated youngsters as if she were dloing her very best not to laugh. Felicity looked over her shoulder at Ben, who of course already had his eyes upon her, making her feel warm and squishy inside. No doubt he was planning on how he was going to get her alone.

Therein lay the fun.

But for now they all assembled in the Merriman's parlor, with Felicity still between her mother and Nan on the sofa, Lord Eric and on the two seater, Elizabeth on cushy stool, and Lettie in a comfy chair with Polly and Thomas on either side of her, chatting away avidly about all their favorite things to do outside. Lettie had never had such attention before, especially from such tiny admirers, and looked as though she didn't know whether to laugh or ask for help. Ben sat himself in the chair nearest Mrs. Merriman's end of the sofa. He ached to have Felicity in his arms again, hungered to have her alone to kiss and caress and whisper sensual things in her ears as he had done so many nights aboard the _Merucry Queen_. He was absolutely itching to touch her. But he would wait. They would be amrried soon. The worst was over now. He could wait.

They had not been sitting down but for a few minutes, but just as soon as Felicity heard the word 'horses' come from Lord Eric's mouth while he was speaking with her father she sat bolt upright so fast, and with such a gasp that Ben shot to his feet, wild eyed with concern, blurting all together, "Whassermatter?"

"The horses! Penny and Patriot! I must see them! Ben, I have to-"

"Oh no you don't," warned Martha with affectionate, over-protecting motherly authority. "Penny and Patriot are fine, dearest, and they can wait. We are not about to let you out of our sight for quite some time, are we Nan?"

"No, we are not," agreed Nan with loving firmness, holding onto Felicity's arm. "We have worried ourselves sick over you for months, and now that you are home, we are going to be selfish and keep you in our sights!"

"I certainly agree," agreed Mr. Merriman, certainly.

"And where are Marcus and Rose?" Felicity was quick to inquire, looking around the room and then to the doorway, as if she expected them to just appear out of nowhere. "I have not seen them! Where are they?"

"Marcus is making store deliveries and Rose has gone to 's house to return the basket Elizabeth's mother was so kind to send us fresh cucumbers in!" Mrs. Merriman said pleasantly. "They both should be home directly!"

Felicity looked a little dismayed, but nodded acceptingly.

Elizabeth leaned forward with eager blue eyes and asked , "How are my mother and father? Are they well?"

"As well as can be expected for parents who are missing their child terribly," said Mrs. Merriman kindly. "They have been very good to us, very encouraging and supportive. We have all helped each other endure this entire terrible time. I know they have been extremely worried, but they have truly been good friends."

Elizabeth looked relieved and sat back, thinking. She felt the urge to ask of his sister, Annabelle, but devided against it. After all, Annabelle had been a great disappointment to the Coles and the Merrimans with the small but undeniable part she had in Felicity's abduction. Elizabeth figured out she would just find out how things were when she got home herself. For now she wanted to stay here as long as they needed her.

Mr. Merriman was just about to ask his eldest daughter if she would start from the beginning of how things happened, but the sound of yelling distracted them all yet again. It was William! "Felicity? Hey, Felicity!"

Edward looked at his daughter with a broad grin and said, "Prepare yourself, dear."

Felicity nodded, grinned and stood up. Tears just could not leave her eyes! And she had absolutely taken in the sight of the parlor with such joy and relief that it was almost heartbreaking. Nothing was different! The sights and the smells were still the same as when she had...left. Her home had not changed, and she was determined to reacquaint herself with every nook and cranny of it.

William burst into the Merriman home in a crazed frenzy. Polly jumped up and down there beside of where Lettie sat, clapping her hands excitedly. William skidded to a halt just inside the parlor, panting with wide eyes. He saw his eldest sister standing there, grinning expectantly, and then he flew at her, hugging her good and hard. In the few seconds she had to take in the sight of him, she saw that William's hair was even longer, but tied back in a neat queue for working at the store. he was nearly as tall as their father already, being only nine, and still developing good strength, which was apparent in the way he was squishing her. "Felicity, you're home!" he cried happily. "I can't believe it, you're really home!"

"Yes, William, home to stay," she reassured him gently.

"We have missed you so much!" he continued, stepping back to look at her. "Lissie! You're so pale! And skinny! I've never seen you so skinny!" He looked at his mother. "We have to feed her right away, Mother! Have you been ill? How did you get away from-"

"Now, William," Mrs. Merriman interjected kindly, "Felicity has just gotten home, and she has brought guests with her."

"Oh?" Having been caught off-guard, William finally looked around the room and _then _noticed the duke, Lettie, and young Thomas. He blushed, remembered his manners, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its all right, 'Tis understandable." Felicity took his arm sweetly. "William, I would like to introduce you to my new friends, without whom I would never had gotten home at all, Lettie-who is from the mysterious land called _Afrikka_- and Lord Eric Covington, the Duke of Bel Hastings, England, and his son Thomas- a _future _duke!"

Just when it wasn't possible for Will's blue eyes to get any larger, they did. He blinked at Lettie in fascination (as most folks did), gave a welcoming nod to Thomas, who smiled shyly, then focused on Lord Eric. "Your'e a _real _duke? An _actual _duke?"

Eric, always fond of youngsters, rose and bowed most properly, rolling his wrist out even, to make it even more formal. "Yes, young sir, I am an actual duke! I am Lord Eric, at your service."

"And you're _actually English royalty?" _William asked, still stunned that such a ranked person could be so friendly.

"Well, not actually royalty," laughed the duke, "but more like one in a long line of dukes stemming from one initial, _appointed _duke. But I am indeed from England, which is an actual country." There was merry laughter around the room, and William continued blushing and grinning. Said eric, "This is my son, Thomas, and he has heard a great deal about you from your sister on the voyage over, so he is eager to meet you."

Oh yes! Felicity came home on a ship, just as she was taken! Edward and Martha Merriman exchanged a comical 'Uh-oh' look as this fact dawned across their son's face. 'Twas well known to everyone how Will was in love with ships and the sea and anything pertaining to both. He seemed unable to find words so great was his awe. "I want to hear all about it!" he exclaimed, looking from face to face. "I'm gong to be a sailor someday, so I need to know as much as possible! I want-"

"William!" exclaimed Martha, with a touch of motherly authority, "do sit down! Felicity, Ben, Elizabeth and our fine guests have had a long and tiresome journey! There will be plenty of time for talking of ships and whatever else after things are settled."

"Yes, Mother." Sighing, William became docile again. Then he looked toward the parlor door. "Where is Arthur? He was right behind me!"

"He is here!" wheezed Arthur, appearing in the doorway, red-faced from running. "I say, William, you are the fleetest of lads that ever lived! I am winded once more! Your Marcus was behind me, but he veered off to fetch your servant Rose." The blond Brit propped himself against the frame. "And I am happy to report that a certain was left to mind the store in a state of bliss- I do believe the dear old curmudgeon was running tears as I left!"

"Dear Mr. Haverty!" said Felicity, feeling so much happiness in her heart. "I cannot wait to see him, too!"

Arthur continued to pant as he held out a hand, gesturing for patience. "Do be aware that there were others in the store as I left, and since our joy could not be contained to mere whipers, there were at least five other people who are aware of your return, so the entire town should be informed of it by nightfall."

"See then, Mother?" Said Nan, meeting her mother's gaze. "we _must _have a party now! Lucien can come, too, and-"

"Lucien LaCroix?" exclaimed Felicity, plunking herself back down between her mother and sister. "The handsome French soldier? He survived the seige at Yorktown?"

"Yes! Yes!" Nan was absolutely ecstatic again. "He had broke his arm, but that is all. He helped keep me company while you were..." She stopped, not knowing quite how to word it. "Away."

Felicity inhaled deeply and gave her family a frank look. "It is perfectly acceptible to say what it is, or what it was: I was _abducted_. I was _gone_. But so is Reginald Forsythe. He is gone because I myself shot him." There were gasps from Nan and , but just leaned forward where he sat and listened closely. "I shot him because he was about to shoot Ben, and I could not have that. Yes, I still love Ben and we are determined to be marrried before too long. Now I am no longer ill, and I did escape being hurt severely in the horrible way that most women are when they are abducted. I know all of you know to that which I refer. It is a depressing and morbid story, but it does get better, thanks to Lettie and Lord Eric. There is also a family, the Babcocks, whom I am endebted to for taking good care of me while I _was _ill. Ben, Elizabeth and Arthur have their parts to tell, too. And we will tell you all. But quite actually-" And here she grinned her old, familiar sassy grin-"I really would give anything for some of your cooking, Mother."

"Oh Lissie, my darling!" Martha shot up from her seat in tears and laughter. "We shall _all _eat well tonight!"

"That is refreshing news," said Lord Eric. "I have it on good authority that you make the finest tarts in Virginia." (Martha Merriman blushed) "I myself am a tart-eating man, and young Thomas here is no different."

"Oh, my lord, you are too kind!" she gushed shyly. "Let us get you and your son and Miss Lettie settled in, and we will all refresh for dinner!" As nods of agreement reinforced that suggestion, clasped Felicity's hands in hers and said, "And you, my dear, shall rest and be comforted while we tend to you." She hugged Felicity hard again. "Praise the Lord we have you back! I love you so every much, my eldest girl."

Nan joined the hug, too, then Polly, and ultimately Mr. Merriman with an arm around Willam.

"MIss Lissie? Miss Lissie, where you at?" This yelling came from Rose, who breezed in with wide eyes and hands to ehr heart. Behind her came big Marcus, his eyes showing a great deal of white in their width. "Oh It's true! You're home! Bless my soul, I thought we were gonna be miserable for the rest of our days!" She swept over to Felicity, who took her into open arms. Marcus actually looked like he was about to cry he was so emotion. Felicity had to hug him, too, propriety be damned. Marcus was a part of them, a part of the family.

More introductions were made, and Lettie found it quite interesting to talk to Marcus and Rose. She even decided to bunk with Rose in Rose's room above the outdoor kitchen. Felicity accepted that in good spirits, because if anyone could give details about a colored woman's life in Williamsburg, it would be Rose.

Lord Eric gladly agreed to bunk with Edward Merriman, and young Thomas with William, who had quickly earned the respect and admiration of the little future duke when he spoke of the best trees to climb and the best hidey-holes Williamsburg had to offer. Felicity herself would be sleeping in her own bed, between Nan and her mother, both of whom were so thrilled to have her back that they really did not want her out of their sight. Ben could not blame them a bit. He would be sleeping on the little cot in Mr. Merriman's study, a skinny ship cabin-like bed that William and made together for when was still recuperating and unable to climb stairs. It was obvious to Felicity that Ben already missed her presence at night by the helpless look her gave her just before she was whisked upstairs by her mother and sister.

Elizabeth and Arthur had finally taken their leave of the Merriman house, but not before more hugging and crying, adn the promise that they would return tomorrow. Elizabeth desperately wanted to help with the plans for Felicity's homecoming party-which had now _also _become an engagement party, much to Nan's chagrin. But for now the young British couple relented to go home and reunite with their own families.

And before Ben and turned in for the night, Edward took his former apprentice aside and said, "I have news for you, Ben. Your father is in town; He's rooming at the Raleigh."

This news did not particularly surprise Ben, who merely nodded acceptingly. His father _should _be in Williamsburg, if the elder Davidson was truly going to help his son make the special arrangements Ben wanted ready for Felicity. Ben actually looked pleased.

"And there is more." Edward hesitated a moment, contemplating how this next item would be taken. "Your brother Nathaniel has arrived with him."

The casual expression turned into a frown. This he did _not _expect. This news was not so much surprising as it was...annoying. "Thank you, sir, for telling me," was all Ben could say, for he was obviously turning this over and over in his mind. And not liking it.

"Look, son," Edward told him encouragingly, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I know you and your brother have your differences, but consider this not only a new beginning for you and Felicity, but for everyone. Make things right with your brother. Be the bigger gentleman." Unable to help it, he hugged Ben in a hardy,fathery way. "It is good to have you _both _home, Ben. I knew you would bring her back. And I know you will be a good husband."

"Thank you, sir," Ben said again, a lump of emotion clogging his throat. "I will never let any of you down again."

"I know that, Ben. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir."

Left alone for the first time in months, Ben Davidson could not get to sleep despite the exhaustion that had settled over him and the late hour it was that they had all retired. His brother was here. His brother had arrived with his father. His brother, who had gone North not long before Ben had become apprenticed, was here. Nathaniel's arrival could not be just a family visit. Oh no, Nathaniel had always had alterior motives for everything. He had the Davidson looks and his share of inheritance, and had taken off to-where was it?-New York? Boston? Who the hell knew anymore? Wherever there were young women and 'opportunites' that's where he would be. But even immoral acts such as whoring and gambling were not what made Ben irate where his brother was concerned.

It was the fact that at a time when it was important for a man to stand up for freedom and defend his rights, his own brother had turned tail and ran off up North instead of contributing to Virginia's freedom. A time when patriot _women _swore they would give their own souls to be able to join the fight! How many times had his own beloved Felicity openly expressed her wish to go physically fight for freedom? And there went Nate Davidson, a coward.

In the dark Ben scowled. If Nate had any plans of being a part of Ben's life anymore, then Nate had another thing coming!

* * *

**Author's** **Babble**: SOOO sorry this chapter is late! Real-life responsibility always comes first, though, and I have had my hands full with real-life problems! I type and edit when I can.


	13. Chapter 13:Siblings

Because there was so much hugging and crying and rejoicing going on, no one had been able to get down to the serious matters of discussing what all happened in England, and Felicity had been grateful for that, because she had wanted to just revel in being home rather than start the arduous retelling of everything she had been through. It wasn't that she feared it or believed that she would fall back into a dangerous depression after working so hard to put it all behind her, but the details _were _depressing and she dreaded seeing her family's reactions to things she would be telling them.

The following morning at breakfast Ben could sense her anxiety as she helped her sisters set the table. He watched her from the doorway of the dining room, giggling and bustling with Nan and Polly, both of whom had dressed her in a creamy yellow day dress, complete with hair ribbons and a lacy new mobcap. But the moment Nan and Polly started fussing at each other over who would sit next to Lissie for breakfast, Felicity turned to him and sighed. Rather than just stand there and perhaps inciting Nan to further annoyance, he strolled in, took both of Felicity's hands in his and kissed her sweet soft cheek. Polly pointed at them and giggled outrageously. Nan scowled with more than just disapproval at him.

"Missed you last night," he murmured into her ear so that only she could hear.

She smiled at him adoringly, placed her hand against his handsome face. "I know."

"Good gracious, Ben Davidson!" Nan scolded (loudly, on purpose, hoping her mother would over-hear in the mini kitchen) "She has just come back to us, and _you're _about to take her away from us _again _with this so-called 'wedding!' Can you not let her be for even a day?"

"Oh, Nan, please do not fuss," Felicity entreatied softly

Those were the first words Nan had spoken directly to him, but Ben already knew she still hadn't forgiven him, nor was she about to. But he didn't mind, actually, when he was in complete agreement with her. Felicity expected a negative reaction from him, but to her surprise, he merely said, "Felicity and I are not going to be leaving Williamsburg. When we marry, we will remain here. I have no intentions of taking her anywhere she does not want to go." He turned to his beaming bride. "_Is _there anywhere you would like to go, Lissie?"

"No, there is not," she said smilingly, proud of Ben for being so contained during Nan's angry spell. "I have done enough travelling for several years! I want to be home more than anything."

Nan could sense her older sister's solidity in her decision to marry Ben. It frightened her that Felicity might be hurt again by the ex-cavalry captain. She raised her chin. "Let us speak of this later, Lissie." And she whirled about, leaving the dining room in a state of stiff brooding.

Polly, of course, had no understanding of the situation, and just looked after Nan for a moment, then back at Felicity and Ben with confused blue eyes. "Are you going to kiss Lissie some more?"

"I would like to," suggested Ben, grinning back at her. "But there's breakfast to have first, and-"

There was knocking on the door. Ben looked at Felicity. "And there's Elizabeth and Arthur, I'll wager." They exchanged a forlorn look. There would be no getting to be alone together for a while at least. But they were not too upset; it was indeed Elizabeth and Arthur, along with Elizabeth's parents who were eager to see Felicity, welcome her home and bring her cake. So Felicity relented to being hugged some more, not that she minded too brought a cake, too, from his mother, It was huge and tinted orange with chunks of various fruits embedded in it. "Mother calls it her 'after sea-voyage cake,' and swears it will help you feel better after being at sea," Arthur explained, sounding a bit sheepish as he held the monstrosity out before him. "Actually, it does, I have discovered. Mother was quite pleased to hear you were returned to your family. She has been a-giggle all morning."

Felicity grinned. "Well bless her soul! Do thank her for me!"

And actually, she felt immensely relieved that she would not have to be delving into details about her abduction so early, since they were having company. There was a full table that morning, what with the Coles, Arthur, Lettie and Lord Eric and son, and there was plenty of hovering around Felicity to keep Ben at a distance, looking at her like a starving child would look at a hot apple pie. She would catch him looking at her and smile at him encouragingly. Then she would let her family and friends fawn over her and lose herself in their excitement over having her home again. To add to all of that, Walter Wheaton and his wife Jenny arrived some time before noon to join in the excitement, which meant more hugging and more tears. Jenny brought her and Walter's son George, who toddled about and looked at everyone like they were gigantic trees.

When Mrs. Merriman and Nan made it known that they were planning a party for Felicity's homecoming, Mrs. Merriman happily added that it was also to be an engagement party, to the delight of everyone except Nan, who chode to ignore that facit of it. As Jenny pleaded with Mrs. Merriman to let her help with the cooking and the baking, Walter took Felicity aside and said to her, "So you and Ben are still to be married?"

"Yes," sighed Felicity happily. "We have been thorugh too much to give up on each other, though I was quite angry at Ben when he found me in England."

"I know that he loves you, Lissie, very much. He was an absolute lunatic while you were gone. He could not eat nor sleep nor hardly move correctly. We knew he would go mad without you."

Felicity nodded slowly, looking apprehensive about that bit of the past. "It's all over now, Walter. Ben and I are stronger. He has been tortured by his own guilt and I have tired of being angry. There simply is no peace in anger. 'Tis like a disease..."

"Ben tell you that his father and brother are in town yet?"

"I have heard it mentioned by Father this morning. Ben is to go see them this afternoon. I hope all goes well with them."

Walter smiled at her, glad for her happiness. "It is good to have you home, Lissie. We've all missed you terribly. Jenny was awful lonely for her female friends, so much that she prayed harder than anyone I've ever seen for your and Elizabeth's safe return."

Felicity put a hand to her heart. "Then it must have worked because here we are! And we did endure some _awful _weather on the trip back! There were ice bergs and the coldest rain you have ever felt and a storm I thought was surely going to be the deaths of all of us-"

"Ice bergs?" Walter inquired, his eyebrows shooting up. "You mean you didn't arrive by way of the south? Up from the Caribees?"

"No, we came by way of Greenland and the Newfoundland." This came from Ben, who strolled over from the parlor door to slip an arm around Felicity's waist and hug her to his side. "We made faster time that way. Lord Eric has a very capable crew."

"I'll say! I've heard terrible things about the weather in the extreme North! All of you are lucky!" Walter's eyes were wide with fascination.

Felicity let her head rest on Ben's strong shoulder. 'Indeed we were! Even the pirates were not as frightening as the cold and the storms."

"Pirates? Good Lord, you two, I want to hear about everything!"

"As do we all!" joined in , who was not oblivious to the protective way Ben held to Felicity, or the loving way he gazed at her when she was not looking. Or even if she _was _looking, and even then they exchanged smiles that they apparently thought were in , things had been mended between the two fo them. They reminded Edward very much of himself and Martha.

Felicity wanted to see the store, desperately. Mr. Merriman eventually relented to go help out , but went on ahead since Nan declared she wanted to walk with her sister. Ben left to see about his father and brother. He gave Felicity a playful wink before leaving the house, adn she knew it had something to do with the 'surprises' he had planned for her.

She had indeed asked her father if he knew what any of these surprises were, and all he did was grin mysteriously and reply that she would find out soon enough. Mrs. Merriman was apparently in on it, too, for she simply smilingly told Felicity to "hush her precious face and eat more tarts."

How could one argue with that?

Nan and Felicity left their mother with Jenny Wheaton and Elizabeth Cole, so that the three women could make their arrangements for the party without Felicty's overhearing. Though Felicity had insisted that a party wasn't necessary, making it also an engagement party was too much for her to resist. She was actually squirming on the inside to know what everyone had planned for her!

"So you _are _going to marry him." It wasn't a question, merely a miserable statement of acceptance. Nan looked as the ground as they slowly strolled down Duke of Gloucester Street that afternoon.

"Yes, Nan. I love him very much." Felicity was being tolerant and gentle with Nan, after all the girl was only worried for her couldn't be mad at her own sister for being concerned. They were even walking arm-in-arm, like they used to when they took strolls together down by Miller's pond.

"Even though he abandoned you when you needed him most? Lissie, you were sick that morning, and hurting! He walked away from you, accusing you of the very worst! I hate him for that, Lissie, I will always hate him for that! How can you trust him to be there for you when he has already hurt you?"

Because he _has _proven to me that I can trust him again, Nan." Felicity was surprised to find herself sounding older and wiser. "Believe me, I _made _him prove himself to me. I _showed _him how angry I was, and I made him believe I would never forgive him. And I actually thought I wouldn't. But I did. It was hard, and I found myself not wanting to, but I also found out something about myself: that I am quite capable of being more than just angry." At this Nan looked somewhat confused, so Felicity quickly added with a chuckle, "I am sick of being angry, Nan. It is easy to forgive, hard to forget, but I stll love him. I put him through his paces, my sister. Ben will never hurt me again."

Nan was quiet a moment. "Do you not worry that he only wants to marry you out of guilt?"

"I did at first. But I do not hink that now."

"How?" Nan wanted to know.

"Because I have spent time with him. I _know_."

"Felicity," Nan began carefully, not knowing quite how to start her next question, but Felicity already had a sense of what the girl was trying to work up to, so she waited patiently for Nan to put her thoughts into words. "Have you and Ben...you know, been..._intimate_?"

"No," said Felicity serenely with a smile. "It has been difficult for both of us, but we have remained chaste." _Except for that night in Lord Eric's garden-maze. But that was not the real act. _"It's been especially hard on Ben, but he has proven he loves me by his willing to wait until our wedding night. That is the way I have wanted it, so that is the way he wants it."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Aye. I even told him that if he felt that he could not wait, then I would release him of his engagement to me so that he could pursue prostitutes, and he had an absolute fit, declaring his love for me was true and abiding and that he would never do such a thing. That he would wait for me forever if need be."

"And you believed him?" Nan did not sound convinced.

"Yes." Seing that Nan was frowning Felicity squeezed her arm playfully. "I know you are only worried for me, adn I love you for that, Nan, but I am happy, see? Ben and I had a long trip on the ocean to work out our insecurities, and we are now both better people for it. Ben will always be torturing himself with the guilt of how he acted that day, and I will need time to soften the memory of it, but we love each other too much to ever be apart again. We helpp each other heal, Nan. I don't expect you to understand, and it is all right if you do not. I love _you _too much to be upset with you about anything."

Nan smiled gratefully, but said, "Lissie, if he ever hurts you again, or makes you unhappy-"

"_You _will be the first to know!" Felicity finished for her with a hearty laugh. "Now! I want to hear about you and Lucien! Where is he now and _how _is he?"

Nan turned a very sweet pink and beamed. "He and the rest of Rochambeau's troops wintered here, as you know. But Lucien was allowed to stay with us! He stayed in ben's old room in the barn loft. Father even had one of those new Benjamin Franklin stoves put in so that the loft would not be so cold anymore. And I got to see him everday for four months, Lissie! I would have died of lonliness and worry had he not been here. He's been just as concerned for you as the rest of us."

"Ah, sweet Lucien."

"Aye. Did you know that he wanted to assemble a cadre of his fellow soldiers to go and rescue you?" as Felicity gaped, Nan smiled demurely and added, "Father became quite fond of him. And...he even gave Lucien his blessing to marry me."

"What?" Felicity came to an abrupt halt there in the nearly empty street. Her green eyes were wide in shock and slight mirth. "M-Marry you? Nanette Merriman! You are only fourteen!"

"So I am." Nan's smile morphed into an irresistable grin. "But Father told him we could not marry until I turned sixteen. He said within that time, if either one of us decides that marriage was not likely after all, he would not hold us to our pledges. It is a little like you and Ben, I suppose." She ahd said that last statement with a bit of reluctance. "We are not bound officially, and he expects neither one of us to commit to a marriage where neither party will be happy. Marriage _is _forever, Lissie. With Father being so lenient with us we cannot afford to make rash decisions."

"I know, Nan, believe me. And what had Lucien to say about this arrangement?"

"He was very acceptable of it. He said that would give him time to prove himself worthy of me." She looked rather pleased. "And I think I shall put him through his paces!"

Felicity grinned, amused at the haughty, playful look in Nan's eye. "You mean you are going to torture that poor boy into thinking he has not yet won you?"

"Well...now and then. Just a little bit." The sisters bumped shoulders as they resumed walking and giggling. "Did you not do the same with Ben?"

"Oh I had him scared to _death _I was going to change my mind! I had him thinking that there was no way we could marry now. He really fought to hold on to me!" They laughed some more at this. Then Felicity sighed and said, "But I think I have him reassured now. No man should ever think he has captured a bride right away. We _do _have the right to change our minds, you know. So where is Lucien now?"

"He had to leave with his regiment." Nan sighed forlornly. "He _is _still a soldier, after all. They went North and they will most likely return to France. But that will enable him to tell his family about his plans to marry me."

"Will he...want to take you to France, too? I mean, later on?"

"He has asked me if I would meet his family. Nothing has been decided about them coming here or me going there. But Lucien wants to live here in Virginia, because he is smitten with grandfather's plantation, and would love to have a plantation of his own. He wants to own lots of land, and as he says, 'raise veggibles in ze dirt and horsies in ze feelds!' "

"I like him, I do!" said Felicity happily,"even if he were to wisk you away to France. But I will _love _him as a brother if he will stay here!"

Nan looked very pleased by that. They were coming upon Merriman's store now, and Felicity actaully had tears spring to her eyes at the sight of it. How she had missed this place! The last time she was here- _No! _Her mental voice shouted. _Do not think of it! It is over! It is past! You and Ben are getting married soon, and there is only happiness to be had! Let the past die! _She wiped her eyes with the back of one of her laced-gloved hands, which was yet another reminder of all that she ahd endured. She had been careful to keep her wrists from being exposed to her family so they would not be alarmed at the scars and what those scars meant. Despite the warm night she had slept in a long-sleeved shift, and neither Nan nor their mother were any wiser. But it was bound to come out sooner or later, with the telling of the whole story.

Laughter and sounds of lively conversation came from within the store. Father was showing Lord Eric around while young Thomas was out playing with William. As she and Nan bounced happily up the steps to the store, Felicity wondered how things were going with Ben and his father..._and _his brother.

* * *

Ben Davidson had always been in control emotionally, where his father was concerned. Though he loved his father and respected him, he had been influenced at an early age to be reserved and quiet like his father, and that's how he had been when he arrived in Williamsburg to be Edward Merriman's apprentice. Then he had gotten close to Felicity and her sweetness, spirit and friendhsip changed him. Ben still regarded his father with solemn respect, for Victor Davidson could be stern and distant at times, especially since the death of his wife, Ben's mother. Victor had imparted important and thoughtful wisdom upon his youngest living son about life and women and family, but he considered what he learned about all three from Edward Merriman to be more influential. But Ben was glad to his his father, especially after _not _having seen him in years. Letters were one thing.

Face-to-face was something else.

He found his father sitting in the dining room of the Raleigh Tavern, near the back of the room where it was coolest, chatting casually with none other than Nathaniel Davidson. Ben had expected to _not _see Nate, especially so readily available like this, reclining in his chair like he hadn't a care in the world, and Ben was immediately annoyed. It had been quite a while since he had seen his older brother, but the old annoyances were still fresher than ever. He was determined to find out why Nate was here. Couldn't be for any sort of family reunion, for that was not how Nate was. Couldn't be because younger brother Ben was getting married, because that would be too nice a gesture. Had to be something self-motivating.

Both men rose to greet Ben as he came over to them. Victor Davdison was tall and carried himself like an important businessman, which he was. Dealing in horses and merchandising. Used to dealing with important people, money and trading. He was dressed in navy blue, with white ruffled cuffs and matching silk ascot at his throat. He looked very fine indeed, as always. Across from him stood Nate, with the same brown eyes and chisled chin as their father, only _his _hair was a lighter brown, nearly blonde, and drawn back in a silk black ribbon to match his black and gold attire. Nate was all grins as Ben came up to them, but the younger Davidson had already decided to be firmly annoyed with his older brother.

"Benjamin," gushed Victor Davidson with a surprisingly warm smile, shaking his youngest son's hand and clapping him on the shoulder with the other. "Lord, son it is good to see you again after so long! Are you well?"

"Yes sir. I am fine." Ben sounded as if he was reporting to a highly ranked officer rather than his own father.

"Edward Merriman has told me all about your dealings in England. I wish you had let me help by doing more than just arranging to have a-"

"Please sir, if you have done what I asked of you, then you have done more than help."

Victor cocked his head at his son curiously. He had been proud of his son's accomplishments in the Legion, proud that his dear old friend Edward Merrriman considered Ben to be as much of a son as he did, happy that the lad was set to marry Edward's eldest daughter, but puzzled over that entire business in England, which Ben himself claimed to be the cause of. Ben had not given him too much detail, only replied with his wishes for Felicity Merriman when Victor had asked if there was anything he could to help. Ben was quiet and reserved, a different mood than the ones described by Edward when they corresponded by letters.

"Hear you're getting married, old boy!" This came from Nate, unsurprisingly. "I could not pass up the chance to meet this _Felicity _who is to by my new sister soon! From what I hear, she is a quite a catch, and quite a beauty even more!"

Was that it, then? Nate was here to see Felicity? Figures. Ben gave him a disgruntled look and said evenly, "She is both. More importantly, she is to be my wife and I expect you to be civil and respectful to her. _Old man_."

"Now, Ben, let us put old animosity aside and speak of the joy of your upcoming wedding, shall we?" Victor spoke with a naturally strong voice, always with fatherly conviction and paternal authority. "Come, let us sit and drink. We've much catching up to do. I want to hear all about this unfortunate turn of events that led to your rescuing Felicity Merriman from this 'Forsythe' person. Is your bride well now?"

"She is much better now that she is home with her family." Ben was hesitant, in voice and in expression. "We only want to put the past behind us."

"Women are very forgiving," put in Nate, as if helpfully. "And the Davidson charm is hard to resist!"

Ben scowled at him. "You don't know a thing about my fiance, Nathaniel. You don't anything about my life or what Felicity and I endured. Why _are _you here?"

Nate sat up in his chair as Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that he was stressed, for he was very well aware of how things stood between his sons and the reasons for them. Nate gestured openly with both hands. "Yes, brother, I know that. And that is shy I have come home! To see you and Father, to meet out new extended family! Now that you are getting to establish yourself with a business and a wife, I have got to thinking that perthaps it is time for me to do the same. Can't a fellow reconnect with his own family, Ben? Am I not allowed to find my way in the world?"

Ben quickly glanced around them to see as to the proximity of being over-heard, then leaned forward, bristling with irritation. "Your way is the _coward's _way! It always _has _been! You ran off after Mother died, hid yourself in New York so you wouldn't have to fight for our freedom, and now you want to 'reconnect' with your family? Did Father not teach you anything about responsibility? You can't just breeze in and expect everything to fall into place for you, or for everyone to forget the kind of person you are!"

"Benjamin!" said Victor, himself trying to be discreet, leaning in to his sons over the table. "I _know _how you feel! But here in public is not the place to discuss personal family matters."

That only entraged Ben even more, and his fist curled there upon the table as a reflex. "I do not see why not! After all, many a discussion about patriot action was heard here, and at very high volumes!" He glared at his brother. "Not that _you _would know anything about that."

"Look, Ben, I know you're angry about my not having gone to war like you did, but at the time I didn't want to die for a cause I thought for sure was futile!" Nate's brown eyes, which were so like Ben's as a result of their father's genes remained appolgetic and trying. "I didn't think the colonies were capable of winning! If it were not for the French, we _would _have lost horribly!"

"_We_?" retorted Ben fumingly. "You don't have the right to be a part of 'we!' You-!"

"Ben," interjected Victor, trying to be as patient as possible. There were not many people dining in the tavern at his hour of the afternoon, but what few men there were had started looking over at them. "Please, son, do calm yourself. We are here for a postive reason. You and Edward's daughter are to be married. I have carried out all the arrangements you have asked of me, and I was glad ot do it, but I do wish you would tell me all about what has happened with you."

"Why?" Ben looked at his father warily, not likeing the elder Davidson's insistence on the subject. "It is past. I nearly lost Felicity because of my own stupidity. _I _took full responsibility for my actions, just as _you _have always taught me to! Why dwell on it?"

"I just want to understand, that is all." Victor's brown eyes were pleading, too. "From what Edward has told me, you were not directly to blame for this great mishap, Ben. That a disturbed young Englishman named Forsythe took Felicity away from the colonies in hope of making her his wife. Did he?"

So? _So what? _Ben's brow furrowed deeply. "No. Not that it matters, Father. Felicity hated that man more than anything, and she is one who is hesitant to hate _anyone_."

"Did he..." Victor leaned toward Ben slowly, looking worried and, actually, frightened. "Did he _abuse _her?"

Appalled, Ben could not keep his voice level anymore. "What difference does _that _make? Is _that _what your 'concern' is really about? After you asked what you could do to help and I thought you were really _concerned _about me and the Merrimans? All you want to know as if she was _abused_?"

"No, son, by all means!" Victor withdrew quickly, his face upset at Ben's accusations.

"Women are not abducted without consequences, Ben," Nate added quietly.

"Oh what would _you _know about it?" Ben snapped at him. "Just shut up." To his father, "Actually, Father, she was not 'abused', despite the efforts of this demented bastard, not that it matters if she _had _been, because I love her more than the next breath I take, and I _will _marry her and finally have some lasting happiness no matter what anyone thinks! Felicity and I have _both _been through too much to let anything else get in the way of our being together. If you want to be happy for us, good, but if you don't, then I really don't care." He pushed his chair back and rose. "Does Mr. Merriman know of what regard you have for his daughter? I'd wager he too would be disgusted with what you are implying!"

"Benjamin, wait!" ordered Victor davidson sternly, reaching out to grasp his son's shaking hand. He gave it an urgent tug. "Please, sit back down! You are mistaken! I am only concerned for the girl's welfare! If ther is any leagal action I can take-"

Reluctantly, Ben flopped back down in his seat. "No. There is nothing _you _can do where Forsythe is concerned. He is dead. Felicity shot him dead herself, saving _me _form being shot by _him_."

Nate's grin reappeared like magic. "Savvy with a pistol, is she? I dare say _she'll _be wearing the breeches in your family!"

Ben scowled at him.

"Ben, whether the girl was used roughly by this foul person or not, I will accept her happily as my daughtet-in-law. Do understand that. I only wanted to do more than I have."

"Then let the past die," Ben told him, nearly looking as pleading as his own father. "What, are you afraid of rumors? Are you afraid that Felicity is too different form other girls, that she isn't good enough for me?"

"Of course not! Edward Merriman is my closest friend!"

"But is his _daughter _worthy of being in our family, is that it?" He was on the verge of getting riled again. "Might I ask how the widow Sisk and her silly daughters are these days?"

Victor sighed, his patience strained. "Opal and her girls are perfectly fine. They are still in Richmond, and will remain so unless you invite them to your wedding, too."

Ben absently picked at a nick in the wooden tabletop. "Why would I not invite them?"

"Because you might think they would look down upon your bride, perhaps? Because I married Opal after your mother had been gone so long? Opal never tried to replace your mother, Benjamin. We all know that. She and I were two lonely people who benefitted from each other's company. We both lost the loves of our lives and we have found solace in each other. Please do not pass judgement on a woman you hardly know. Even _if _her daughters are...ahem..._silly_."

Nate chuckled.

"Then you should not pass judgement on a girl _you _hardly know," Ben said evenly. "You and Mr. Merriman may be good friends, but you do not know Felicity. I would think the fact that she is the the love of _my _life would be good enough for you. Is it?"

"Of course it is, Ben. Have I not followed your requests to the letter? Have I not seen to every detail of your requirements for her? Yes, I have. And you are correct; I myself should not judge others before I get to know them. I am looking forward to meeting the love of your life."

Ben licked his lips, debating on whether or not to trust that. His father had never given him reason to be doubtful before. Had dealing with filth like Forsythe made him distrustfull of everyone? He remembered Mr. Licklighter aboard the _Mercury Queen_. Sure Licklighter had been fascinated with Felicity, flirtatious, even. And Felicity had bawled him out for his over-protectiveness and jealousy. Perhpas it was _he _who was making judgements too quick. He flicked a finger at Nate in gesture. "What about _him_?"

"What about me?" inquired Nate, still grinning.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm still not so lenient with you, after the way you've been."

"Oh come now, little brother! As you say, let us put the past to rest! Times are different now!"

"Sure they are, Nate. The war is finished, that's all. No need to be a coward now, I reckon."

Nate still regarded Ben with good humor. "Look, Ben, if I could do it over, I would have joined up, too. I've heard all about your exploits in the Legion and I've been very proud of you. If you are to marry a beautiful woman, then I'm even _more _proud of you!"

"Felicity is to be part of our family. You are not to treat her as one of your many would-be conquests," Ben growled suspiciously.

"Perish the thought, little brother! I merely want to meet the luck young lady."

With a crinkled mouth Ben stared at his older brother a moment, trying to figure out just what it was that Nate wanted. Being suspicious still, he remineded himself sourly. Finally after a tense minute, ben sighed relentingly. "Fine. You may come to our engagement party. But I don't want you getting drunk, flirting with married women, or making a fool of yourself like you used to do at parties, hear me?"

"Why, Benjamin!" declared Nate, putting a hand to his heart. "You wound me! I'm not _that _much of a rake anymore!"

"Or any less," Ben commented sarcastically. He looked at his father. "It's perfectly fine if you would like to bring , Father. If you think her daughters would like to come, then they are invited, too."

"That is wonderful , Ben," Victor said warmly, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Thank you. I look forward to meeting this young lady who has captured your heart with such devotion. Now, let us indeed speak of pleasant things! All that you have asked of me, I have done. I believe you will find everything in order! Your Felicity will indeed be most surprised!"

Ben actually relaxed a little, nodding at his father's words. Everything had _better _be ready. He had waited long enough.

* * *

A/N: There definitely needs to be more Felicity stories around here! How about some fill-in-the-scenes stories? Either from the movie or the book. For example, the movie: What did Ben do after a disappointed Annabelle stalked off, having discovered he wasn't the son of a wealthy Loyalist? Did he dance with Felicity? How about after Grandfather's funeral: did Ben console Felicity any? What about when Jiggy took Penny back to the tannery? And examples, book-wise: After Felicity convinced Ben to go back to the plantation with her, was there any more interaction between them? Did he ever find out it was Felicity's idea to let him go be a soldier and then return to finish being an apprentice? How about the morning of Felicity's birthday? Did he say anything sweet to her then? And then there are the Mystery books: What could Ben have said to her about everything she did to stop Mr. Haskell?

You readers have capable minds. Get creative! Nay, I'm not proposing some kind of contest, just trying to encourage more stories. What were your favorite parts of the movie and the books? Can you think of a way you would like to extend a scene? Think about it!


	14. Chapter 14: The Party

In the week that followed, Felicity finally related the entire tale of her time in England, complete with her behavior while under the effects of Forsythe's vile powders and the forced 'wedding' she had to participate in. These parts made her entire family gasp and look horror-striken for quite sometime. Her father grew rather quiet and sullen, even angry-looking, knowing that so many things happend that had been beyond his control and help. Ben was with her, at her side, telling his part, too, and Lord Eric was there to tell what he knew as well. Mrs. Merriman burst into tears when Felicity at last relented to reveal the scars acrtoss her wrtists, which were still raised, pink and uncomfortable to look at for everyone but Felicity herself. She merely told them that she had not been in her correct state of mind, and it was Lord Eric who rescued her form herself.

Needless to say, there were more tears, more hugs, cries of outrage and shock, especially when Felicity got to the part about Tristan Forsythe, then the barn fire. Lettie, who sat in the parlor, gave her account perfectly in her exotic accent, holding a room full of white people under her spell. They hung on to her every word. Nan was even prompted to stride across the room and hug the startled dark girl tightly. By now Lettie was getting accustomed to unforseen bouts of embracing, even so much as telling Felicity during a private moment that her family was very "hugsome." (And in response to that, Felicity could only grin and say that a Merriman's affection knew no limits).

Edward Merriman was moved to tears when Felicity told how she had to shoot Reginald Forsythe in order to keep Ben from being shot, that it was just as well, because only a leaden ball would have stopped the whoreson anyway. Her use of the word 'whoreson' made Mrs. Merriman gasp, but Felicity shrugged and said, "Tell me that is not a fitting insult, and I shall appologize."

Mrs. Merriman replied appologies were unnecessary.

It was clear to see that Felicity had indeed been somewhat hardened by her ordeal, but yet she was still the same. This she attributed to Ben, Arthur, and Elizabeth's arrival. She was very glad to move on to the part about _leaving _Bristol. Both she and Eizabeth, who could not be kept away from the Merriman house for long at all, became quite giddy over telling the family about porposes, whales and white bears, all of which fascinated William to no end. He listened with bugged eyes, declaring that he wished to high Heaven that he, too, could see a big white bear. Felicity showed him her drawings in the journal she kept during the voyage, which made the impressionable nine year old squirm with awe and envy. He even found the discribing of the cold and the horrible storm utterly intriguing. Even when young Thomas, sitting in the floor beside him, made a face and complained, "White bears live where its too cold. THey look at you with little black eyes like they want ot eat you."

But then Felicity and Eilizabeth started in on how cute the fluffy little cubs were, and that white bears were very pretty, and even Lettie commented on the impressive size of the white bears when they stood on their back feet like a human being. All this talk of white bears, gigantic whales (Bigger than the barn!" squeaked Elizabeth), ice bergs, and the cold did not impress as much as the telling of the Northern Aurora. Even Mr. Merriman was mesmerized as Ben told them about the green and blue bands of light that faded and brightened as if they were alive. Felicity told them that Ben had proposed to her again under the lights and how sweet and beautiful it all was, and Mr. and Mrs. Merriman exchanged a sentimental look, Nan rolled her eyes, and Elizabeth smiled adoringly.

Then finally, after four hours of nearly constant talk evokling emotion from one end of the spectrum to the other, the family and their guests sat quiet for a few moments, letting the shock of it all go numb, looking at each other, shaking their heads, or just not knowing what else to think. Finally Mr. Merriman looked over at his daughter and said, "My sweet girl, you have endure so very much. You have your mother's strength and my preserverence, not to mention your grandfather's resourcefulness. To have been thorugh all that you have and still be able to heal...I'm so proud of you. An you too, Ben. _And _you, too, Elizabeth. Were Arthur here, I would tell him I am proud of him, too." Through tears, he laughed, "Knowing the way he felt about being on a ship, it was a true heart and a bond fo friendship that enabled him to go with you. That, and you're threatening not to marry him until he helped you bring our Felicity home!"

They all laughed, as many often did where Arthur Pratt was concerned. Elizabeth looked happy and said, "Thank you Mr. Merriman, I know Arthur would be honored to recieve such a compliment! He is home at the moment, letting his mother fuss over him. He is to write to his sisters and tell them our wedding will indeed take place. Hopefully they will be able to come for the new date we have set."

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed Felicity, reaching over to pat Elizabeth's hand. "I would _so _love to meet these sisters of his that he is always telling tales of!"

Elizabeth giggled. As talk turned back to the storm they experienced at sea, Elizabeth smiled secretly, remembering how she had to sit on Arthur's legs to keep him from barrelling up to the main deck to hug the mast that frightful night. She had told Felicity, and they had shared a corset-busting laugh over it, but it was little things like that shared between best friends that would forever remain so. That, and Arthur begging her to "Please, please, please keep mum about my little attack of the nerves!" Aye, she had a good feeling that evderyothng was finally going to be all right.

Mrs. Merriman and Nan had finally gotten control over their sadness over Felicity's scars, after drenching them in their tears, kissing both wrists with such despair that Felicity had to fight like mad to keep from breaking down herself. She assured them that the slashes would continue healing and that gloves hid them just fine. Only Polly found the scars interesting, claiming that she, too, had scars, from a tumble she took into a prickly bush. Then at the mention of prickly bushes, Ben, Felicity, and Elizabeth burst into uncontrollable laughter, for the recollection of a certain trio of friends disguised as prickly bushes to get into Harry Lee's camp just to see Ben hit them at the very same time. Ben had only been told about the escapade _after _he had retuned from the war, but he was touched just the same. Once again humor and happiness won out over sadness.

The party had been planned. The banns had been issued. Many people had been invited, included (surprisingly) Lady Templeton and her slowly recovering husband. It had been Felicity's idea, too. Just because Reginald Forsythe was a rotton apple didn't mean the Lady was as well. After all, Lady Templeton had always been a friend of the Merriman's, and Mr. Merriman let it be known that she had been a constant help while Felicity was away, bringing a great deal of food and servants so that Mrs. Merriman nor Rose would have to cook or do much of anything while the whole terrible burden of waiting for Felicity's return would not be so difficult. The Lady had been guilt ridden and appalled over her nephew's behavior, and not surprised that his demise had been so violent.

She couldn't even find compassion for Reginald's passing. She claimed he didnt deserve it. She had not known much about Tristan at all, except that his reputation as a ruthless young rake was accepted among his side of the family as if it were no big deal. And neither was she the llast bit sorrowful over his arrest as well.

Everyone dear to the Merrimans and Ben had been invited: (who had a severe crying bout when she hugged Felicity in joy), the Havertys, the Pratts, the Coles, the Wyths, Walter and Jenny, supportive friends and neighbors, David and Mr. Tate from King's Creek. Victor Davidson, Nate, the widow Sisk and her three daughters (who were strangely well-behaved and decent, much to Ben's surprise). Everything looked splendid; Nan, Elizabeth, adn Martha Merriman had gone all out to make this the best party for Felicity they could. Since it was summer now, all windows were open, all doors open, and cool fruit drinks were served along with cake and custards. Martha used her best silver and china. Beeswax candles, whcih were the best, stood in all candleholders.

A soldier arrived just before the party with a message for Ben from Colonel Lee that read although Lee was unable to come for the engagement party, he would most assuredly make it for the wedding, which he would be so proud to attend. Ben showed no one but Felicity the message, so that no one else would know and try to come to their wedding just to see the famous Legion leader. As much as he loved Harry Lee, he loved his Lissie even more, and no one was going to tresspass on the celebration of their vows!

Everyone was dressed in their finest, for Felicity deserved no less. Nan wore yellow over green, Martha wore lilac and white, Elizabeth wore a pink flowered pattern over paster blue, but the three ladies made sure no dress outshined Felicity's, which they had fancied up between the three of them: it was a beautiful white taffeta with a pattern of swirling flowers and leaves, a small black velvet bow at the bend of each arm where lace flowed delicately. Four black velvet bows adorned the stomacher. Felicity recognized the gown as being one of her mother's favorites, and she was stunned at how a simple arrangement of bows, a new stomacher and black under skirts could make it look so new.

Her hair was twisted into an elgant pile with a lacy pinner on top. Felicity tugged persistently down on the dress's bodice, so that she might torture Ben further with a tempting bit of cleavage. Nan frowned in disapproval, Elizabeth snickered with wicked _a_pproval, and Mrs. Merriman didn't know anything about it at all, for she had guests to go down and greet.

Ben was dressed in fine dark brown, with gold embroidery at the cuffs of his coat and pockets, as well as along the buttons down the matching waistcoat. He wore boots instead of buckled shoes, as Mr. Merriman did, and had his hair well-groomed, pulled back into a black silk queue. He looked very much like the strapping soldier he had become, even out of uniform as he was. Felicity could definitely appreciate the way his thigh muscles rippled in those tight dark brown breeches he wore. She had just started imagining sitting astride those hard, muscled thighs when he spotted her coming down the stairs. He drew his breath in sharply, halting in mid-sentence as he'd been talking with Walter and Arthur.

He found his breath again as she was escorted up to him by Elizabeth, who was grinning like a sly vixen at the way Ben was ogling her best friend; slowly and from head to toe and back again, licking his lips wishfully, looking like he wasn't even aware of his own reactions. Elizabeth snickered again. Poor Ben was about to go off like a battle cannon.

"Doesn't Felicity look amazing?" Elizabeth asked Ben coyly.

"Lovely," agreed Walter politely-gulping.

"Splendid," agreed Arthur, patting Elizabeth's hand.

Ben's wide brown eyes seemed to linger longingly upon her boosted chest, which Felicity felt had been boosted right up to her chin! Ben's reaction was worth it though. She didn't even blush, for torturing him was exactly what she'd had in mind. Nan bustled in from the parlor and said, "Mother says for you lot to get in here at once before people start arrriving! And Ben, for pity's sake, do not stare at Felicity so! Come along at once!"

Elizabeth snickered some more as she pulled Arthur along after her, Walter grinned and shook his head, and Ben gave Felicity his arm, leaning in close to murmurer against her ear, "Do you have any _notion _of what you're doing to me, girl?"

She feigned playful innocence. "Why, Captain Davidson, whatever do you mean?" Her smirk was purely wicked, and it only made him want her more.

"You know very well what I mean," he whispered hotly against her cheek.

"If you are referring to actions such as we engaged in the night of Lord Covington's party, then perhaps you should have a mind to keep your coat buttoned this evening, so as to not warrant unwanted attention"

Indeed Ben hurriedly glanced down at his tell-tale anatomy, then _hastily _buttoned his coat despite the warmth of the evening. Inside he was practically on fire. Felicity was about to laughingly suggest he remain standing behind a table for awhile, but she didn't get a chance to. Her mother was making last-second tweaks to the parlor decorations.

Guest arrived and Felicity was greeted with warmth and happiness by many; gentlemen gave the back of her hands kisses, women who knew her best gave her hugs. It didn't take long at all for a wonderful party to get underway, even with the arrival of Ben's father and brother, both of whom Felicity had butterflies about meeting.

She met Victor Davidson first, when Edward Merriman brought him outside to her, where many had decided to mingle since the inside of the house had become so warm with the arrival of so many bodies. Ben was with her at the time (to no one's surprise) and he watched his father closely for signs of disapproval, but he needn't have worried. Like many, the elder Davidson immediately fell under her spell, kissing the back of both her hands and then her cheek, praising her for her beauty and sweetness, then congratulating Ben on such a fine choice. Both Mr. Merriman and Ben were happy and relieved, but Ben had not yet seen Nathaniel, whom Victor reported as having stopped to chat with a Jenny Wheaton just inside the house.

Suspicous, Ben excused himself from his father and Felicity to see just what Nate was up to. He was immensely relieved to see that Walter was with Jenny as the two of them were chatting avidly with his older brother. Ben had not put it past Nate to try to tempt a married woman. But then Jenny was no fool; she'd never be untrue to Walter. Still, the thought of Nate attempting to charm a married woman had Ben irked until he saw his brother and Walter laugh together about something they had been talking about. Ben gave Nate a suspicious look as he came up to them.

"Well, Nate, what are you bothering these fine folks about?" Ben wanted to know, making his annoyance clear.

"Goodness, Ben, must you always be so jumpy?" Nate inquired, grinning.

Said Walter, "The both of your favor so much! I saw your father at a distance and even from forty paces I could tell you both favor _him_!"

Said Jenny, "We were just talking about how our little George loves to chase after the fire-flies, and Nathaniel was telling us how you used to be the very same way!"

Ben reddened a bit and gave Nate a cocked eybrow. "Have you not told them anything about _your _childish behavior as an adult?"

"Oh come now, little brother! This is a party for you and your fiance, whom I have still to meet! Let us just have fun and celebrate your happiness!" Gesturing with a glass of fruit drink, Nate's brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You have not met Felicity?" Jenny fluttered her fan excitedly. "Oh she is a wonderful girl! So pretty and so good-hearted! She will make you a splendid sister, Nathaniel!"

Walter had been quick to pick up on the tension emitting from Ben and took Jenny's arm gently. "How about we sample some of Mrs. Merriman's famous tarts, my sweet?"

"Oh yes, let's so that! Felicity is always saying how she could live on nothing but tarts! Can you believe I have never had a one! Lead the way, Walt!"

Both Nate and Ben doffed their hats to Jenny, and Ben added a nod to Walter as thanks for giving him a private minute with his brother. When he was sure they were out of earshot Ben grumbled, "I thought I told you not to flirt with any married guests, Nathaniel."

"And I have not!" protested Nate innocently. "I am saving up to meet this Felicity of yours!" Seeing Ben's face turn a shade darketr, he laughed good-naturedly and added, "I am only joking, brother! I will have you know that I have been a very good boy since I've arrived with Father. I've met plenty of interesting people- women _and _men- and I have heard nothing but praises sung about you and your intended!"

"The Merrimans mean the world to me, Nate. I will not allow any more trouble to befall them than I have caused already."

"Speaking of which, when _are _you going to tell me what happened with this 'Reginald Forsythe' fellow? What exactly did he do to the Merrimans, Ben?"

Ben inhaled deeply. "When it no longer tears at my soul to speak of it."

"Lord, Ben, you hold on to ill memories too much."

He snorted under his breath. "Maybe. But at least _I _take responsibility for my actions."

Nate sighed. "Not going to let it go, are you? Not even for your own wedding?"

"Having a member of your own family you thought you could trust and look up to just abandon you is a little hard to let go, Nate."

"Would it help if I told you that I was sorry?"

"Only if you meant it," Ben replied.

"I told Father that I was sorry and he believed me."

"I'm not Father."

Nate was doing his obvious best to remain unprovoked. "Look, Benjamin, I do mean it when I say I'm sorry. I am sincere..." He broke off suddenly, his gaze slipping past Ben's head at someone out on the Merrimans' lawn. A woman, apparently. A young woman with vibrant red hair and a black and white dress. His mouth hung open.

Ben looked around to see who it was that had gotten Nate's attention so abruptly, and saw Felicity. She was strolling with , slowly heading toward them. He frowned, looked back around at his brother. Nate released a long breath and said so only Ben could hear, "Good God, what a heavenly creature! Couldn't you just imagine _that _waiting in bed for you after a long hard day?"

It was an absolute miracle that Ben did not punch Nate right in the face then and there. However he did step closer to his brother, breathing fast in anger, and uttered lowly, "That 'creature,' as you say, is _Felicity_. My _fiance_. Make one more remark about her like that and I will bury you where you stand. Do you hear me?"

Surprised, Nate stared back at his little brother in disbelief. He had never heard Ben speak in such a manner, not look so deadly. Ben's right hand was curled into a hard fist, a gesture he had always made when he was fighting hard not to loose control of his temper. Obviously Felicity meant the world to him. Obviously he was prepared to defend her at the slightest off set. It was then that Nate saw the man Ben had become; the soldier, the fighter, the determined hot-head who was devoted to his lady, ready to take on the responsibilities of a husband and eventual father. Ben had grown up.

"Good God, Ben, I didn't know," Nate said, his expression turning serious. "I swear to you that I will not say another disrespectful thing to or of your bride ever again."

"See that you don't," Ben warned, "and you will live much longer."

Nate blinked, taken aback by his brother's words, as Felicity came to Ben's side, taking his arm in bith eher hands and smiling happily. She had sensed tension as she was coming over to them from speaking with , and saw the cross look Ben was giving his older brother. She knew Ben was not especially fond of Nathaniel, that it had something to do with Nate leaving to go north after their mother passed away, but she had thought that the brothers had come to terms with one another. Perhaps not, then.

"Well I have met your father, Ben, and now it is time for me to meet your brother. You both resemble him so very much!" Her smile was warm and cheerful as she attempted to put smiles on the faces of the brothers as well.

"Yes, well..." Ben started, but was unable to finish.

"I am Nathaniel Davidson, Miss Felicity," said Nate in a very formal tone, removing his tricorn to bow deeply and properly before her. "And I know _you _are the lovely Felicity Merriman, my younger brother's bride and my sister-to-be. It is an honor to meet you at last."

She, in turn, curtsied for what to be for the twentieth time that evening. " 'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Nathaniel. I'm so glad you were able to come to our party and celebrate with us."

"As am I, Miss Merriman. I have heard so many wonderful things about you. My brother has indeed made a perfect choice."

Felicity actually blushed and squeezed Ben's arm. Ben in turn gave Nate a wary look and put his arm around Felicity's dainty waist and said, "I know I have. Why do you not find a wife of your own to settle down with now that you have returned to Virginia? You know, start living an honest, decent life for once."

Nate opened his mouth as if to say something, stopped himself, then shut it and smiled humbly. "Yes, I suppose it is past time for me to follow a good example."

Felicity smiled pleasantly. "Well I do hope you find your perfect match!"

"Yes, and when you do, you better hold on to her for dear life," Ben advised, holding Felicity tightly. "Most of the time you will not get a second chance."

Felicity looked at Ben knowlingly. "But if it is meant to be, then it will be."

Their foreheads touched, a gesture of the deep and smouldering love they shared. Nate nodded and said, "If I can find a love that is half of what the two of you clearly have, then I shall be a lucky man indeed." He bowed slightly, doffed his hat. "Now I will most certainly be glad to sample soem fo your mother's acclaimed tarts, Miss Merriman, and if they are as good as is the rumor, I will do more than merely sample! Good evening to you both."

Then he was gone, leaving Ben and Felicity alone for the first time that eveing. Felicity placed a hand upon his chest. "Ben, is everything..._settled _with you and Nate?"

Ben sighed a good lengthy breath. "I think so. I think we have finally come to an understanding."

"Oh?"

"Aye. Something tells me he finally comprehends where his boundaries lay." He turned to her fully, his hands upon her waist. "Are you enjoying your party, pretty Lissie?"

"Yes, I am enjoying _our _party! Everyone is so happy for us, Ben! Your father is a truly wonderful man. Father and I took him to see Penny and Patriot, and he was very impressed at the way I handle horses. He wishes to go riding with us sometime soon, can you believe it?"

This evoked a grin from his handsome face. "I'm glad. I knew that once he saw you he would love you right away, just like I did."

Felicity cocked her head, amused at his words. "Truly? You mean to say that the very first time you saw me, after just arriving in Williamsburg, that you loved me right away?"

"That is exactly what I meant. Oh, sure, I was young and knew very little about what love can do to a person, but then I caught you with my breeches, and I was never so smitten in my life!"

"Why Ben Davidson!" she exclaimed laughingly. "You were not!"

"Oh yes I was, pretty Lissie! Do not jest about love, my bride, for even though a youngster is not aware of what love can lead him to, he feels it just the same." He kissed her forehead. "I've said it afore, and I shall say it again; I knew then that you were the girl for me."

"Oh Ben!" She moved into his arms, her heart so elated she felt like she could float away on joy alone. She felt him kiss her neck and tingles cascaded down her spine, into her knees, making her feel like doing something naughty. But they couldn't, not here. Too many people watching them. Too much famiy around, she thought deliriously.

Lettie had attention as well as being the Merriman's special guest. Though she still wore a man's cotton shirt, she wore a white turban and a long blue skirt without a hoop or petticoat. Felicity had a sneaking suspicion that the mysterious dark girl had breeches on under that skirt. She gained respect right away with her aura of mystery and dominating presence. The way she held herself and conducted herself with dignity and smooth but guarded movements immediately gave people the impression that she was a force to be reckoned with. An exotic visitor from an even more mysterious land. Felicity was proud of her, the way she handled coversations with the white guests with quiet patience and impressed everyone with her exotic accent.

No one _dared_ to mistake her for a slave.

As night came on, the outside torches were lit, and David the carriage driver from King's Creek brought his fiddle and played away. Couples danced jigs, everyone's favorite, setting a fun and celebratory mood. Felicity laughed blissfully as eh danced with Ben, who eventually had loosened up and got back to his previous chain of thought, which was his wedding night. The closer the assumed date came, the randier he was getting, and watching Felicty move, eat, drink and practically breathe in that dress was the most wonderful agony in the world.

At around ten o'clock, the party had showed no signs of letting up until a bright fork of lightning slashed across the sky, followed by a loud round of thunder to announce a summer storm had indeed arrived. Laughing guests sprinted for the Merriman house as a cooling rain began to fall, dousing the torches right away.

It was Lettie who had to go grab Felicity _and _Ben, for they were too busy standing on the lawn kissing to notice much else.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys hear that? Sounds like there's a wedding just around the corner!


	15. Chapter 15: Resolved

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Pt4, Ch14: Resolved

Now that the party was over and all of Williamsburg was aware that Felicity Merriman and Benjamin Davidson would at last be married, they became the talk of the town. Williamsburg certainly wasn't like it was that time a year ago, but it was still a town, with residents, businesses, and farmers coming into town to sell their goods. It was sad for

Felicity to think that her beloved Williamsburg would never be the way it used to be, but what truly ever lasted forever? Love did, and she was finally going to marry her love! She woke in the these summer mornings and just stared out her window, letting it sink in that she was truly home again, surrounded by family and friends old and new, and that just downstairs Ben was sleeping in her father's study, not too far from her. The house was full of happy people. Her mother and Nan still slept on either side of her, still afriad that she would disappear from them, the Lord bless them.

The day after the engagement/welcome home-party, Elizabeth came to the Merrimans around noon. She was supposed to begin helping Felicity, Nan and Mrs. Merriman finish the sewing on Felicity's wedding night gown, but instead she arrived worried and wringing her hands.

"Arthur is sick!" she exclaimed fretfully, just as soon as Mrs. Merriman let her into the house. "He has taken a fever and he has the shakes!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mrs. Merriman, a hand going to her heart. "What ails him, Elizabeth?"

"They don't know! Everyone gets the fevers now and then, but Arthur has always been so healthy! At least, as long as I have known him."

Felicity hugged her supportively. "Don't you worry, Beth, he will get better. He has to! None of my best friends are going to miss my wedding! And soon thereafter he is to marry _you_, and in order to do _that _he must be well! What is being done for him?"

Elizabeth snifffed pitifully. "What else _can _be done but just the usual applications; cool compresses, broth, attention. I just wanted to come by and tell you that I cannot help you today, I'm so sorry!"

"Oooo, that Arthur!" scolded Felicity determinedly. "He braved the ocean to England and back, and _now _he chooses to get ill? Well I won't have it! Come, Elizabeth, let us go and make him better!" She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and hauled the sniffing girl after her, leaving Martha, Nan and Rose looking startled.

Mrs. Merriman called urgently after Felicity, "Lissie do please return as soon as you can!"

"Your mother will be worried about you being gone form the house for long," mumbled Elizabeth woefully.

"Then what is she going to do after I'm married?" Felicity asked absently as she towed her friend along. "My mission is to make sure you and Arthur are present at my wedding to celebrate with me and Ben. He's not _about _to make ill on us just when things are getting happy again!"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully and trotted along.

Mrs. Agatha Pratt was as happy as a clam to see that Elizabeth returned with Felicity, She wore a lavender-tinted wig and was dressed in all pink (to the point of absurdity, Felicity would later think, but since the hyperactive woman was a good person, it just seemed to suit her all the more), scurrying about on little feet despite her pillowy bulk. She had just fetched another basin of cool water with which to dab Arthur's face with, and urged the girls to follow her upstairs to her ailing son.

"Where has _Mr._ Pratt gone, pray tell?" inquired Elizabeth.

"I have sent him to the Merriman store for sugar! Arthur loves cake, as you know, so I was hoping to rouse him with his favorite!"

"Which cake is his favorite?" asked Felicity.

"Oh, dearie, I don't know!" declared Mrs. Pratt as they clomped upstairs. "That is why I shall bake all the ones I know of, so I will be sure to get the right one!"

Felicity grinned.

They came to the closed door that was to Arthur's bedroom, and Agatha Pratt stopped, put a finger to her lips, then said in a hushed whisper, "Now i must warn you, girls, that in his feverish state he has started to speak gibberish!"

"But ma'am," protested Elizabeth lowly in confusion, "he was speaking gibberish _before _I left."

"Indeed, yes, but now his gibberish is in Latin!"

"Oh dear."

Agatha pushed the door open and ushered the girls in with a rapid succession of waves. In his four-poster bed with the blue bedcurtains pulled back was Arthur, his usualy lush blond waves of hair dampened and stuck to his temples. He wore an open nightshirt so that his chest could be dabbed as well. Elizabeth rushed ot his side and clasped his hand, sitting as close as she could to him.

"Lissie, please tell him to try to get better," she pleaded worriedly.

Felicity cleared her throat dramatically, put her fists on her hips, and leaned over the head-tossing blond Brit. "Arthur Pratt, do you hear me? It is Felicity speaking to you! How dare you become sick so soon before my nuptuals!" His blue eyes fluttered deliriously, so Felicity continued, "I need Elizabeth's help to get ready for my wedding, and she cannot do that if she has to hover over you like medicinal hummingbird!"

Arthur moaned feverishly, seeing as how he had a fever.

Felicity went on. "Arthur Pratt, if you were going to get sick, why did you not do it aboard the _Mercury Queen_? I am miffed at you, Arthur. Have you nothing to say in your own defense?"

He raised his head, grinned dizzily and said, "*_Sum_, _ergo edo_."

Felicity frowned, displeased, as his head flopped back down onto his pillow. Mrs. Pratt bustled over to the little nightstand where she had placed the new basin of water she'd brought and began dipping her dabbing cloth into it vigorously. She stood beside Elizabeth over Arthur and dabbed his forehead so hastily that the poor lad's entire body bounced with the fierce dabbing inflicted upon him by his fretful mother.

Suddenly he grabbed his mother's wrist and called out, "**_Tempest bebende_!"

"Dear Lord!' exclaimed Mrs. Pratt. "Whatever is he saying?"

Felicity peered sternly down at Arthur and shook her head. "Gibberish, ma'am." The louder, to Arthur, "Hear me, Arthur Pratt! You are going to come to my wedding and eat cake with the rest of us and then you are going to marry my best friend and make her happy for the rest of her life! Now if you don't wake up and get better I am going to hit you so hard that your eyes will still be spinning long after your head has stopped!"

Elizabeth clasped her hands together. "Oh, that should do it!"

But it didn't. Arthur moaned deliriously some more and gripped his mother's hand. "The animals!" moaned he. "^_Demum veniunt porci!"  
_

"What on earth-?" began Felicity, drawing back.

"^^_Vacca_, _vacca_, _vacca_."

"Arthur, if you are calling me a cow, I swear on high that I will-"

"*** **_Pistrix! Pistrix!"  
_

Without thinking, Felicity reached down and pinched his nose holes together. For a few seconds he merely hung his mouth open, then suddenly he gasped, his eyes flying open wider than she had ever seen them. "Good God, woman, what mischief is _this_?"

"Ah, I see you have returned from the nearly-dead to attend my wedding and marry my best friend! Now you must eat so that you will have strength to stand before the preacher and make vows to Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth put a gentle hand upon Felicity's shoulder. "Oh Lissie, he really _is _ill. Perhaps we should not be so hard on him."

"And then perhaps we should," Felicity told her irately, still glaring down at Arthur, who's eye lids had returned to their drowsy his head laid back. "I know he's feverish, that is obvious. But if he refuses to eat to get better, then that is simply giving up, and that I will not have."

"True, Felicity, true!" chimed in Mrs. Pratt.

"If your friends cannot nag you back to health then no one can," the redhead continued to reason. Again to Arthur, she said, "Are you going to try to get better or not, Mr. Pratt?"

"I am," he mumbled. "You are an evil apothacary, Felicity Merriman. Oh, my head hurts."

Felicity turned to Elizabeth. "Everyone gets the fevers now and then, Beth. I know he did not take the voyage very well, and perhaps this fever is a result. But you must keep at him until he is willing to eat." She grinned inanely. "Ben and I know that you will be a good husband-trainer. Ply your skill upon him now and nag him back to good health."

"I will, I will!" declaired Elizabeth while Mrs. Pratt twittered happily.

Felicity Merriman was determined that nothing would get in the way of her happiness ever again. The upcoming wedding was hard fought for, and she was adamant that everyone she loved be there for the occasion. From the Pratt house she went straight home (escorted by one of the Pratts' house-servants, for Elizabeth didn't want Felicity disappearing ever again, either), and went straight to work on her wedding night gown. Ben was off somewhere with his father-something to do with the surprises he had for her was all he could tell her before leaving. Lord Eric the store with her father, learning about the way colonists did business-there was talk among the two men about doing business together, whenever the ban on imports was lifted. Young Thomas was out exploring Williamsburg with William. Lettie stayed around Rose, and ultimately Felicity could no longer stand not knowing: She had to find out what Lettie wanted for the future.

She cornered Lettie in the garden, where the dark girl was studying the roses. "Lettie," said Felicity right out. "I cannot bear it another minute! I must know what it is you want to do with your freedom. You _know _I want you to stay here iwth me, but if your heart tells you different, thne please tell _me_!"

Lettie's dark eyes regarded Felicity with slight amusement. When she spoke, her exotic accent came in patient knowingness. "I believe you already know the answer to that question, Felicity Merriman."

Felicity held her gaze for a silent moment, her green eyes full of worry. Then at length she sighed, "You want to go back to the _Mercury Queen_."

"That is correct. And you know why."

She inhaled reluctantly. "Because you have found a liking of the ocean and the freedom of the open seas. I could see it in your eyes, Lettie. The crew accepts you as one of their own already. You are amazing with the sails."

"All of that is true," Lettie acknowledged, "but that is not all. We both know that I could not stay here in your town and be accepted as a free woman of color."

"But there _are _free blacks here," Felicity pleaded, one last attenmpt to get Lettie to change her mind. "They must be careful and keep to themselves, but...but..." She was suddenly at a loss, having realized how that sounded. "Oh Lettie, what you must think of us, of _me_, for begging you to stay here when we have Rose and Marcus as slaves!"

Lettie's intent expression turned to befuddlement. "I do not understand. Rose has told me that she and Marcus are free. They have not been slaves for years. Not since the death of your grandfather."

"What?" Felicity's eyes bulged in surprise."Rose and Marcus _free_? When did-Why didn't-?"

Seeing the white girl's bewilderment made Lettie smile. "Perhaps you should ask Rose about it yourself. You will find the answer quite interesting."

"I will! I-I will talk to you later, Lettie!" Grinning, Felicity took off toward the kitchen, running most in a most ungentlewomanly manner, leaving Lettie at the roses, chuckling.

"ROSE! Rose where are you?" Felicity demanded, having to stop herself from tumbling into the outside kitchen by grabbing the door frames. Rose was indeed within, polishing a decent-sized pewter paltter with a rag. Felicity stumbled over to her at the prep table and blurted, "Rose, why didn't you tell me that you and Marcus had been freed after grandfather passed away?"

Rose smiled cryptically and shrugged. "Because you youngsters were busy mournin'."

"You are making as if it was of no matter! But it is!"

Again the mysterious smile. "Your mamma was so happy for us that she cried, bless her soul."

"Mother knew?" Felicity's head was spinning. "All these years and I'm just finding out? And you and Marcus decided to _stay _with us?"

Rose put the platter down and gave Felicity a motherly look. "Look, young 'un, it wasn't your grandpappy that freed us in particular. He had it in his last will-and-testament that his slaves be freed, and your father believed it was past time we were freed, too. Marcus and I talked it over, and we decided we would stay rtight here since we know this place and this town, and aint none o' you ever been mean to us. We thought it best to stay here since you white folks would fall apart without us."

Felicity burst into grins and immense relief-driven laughter. She came around the table and threw her arms around Rose, hugging her tightly. "Oh we would! We would!"

Rose hugged her back, patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Want to know something else, Miss Lissie? Marcus and I even get paid now."

"Oh that's _wonderful_! You both work so hard, and you deserve so much more than you've been given!"

"Oh hush, girl. Aint you got a wedding to make ready for?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She gave Rose a peck on the cheek. "We really would fall to pieces without the both of you, you know."

"I know. Now git."

Grinning goofily, she did as she was told, nearly running smack into her mother on the way out of the kitchen house. "Mother! Why didn't you and father ever tell us that Rose and Marcus were free?"

Mrs. Merriman cocked her head at her as she was pinning her apron on. "We didn't tell you children? Oh, that's right, we didn't. I am sorry. Lissie, I have been assuming you just knew."

"Well, I know now! Can I help with dinner?"

"No!" replied Martha and Rose together. Said Mrs. Merriman, "That night gown is not going to finish itself, silly goose. But I must say, Lissie, your stitching on it is quite remarkable. You've come along way from the sprite who hated sewing! I'm quite amazed at what you've done with the lace. Even Mrs. Wythe was impressed."

"Mrs. _Wythe _was impressed with my sewing?" Felicity echoed in question. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Knowing you, you'll think of something. Now do run along and finish what you can before dinner. After you've become a wife you won't have time to dilly-dally, you know."

Rose chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes and went back inside the house. As much as she wanted to protest her mother's last statement, she bit her tongue and refrained, knowing that Ben wanted her to be as true to herself as she did. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Because of her restless spirit. It made him very amorous.

So amorous that he even left her a letter in her sewing basket, where he knew only she would find it. He had to have done to it just before he left to go see his father, for she had not noticed it there before. He had even sealed it with wax, like a proper letter should be. For a fleeting second she thought that it would be a letter concerning something bad, but after reading the first few lines she saw that it was anything but. It read:

_My beautiful bride,  
I hope this letter finds you as eager as I am for this time next week. I have been lying awake at night, thinking only of you and the union that will solidify us as husband and wife. I know we have vows to make before God, the reverend, our family and friends, but there are vows that I wish to make only to you, for ultimately it is to each other that we are making eternal oaths to. Though I could still wait a lifetime for you to be mine, I am a man on fire, Felicity, and the closer we get to the day of our vows, the more that fire is building within me. My love for you is immeasurable, but my desire is burning me alive. I have dreamed of all the many ways for us to express our love for one another physically, over and over, again and again. I want to kiss you everywhere, Lissie. I want to possess you so much more than by what ocurred between us in Lord Eric's garden. You know what I mean. I love you and I want you to feel what it is that you do to me, what the culmination of our love can bring. It is not long now, sweetheart, and I will be yours in heart, mind and body every bit as much as you shall be mine. I look forward with unfathomable eagerness to fulfilling my husbandly duites in every way that you see fit to have me.  
Your devoted Ben_

Reading such amorous words nearly took her breath away! Felicity lowered the letter to her lap and put a lacy-gloved hand to her heart. Ben was still that shy and mostly quiet boy she had come to know and love years ago, but yet he had a way with words that simply made her want to swoon. He made her look forward to their wedding night with as much enthusiasm as he did. Felicity was laready aware that Ben could be...intense, but he seemed to be more so than usual. Well! She could be intense, too. Ben was not the only one who burn with such ardor.

She put the letter away in her journal pages, to keep for only herself.

In the days that followed she completed the nightgown and the details of her wedding dress. Arthur came out of his fever, much in thanks to Elizabeth's nagging and a great deal of eating fruits and vegetables and every cake she and his mother baked for him. No, sea-travel had not agreed well with the blond Brit, but his humor was still intact, and he claimed that unless God Himself demanded that he board a sailing vessel or suffer eternal damnation he would never, ever set foot on a ship again. He even demanded aloud to Ben (as much as one who was basically humble _could _make a demand) that Ben see to it that Felicity was never abducted again because he could not face the open sea to help rescue his friends anymore. Unless it was Elizabeth, who kissed his cheek adoringly, after which he replied, "Then I will need to be rescued in return, for my constitution is no match for the sea."

But Lettie _was_, and Felicity had to accept that the sea was the dark girl's ultimate calling. Agreed, the crew of the _Mercury Queen _had become fond of Lettie and her resourcefulness, and she had to admit the deep respect with which she was regarded in was quite flattering to her. It was still utterly new to her to be accepted as an equal among white men, a status that Felicity envied and even told Lettie so.

"Your life is your own, Felicity Merriman," Lettie told her during one of their many heart-to-heart talks. "Others can advise you to no end, but as long as you dwell within your body, your soul is entirely yours. On the ocean I am more free than I am on land, even as a free black woman here in your town. I find it...exhilarating."

"I could see that quite easily," Felicity had admitted to her softly, looking cautious. "Forgive me if I have overstepped a boundary, but friends should be completely honest with each other: I thought being back on a ship would bring bad memories of being forced upon a ship when you were taken from Afrikka."

Lettie nodded, considering this without offence. "True, I had thought of that myself. But with you and your friends, the crew and Lord Eric, I quickly conquered my hatred of that memory. As you say, it is past."

"Have you wanted to return to your home-land, Lettie?"

"For many years I did," the dark girl confessed lowly. "But I have come to realize that there is nothing there for me anymore. My people are dead, my village destroyed...I would not wish to linger among ruins. Would you?"

"No." Felicity searched Lettie's stormy dark eyes for any sign of sadness or regret, but there was none to be found. Only resilience. It made Felicity envy her all the more. "It _would _be too sad to bear."

Lettie nodded approvingly.

"You will stay for the wedding, will you not? I mean...I hope you will. The crew has been invited-_everyone _has been invited, it seems! I could not be happy if you were not there!"

"I will be there," Lettie told her reassuringly. "But then I will leave with the crew of the ship. It will be our goodbye, Felicity Merriman." Seeing Felicity's expression drop into dismay, she pushed at the white girl's shoulder in a gesture of whimsey. "But I am thinking that it will not be a permanent parting. If your father and Lord Eric do business together, then you will see me when the _Mercury Queen _comes to Virginia."

"Oh thank God!" Felicity sighed. "I hate permanent partings! It was so hard to leave the Babcock-children! I had become so fond of them!" Her arms flopped at her sides. "You can wite to me, too, you know."

"Yes, I suppose I can," Lettie mused. "Now that I have that knowledge I suppose I _should _put it to good use, eh?"

"Yes, you must! I want to hear about all of your adventures and the many white men you've bested! Will you do that, Lettie? Will you wrtite to me and make me envious?"

"I can do that. I _will _do that." Lettie grinned, and it was a natural grin, which made Felicity grin back at her, happy that her friend had come so far. She might have been sad that Lettie would be leaving her soon, but one never knew what the future would bring after that.

What Felicity did know would happen for certain was her wedding. She was going to get married at last. It was really going to happen this time, and the look upon Ben's face these days spoke silently of his own anticipation and eagerness. There was a look they shared most often, one of love and longing, promise and knowingness. A childhood had passed, a war had made a man out of a boy, and now the time had come for the next evolution in their already entwined lives. That of marriage. Already bound as friends, they were finally about to be bound as husband and wife.

It was time for Felicity Merriman and Benjamin Davidson to be married.

* * *

* "I am, therefore I eat."  
**"It is time to drink!"  
^"At last here come the pigs!"  
^^"Cow, cow, cow."  
*****"Shark! Shark!"

A/N: I suppose you know by now what the _next_ chapter wil be about! And I agree with you: it's about damn time!


	16. Chapter 16 Meet Felicity Davidson

**A**/**N**: Been a long time coming, huh? I wrote, re-wrote, then re-re-wrote this chapter over and over, and I know I could have done better, but that is ultiamtely not up to me to decide. But here it is anyway. Thi sis the wedding day-chapter, so naturally the _next_ chapter would be about...*wink wink*

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE Pt4, Ch 16: The Wedding

Ben Davidson stood facing the window in a bedroom of his friend Walter Wheaton's home, staring out at the early morning's stormy clouds off to the north, but he was not necessarily seeing them. He felt the energy of the approaching thunder storm, but it did nothing to dampen his soaring spirits. The significance of this day was setting in to its fullest and it was not even seven o'clock yet. Somehow, he did not believe a thunderstorm to be unusual for his wedding to Felicity Merriman. If anything, he thought as he smiled to himself, it was appropriate. Appropriate because Felicity was like a thunderstorm herself, full of energy and intensity, two qualities he cherished so much in her.

He was donning his Legion uniform for his wedding. Green short jacket, tan breeches, sabre at his side all polished and shiny. Black leather gloves, polished cavalry pistol in its holster at his other side. His helmet's visor was polished as well and its plume fluffed up although he would not be wearing it much. He still wanted every detail to be perfect. This day had been a long time coming, somewhat because of his own hot-headedness, but by this evening Felicity would be his wife at last. They would be off to start their lives together as man and wife. And Ben Davidson was quite thrilled that the little girl who had captured his heart in his adolescence was now about to become his mate for life.

Funny how he had always felt it deep within his bones that one day he would marry that girl. All he had needed to do was grow into the understanding of it. His master's daughter, the wily young sprite that stole his breeches to help save an abused horse, who bawled him out good and proper for running away. Even before he had left for the war he had seen the woman she could become, and even then he was falling deeper in love. The bond between them simply could not be broken, even when he himself had nearly destroyed it. Yes, they had been meant for each other, nothing could convince him otherwise.

He was adjusting his stark white cravat at his throat when Walter came in, all grins and enthusiasm for his friend. Walter, too, was dressed in his very best; all grey and white. He came over to Ben and clapped him on the back. "Counting your last hours as a bachelor, old man?" Walter teased good-naturedly.

"Actually, no," Ben smiled pleasantly. "Rather counting the hours left until Felicity Merriman becomes Felicity _Davidson_."

Walter nodded in joyous understanding. "Aye, I know that feeling as well. I'm still convinced that no happier man existed on the day I married Jenny than me. Equally on the day George was born."

"He's a fine boy, Walter. You've done good in life."

Blushing a little, Walter beamed, brushed Ben's hands away from the cravat so that he could adjust it for him. "So have you, Ben. You're about to marry a fine woman yourself, open a store, take on a fine home right here in town..." He sighed happily, stepped back and nodded his approval of the straightning of the cravat. "It's taken quite a lot for you and Felicity to settle down."

Ben cocked an eyebrow, his smile crooked. "Who said anything about settling down? I love that Felicity is still so rambunctious. She has suffered more than anyone and she has recovered miraculously. There's so much life in that girl that I just cannot believe that she wants _me_." He shook his head absently. "Today _I _am the luckiest, happiest man alive, Walter."

"Yes, my friend, you certainly are. Hey-I guess that is your father and brother I hear coming in downstairs. You ready?"

"Absolutely," Ben sighed determinedly. "Feels like I've been ready for this my entire life!"

Walter laughed as he lead the way out, Ben grinning and following with his helmet tucked under one arm. Sure he was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect, all of his plans to go without a hitch, because Felicity deserved only the best this day.

* * *

Felicity Merriman looked at her reflection in the looking glass of her mother's vanity table as Elizabeth and Nan fussed and orbited around her, making last-minute adjustments and tweaks to hair, gown and any other thing they dubbed to be 'out of place.' Mrs. Merriman was eyeing the elaborate styling of Felicity's hair in the back where it was pinned. The red-head wore a lacy pinner atop her head, but her long red tresses spiraled down the back of her neck. Spiraled strands of hair bounced behind each ear. Felicity had said she had wanted to look her best ever, and Martha, Nan and Elizabeth vowed to see to it that she did.

And indeed, she did.

Her dress was amazing. It was of the open-robe style; a matte gold over a shimmery, tiered petticoat, with tiers of the same gold fabric at her elbows and in bows down the brocade stomacher. She wore a satiny gold choker around her neck, simple but elegant. Even her shoes were new, of the same matte fabric with a shiny gold bow on top of each. The gorgeous gold gown had once belonged to Lady Evangeline Covington, given to Felicity as, Eric graciously put it, "A very special wedding trunk from both Lord and the late Lady Covington." The ladies were most welcome to make whatever adjustments they wanted to it, and with slight adjustments made, Felicity looked like royalty.

Martha Merriman beamed proudly and turned Felicity around with gentle motherly hands upon her daughter's shoulders. "You look stunning, my dear," she said sentimentally. "Although...you _did _make that bodice almost a bit too..._low_. You did that on purpose, I take it?"

Felicity wasn't the least bit embarrassed. "Yes, Mother, I did. I would like for Ben's eyes to fall out of his head."

"Oh you can rest assured they will," giggled Elizabeth, and Nan simply shook her head.

Mrs. Merriman sighed. "Goodness, Lissie, I know you want to tempt your husband, but could you at least refrain from bending forward at the waist?"

"I will be careful, Mother." Felicity chuckled. In actuality, she didn't care if anyone gawked at her. All that mattered was driving Ben out of his mind. "In the painting of Grandmother at King's Creek, she was wearing a low bodice as well, and no one had anything scandalous to say about it!"

"An' I seem to recall a certain young white lady wearing an equally low bodice at _her _wedding, too!" All heads turned toward the doorway to the bedchamber and saw Rose leaning there, arms folded, smiling with a sly twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Oh Rose," Mrs. Merriman blushed uncontrollably.

Felicity grinned approvingly. "So! Mother, you cannot deny me the chance to torture Ben the way you did Father and _your _mother did Grandfather before you!"

"Seems we have unearthed a family tradition," snickered Nan with wicked delight.

"Nan, hush!" scolded their monther lightly, red-faced. "This sort of talk is..._unseemly _for such an occasion!"

"Our mother, the temptress," kidded Felicity.

"Now look, you two! We have to be at the church at nine! And I'll have you know that my dress was quite appropriate for my marriage ceremony."

"It definitely was," agreed Rose, still amused. "A big ol' hornet nearly flew into Mr. Edward's mouth when his jaw hit the floor!"

Unable to resist a room full of amusement, Martha laughed softly, shaking her head. "Yes, yes, I recall that as if it were yesterday. Father did his very best not to laugh at Edward. Father's face was so red from holding it in." She clasped Felicity's lace-gloved hand in both of hers. "Come along now, my daughters, Elizabeth. We have new wedding memories to make."

Felicity inhlaed deeply, felt the rising excitement rise even further as she followed her mother and Rose out of the room. was waiting below, waiting with Mrs. Wythe to walk with the bride's party to Bruton Parish church, where the eldest Merriman girl was to be wed at last. The two ladies rose from parlor chairs to gush at the beautiful bride herself, who turned red despite Nan just having pinched the bejeesus out of Felicity's cheeks to create a blush effect.

"Ah, Felicity, you look lovely," sighed Mrs. Cole pleasantly. "I am so happy for you. You are truly a vision."

"Thank you Mrs. Cole," Felicity beamed emotionally. "I have Elizabeth to thank for so many things."

"All the thanks I need is for you to be close at hand for _my_ wedding," sniffed Elizabeth, becoming equally emotional as well.

"Now stop that crying," bustled the older Mrs. Wythe urgently. "It is time to get to the church! Our men are probably there already!"

Felicity nodded. The ladies were suddenly all excitement, looking each other over for last minute adjustments to their dresses and hats. There were giggles and grins aplenty. And just as Felicity was following Nan out the door of the Merriman home, she paused, looking around one last time with a whimsical smile on her face.

"What is it, dear?" inquired Mrs. Merriman curiously, as she would be the last one out following Felicity.

"Nothing, really, Mother. It's just that the next time I see the inside of the house I grew up in I shall be a married woman. I shall be Mrs. Davidson."

"This is still your home, Lisse," reminded Martha softly. "It always will be, just as King's Creek is still _my _home. But there is joy to be found in creating a new home with your husband and the children you will have. It is possible to have more than one home, you know. This one will always be your first. Are you sad?"

"Oh no, absolutely not!" confirmed Felicity readily. "I was also thinking about how far I've come in life-how far we have _all _come, in fact, and it just doesn't seen that long ago that I was climbing on top of the roof to sit and ear apples!"

On the other side of her, Nan laughed. "Actually, it wasn't! Just a couple of years ago..."

Felicity laughed.

"Let us hasten!" urged Elizabeth, with a tug on Nan's sleeve. "There is my father, Mr. Wythe, and William to escort us!"

There were more giggles and cheerful laughter form the women as they walked to the new white picket fence that graced the front lawn of the Merriman home, at the gate of which stood the men who would escort the bride's party to the church. Felicity still felt that she was leaving her childhood home behind, despite that soon she would be coming right back to it for the food, fun, and festivities of her wedding party, and true, the house was decorated with flowers and ribbons for the occasion, but she felt that she had just closed the door on her childhood at last. Perhaps it _was _a bit sad, after all she never did take much to change. But she was without a doubt excited and thrilled ot be marrying Ben at last. He and she had come thorugh so much! And now a long-awaited dream was finally coming true!

The walk to Bruton Parish was not a long one, and not even the darkened morning sky to the north could suppress the happiness from showing on Felicity's face. Thunder rumbled distantly. She felt the energy of the storm all through her body, mingling with the excitement already mounting in her heart. Oddly enough, she did not think a thunder storm on the day of her wedding ot be intimidating at all. Rather appropriate, she thought wildly.

Even though Williamsburg was not the bustling city of importance it once was, residents still knew that Felicity Merriman would be getting married today. Some ladies were sitting out on their proches, wafting fans to stay cool, then jumping up to see Felicity stroll pass with her party and comment on the striking beauty of her dress. Some little girls ran to the gates of their yards to wave and run along after the ladies as far as the enclosures of their yards would allow. Felicity held the arm of her nine year old brother, who was proud as a peacock to be escorting his beloved big sister to her husband-to-be. Ben was about ot beocme his official brother-in-law, adn that was yet another reason for him to celebrate. But, being a Merriman, William was antsy with questions.

"Does this mean we will never go riding together again?" he wanted to know right off.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Felicity, grinning at him. "We will go riding just as often as before. There needn't be such drastic changes, Will."

Ever the mindful one, Nan's voice came instructively from near Felicity's right shoulder. "Now, Lissie, I may not have a high opinion of Ben, but you _will _be a wife. How could you possibly have time for riding?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh botheration, Nan, Ben loves that I want to continue rifing horses. He wants me to be myself! Please do not give me lessons on the happiest day of my life, sister. _Your _turn will come soon enough!" She was thankful that her mother was deep into chit-chatting with Mrs. Wythe and Mrs. Cole to have noticed them speaking about wifery.

Not that Felicity particulary cared. Others could say what they wanted, but all that mattered was that Ben wanted her to be herself just as much as she did. Ben would not be expecting her to turn into a spiritless, wooden housewife who's only joy was everyone else's well-being. The both of them knew she was simply not cut out for that. The Good Lord would not have bestowed upon her such zest for life and then expect to become as mild as a cow.

Both Nan and E;lizabeth were nervously commenting on the loudening thunder, and the blackness of the clouds with the eastern sun still shining on them. "It is so awful-looking when there is sunshine and black clouds at the same time," Nan commented timidly as a roll of thunder came louder from the north.

"_I _think it's beautiful," murmured Felicity to William, who grinned.

"We'll have a jolly-good storm in about fifteen minutes," said , nodding at the ominous north. "Thankfully we'll all be inside the church by then. 'Twould seem that all the guests have arrrived. Ah yes,and there is Edward now!"

"Oh Felicity, you look so beautiful!" cried Polly, who emerged from the magnificent church's doorway with her father. She held on to her beregere hat as the breeze was picking up, running up to Felicity and William with more exuberance than Felicity believed she'd had when she was young like that. "You look like a princess!"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Mr. Merriman, taking William's place at Felicity's side to escort his daughter in. "You look amazing, Felicity. As does her mother and sister." He winked at his wife. "Ben is weaiting for you just inside there. I must say, the church will be nearly full!"

Back inside the church, the reverend John Bracken was beckoning hastily, for thunderstorms made him nervous, and the sun was quickly disappearing the closer the storm clouds came. Mr. Cole ushered the ladies in as Edward Merriman took Felicity's arm and hurried her in right along with Polly and William. Felicity was all grins and giddiness as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"My goodness, dear!" said Mrs. Wythe, withdrawing her fan from her drawstring bag to begin wafting feverishly. "I hope you are not too upset at a storm on the day of your vows! Perhaps it will pass quickly."

Felicity grinned at her happily. "Oh I don't mind a bit, ma'am! Ben and I have survived storms far worse than this!"

Edward and Martha exhanged a sentimental, knowing look at their eldest daughter's statement. At the mention of Ben's name, the ex-apprentice emerged in stride from an adjoining room, sans helmet, a beautiful grin lighting up his face like never before. Propriety be damned, he went straight to Felicity and hugged her, lifting her feet off the floor. This was also the happiest day of _his _life, and he didn't care who thought him to be too roguish or too brazen. There were a few of Ben's fellow Legionaires present, grinning and admiring Ben's beautiful fiance.

"Lord, you look beautiful, Lissie," Ben murmured as he took her face into his hands and she his. He kissed her quick and hard, unable to help himself. His heart was racing facer than the dark clouds across the early August sky. "It's going to storm, you know."

"I know!" she exclaimed energetically. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Aye!" Ben agreed, his soulful brown eyes just drinking her in.

"Perhaps your husband will allow me at least one dance with you, little elf-maiden?" inquired a familiar voice. Heads turned and Felicity gasped joyously at the sight of Light Horse Harry himself, having come from the congregational seating area where those invited sat waiting for the wedding to begin. Felicity and the ladies curtsied most properly. Harry Lee shook hands with Ben and said, "From what I've heard you've had quite a battle to win this young lady back, Captain Davidson."

"Yes sir, I did." Ben proudly tucked Felciity's gloved hand under the bend of his arm. "Felicity and I were always meant to be together. Always." He looked at her and smiled sentimentally.

As a flash of lightning put hairs on end of some necks among the invitees, Lee merely nodded and grinned apporvingly. "My my, elf, you have become quite a magnificent young woman since I last saw you. I wish you both well."

"Th-Thank you, sir!" blushed Felicity happily.

Just then the Reverend John Bracken, in his long black robes and dual-tabbed white collar appeared from out of the side room with his Book of common Prayer in both hands, looking clearly pleased at the magnificent turnout and said aloud, "Oh wonderful, the bride has arrived! That storm is really getting close, isn't it! Well! And where are the two witnesses that will be standing up for you?"

"We are sir, Reverend Bracken!" exclaimed Elizabeth, who had drawn Arthur out of the side room as well despite the fact that thunderstorms made him nervous and want to seek out the nearest chamber pot. "Arthur Pratt and I."

"Ah yes, Miss Cole and Mr. Pratt- I trust that the both of you will be the next young couple I shall have the pleasure of uniting in wedded bliss? Very good. Now let us begin!"

Felicity and Ben followed the reverend into the heart of the church, followed by Elizabeth and Arthur, Mr. and Mrs. Merriman, Harry Lee, Felicity's family and the Coles. already having taken seats up near the apse was Victor Davidson and Nathaniel, both smiling and grinning proudly. With the two of them sat the widow and her daughters. There were the Wythes, the Havertys, Mr. and Mrs Pratt (the latter of whom was already blowing her nose into a delicate hankie like a trumpet), Walter and Jenny, Ms. Manderly, Captain and Mrs. Crisp, with most of the crew of the _Mercury Queen _including . On this day Ben and Felicity were only surrounded by those who truly cared about and loved them.

Although Felicity had sent an invitation to the 'Cole Family' Annabelle was not there, not that Felicity cared one way or the other. Elizabeth ahd said that Annabelle was home with the Major Basil Crumb, planning _their _wedding. Not that Felicity nor Ben cared about _that_, either.

Ben Davidson and Felicity Merriman stood before the Reverend Bracken, Ben on his left, Felicity on his right, facing each other, holding one another's hands firmly, as if they were afraid to let go. Outside a fork of lightning split the sky, followed instantly by booming, rolling thunder, which actually made the bride and groom grin as others flinched and worried, nervous ladies withdrew fans to begin fluttering feverishly. The sky had darkened so considerably that a chruch rector was going about lighting sconces and taper candles, which might have restored light to the ceremony, but did little to relieve the heat of summer pressing in on everyone.

Everyone but the bride and groom, that is. They smiled knowingly at each other, as if they knew they knew the other was about to burst with joy and love from the inside out. Ben gave his bride's hands a squeeze as a reassurance that this was truly happening. The Reverend Bracken began with his "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency..."

The rain fell in nearly sideways sheets, lashing at the windows of the church and obscuring the views outside of them. The wind was howling, trees were slightly bent, but only Ben and Felicity could say that they didn't care. In their minds they had already survived the worst of things, therefore no summer storm could worry them in the slightest. In Ben's opinion the storm was a sign of the excitement that awaited them in the marriage they were entering into. Felicity was a lot like a storm herself; energetic, unpredictable, full of intensity, and always followed by sunshine when her strong emotions calmed. If anything, the two of them were seeing this storm as the blasting of cannons in celebration of their love.

"Benjamin Isaac Davidson, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Replied Ben clearly, his soulful brown eyes locked with his love's green ones, "I will."

Felicity felt her heart rise with powerful emotion.

"And wiltl thou, Felicity Carter Merriman, have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," she replied clearly, giving Ben that sly look with one raised eyebrow, as neither one of them had missed the word 'obey,' and both seem quite amused by that.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" asked the reverend.

"I do," said Edward Merriman, his eyes misted with joyful emotion from behind Felicity.

Then with his right hand Ben took Felicity's right hand so sweetly, with such love and seriousness that it took her by surprise. Reverend Bracken then told Ben the word that the young cavalry captain ws to repaet, and Ben did, with steady honesty: "I, Benjamin Isaac Davidson, take thee Felicity Carter Merriman, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Felicity found it harder to hold bacl tears of absolute joy as she took Ben's right hand with her own right, and repeated the word the reverend instructed her to reapeat: "I, Felicity Carter Merriman, take thee Benjamin Isaac Davidson, tp my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They beamed at one another. Outside the grey rain lashed at the windows and flashes of lightning continued to light up the sky, followed by rolls and bangs of thunder. Some might have thought this to be a bad omen. Some were not the least bit surprised a storm should occur on the wedding day of two such passionate young people. But all could agree that it would be a day to remember.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder," Reverend Bracken continued, himself undaunted by the summer storm.

Once upon a time a shy, quiet, youthful Ben Davidson came to Williamsburg to be an apprentice to a shopkeeper and learn the merchandising trade. He'd had dreams of becoming a soldier, because he'd been taught that no man should be kept from living life the way he saw fit, and soldiers were heros that fought for the independence of all. The first friend he'd ever had in his new surroundings was his master's energetic, pixie-like eldest daughter, Felicity; a spritely, willful girl with big green eyes and a mane of red hair, and who loved horses and life and living. He had never thought of her as being spoiled. Only spirited. Perhaps too much spirit for such a little girl, but then again, it suited her. He liked it. He loved it.

"Forasmuch as Benjamin and Felicity have consented together in holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Amens murmured through the church.

And once upon a time a little girl with a love of adventure and an imagination too big for her mind to contain put her father's apprentice under her spell without realizing it, not until that apprentice was ready to go off to war and perhaps never come back. The fear of losing that love even before she'd had a chance to understand all that it meant was almost too much to bear. But the apprentice _did _come home, and love blossomed out of control.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. _Amen."_

Many battles, physical and emotional, had been faught and won, neither without consequence, but in the end, there was a young man and a young woman in love and committing to each other before friends and family in the sight of God. So it was that Ben Davidson wed Felicity Merriman on a stormy summer morning, taking every word of his vows to heart and feeling the reality of them sink into his soul forever. And Felicity, her green eyes so full of love and excitement, full of trust and joy, was the center of his life, his future, his heart, his everything.

They were declared _man and wife_, to the cheers, tears and happiness of all who were in attendance. There were hugs and laughter, _huzzahs _from the men of the Legion, and from Harry Lee himself. There was Nan Merriman, who still disapproved of Ben but promised to get along with him for her sister's sake, grinning with joy for her older sister. There were the sisters of Arthur Pratt; Hillie, Millie and Lillie, all ridiculously blond and bursting with giggles, descending upon Felicity with marvel over her dress and complements of the 'handsome catch' she had just married, and Felicity found the trio to be just as delightful and fun as Arthur.

"And you, my beloved Elizabeth Cole," said Felicity, clasping her best friend's hands, "are next!" To this Elizabeth blushed blissfully as Hillie, Millie and Lillie giggled and flitted about their soon-to-be sister in law like doting magpies.

Ben stayed right by Felicity's side, with an arm around her waist for the most. He had heard that most men were apprehensive about marriage, and he couldn't imagine why, for he felt like he was on top of the world. Like life could get no better. Some part of his life that he'd been missing was now in perfect place. He accepted his father's embrace and his brother's hearty handshake: he could find no reason to be irked with Nate on this day. Everything was wonderful; the storm, the attendants, the blessings and well-wishes of everyone around them.

After an hour or so, the storm ultimately let up. The bells of Bruton Parish finally rang the declaration of a couple united under God in marriage for all of Williamsburg to hear. Though the sky remained a water-color mix of greys, and although tree of all sizes limbs lay scattered here an there in yards, the road and on rooftops, spirits were still high. Everyone was to gather at the Merriman house for the festivites and then, as planned strictly by Ben himself, he and Felicity would take their leave to their secret destination. Ben's fellow soldiers of the Legion formed an arch-of-swords from the door way of the church for him to escort his beautiful bride under, after which he scooped her up in his arms to take her back to her family's house once more, claiming that he did not want any speck of mud to touch Felicity's gown. Anyone who knew Ben well knew that it was just an excuse to have his love physically close.

And Felicity was aware of that, too, but on this day she was not about to begrudge him that trickery! She was liking the closeness she was feeling to Ben, not just physically, but emotionally as well. They were married. They would be spending the rest of their lives together. Forever. She would be gazing into those sweet brown eyes for the rest of her life. She could not resist the urge to kiss his cheek. He smelled like musk and looked so devestatingly handsome in his dragoon uniform! He held her as if she weighed nothing at all. Granted, he was not the only one looking forward to the consummation of their vows!

Back at the Merriman house, David the carriage driver struck up some reels on his violin, and was joined in by a couple of fellows who were some of Edward Merriman's long-time customers with the fife and lap guitar. Be did allow Harry Lee one dance, and Felicity danced with her father, Mr. Haverty, William, and Mr. Pratt. The ale flowed like the mighty York River, and there was good food enough for all of Williamsburg. The six-tiered cake was ginger iced with vanilla, set beautifully between two pyramids of fruits. To no one's surprise, Arthur was the first to report how God-sent the cake was.

And then came the gifts. Jenny had a small pillow with tiny pins stuck into it to read 'Love dwells here.' Martha Merriman and Nan had feminine things to add to Felicity's bridal trousseau. Mr. Merriman's gift to his new son-in-law and daughter had to be kept secret, much to Felicity's chagrin. The couple were given chickens, a cow, and some barn equipment. But the biggest gift yet to be given them came from Mr. Caleb Haverty himself. He left the party soon to get it for them, and at first Felicity could not believe her eyes when she beheld what the returned with.

"Mr. Haverty!" she breathed in shock. "Is that-is that..._Brutus_?"

"Heh heh. Looks like 'im, don't it? It's _Little_ Brutus!"

"Egads!" exclaimed Arthur, as most everyone came outside on the Merriman lawn to have a look at the big balck horse Haverty had brought. "That thing is _anything_ but little!"

"Careful, Arthur," reminded Elizabeth sweetly, "you will choke on your cake."

Ben scratched his head as he marvelled and Felicity blinked startlingly, stuttering, "B-But he is Big Brutus's colt!"

Harverty enjoyed the shock-effect. Pleasantly, he said, "And that's why I'm giving 'im to you, girl! One Brutus is more than enough for me to deal with! _This_ one eats more than a blasted goat. And besides-" He turned a bit mushy, blushing even. "- you got a way with horses like no one else has. If it weren't for you I'd have had to sell Big Brutus 'casue I wouldn't have been able to do anything with 'im. This younger version here took a mighty fast liking to you, so I reckon he'd be a lot happier with you than a grump like me."

"Oh, Mr. Haverty, I will take wonderful care of him! Thank you!" She rose on tip-toes to kiss the older man's cheek in gratitude.

Music started up again and people went to dance. Ben took 'Little' Brutus to the Merriman's barn to stable him until it was time to move him to his permanent home, which still remained a mystery, seemingly, to only Felicity. She was getting smiles and grins that suggested she was in for a really big surprise, and no one would tell her anything. Which was the way it was supposed to be, of course, but once could tell she was getting tired of waiting. But she held her tongue, knowing whatever it was would be worth the wait. Just as their wedding night would be.

When the time for she and ben to leave was drawing close, Lettie pulled felicity aside and gave the white girl a big hug, to which a yet-again-startled Felciity exclaimed, "Well Lettie! Seems you have become a Merriman now!"

Lettie smiled crookedly in amusement. "I suppose I _have_ learned the way you strange white people show emotion."

Felicity grinned, but then her voice turned sober. "Does this mean I will not see you again after today?"

"Perhaps. And perhaps not. We both know the sea is my destiny. But as we also know, nothing is ever for certain, eh?"

Felicity nodded, grinning and understanding, although a small part of her wished she _didn't_ understand so easily. She confessed her thoughts unabashedly. "I cannot deny that i want you to stay here and be a part of my family, Lettie. But that would be selfish of me. I want you to have your freedom. God meant for us to be servants to one another, but he never meant for us to be _slaves_. I am afraid you're right about most of the whites here: they never would accept you as free and treat you equally. I fear that for the moment they are treating you well because you are something of a novelty here. A hero. But when the excitement dies down and there's something close to normal, I would hate to think they would start treating you as a slave again, and that I will not stand for. So if the sea is your freedom, then please, be the lady pirate I wish I could be."

Lettie grinned. "You _were_ a lady pirate...for a day."

"Yes. And I liked it." They both chuckled and then Felicity said, "You will always be my friend. There will always be a place for you to come to, just remember. Even if it is just to visit. When you need to have your land-legs back for a while."

The dark girl nodded acceptingly. "If the restraint on trades and businesses with England is ever lifted, then your father and husband will do business with Lord Eric. The _Mercury_ _Queen_ will the ship that journeys between there and here. You will see me then."

"Thank Heaven!" Felicity sighed grinningly, finding acceptance in that. "I will miss you so much..._Lalamika_."

Surprised that the white girl remembered her true name, Lettie grabbed her again and hugged her, in true Merriman-fashion. "We have come far, you and I. My sister of another color. Be well, Felicity." And then Lettie moved away, most likely too overcome with emotion to allow anyone to see it. Felicity wanted to go after her, but Ben came close to her, a strong arm slipping around her waist quite snuggly, pulling her back against him amorously.

"Is everything all right, Lissie?" he asked softly in her ear.

She sniffed, smiling a little sadly. "Oh yes. Lettie was just...saying goodbye for now." She turned to him fully, laying her hands upon the lapel of his green cavalry jacket. "I guess it is time to say goodbye to everyone else, isn't it...husband?"

Ben's wonderful grin lit up his handsome face. "Yes it is, _wife_. Well, not really 'goodbye,' but more like 'We will see you soon.' 'Goodbye' sounds so final, don't you agree?"

"I do!" She hugged him eagerly.

"And it is not as if I am taking you _away_ from Williamsburg so soon after we just got you home. Not _really_. You could say I was taking you a short distance _outside_ of Williamsburg."

With her arms hanging about his neck she grinned happily at him. "I will be happy no matter where you take me!"

"Mmm, Lissie, I could take that to mean several different things, you know."

She laughed robustly. Her parents came to her with proud smiles and Mr. Merriman said, "Lissie, we are so happy this day had come. I know that you have several more surprises yet to come, so I will not delay the two of you more than necessary. Ben, you know I've always regarded you as one of my own, and now you truly are. I know you'll always take care of my little girl." He held his hand up as Felicity looked about to dispute the 'little girl' statement. "I know what you're thinking, Lissie, and I agree- you are a young _married_ woman now, but it is the way of parents to still care for their grown children as if they were _still_ children. One never stops being a parent, and you both will know what I mean someday. I love you both so very much. Take care of each other. _Listen_ to each other. Marriage is what you make of it. Never be quick to judge, and never, _ever_ go to bed angry. Ever."

Felicity blushed deeply and Ben nodded seriously. He always had taken Edward Merriman's words to heart, adn now was no different. Victor Davidson and Nate came from behind Ben and Felicity. Ben's father put a hand upon his youngest son's shoulder and said wisely, "Edward couldn't be more correct, son. Marrriage is a true reward when work and love is put into it. I have every confidence your marriage will be as blessed as mine was." He took Felicity's hands. "Again, let me welcome you to the Davidson family, Felicity. I look forward to the rewards of having such a fine daughter."

"Thank you, sir, that means ever so much." She beamed emotionally as Victor kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, sister!" exclaimed Nate with genuine delight, stepping over to her to clasp her hands and kiss her cheek as well. Ben didn't seem to mind too much. After all, he was trying to give Nate a second chance. Edward Merriman had pointed out to him just days ago that he was making a new start, a new life with Felicity, so he should start anew with all things in his life, including his own family. Edward pointed out that everyone makes mistakes-like jumping to conclusions before one knows all the facts, an implication of Ben's poor judgement that awful morning. Ben was getting a second chance to maek things right. Did Nate not deserve the same?

Ben swallowed his pride and was determined to make new starts. So when Nate ultimately turned to him, Ben cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Nathaniel, for being a true gentleman today."

"My pleasure, little brother!" Always the happy-go-lucky grin. Always the sparkle of mischief in the brown eyes of their father that the two of them shared. But Nate's eyes held true joy for his younger sibling, too. So Nate might be a skirt-chasing cad, but he was still family. There were still traits they shared that were not just physical. Somehow Ben believed that beneath that roguish, playboy exterior there was a good heart that just needed to be tamed. _If_ _Felicity_ _could forgive me of the way I behaved that day, then surely I can forgive my brother of being a thoughtless coward. Oh, bother, there I go again! Put it to pasture, Davidson. You're a married man now. Life has been renewed. Do not ruin a fresh start._

"How long can you and Father stay?" Ben asked, sounding affiable.

"Not very long, I'm afraid," said Victor apologetically. "With Yorktown basically in ruins, I must look for a place to set up business again. I am thinking Richmond would be good."

"Everyone thinks that." Nate shrugged curiously. "Doesn't Yorktown deserve a second chance, father?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" said Ben. Smiling proudly, Felicity squeezed Ben's arm.

"Certainly, my sons, but it will take time to rebuild the town we loved. A long time, I'm afraid."

Nate nodded, thinking. "Well, you know you could always set up shop through one of us in Yorktown while you ran the main office in Richmond..."

Felicity and her parents exchanged a knowing smile.

"Why Nate, what are you suggesting?" inquired Mr. Davidson, somewhat stunned.

"Well," Nate grinned a little nervously, "Ben will be busy with his new store, you will be in Richmond, so that leaves me without an occupation, you see, so I was wondering, well..."

Grinning brightly, Edward Merriman stepped past his gaping friend and put his arms around Felicity and Ben's shoulders. "I believe the two of you have business to discuss, Victor. But for now, lets see these two off, shall we? The carriage has arrived."

Ben and Nate actually shook hands, wishing the other well and the promise to stay in contact this time. There were more hugs among the women, more tears of joy, more farewell toasts that required more ale, resulting in more than one deliriousy happy party guest by the late afternoon. Arthur went about hugging everyone "in the name of love and marital bliss," joining in with Lord Eric in a daft chorus of 'Sally In Our Alley'so off-key that their slurred words sounded more like yawning, which they eventually lapsed into. No one seemded to care since practically everyone was lit to some degree. Even Mr. Cole, who plopped down upon the Merrriman parlor love seat and proclaimed that he was "finished for the evening," and went to sleep directly.

Elizabeth and Felicity hugged again and again, promisng and repromising to be ready for Elizabeth's wedding in September. A satified, drunken well-wishing crowd accompanied them to their carriage, waving handkerchiefs and hats. By late afternoon the sun had begun to peek out from behind the grey clouds, but to Felicity and Ben, the sun was absolutely shining down on them from Heaven itself. Felicity plunked down in the carriage beside her husband, waving like mad to Nan, Elizabeth, Jenny, her happily crying, semi-tipsy mother, and anyone else she happend to meet eyes with. Even Lettie, Rose, and Marcus, the only three people who did not seem intoxicated, waved to her as the carriage pulled away from the white picket gate at last, leaving behind the well-wishers and a house that would no doubt require two days worth of serious cleaning.

Ben gazed at his wife amorously. "Come to me, my beautiful Lisse," he said softly.

"But Ben-hic!-I am already here," replied she, a bit tipsy herself.

"Nay. I mean _here_." He reached for her, pulling her onto his lap all nice and seductively. "so how does it feel, being married to me?" he wanted to know.

"Like a dream has come true." She ran a gloved hand through his long brown hair, easing the queue off little by little. "I can tell you more tomorrow morning."

Ben smiled happily. He gave her a playful squeeze. "We are really married, Lissie. We made it. Together forever, my pretty girl."

"Aye, forever, Ben," she sighed with satisfaction.

He hugged her tightly, the excitement level in his heart rising to all new porportions. Oh the things he had planned for her! Finally mine, he kept repeating in his mind, as if he just couldn't believe it. She gazed at him with such love and devotion in those gorgeous green eyes that he felt like his heart was simply going to burst. He laid his head back agaisnt the back panel of the carriage and murmured, "I love you. Oh how I love you."

"I love you too, husband." She laid her head upon his shoulder, and that's the way they stayed until they reached their special destination...


	17. Chapter 17: Love Consummated

**A**/**N: **Just because they're married now doesn't mean the adventure is over, not one bit! All that happened is that they made vows to each other before God, family, and friends. Marriage never does mean things have settled down. Think about Felicity: Do you really think our Lissie is the 'settle down' type? Do you really think marriage is just going to suck the spirit out of her? NO WAY! You aint seen nothin' yet!

_Heroes rise, heroes fall __Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?  
Through our joy, through our pain __We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me __I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my life time loving you  
_

Ben was in heaven there in the carriage with Felicity upon his lap, arms about her, holding her close and tight. She held his face in her hands as they kissed long and thoroughly, finding the rock and sway of the carriage quite sensual. He caressed her collarbone temptingly, and when he spoke his voice was husky.

"What is going through your mind, pretty Lissie?"

"Oh my!" she breathed, _needing _to catch her breath after such intense kissing. "Everything is going through my mind! I cannot seem to choose a single thought. You have a way with that mouth of yours, Mr. Davidson, in utterly rendering me dizzy!"

He grinned in approval. "You bring out the best in me. You always have."

"I believe we bring out the best in each other." He kissed her again, simply unable to get enough. Then he leaned his head back, favoring his long-time friend who was now his wife with a lazy-eyed, lusty look. He smiled with calm, easy, satisfaction. "Mine at last. I cannot believe we are finally wedded. You and me. I always knew you were meant to be a Davidson, you know."

She cocked an eyebrow, being equally as playful as he. "Oh really? Why did you not tell me when I was eleven, then?"

"I was afraid you would decide not to have me. I needed to wait for you to grow up, so that you could accept it better."

Felicity threw her head back and laughed so hard that her body's shaking shook him, too. "Oh Lord, Ben, you thought nothing of the sort! All you wanted was to be a soldier! Granted, we loved each other as children, but marriage was a notion beyond either one of us! Do stop insisting you wanted to marry me then. We are married _now_, and that is what matters." She kissed his eager lips again. "And this marriage is for real. And it will be consummated!"

"Indeed," agreed Ben, going for her neck with some lusty kisses. "It will be consummated all week long." She giggled at that. As Ben's mouth roved her neck, she gazed out at the scenery passing by the carriage until playful nipping brought her attention to the sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Will you not tell me where we are going _now_?"

"Nay, for we are almost there."

She made a frustrated growling sound in her throat that made Ben laugh delightfully.

And eventually they did arrive at a long cart path heavily shaded with trees. Both of the newlyweds paused from their amorous necking to take a look at where the path was leading. It was soon that the wooded lane revealed a two-story brick cottage in the symmetrical style, with a fireplace on each end, a small barn that looked all too new, and a shelled path than ran underneath an arched trellis, which was in turn covered in yellow climbing roses, on its way to a shaded garden that felicity couldn't see much of because of the bulk of the carriage. It was so peaceful, so beautiful! Ben held on to her tightly as she twisted about, trying to see more.

"Ben!" she cried blissfully. "Is this our new home?"

"Partly, love," he said softly, relishing the surprise effect. "You could say it is one of the _two _homes we have now."

When she gaped at him, completely speechless, he chuckled and added, "Our main home will be in town, as part of our store. I had written my father and asked him to help me prepare a special place for us, so he bought this property, and with my inheritance, I had the cottage built for you. Your mother and father wanted to help furnish it- there are some things from your grandfather's plantation that you will recognize, too. Nan may not approve of me much, but we agree that we want you to be happy, so each memeber of your family contributed something, in some way, to our home here. You can't see it from here, but that path behind the barn goes right out into a large field big enough for Penny, Patriot, all sizes of Brutuses, and the cow, plus any other four-legged species you'd like to have. Oh yes, there are some sheep from King's Creek, too. Did you know that sheep are very queer animals, Lissie?"

She was staring at him with the widest eyes he'd ever seen, her mouth open most likely without her even being aware of it. He tapped her botton lip with a gently finger playfully and inquired, "Are you quite all right, love? Seems as if you have had quite a shock!"

Her mouth had gone completely dry. She remembered to breathe finally and tried to find her voice again. When she spoke, she sounded shaky with wonder. "B-Ben...you d-did all of this... for _me_?"

He grinned at her enthusiastically. "Well I certainly would not do it for anybody else! You deserve only the best, Lissie, and I'm going to see to it that you have it! What is the point of having money if you do not use it to make the ones you love happy?"

With equally shaking hands, Felicity clasped his face, still trying to get a mental hold on the gestures of love he was pouring upon her all at once! "But Ben, you know me- I don't need money nor things to make me happy!"

He was unswayed. "So? You still need a place to live and a place to house your horses, do you not?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No more dispute, my beautiful bride! We have the very important business of marriage consummation to attend to!" As the carriage rolled to a gentle halt in front of the carriage, Felicity heard his words, but they had yet to sink in. She just licked her lips and said, "I did not get you anything special, Ben. I feel so thoughtless!"

"Oh trust me, my love, _you are _the only thing in the world that I desire. You know that. Give me your love and I will have the greatest gift ever."

"I do love you so very much, Benjamin Davidson!" She took his face and kissed it all over, saving his warm mouth for last, and it was a kiss that made his body burn with wanting and his breeches suddenly feel like they were ten sizes too small. But for the first time since he became sexually attracted to the vivacious redhead he felt a reassuring patience that his wontoness would soon be satisfied, even before the sun set.

David the carriage driver alit from up top and grinningly assisted Felicity out of the carriage. "It's a beautiful place, _Mrs_. _Davidson_," he told her good-humoredly, enjoying watching the young bride look around with her awe-struck expression. "I sure hope you and _Mr_. _Davidson _have some fine parties here!"

Ben grinned, too, as he emerged from the carriage after Felicity. "You can wager on it, David. I want everyone to see how happy I have made her. Just having her here is worth celebrating!"

"And it is known that has bestowed upon you two barrels of King's Creek's finest apple wine in honor of your marriage," David added, closing the carriage door and moving toward back to untie Felicity's trunks.

As if she were not reeling enough already, Felicity spun around to Ben and squeaked, "We have some of Grandfather's wine here?"

"Yes! Spirits will be soaring in one fashion or another!" he replied, and Felicity cackled with sheer delight. He took that spilt-second opportunity to scoop her up yet again like a rag doll as he strode toward the door of the beautiful cottage that was to be _one _of the two homes they'd live in together. Her giggles were rambunctious. Over his shoulder, Ben called back to the carriage, "Just put those trunks inside the door, David, we'll tend ot them later!"

"I figure that would be how you wanted it!" David laughed.

Felicity obligingly opened the door for her thrilled-to-death husband, who booted it open, then foot-closed it as soon as they were in. Felicity looked around as much as her head could turn, squished as she was against Ben's broad chest. She noted some soft yellow walls, wall sconces, stairs going up, the white banister, and squirmed a bit to indicate she wanted to be put down now, but Ben refused.

"I promise you will have lots of time to explore the place, Mrs. Davidson, but for now I want you all to myself. To the bedchamber we go!" Holding her tightly he started to ascend the stairs.

"Ben, 'tis not nightime yet! It is barely evening!" But she was grinning nonetheless.

"Passion knows not what time it is, nor does it care!"

She snorted, thoroughly amused. "You mean _you _do not care!"

He made no attempt to deny it. "I have waited what seems an eternity for you, Felicity, you know that. All that I feel for you cannot be held back any longer. I will surely die if I wait any longer."

How could she deny him any longer? He _had _been tolerant, he _had _been understanding, and even when it seemed like he couldn't handle his desire any more, he found a way to, just barely. It was still hard to beleive that they were finally alone together, legally wedded and belonging to each other in every way. But because she was still full of mischevious fun, she decided to taunt him a little more. "But Ben, I worked very hard on my wedding night gown, and I intended to wear it for you on our wedding _night_!"

"I am not saying you cannot wear it, or that I do not care to see it, only that I want you now and I cannot wait," he told her just as pleasantly as if he was commenting on the weather. "Besides, you would not want your hard work to be for naught when I tear it off of you, hmm?"

_Ah ha, teasing me back, is he? _"Benjamin Davidson! You wouldn't!"

Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused to kiss her a good hard one. "Do not underestimate my need for you, pretty Lissie."

She gulped, suddenly feeling an excitement-nervousness. This would be different than what they had done in Lord Eric's garden maze that night. Clothes would be shed, their souls just as bare as their bodies. Their marriage would be consummated and she would become a true adult woman in every sense at Ben's hands. Not that she was afraid or reluctant. It was just hard to believe that this moment had finally arrived.

Ben staggered a bit as hetook her into the upstairs hallway."Whoops," he laughed goofily, still a little tipsy from his ale at the wedding reception. From what Felicity could see of the hallway, there were four rooms; two on the right side, two on the left. 'Twas the last room on the right he was lurching towards.

He was so eager to get her into their bedchamber that when he kicked its door wide open with a little more gusto than he intended, the door rebounded off the wall it was hinged to, and struck Felicity's shoulder as he attempted to go in. She exclaimed "Ow!" Ben said "Sorry!" then he tried to take her in again, this time conking her head on the right side of the door frame.

"_Oww!"_

"My apologies!"

"Really, Ben!"

"I'm so sorry!" He had turned red as he turned sideways to carry her in _that _way. which was much safer. "Are you hurt?"

"Not yet I'm not, but I'm getting there!" She winced at the fading jolt to her ankles. "Can you not calm down in the least?"

"Sorry. I guess I better put you down before you turn black and blue." Grinning sheepishly, he put her back on her feet, then went to close the door, giving Felicity a quick chance to look around the room. It was an upliftng pale yellow, with gauzy white curtains and white painted window blind slats. The bed was of cherrywood with a pale yellow and blue flower patterned bedspread upon it. Blue for Ben, yellow for me, she mused happily. The room had a large square rug on its wooden floor as well, in a darker color of blue than the blue of the bedspread. There was also a fireplace with mantel in some kind of light-colored wood. There was no fire going of course, but it was nice to have one in their bedchamber nonetheless.

Ben's arms slid around her and hugged tightly but gently. "Do you like our room, Lissie?" he inquired softly.

"Oh yes, I do! It's so lovely and cheerful. And the morning sun will come streaming in through those windows, too!" She turned about so that she could lay her hands upon his chest. He was smiling at her with bright eyes. She patted his chest absently. "Ben, you're breathing rather hard. Was I _that _heavy?"

"Of course not! Its just that I am _that _excited."

She giggled mischeviously. He made to kiss her but suddenly she broke from his grasp and went to a small round table that had a yellow and blue checkered table cloth on it near the door. "Well would you just look at this! A gift basket! There's fruit in it-and oooo! A bottle of Grandfather's apple wine!" She pulled the bottle out of the basket and held it up triumphantly for Ben to see. "There's two glasses and a note here."

Ben watched her, smiling pleasantly, as she opened the folded parchment that had been tied to the wine glasses with a blue ribbon and read aloud, " 'Lissie and Ben, here is a little something for you to refresh yourselves with after etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Much love, Elizabeth and Arthur.' " She laughed naughtliy to Ben's delight. There was even a blush on her cheeks. "Those two are the best!"

"Yes they are. We will have to think of something as equally clever to plant in _their _bedchamber when they are married." He strolled over to look at the basket of goodies left for them and said, "We _could _have some refreshment before we..._etcetera_- what do you say?"

"I say let's!" Felicity thought it a good idea, since it would take the edge off the nervousness she was feeling about what Ben clearly intended for them to be doing this evening. She knew this very moment had been coming for quite some time now, and _now _she felt kind of awkward?

How did one initiate such an act when one knew it was about to happen?

Ben popped the cork and filled the glasses. "To us," he said warmly. "And our life together. Nothing and no one will ever seperate us again. I have always known we were meant to be together, and now my greatest dream has come true. I swear on my soul that I will make you the best husband ever."

"To us," Felicity agreed, touching her glass to his. "And our life together. I, too, feel that we were always meant to be together. For better or worse."

"Aye. For better or worse." They gazed at each other over their glass rims as they drank. But it only took a minute for Felicity to start feeling a warm, liquidy feeling start to flow through her, a sort of slow-burning excitement that added to her already brewing anticipation.

"Something here is not quite right, Ben Davdison," she began, cocking her head thoughtfully. She crinkled her mouth as she often did when contemplating deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure yet. Let me see." She took another sip of delicious apple wine and tapped her finger on the rim of the glass. "I can almost think of what it is..."

Curious as to what his beautiful, arousing bride was, he turned his head and watched her as she seemed to be inspecting him up and down, thinking intensely. He opened his mouth to speak but Felicity quickly shushed him: "Be quiet, husband, let me think. I belive the problem is somewhere hereabouts!"

And just like that, he suddenly knew there was a game afoot.

"Hmmm, let me see..." She yanked the black silk string holding his long brown hair in its neat queue right off, flung it, and ran her hand through his hair back there, loving the thick luxurious feel of it. Ben closed his eyes a little at the rousing touch of his beloved. She was torturing him. But that was all right-she would soon be getting what she was asking for.

Nay, that is not it," said Felicity with mock frustration. "It must be something else." She continued her slow, leisurely stroll around him until she she came back to his front. She was still looking him up and down, her expression exaggeratingly stumped. "Let me try _this_." With one deft hand she loosened the frilly cravat from his neck and pulled it off, carelessly tossing it to the side. "And _this_..."

She pulled on the green dragoon jacket until it was off of both of his shoulders, then she took a gulp of her wine, sat the glass down, and continued yanking until he allowed her to slip it off and drop it onto a belt with the sheathed sword went next.

"Well?' he asked, very amused, watching her with those impassioned brown eyes.

"No. Not good. Let me try something else." She had the wine glass back in her hand again, drinking seductively. That one mischevious hand of hers began undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, not caring if threads loosened or buttons popped off. "Ah, that's better," purred she, running that hand inside his shirt over warm bare skin, over muscles hard as a baking pan. "But that's still not it."

"Felicity," he warned, not sure how much more of this teasing game he could take, "you are making me-"

"Silence!" she commanded. "I believe I know now what is the matter!" She finished the contents of her glass in one gulp, sat it down hard, wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and yanked at the concelaed fastenings of his riding breeches. They came open partly, and Felicity met his fascinated eyes slyly. "_That _was what the problem was. Much too warm in here, no?"

That did it. Ben sat his glass down with a bang, strode to the windows and lowered the blinds with shaking hands, yanked the curtains together, strode to the bedchamber door and _locked it_.The he came for her, all tensed and ready to unleash the full intensity of his long restrained desire upon her. He caught her up in a firece embrace, smashing his mouth into hers with such feverish hunger, as if gulping the very air she breathed into his lungs. She immediately melted against him, shivering with delight in the hard masculinity he exuded. His hands moved of their own accord, flinging pinner and hair pins from her hair so that the mass of red tresses so carefully and elegantly styled would be disheveld by his own desire. He gripped her head and kissed her like he could simply devour her.

Felicity gasped as he moved to her neck with alarming intensity, ravishing the hyper-sensitive flesh there with hard kisses that were sure to leave their mark. Tensed hands whipped their gloves off so that he could better tug at the laces of ther dress. "I want that damn thing off of you _right now_," he stated huskily of the cursed corset.

As they kissed some more, Felicity backed toward the bed even with Ben's fingers entangled in her hair again. When she felt her back against a bedpost, she broke the deep kiss and quickly turned around. She was just as breathless as Ben was, but just as axious as well. 'Twas as if they had read each other's minds. She moved her red mane to one side of her neck, as Ben began to tug and yank on the lacings of her dress with eager, trembling fingers. He had for so long wanted to unveil her pale skin for his eyes alone and now he was doing it. Good God, what a beautiful woman she had become. And he a very appreciative man! He opened the back of the dress and pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders, drawing in his breath.

The golden gown pooled at her shoes, which she stepped out of without thinking. He kissed and gingerly nipped at her left bare shoulder as he _slooowly _rubbed her arms up and down. He gulped hard in his effort to control himself, for the last thing he wanted to do was spill his seed before he could even get her undressed! Which reminded him of the animal skin sheath he had concealed within his green dragoon jacket. He would need it before too long.

Her skin was amazingly soft. He could feel the heat of her body through the gauzy shift, even thorugh the blasted corset she still wore. A pleasured "_Mmmm_" sound came from her throat as he moved his parted lips over her shoulder back and forth, delighting in how sweet and soft she was. But he wanted more-they both did. Felicity knew what he was preparing to do when his explorative fingers ran over her shoulder blades to the top of the corset.

She grasped the bedpost with both hands and braced herself. With strong hands Ben tore open the wretched corset with only minimal grunitng and a small jerk to Felicity's braced form. He whipped the thing off of her with triumphant satisfaction, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. By now is heart was absolutely racing with erotic anticipation. Felicity rolled her head back upon his shoulder as his warm mouth descended upon the delicate skin of her neck once more. His breathing was shaky, she noted. She pressed back into him as his hands moved around the side of the body, up her stomach to grasp her breasts through the shift and knead sensuously. His touching sent shivers ofwildly tingling delight down her spine, into her knees, making her feel ignited all over.

"Ive waited so long to do this," he whispered into her ear, feeling the firmnes of the breasts he held in his hot hands. His breath tickling such a sensitive spot made her swallow audibly. And then he turned her about, grasped the neck of her flimsy shift and tore it right down the middle, exposing her upper half entirely.

She did not have time to react, to wonder if he found the sight of her naked torso appealing, but then again she needn't have wondered, for his trembling hands went back to touching her breasts and his mouth clamped over hers in a hard sucking kind of kiss that made her knees own fingers barely had time to sink into his hair and grip before he was toppling the both of them over onto the bed. Right away his mouth left hers and went to her left breast to kiss and nip in eager hungriness. A deep sound of pleasure came from his throat as he kissed one hardened nipple and fondled the other. His skin was utterly hot to the touch. Felicity felt as if she herself was completely clothed in heat. She arched her back without thinking, wanting to give him more of herself and get more of him in return. She shoved the shirt of off of his shoulders and down his back. Her body moved of its own accord, seeking to be touched and kissed elsewhere.

"Ben..." she sighed dreamily as he contiued worshipping her breasts with his mouth and hands; kneading, kissing, nipping, sucking. Her skin was so soft, so warm and eager for him just as he was eager to do more. She felt like Heaven in his hands, like she was made for him. His alone to touch and possess, to kiss and explore. His alone. In the mania seizing him to take as much of her breast into his mouth as possible, he found enough strength to move his other hand down her stomach, finding what was left of the torn shift to shove it down some more, down further to her hips. She absolutely could not keep still, but neither could he. He wanted as much of her as possible as soon as possible, but there were things he had to do first.

Like get that animal skin sheath before he lost his mind to passion completely. She was so angelically beautiful laying there at his mercy, with her red hair magnificently mussed, her cheeks flushed, green eyes full of longing and pleasure, her chest heaving with the excitement he was stirring in her. She clasped his face and whispered heatedly, "Kiss me."

And kiss her he did. Hard. Roughly, but then she was no fragile piece of glass. She kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, equal wontoness, clenching her fists in his long brown hair. When he moved to drag his tongue along her collar bone, she released a soft cry of approval and without thinking, brought a leg up to hook over his top hip. Which excited him all the more. As they kissed heavily, he found the curve of her buttock, squeezed and groaned appreciatingly. He like the way that long, shapely leg of hers felt in his grasp, but he needed to get down to more serious business. It was still hanging in the back of his mind that claiming her virginity was going to hurt her, even if only briefly, but that was pain he wished she didn't have to endure. He wanted only bring her to ecstacy, which was why he intended to do so before she had to feel the agony.

"I love you," he murmured in a a sigh. moving her leg down so that he could finish tearing off the flimsy shift and throw it away. "I'll buy you fifty more," he said absently, glad to hear her laugh nervously in response. Then his mouth was on her abdomen, sucking or kissing, teasing her flesh with his tongue, making her arch and squirm all the more. The way she was running her fingernails through his hair was about to drive him wild. Ever lustful, he returned to her breasts while his other hand found her moistened center and fingered it firmly.

"Oh Ben!" she gasped, not having expected that right then, for her eyes had been closed in erotic revelry. Her head came up off the bed, but whatever sudden feeling of shyness she had felt was immediately replaced by a wave of hot pleasure as he stroked her with his long fingers.

Apparently he was enjoying what he was doing very much.

"Oh! Oh, that _does _feel so good..." she said in a shaky whisper, her body responding all the more by bearing down upon his inserted fingers. An incredible hard knot of pressure that seemed to be building and increasing there around his fingers as they stroked and explored was beginning to affect her breathing. She panted and writhed, removing a hand from his long brown hair to grab his wrist and shove his hand at her entrance. Her thighs clenched his arm involuntarily as her hips rose.

"Oh lord, Ben!"

And then that ball of insane pressure seemed to reach it's breaking point, her climax seizing her intensely as she rode his fingers hard. Ben looked to be under a daze of fascination, awe and lust all at once. He could feel the hard throbbing of her inner muscles as her body reacted to his sizzling touch. It was almost too much for him to bear to watch, for he desperately needed his own release. He kissed her parted lips hard, withdrew his hand from her entrance and pulled away from her entirely, breathing shakily.

"Ben?" Felicity inquired in a breathless whisper, herself shaken by the sensation that had just thundered out of her. "What is it?'

"I have to-I need to get-" He was stretching for his green dragoon jacket without falling off the bed's edge. He hooked an arm around the nearest bed post and stretched to grab the jacket off the floor where it had fallen. "I have to get this-aaaargh!-barrier sheath, remember?"

"Oh." Relieved, Felicity stretched her long pale arms above her head in contentment. No shame or embarrassment in being totally naked now, especially since he had got to work so fast. Obviously, Ben found no fault with her body at all. He had just induced the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced, and it had been even better than in the duke's garden. And it showed on her face as Ben looked around at her with love-glazed eyes. He gulped, trying to maintain some sort of clear thinking as he worked like mad to get the barrier sheath out of its pouch. Seeing his beautiful Felicity lying there naked, basking in the after-glow of soul-shaking pleasure was a sight that could drive him to his own climax before he even had a chance to get his breeches off.

"Let me help?" she asked dreamily.

"N-no, you don't have to, I'll just hurry-"

"Ben," she said mindfully. " 'Tis only fair."

"Yes, I know, I just...didn't want you to see me, ah, _there_, just yet since...well..."

She sat up, hair gloriously mussed, cheeks still flushed. Her hands took his face and he was instantly imobilizeed with awe. "I'm your _wife _now, Ben. And I have seen you naked before, even if only sight of you is not going to frighten me."

He gulped, suddenly dry-mouthed. "I-I had heard that sometimes a new bride is intimidated by the, er, sight of her husband's private part. I don't want you to be repulsed."

Felicity laughed softly, amazed at how handsome Ben looked with blushing cheeks and a sudden modest attitude. Shouldn't he be thoroughly ravishing her by now? She stroked his hair with caring fingers and said, "I was not repulsed by what I saw that day I was bringing you hot chocolate and you in the bathing tub. I find you quite the Adonis, Captain Davidson. Does _this _feel like repulsion to you?" Her hand had slipped into the half-opened front flap of his breeches, grasping his at the base of his rock-hard erection, taking him clearly be surprise. He drew in his breath sharply, finding her warm hand gripping him like that to be _sooo _irresistable.

"I know you like that," she whispered. "I can tell."

"Let's get this thing on. I want you _now_."

They kissed each other roughly as Ben squirmed his breeches off. When his erection sprang forth, Felicity gasped and blinked in near disbelief. The first thought that ran through her head was: _It_ _will_ _never_ _fit!_ Ben turned completely to her, brown eyes flicking over her beautiful naked form, one hand rubbing her arm up and down. "Are you all right, Lissie?'

"I-uh-yes, I am. I am! Are you?" She bit her lip anxiously, wondering if his manpart hurt being all stiff and poised as it was. It sure looked different than the fleeting glance at it she had that day she walked in on him! But before she could think or react or say another word, Ben was easing her back down onto the pillows by way of his firm kiss, hands holding her face. She was completely melted by the kiss, by his tongue stroking hers so hungrily. She moaned, pleasure buliding uo within her again after so soon having exploded. She ran her tensed hands over his shoulders and back, feeling muscle beneath nearly burning flesh.

"I cannot wait a moment longer, Lissie," he panted helplessly against her mouth. "I must-I _have_ to-"

"Yes, Ben, yes," she encouraged absently, lying back and gazing at him with passion-glazed green eyes. But those eyes were also trusting. "Do what you must, Ben. Please, just make me yours forever."

"Forever, Lissie." He nuzzled her neck, ran his tongue down it to her collar bone as he moved over. He lingered only briefly to touch and kiss her breasts (and felt her heart banging wildly in her chest as well) before moving over her. Immediatley she could feel his erection poking her thighs. With an urgent but gently hand he parted them and drew in his breath raggedly. "Forgive me if it hurts you...It will only hurt once, and no more."

"I trust you, Ben. I know its supposed to hurt. I'm ready." But some small part of her wasn't. She had been given _that_ _talk_ by different knowledgable women; her mother,Maggie at Lord Eric's home, and the ladies with whom she sewed shirts for the Patriot men, but talking about it and experiencing it were two different things! She didn't know he would be so..._big_. Good Lord, yes, it was going to hurt. But it was only supposed to hurt once. After her virginity was taken, there was supposed to be a pleasure worth the pain.

But there was still the pain part of the process.

He was sliding that brown animal skin sheath onto his member and tying its skinny draw-strings tight. She couldn't see too much since she weas lying flat and the bulk of his shoulders was in the way, but she trusted him. He was still _Ben_, whom she had loved forever and waited for. Ben, whom she first shared her secret about Penny with and rescued in the woods after he's run away. The same Ben with a shy streak, a shy smile and soulful brown eyes. He was still _her_ Ben, and this sacred consummation of their vows was only the next evolution in their life together.

It was meant to be. She knew that-_felt_ that-deep in her soul.

He looked up at her once more. He felt it, too. She took his face into her hands and smiled acceptingly, gave a little nod, and he began kissing her slowly, hard, increasing in intensity. His hand roved down her chest, over her breast and stomach, moved her legs open again. He noticed the hesitancy, the resistance at first in her body, but then an easing, a slight relaxing as he kissed her more and more. He took himslef in hand and put the head of his covered erection at her entrance, stroked her slowly and tauntingly, then pushed in.

She gasped a little, her eyes fluttering. She stiffened a bit, but then eased down again. He hadn't got very far. His breathing had quickened considerably, and it was plain to see that his control was slipping fast. "_Now_, Ben," she whispered, no longer caring how much it hurt or for how long, just as long as the pain would be finally over with.

"Oh God," he shivered in a wave of erotic ecstacy. He shoved in hard, fast, feeling something _break_, something give way. Felicity cried out in surprise and pain, her wide eyes tearing up. Her fingernails had sank into his shoulders, but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was _her_, even with the barrier sheath on. They were both trembling. But Ben could not hold back any longer; he _had_ to move, and move he did: slow, hard thrusts, his breath in gasps, for nothing, _nothing_ had ever in his life felt so damn good. His hands clenched her hair as he began to move faster and faster inside her as she whimpered and moaned. "Oh God, Lissie," he groaned in mindless ecstasy, going out of his mind with it, thrusting faster and harder. "You're mine, you always have been, my Felicity, my love..."

He was muttering as his pleasure was reaching its breaking point. Felicity felt as if she had been impaled by a hot iron. Even though the pain was slowly subsiding, his thrusts were fierce and relentless. 'Twas a cavalry captain riding her, she mused, holding on to hima s tight as she could. It had hurt like the very devil had knifed her, but now that part was over. Ben was nearing his own soul-shattering climax with each savage thrust, as if he just couldn't get enough of himself into her. And then suddenly he was pounding into her, coming like a cannon going off, groaning in such delirious pleasure that Felicity wondered if he was going to be all right or not. She could feel him throbbing madly inside of her, and it gave her pangs of desire and arousal that she thought herself incapable of feeling so soon after having her barrier broken like that. She, too, gasped as Ben's movements began to slow as he became utterly drained in a matter of seconds.

Panting hard, he collapsed on top of her, fighting for breath as Felicity stroked his sweated hair back form his face. He couldn't even find enough breath for words, not that he had any to describe what he had just felt, and was _still_ feeling all through his being. All he could find focus on was that she was entirely his now, in every way. Always. His Felicity. His wife.

"Ben?" she inquired in a trembling whisper.

"D-Did I hurt you...bad?"

"No, Ben, of course not," she lied gently. "The next time it will be pleasureable for both of us."

"Can you feel me, Lissie? Can you feel how we are one now?"

He sounded so emotional, so passionate still. Her hand slid from his arm, but she could not wedge it between thier bodies. Not that she needed to. She could definitely feel him within her yet. "I do. It's so perfect, Ben."

"I love you sooo much, Felicity Davidson. _Soooo_ much..." His forehead rested on her shoulder, his arms, lightly sweaty, slipped around her and hugged her tight. He was still trying to control his breathing. Felicity continued stroking her hair, glad that the pain part was over. She certainly wasn't a child anymore! She was a woman now, a wife, with a wonderful, loving husband who wanted only her and nothing else. Even though his member was no longer hard and stiff within her, she was still able to revel in the awe of it all. They were physically one. As close as two human beings could get. It was so shockingly intimate but yet so wonderfully perfect. Oh yes, now that the pain was past, she could definitely enjoy the pleasure.

But now the young husband and wife needed rest.

* * *

A/N: Anyone need a cold shower? Above lyrics from 'Spend My Lifetime Loving You' by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena, from the Antonio Banderas 'Mask of Zorro' movie, which I have not seen, but love the song from. In my little world, I think of it as the quintessential Felicity and Ben song. What songs make you think of them?


	18. Chapter 18:Marrital Mischief

They did not stir for the rest of the evening, and barely into the night, with the exception of repositioning themselves into an intimate spooning in which both young husband and wife were completely content. Felicity woke around dawn to Ben kissing her neck while holding her close to his own body, and she could feel his manhood aroused again, even with the animal skin barrier still on it.

"Morning," Ben whispered, and she could tell he was smiling. Well-muscled arms held her hard and protectively, and she sighed with drowsy happiness herself, pressing back against him seductively. His bare skin was warm and comforting.

"Good morning, husband," she said with a yawn. "Don't tell me you are already wanting to have another bout of intimacy this early?"

He kissed her shoulder teasingly. "It cannot be helped. I want you more than I did before." There was a pause, then, "Did it hurt too much, Lissie, last night?"

He was truly worried about it! She turned about so that she could see his worried brown eyes better, then her own eyes widened at the three parallel scratches on his cheek "Good heavens, you look like you were mauled by a wildcat! Did I do that to you?"

Ben grinned sleepily. "Its nothing, love, merely the results of uncontrolled passion. Think nothing of it. I'm much more concerned with how I hurt you." "Well...of course it hurt. It hurt like the devil! But it is past now, and now we can enjoy each other better." She bit her lip a bit shyly and added, " 'Tis messy, is it not?"

Ben chuckled a bit shyly himself. "Aye. Somewhat. There, uh, wasn't much blood at all."

_Blood?_ Felicity lifted the bedsheets that covered them and looked down. Indeed, a few drops of her own blood dotted the white sheets, but it was obviously no great loss. It made sense to her, actually, to have lost her virginity and see the proof in the form of blood. To Ben's surprise, she smiled slyly. "Well, then. 'Twould appear that I am officially a Davidson!"

Ben laughed in utter relief, hugging her so tight that she had to squeak in protest. His playful nipping kisses quickly turned to more passionate, harder kisses. Without even feeling herself do so, Felicity turned onto her back to recieve more of what he was giving, and within seconds he covered her lithe body with his own slender sinewy form and his kisses deepened suggestively. By now Felicity had no hesitancy to bare her all of herself to him. After all, last night ended all physical modesty between them once and for all. He slid into her without meeting resistance, recieving only her moan of pleasure as a result. So now he could please her properly, without pain and without guilt! Ben's mind spun crazily as the pressure of the need for release built at incredibly rapid rate. Her fingernails streaked over his scalp and down the back of his neck. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity, and her soft cries of ecstacy became hard groans of undeniable need.

Nothing, nothing could compare to the rush of tingling Felicity felt gripping her entire body. Ben made a masculine, primative growl in his throat that she actually found to be tremendously arousing, adding even more to the mounting excitement her body was about to explode with. And then it happened, the throbbing so firece and overwhelming that she would later liken it to a thunderstorm at sea that she got caught up in. Several seconds later, Ben reached his own climax, his movements nearly savage. He was most certainly right when he had told her that he didn't think he could be gentle with her. He was utterly unleashed. But Felicity surprised herself at how naughty she could be by sinking her nails into the muscular flesh of his buttocks, gripping him with mercilessly, pressing him down onto her, into her.

They finished, gasping, shaking and going limp in each other's hold. For several speechless moments they just laid there, each too drained to make a move or sound, and each too soul-shaken to put thoughts together. After four or five minutes of trying to find her voice, Felicity spoke in a soft whisper: "That... was... wonder...full. You're so..._we're_ so..."

"Mmmm," was all Ben Davidson could manage in agreement.

"I never imagined it would be like this. This is love. What we are, what we are feeling. Its...incredible."

She felt Ben sigh happily into her hair and his head no yes, for he was still too shaken to string any words together.

Another moment passed, then, "Ben?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm hungry."

Felicity felt his soft chuckle in the bend of her sensitive neck. His reply was muffled. "So soon? Cannot get enough of me, eh, pretty Lissie?"

This time she laughed. "No, silly, I mean I am hungry for food! _Is_ there any in this house of ours?"

"There had better be, because I made it clear that I wanted food to be readily available for us so that little time needed to be spent outside the bed chamber."

"You actually told people that?"

"No, not really." Ben lifted his mussed head and grinned at her goofily. "But anyone with half a wit could figure out what I was implying."

Even though she had just made love with her husband for the second time, Felicity blushed deeply. "My goodness!"

As if he could read her thoughts, Ben said, "There's nothing wrong with being aware of what men and women do once they are married. But to answer your question, there's also that basket of fruit Elizabeth and Arthur sent us. If you don't want to nibble on me, you can nibble on some of that." His grin was irresistable. In a softer voice, he asked,"Did...I hurt you _this_ time?"

"No, Ben. Not that you would have intentionally." She clasped his face in her hands. "This is what all the ado is about . Now I know what Jenny was giggling and blushing about."

This time Ben blushed. "You talked about intimacy with Jenny Wheaton?"

"Why yes. Both Elizabeth and I did. After all, she is a recently married woman, you know. 'Twas less awkward for me and Beth to talk to her about it than it is for us to speak of it with our mothers and women who are older. Jenny has a fresh, young wife's point of view."

" 'Fresh'?" Ben laughed a little shyly, but Felicity found his shy streak quite attractive. "Felicity Davidson, you are a marvel!"

"Indeed!"

He moved off of her so that he could prop up on an elbow and lay facing her on his side. He caressed her collar bone with his other hand idly. "What would you like to do today, wife?"

"Eat!"

"Hmm, I think that I should like that myself. Wait here!"

Curious, Felicity pulled the sheets up over her chest out of old habit as Ben got up stark naked (to her delight) went and got the basket left to them by their dearest friends, and sat it down beside her. "Here, see if there's anything in there you fancy while I...er, get this thing off." He grinned when he heard Felicity giggle wickedly.

"But it will ready for use again before you know it," he warned with his own wicked grin.

Felicity rummaged through the basket of sweet smelling fruit, selected a ripe red apple and set herself to munching while Ben unlocked the door and slipped out. She could hear him whistling a tune over the sound of her own munching. When he returned, he found her sitting upright against the pillows, long red hair dishelveled and flowing across her shoulders, her green eyes fixed upon him steadily as she bit into her apple.

"Good Lord, Lissie," he commented breathlessly, "you look like Eve in the Garden of Eden." "Might I tempt you...Adam?" She slowly pulled back the covers then held out her half-eaten apple casually.

"Care for a bite?"

Ben gulped and hurried to put the animal skin barrier sheath back on as fast as he could.

After another round of fierce, breathless passion in which they assaulted each other equally, they both fell into an immediate sleep, too drained for words, of which once again they felt there were none fit to describe the mutual climax that had just drained them both. They fell alseep in a spent tangle of arms and legs and sheet, disheveled red and brown hair. 'Twas not until late in the night that Ben woke first, feeling like he'd never been so active in all of his life. Nor so satisfied. In near complete darkness he fumbled around for the tinderbox-he had only caught a nere glimpse of one earlier in his haste to get his beautiful bride unclothed-and lit the fat candle on the nightstand by their bed. Then he looked down at Felicity and grinned.

She lay askew but sleeping soundly, mouth open and arms strewn carelessly. Ben grimaced a bit at the site of the bruises he himself had afflicted upon her neck, collarbone and shoulders. In the throes of mindless passion one was incapable of knowing just how rough they could be. And he himself felt his left cheek burning, where his beloved had marked him as her property.

Twas awfully clever to think of it that way. He was thrilled to death.

From the way his back and butt felt, there were most likely she-wolf scratches back there, too. But he continued smiling nonetheless. Lord, what a day! Out side it was raining steadily, but there was no thunder and lightning. Just a soothing, lulling summer rain. Lulling him back to bed, back to Felicity's oblivious form, which he wrapped his arms around tightly. She groaned in her sleep, rolling into his arms as he held her close, but she did not waken. God knew he'd given her reason enough to sleep for days. He loved her more than he had imagined possible. If anything, taking their vows before family friends and the Lord Almighty had intensified and deepened something within him, making his love for this girl-no, this woman-the most powerful thing he'd ever felt in his life.

They had finished all of the fruit in the basket and most of the apple wine. Neither one of them felt like getting up to go down and explore the kitchen for the 'ready-made stuff' that was supposed to be already there for them. Ben felt his deep sleep coming to an end at around nine o'clock in the morning, and blinked groggy brown eyes to wake himself up better. The sky, as far as his sleep-blurred eyes could tell, was grey and overcast. He could actually smell rain. Felicity was sprawled across his chest, bringing a sloppy, goofy grin to the former apprentice's face. She felt like heaven laying there, half on top of him, one long shapely leg cast over his thighs. He'd never felt so happy in all his life-a thought he was continually meditating on. With the start of a new day, albeit late, he felt a renewed sense of eagerness waking up beside his love-ravished bride.

"Lissie?" he inquired softly, feeling her stir again against him. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm-hmm," replied she, clearly not fully awake.

Ben grinned delightfully. "Did you know that today is another full day of our being wedded?"

There was a pause, then a smiling "Mmm-hmm."

"Would you like to get up and take a tour of our home together? We don't have to get fully dressed; just a little bit dressed. What do you say?"

She raised her gorgeously-toussled red mane and smiled sleepily. "Mmm-hmm!"

Ben stroked strands of red back away from her pixie face. Her green eyes were bright, still heavy with sleep as they were. The savage urge to take her again was wanting to rear itself, but he pushed his urge back down with determined mental effort, for he wanted to have some fun with her while being upright- although that notion had its erotic connotations as well! He lifted her chin up and said inspiringly, "Let's start with the kitchen cupboards, eh?"

"Let's," Felicity yawned. So they both got up and dressed somewhat: Ben in his black breeches and an open white linen shirt, Felicity in a regualr shift with a dressing robe over it. They expected no one, so they did not care. There were not even any servants present. They looked the house over room by room, with Ben watching his beautiful bride's reaction to the cheerful decors and to the familiar objects she found in each. There were some things given to them from the plantation, a few things from Felicity's old home. Ben pointed out things that were once his mother's. Felicity hugged him each time they came across something that used to belong to the late .

"What was her name, Ben?" Felciity asked softly, holding to one of his arms lovingly. "I have only heard her referred to her as 'the late Mrs. Davidson,' 'Mother,' or 'your mother.' "

Ben smiled sentimentally. "Grace. Her name was Grace."

"Oh, that's lovely! One of our daughters must be named Grace. I would so love that."

He gave her an amused look, mixed with love and wonder. " 'One' of our daughters, pretty Lissie?"

"Aye. One out of the many we shall have. I had a dream about it last night" She sounded very assured.

"Not that I mind having a slew of daughters to dote upon as your father does you and your sisters, but will we be having sons as well? Not that I have a preference, I just imagine a combination of both."

She took both of his hands in hers and swung both their arms casually, playfully. Her smile was cryptic. "I like to imagine that we will! We must have a Benjamin Davidson Junior, you know."

The ex-cavalry captain and former apprentice actually turned beet red and shy (and it secretly tickled Felicity immensely). "Oh Lisse, we don't have to do that...if you really don't want to. It is not a must, truly it isn't-"

"I want to!"

He gulped, mesmirized by her. "Really, Lissie, I don't deserve to have a child named after me-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Ben, just accept it and hush!" She peered past him, out of one of the open windows there in the cozy little parlor that was theirs and grinned brilliantly. "Look, it might start raining again!" Without warning she hitched her shift up a bit and ran toward the back door in their mini-kitchen. Without thinking, Ben followed, sensing a game afoot (as if the wild giggling hadn't already given it away). Felicity's liberated laughter was even more carefree when she flung the door open and ran out toward the woods behind their home.

Indeed it did look like there would be more rain. A very light mist was already falling, but at least the August humidity was knocked down some notches. "Now where do you think you're going, Mrs. Davidson?" he called after her, grinning wildly. "Better not be going anywhere without me!"

"Catch me, Ben! I dare you!" she shouted back at him, her red mane whipping back in the breeze.

He found himself insanely aroused and thanked the Lord mentally that he had the animal skin sheath stuck in one of his boots- after all, a newly married husband like himself never knew when desire was going to flare up, such as now. He swallowed eagerly and yelled as he broke into a run after her, "Oh I will, pretty Lissie, and when I do I'm going to roger you so hard that you will not be able to walk for days!"

Her wild laughter was exhilarating as she ran for the trees. "Fine words, Mr. Davidson, but you will have to prove it by catching me first!"

He laughed breathlessly and chased her into the woods. He might have been stronger and faster than she on open ground, but Felicity was lithe and faery-like, swift to dart and duck, both of which she was capable of doing surprisingly fast. Ben didn't know what excited him more, the intimacy that was was to come, or the delight in seeing her so free and happy. Maybe it was a blend of all four. But the pounding of his heart as he chased after her around trees and thorugh the ferns told him he would follow her anywhere, through anything, just to be by her side. Just to be with her forever. So she didn't want to have children just yet, nothing wrong with that he had decided. Not at all. That left them plenty of time to enjoy each other like this. _But hell,_ he thought deliriously, hearing her squeal as he got almost close enough to catch one of her arms, _children or not, it will always be like this. We will always have time for each other. We are not like any other married couple alive, we are Felicity and Ben! We overcome odds and make life our OWN._

She had ducked behind an oak thick enough to hide her slender body. Or at least he thought. When he popped around it's trunk with a triumphant cry of "Ah ha!" he merely ended up hugging the trunk instead of grasping his wayward wife. But Felicity did not want to keep him tortured for long. She allowed him to overtake her at the last second and he nearly plowed right into her.

"For a captain of the Legion," she cackled smartly, "you are most clumsy."

His grin was just as sly as she was. "But a man of the Legion more than makes up for it in amorous pursuit!"

Felicity laughed uncontrollably as Ben scooped her up as if she were a mere doll. Again triumphantly he proclaimed, "Now that I have you secured, little vixen, prepare to be pleasured mercilessly!" His own dark eyelashes fluttered helplessly when he felt her kiss his neck. She ran fingers through his loose, long brown hair and sighed happily, two simple gestures that had him feeling like his breeches were going to erupt.

He found what he was looking for there in the woods; a fallen tree, the trunk of which would be suitable for what he had in mind. He felt bold, daring...insanely aroused. Knowing that she could finally feel the pleasure of their joining, seeing how she was just as eager for it as he was and the fact that they belonged to each other so completely were only added bonuses.

"We are not going back to the house?" she inquired absently, as he set her on he feet before the fallen tree trunk. Overhead, the sounds of light rain upon a ceiling of leaves there in the woods was actually quite soothing. Snug, in fact, as Ben felt as if they were in enclosed in some private, mystical forest all their own.

"Nay, little wife, we are not. I want you here and now." Gazing at her hungrily, he sat upon the log, straddling it, then reached into his boot for the animal skin sheath. Sensing what he was getting ready to do, she instinctively turned around, gasping a little. "Turn back around, Lissie, I do nto need privacy anymore. Not with you. We are husband and wife, and you'll be seeing me exposed quite often." Then after a playful pause he added teasingly, "Unless you're still timid about seeing your husband naked?"

She whirled back around defiantly and met his lusty eyes evenly. "I am not afraid of seeing you naked! I've seen you that way before, and all through the night!" Then her gaze slipped down to his exposed and magnificent erection, and she couldn't stop herself from gawking, even though it was now sheathed. "My goodness...you're enormous!"

He couldn't contain his mirth. The slight squeak in her voice was so sweet to his ears. "Thanky!"

"I just do not fathom how it is we- that you fit..." Her fascination was undeniable, even as he reached for her gently but firmly, pulling her to him.

She had immediately sensed that he was straddle that log and she was to straddle him. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she found the position awkward and felt a wee bit hesitant- but then she met Ben's steady gaze and all hesitancy melted away. He was too seized with uncontrollable desire to think of anything else but their joining. Nothing but her. She gulped and allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Ben's warm hands slid up the outsides of her thighs, pushing the shift up. He paused only long enough to caress the insides of those lovely thighs, to stroke her already moistened center with stimulating fingers, then he gripped her hips andslowly beagan to lower her onto him.

They both inhaled sharply at the same time, but neither was experiencing any pain. It was quite the opposite. She panted, feeling as if she had the whole entire essence of her handsome lover-of-a-husband encased within her. He felt as though Heaven itself could not be any better than this. The sensation of sliding into her- surging, more like- was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. She was tight and slick, the friction was overwhelming. And the sound of intense pleasure that issued from her throat made him want to ravish her even more.

"Move with me," he said huskily into her ear, gripping her fiercely to him. THen he smashed his hungry mouth into her parted rosy lips and kissed with all the desire he possessed. She moaned helplessly, giving her self over to the frenzied onslaught. There was nothing better than this pleasure she was now wracked with. Her hands clenched his long, loose brown hair into fists and she did indeed begin to move with him, matching his quickening thrusts with her own.

No, nothing was better than this.

Her magnificent tussled red head rolled back in ecstacy as they built up a savage pace, grabbing at each other, groping, kissing whatever flesh of the other was within their mouth's reach. The kissing was wild, searing and rough, but oh so wanted! She cried his name, urging him on, to take the both of them to that explosive peak of pleasure so insane that there was no word to describe it. HIs hands found her backside and crushed her to him repeatedly, in a rhythm all their own. He growled her name into her hair before creating new bruises upon her neck with hard kisses that any woman other than Felicity Merriman would have found brutal.

But it was not as if she were some fragile little flower, oh goodness no. She was Felicity, and she was composed of just as much screaming passion and uncontrolable drive to come to a climax as Ben was. She wildly shoved his already open shirt off of his shoulders so that she could rake her fingers over the flexing muscles in his back. If anything, her action only spurred him on all the more, harder, faster, hell-bent on their union culminating in the most intense explosion of pleasure yet between them.

And then she was there, her moan becoming a scream, ringing both surprise and pleasure altogether. It utterly shocked her how intense her own throbbing was around his embeded manhood. A few seconds later he growled his own release into her chest as he thrust uncontrollably hard until his climax faded, leaving them both flushed and gasping for breath. Felicity slumed forward into him, dropping her head upon his dampened shoulder. Ben rocked her gently, breathing raggedly into her neck. Neither could find words, much less the breath to speak any.

After several long moments of just breathing and returning to peacefulness, Ben murmured into her hair, "We should get back to the house."

Felicity nodded slowly against the side of his head. "Back to our bedchamber."

He nodded in further agreement. "Yes, definitely to the bedchamber, and the bed therein."

She chuckled softly. After a moment she swallowed and said dreamily, " 'Tis a glorious feeling... is it not?"

"This? Oh yes...absolutely yes."

"I do not want to move," said she, apparently too spent to move.

And if she was, Ben certainly was. "Nor I." This time it was he who chuckled. "We have abused each other immobile."

" 'Abused?' " Felicity laughed softly. "The wolf and the wildcat? Why Ben, we were merely acting upon our animal urges to mate! We cannot help it if we are so...compelled." He moved back so that he could gaze into her green eyes and marvel at her with his own eyes. "God help me, I am already wanting you again."

Her grin was unmistakeably wicked. "So it would seem. I can feel you getting desirable again." She shifted her body there upon his still embedded manhood and felt him harden instantly. She took immense delight in watching his brown eyes widen.

"My Lord, Lissie," he panted, stunned. "What you do to me."

She even further surprised him by withdrawing from him slowly and seductively, willowy pixie that she was. Her voice was mindfully disapproving. "I do not believe I have the strength to get me back to the house alone, so it would be nice if my handsome husband took me himself, so that we may continue our marital relations indoors?"

Ben gulped and scrambled after her, his wolfish need giving him enough strength for the both of them. She cackled delightfully as he swept her up in a rush and strode toward their cottage, torturing him with kisses upon his face, neck and collarbone all the way.

They never even made it up the stairs.

Felicity knew without a doubt that she was going to be bruised from head to toe from the violent ramming Ben gave her half-way up, but she didn't care. She certainly didn't feel any pain. She raked her nails across already reddened marks upon his back from earlier, drawing blood that he would never give a hoot about when he later glimpsed himself in the vanity mirror. Desire had its way with the both of them, and in the heat of the moment neither one of them cared about afterwards. "War wounds," Ben would laughingly call them, "Yet we both claimed quite a victory, eh pretty Lissie?"

"Aye," she purred wickedly, snuggling up to him beneath the covers that night. "Let us rest now, for I do not doubt that we have many more 'battles' to wage!"

"By God, I love you more than life itself, girl!"

She grinned slyly. "I know."

Just when Ben Davidson thought he could not possibly be more in love than he was right now, his sweet Felicity had a way of deepening and intensifying that love to such a magnitude that he was sure his heart was going to burst. With a firm, splayed hand upon her rear, he brought her already love-ravaged body tight against his and kissed her so passionately that her melty sighs had him hard again in seconds. He had never thought such pleasure existed, never fathomed that this heavenly physical union would be so fiery. He felt like they were literally drowning in each other, but it was bliss instead of something to fear. They went at each other like it was a physical manifestation of insanity. It was violent, and Ben did indeed feel like he had descended into some kind of animalistic madness, but Felicity expressed feeling the same, and they both agreed that it was the best that either one of them had ever felt.

How in hell were they going to tear themselves apart in order go to church the upcoming Sunday?

Ben brought the question up with a grin and a snicker the following day...as Felicity laid against him in the bathing tub he'd put the both of them in. Her back rested against his chest, her eyes closed in utter relaxed enjoyment as Ben caressed her limbs beneath the hot water. He was touching her in several other different places as well, but she no longer felt that it was awkward. Indeed not, for she'd discovered he had a way with her body that reduced her to porridge. Ben knew it as well.

"That feels _niiiice_," she murmured with a sleepy smile, her entire body going limp in his arms.

"_You_ feel nice," Ben replied, smiling, his face pressed into her wet hair. "Better than nice. You are a treasure that is entirely mine."

"Am I allowed to say the same of _you_, Captain Davidson?"

"I insist that you do, pretty Lissie. I am yours to command, yours to own, yours to have your bewitching way with whenever you want, yours to do whatever you see fit to do, yours to-"

"All right, all right!" she giggled happily. "I already have ideas!"

* * *

'Tis known that the first appearance of a newlywedded couple at church is something quite special, something to celebrate eve, and in Felicity and Ben's case, it was no different. The happy couple met Felicity's family and Ben father in front of Bruton Parish churchbefore services, and to their pleasant surprise the Duke, Lord Eric and his son, young Thomas, were still guests of the Merriman's.

"Your father and I have been talking business, Felicity," said Eric cheefully. "If this ridiculous ban upon trade with the colonies is ever lifted, then he and I would most _definitely_ like to do some serious trading."

"Aye," agreed Mr. Merriman, who's closeness with the Duke of Bel Hastings had become like that of brothers. "This ban that the king has imposed hurts not only the colonies, but England itself, I'm afraid. No one benefits and everyone suffers." He held both of Felicity's white gloved hands joyously. "But that cannot dampen our spirits this day because we have the two of you here with us once more! Are you both well?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Ben right away (_Quite giddily, too_, Mrs. Merriman would laugh to her husband later). He blushed then, realizing how robust he had just sounded, but everyone chuckled except for Nan, who smiled thinly. So she still wasn't happy about her sister's choice in husbands, but at least she wasn't going to spoil the morning for the obviously thrilled Felicity by starting an argument.

As other people began to arrive, so did the Cole family, with Arthur Pratt arm-in-arm with Elizabeth, who nearly shrieked when she saw Felicity standing with her family there outside the church. "Felicity! Felicity, you're here!"

Rounds of handshakes and hugs began again for the second time that morning as Ben and Felicity were assailed by their friends in an emotional seize. Elizabeth clasped Felicity's hands and beamed. "Oh tell me, how is married life!"

"You will find out soon enough!" Felicity laughed blissfully, hugging her friend.

"I want to know everything!" Elizabeth whispered urgently into Felicity's ear. "You know what I mean, too."

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean!" The virgin-no-more Felicity Davidson grinned at Elizabeth slyly. "We must have lunch together today, eh?"

"Oh yes, let's!"

There were so many people to greet them, so many well-wishers who congratulated the couple over and over and doted upon how well they looked together. How lively they seemed. How much in _love_ they looked. Annabelle Cole was in attendence with her fiance, the Major Basil Crumb, whom everyone knew by now was the son of an earl (and as Arthur reported to Ben could be likened to the sonofa-something that one does not speak of in a house of the Lord, which had Ben trying very hard not to laugh as services began). Annabelle did not speak to Felicity nor Ben, and would not even look in their direction, which was both fine to them.

According to Elizabeth, Annabelle was still not over her guilt, nor the discovery of the small part she had to play in the whole Forsythe-affair. Basil Crumb, who did indeed favor Ben somewhat, but not entirely, oozed haughty charm and upper-class mannerisms. Everyone knew that Mr and were Loyalists and since people knew them by now, it was no longer an issue. But Basil Crumb was beginning to be the salt going into a still fresh wound, politcally speaking.

On the whole, he was mostly ignored.

Ben and Felicity agreed to lunch with the family, and of course, Elizabeth and Arthur were included. It was just known that the men had their things to talk about and the ladies had their things to talk about, but Ben was itching to get his bride alone to himself again, already missing her company as he stood outside conversing with his father-in-law, Lord Eric, Caleb Haverty, Arthur, Victor Davidson, and Captain Crumb from the _Mercury Queen_. He wanted to take her home, upstairs, back into the sensual seclusion of their bedchamber and do whatever came to mind first. However, his desires were briefly dampened by Lord eric's unexpected news.

"I didn't want to say anything before the exchange of your vows, Ben," Eric said in a lower voice than he had been talking in, his eyes glancing around to make sure none of the women were listening from the doorway of the Merriman home. "The Lord knows you and Felicity have been through far too much already. But with my leaving for England here in a few days, I felt it the proper time to inform you..." He glanced at Mr. Merriman, who nodded curtly, apparently aware of this bit of information that Ben could already sense was not going to be heartwarming at all.

"Inform me of what?" Ben's expression turned as somberly serious as that of the men he stood among.

Eric inhaled deepky. "Before we left Bristol, I was informed that Tristan Forsythe has escaped custody and his whereabouts were unknown at the time."

"What?" He didn't know which to react with first: anger or horror.

"As soon as I return to Bristol I will see what results the search for him has produced. I had my men to assist in the hunt the morning we embarked." Eric watched the young ex-cavalry captain nod slowly in response. " 'Tis my concern that he will seek revenge, especially upon Felicity. I put nothing past that entire Forsythe family." But he did have some hope to offer. "However, Ben, I firmly believe he will be caught-if he has not already been as we speak, for I had put up a handsome reward for one thing. People desperate for money will definitely give the bounty hunters a run for it! For another, we know the physical condition of Tristan Forsythe's face. His burns scars will be hard to hide. With his description posted abundantly about town and beyond, there is very little he can do to remain unlocated. Even a man in a hooded cloak cannot go unnoticed for very long, either, you know. Not in Bristol." He smiled encouragingly. "All the same, I just wanted you and you family to know. The good soldier is always prepared for anything, is he not?"

"Yes sir," Ben replied promptly, stiffening as the soldier in him reacted accordingly.

"And given your undying love for your beautiful bride, you would challenge the very devil himself in order to keep her safe, correct?"

"Nothing could be more true!" Ben stated, much to Edward Merriman's pride. Ben turned to his former master. "I swear to you, sir, I will never allow anything to happen to Lissie. Not ever, ever again! I would die first! I would-"

"I _know_, Ben. I know." Edward's smile had turned sentimental. "Everyone makes mistakes, Ben. You have been forgiven and you have a new, wonderful life ahead of you with my daughter. I know you will keep her safe. Eric was wise to tell you, no matter how slim the chances are of this Tristan blackard showing up here." He paused, thinking. "Will you be telling Lissie of this?"

Ben sighed worriedly. "To tell you the truth, sir, if I don't she will just sense that I know something serious. I cannot hide my feelings from her, she knows me too well. I would have to tell her. You...would do the same if it was Mrs. Merriman, wouldnt you?"

Edward nodded, his warm smile returning. "Aye, I would. Our women know us better than we know ourselves." He put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "She would want to know. As strong as she is, she could handle it. And with you by her side, I have no doubt the both of you wil be perfectly fine."

Ben inhaled then released his breath with tense resolution.

"Elizabeth always demands that I tell _her_ everything," confessed Arthur, to no one's surprise. "Or she becomes irate."

Victor Davidson chuckled at the young blond Brit. "You tell your pretty little fiance everything?"

"I must, or I will feel lowly. And Beth will threaten not to marry me."

"You have spoiled that girl with knowledge," spoke Caleb Haverty with a grunt.

Arthur grinned sheepishly. "Well, seeing as how I am not rich with _money_..."

It was being in the company of men like this that relieved some of the tension Ben was under concerning the escaped Tristan Forsythe, but he still wanted to take Felicity home and just _be_ with her. They didn't have to do anything in particular, he just wanted to hold her and feel her breathe in his arms and love her. Keep her safe from the cruel things of the world.

No, he would be damned before he's ever let anything happen to her again.

* * *

**A/N**: not the end of the story yet, but it soon will be. I've had one hell of a past few months, going through everything from the worst writers' block I've ever had in my life to becoming a new bunny-mommy to a black Dutch bunny named Boo (who has his own page on Bunspace, where all the cool bunnys hang out, go see it!), helping my littel Boo get over the conditon known as 'snuffles,' getting him litter-box trained, and now he needs to be neutered. Desperately. I'm still having trouble with my laptop's mysterious condition that gives me the message during start up: Information not valid. The following information is missing from you system's mother-board. Anyone ever have this happen to them? My 'puter still works fine, but there's no telling how long that will last.

So I've been busy with my attention-demanding bunny. And I've simply been exhausted. Fanfic-burnout is a good way to describe it. I"ve been working on this story for years, people. YEARS. I needed to step outside the 'cubicle' and breathe awhile. But I'm back now and I intend to finish this story up with a good conclusion. Maybe not an explosive one, but one you'll like. Happy New Year, y'all.


	19. Chapter 19:Felicity The Wife

Felicity: An American Girl ROMANCE, Ch. 19: Felicity The Wife

Like Ben, Felicity was shocked at the news of Tristan Forsythe's escape, but _unlike_ Ben, she dismissed it faster than he. During the carriage ride back to their home Ben sat close beside her with both of her gloved hands in one of his his, his other arm around her shoulders protectively as if he feared the burn-scarred Forsythe's head would pop up over the doors any second.

She had licked her lips and said, "Lord Eric is right. With his face forever marred, it would be very difficult for him to hide or buy passage aboard a shipo bound for the colonies. He is a wanted, hunted man now. 'Twould be impossible for hm to do much of anything without being caught." She snuggled into the bend of Ben's neck. "i see no reason to be concerned unless he shows up here in Virginia."

"You are a far braver soul than I, Felicity Davidson," Ben murmered into the pinner atop her precious red head. "You would have made a terrific soldier, too. But you know me, I am going to worry about it until Lord Eric sends news of Tristan's death or recapture. I am not about to leave you alone anywhere. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." But she did not sound worried nor annoyed by that. "That plan works out to both our best interests. I will have you close by to kiss whenever I have a notion to!"

Damned if he wasn't getting notions himself, of taking her right here in the carriage! "Oh yes, that is a splendid plan! As Arthur would say, 'An excellent notion!' "

"Oooo, speaking of Arthur, Elizabeth informed me that they are to be married the Thursday of next month! Isn't that wonderful?" She lifted her head and looked Ben in the eye with a grin. "You know Beth will be needing me to assist with the preparations."

He grinned back at her with equal enthusiasm. "Of course. Good thing we have housing quarters in the rear of our store. We can stay in town as long as you like."

Felicity's eyes were dreamy, full of _is-this-all-for-real? _wonder. "You said 'our store.' Truly, Ben?"

"Absolutely, pretty Lissie. I could not run it without the help of my best apprentice. It should be ready to open in about two weeks. Will you be ready?"

She definitely did not need to think twice. "Oh yes! I'm so excited! Oh, and I cannot wiat to see the living quarters, too!"

"I have seen to it that they are most comfortable and accomodating to your every need. Whatever that may be." He brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed the back of it dotingly. "My family has money. I can spoil you in any way."

She could hear the desire in his voice, see it in his eyes, yet she blushed intensely as she layed her hand upon his chest. "Now really, Ben, I do not need material possessions to make me happy, you know that. 'Tis sweet of you to want to 'spoil me,' as you say, but _you _are all I want. Don't you know that by now?"

"Lord, Felicity, I love you so much! I cannot _wait_ to get you home!"

"Why wait?" she challenged him seductively, toying with the frilly cravat at his neck. "We are alone in here, see?"

His nose touched hers. "Aye, love."

A husky, feminine growl of approval emitted from her thorat as she turned more fully to her handsome husband, took his face into her gloved hands and kissed him fully. He _loved_ it when she took the reins in one of their heated unions. And the fact that she was his to love in body as well as in soul, and nobody else's, was in itself an arousing delight. His wanding hand moved up into her skirts, seeking her very opening and when he did Felicitypressed against him firmly, welcoming the pleasure he evoked in her, _out_ of her. Then it was his turn, with her hand in his breeches, stroking and caressing him into a frenzy along with her sweet, teasing tongue in his eager mouth.

David the carriage driver was oblivious to what was going on inside the carriage beneath him, but he would soon wonder abotu the two fo them when they emerged from within with goofy, sappy grins and flushed faces. At the front of their home, Ben scooped Felicity up into his arms and carried her into the house as she giggled sensuously. Yes, David had concluded as he drove off, they had been up to something frisky in there. But that was really no surprise, only something to chuckle at.

The opening of Davidson's General was a happy one, on a day in which Edward Merriman himself closed his own shop so that he could attend the grand opening of his former apprentice's store. It was a well-known fact that many gentlemen attended just to see the lovely and charming Felicity Davidson, but as long as they made a purchase of some sort Ben didn't mind _too_ much. After all, _he_ was her husband and only he alone had the privilege of claiming her. He was proud of her, most definitely. She handled the crowds with cheerfulness and ease, as if she had been working a store all her life. _She practically has_, Ben mused as he watched her from across the room. And she had readily taken to the part of the building that was their Williamsburg home. The housing quarters were smaller than their cottage just outside of town, but it was cozy and perfectly suited for the two of them. Out back was a nice kitchen building, a small barn for at least three horses and a buggy, and there was room for a pleasant garden, all of which delighted Felicity so much that she could not stop kissing Ben's face for thirty minutes.

Not that he minded a bit.

Watching her decorate their living quarters was an enjoyable experience for him. He had given her complete control over how she wanted things arranged, yet she made sure he gave her his opinion, for she did not want to leave him out of decisions that affected any home that they both shared. "We will be hiring a cook or servant, but _not_ a slave," Ben told her one evening as they ate dinner across from one another in their small but quaint dining room. I don't want you to have to stay stuck in a kitchen while there are so many other, better things you could be doing." He had sounded quite determined about that.

Felicity put her fork down and looked at him curiouisly. "But what if I _want_ to cook something?"

Ben smiled pleasantly. "Well if you _want_ to, that is different. I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to, or that I expect it of you. You know? I love having you in the store with me, Lissie. It just makes me so happy to look up from whatever I'm doing and see my beautiful wife chatting with a customer or hearing you humming as you straighten things. It makes my heart so very glad."

Felicity made an emotional sort-of strangled noise in her throat and jumped up from her seat, rushed to him and sat across his lap, hugging him hard and kissing his neck. He loved it when she did things like that. The physical part of their relationship was bliss, it was addiction. He loved being physically close to her wherever they were, whatever they were doing. He couldnt go long without touching her, kissing her. He got antsy if he couldn't.

And indeed he knew her like no one else ever did or could. When invited to an acqaintance's house for dinner one evening, the usual separation of wives and husbands into different rooms for different conversations after the meal, and Ben found himslef getting bored with business talk, especially when he knew Felicity's take on business was so much more lighthearted than that of his fellow merchants. So he excused himself fromthe room, went to his host's parlor, and then excused _Felicity_ from the droll chit chat of the ladies, and took her back to the room where the men were, curiously waiting for his return. Much to the surprise of the men, she enjoyed being a part of the discussions her wonderful husband took it upon himself to invite her into.

And his fellow merchants didn't seem to mind, either.

"Thank you, Ben," she said sfotly to him as he drove the both of them home after the dinner in their buggy. Her arms were looped around his nearest, her cheek resting on his shoulder as they headed home that evening in the mostly deserted streets of Williamsburg. "You have no idea how boring it is to speak of nothing but a soup recipe for half of an hour. You rescued me."

In the diimming light of evening Ben grinned happily. "My pleasure, Mrs. Davidson. I dare say you've rescued _me_ on more occasions than I can count. And besides-" He pressed his cheek to the top of her head "-everything is boring for _me_ when you are not around."

She sighed happily and Ben's heart soared.

Within a few weeks of their marriage, they were front and center for the wedding of Elizabeth and Arthur. The late summer weather was hot and sunny, not a cloud in the sky, but the morning of the wedding was as delightful as could be. People in Williamsburg were still talking about the stormy day of the Merriman-Davidson wedding, and how oddly 'appropriate' that seemed. Felicity pointed out that the blissfully clear weather of Elizabeth's wedding was just as appropriate for her best friend. The sisters of Arthur Pratt; Hillie, Millie and Lilly joined Felicity in hovering around Elizabeth like giddy, giggling hummingbirds, doing up Elizabeth's hair and swapping tales of married life as the did so.

Annabelle was there at the Cole's home, still having yet to exchange vows with the Major Basil Crumb since she quietly opted to wait unitl Arthur and Elizabeth had been married. Annabelle was in and out of Elizabeth's room, pointedly refusing to meet Felicity's gaze (not that Felicity was trying to catch it) as she brought tea and scones or whatever else Elizabeth requested. Clearly things were still tense between the Cole sisters, although not as much as before. There were soft, polite "Thank you's" between the sisters, solemn "you're welcome's," wary looks from Elizabeth and meek ones from Annabelle. But Elizabeth made no move to put an end to the sisters' rift.

After Annabelle had quit the room the second time, Felicity as ked her best friend, "Beth, how long will you go on unforgiving Annabelle?"

The three Pratt sisters (all of whom had very lofty, white, absurdly ribboned hair) looked from their new friend Felicity to their new sister-to-be Elizabeth, their powdered faces aslking the same question.

But Elizabeth, sitting pretty at her vanity table, tilted her chin up and replied with confidence, "When I think she has punished enough for what she did-for how she treated all of us- _then_ I shall forgive her. But not yet. It is too soon."

Nodding understandlingly, Felicity placed hands upon Elizabeth shoudlers from where she stood behind her friend's chair. "Ben still punishes himself for they way _he_ was that horrible day. Even though I have forgiven him time and time again, he still carries the guilt. He..." Felicity paused, considering what she was about to say, whether it was appropriate to say it in front of Arthur's sisters, whom were all likeable, ridiculous ladies, but still not as close as Elizabeth was to her. "He has nightmares sometimes. He cries out my name...he thinks I've been killed..."

Having overheard, of course, the youngest Pratt sister, Millie, burst into tears. "Oh don't mind me!" she wailed dispairingly, "I just go to pieces over romantic dramas!" She fluttered a lacy hankie dismissively then started blubbering again as her older sisters began to pat her soothingly from both sides.

Elizabeth paid them no mind for a moment, but met Felicity's gaze in the looking glass before her. "Yes, I assume Ben will _always_ feel guilty for the way he treated you, as will I. But Ben is of no relation to me. Annabelle is my own sister, my own blood relation. She wanted to hurt you purposefully because you have Ben. Because you have _always_ had Ben. She was full of malice and she didn't care who got hurt as a result of her part in Forsythe's plot. Including me and Arthur. No, I cannot forgive her just yet." Elizabeth paused, studying Felicity's softened expression. "Could _you_ forgive her if you were me?"

Immediately from Hillie, Millie and Lilly came cries of "No!" "Oh goodness no!" "Absloutely not!"

Felicity smiled gently and said, "I admit it would be hard. But eventually, I would _need_ to...not just because it is what our Lord would want me to do, but for my _own_ sake as well. Hatred and ill-feelings only breed _more_ hatred and ill-feelings. 'Tis my own personal experience in the matter of forgivenesses. 'Twas very hard with Ben. He is the love of my life and he hurt me grievously. But I have seen that he has suffered within himself and still continues to this very day. I forgave him also because I was so sick of feeling all sorts of nasty, soul-corroding things that I couldn't stand it anymore. I just hate _hate_! I could have easily let it consume me and become just as vengeful and terrible as those I was briefly surrounded by. But love heals." Felicity smiled encouragingly. "As does time. You will see. Once you have begun your life anew with Arthur, you will be so busy discovering married life that you will have to forgive your sister just so you can get those horrible feelings out of the way!"

Elizabeth sighed just as the Pratt sisters chirped "Oh yes!" "Yes indeed!" "Such sound advice!" Elizabeth chuckled a bit at them.

"But," Felicity told her mindfully, with an even more warming smile, "it is all right to be mad for awhile. Just do not let it eat you all up inside."

"Oh!" sobbed Hillie. "You are so wise, Felicity!"

"Not necessarily," Felicity said to Hillie with a broad grin. "Just married!"

The five ladies giggled and tittered among themselves and then Elizabeth said, "Well, Lissie, I must say marriage is certainly agreeing with you!" But she looked serious for a moment. "The Lord knows you've had more right to be unforgiving and angry than any of us and look at you now. If you can edure all that you have and still be so kind and loving, I believe that I too can forgive and move ahead with my life." Seeing Felicity's green eyes fill with tears from happiness, Elizabeth slapped a palm down on her vanity top. "Let us cease this depressing talk! 'Tis almost time for me to become an offical Pratt!"

The Pratt sisters giggled in hearty agreement. "We have long wanted another sister!" chirped Millie, her blue eyes dancing.

"Indeed!" added Hillie, clasping her hands together. "Arthur did not make a very good sister!"

The trio snickered and giggled wickedly. Said Lilly, "So he has brought us one through marriage!"

Felicity and Elizabeth looked at each other and grinned, shaking their heads. The door to Elizabeth's room open and Mrs. Cole swept in, followed on her heels by Mrs. Pratt, who wore all pink to the point of ridiculousness, but knowing the Pratts, this wasn't anything remarkable. It suited the bubbly woman and her daughters very well. "Elizabeth!" Mrs. Cole exclaimed, scurrying over to her daughter. " 'Tis nearly time! The men have started to the church except for your father, and he cannot stop checking his pocketwatch! Ladies, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Mother Cole," piped the Pratt sisters.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Cole," assured Felicity pleasantly. "You know how it is; once a room full of women get talking, we do not like to stop!" She smiled at Mrs. Cole's laughter, but hated saying such a thing about her own gender. There were simply sometimes she just felt silly!

Elizabeth and Arthur's wedding went off with great success. The two of them were going to have their holiday at, of all places, King's Creek Plantation, because Elizabeth had become smitten with it what few times she had been there. Naturally, anyplace Elizabeth found agreeable, Arthur did too, so he was as happy as a cuckoo in April to be taking her there. Arthur was given a special gift from Ben, who had discreetly wrapped an animal-skin sheath like the very one he used with Felicity, so that Arthur and Elizabeth could delay the arrival of children if they chose to. Arthur had turned red at the revelation of the gift, but whispered aside to Ben, "This may actually be useful!"

"You don't say," said Ben, enjoying the wonderous expression on Arthur's face.

"I know Elizabeth is ready for children, but I _also_ know she would rather postpone the process of child-bearing until Felicity can endure it _with_ her!"

Ben grinned. "I figured as much. The two of them with child at the same time, eh?"

"Did they not both express their wishes that our children should grow up together?"

Ben nodded, thinking back. "They are determined that our children should marry."

Arthur gulped nervously. "I-I-I do not think I can think that far ahead, young Benjamin."

"Neither can I!" But the ex-cavalry captain's grin was just as brilliant as ever. "The time will come, Arthur. Neither Felicity nor I want to rush it. We are having a grand time enjoying each other for the present. I suggest you and Elizabeth do the same."

"Will your family and other friends not wonder why you and Felicity are not expecting?"

Ben shrugged indifferently. "Let them wonder, if that's all they have in the world to do with their time. It is really Felicity's and my business and no one else's." Then he added with a hasty smile, "Well, maybe, except for you and Elizabeth, our closest friends."

"Excellent!" beamed Arthur, as if he had been given a great blessing.

Ben chuckled, thinking to himself how blessed he _himself_ was.

As he witnessed the exchange of vows between Elizabeth and Arthur within the sacred walls of Bruton Parish Church, he thanked the Lord over and over for his life with the girl- the woman, the _only_ woman-he loved. Felicity stood by his side smiling sentimentally, tears in her eyes, the thoughts of her recent wedding still fresh as if it was yesterday. She felt Ben's hand, strong and reassuring, take her own and give it a squeeze, and immediately she wanted to be alone with him, to kiss him for a long long time! But she simply slipped her arm around his nearest and hugged it tightly.

By the end if the year Ben and Felicity had hired Blissful Joy, a free young Negro woman with a happy grin and a bubbly personality. She came from King's Creek, the grand daughter of former slaves of Felicity's grandfather. At age fifteen Joy had already helped bring four babies into the world, knew how to cook, sew, and as the young girl described it, "how to strangle a chicken with one hand and fry up a hog with the other."

"Very important qualities to have in the Davidson household," Teased Felicity to Ben one evening. Ben laughed til his sides hurt.

Joy and Felicity took to each other immediately, much to Ben's delight. It was if Felicity had found yet another female soulmate. Joy lived and worked with her and Ben for wages, and she was paid well. But her company was emjoyable and her work ethic impressive.

And then somethng strange ocurred. Felicity was approached by a middle-aged woman after church one morning and was asked about her work on Elizabeth Cole's wedding dress. Taken off-guard by such an unexpected inquiry, Felicity meely stated the truth, that she only helped add embellishments and beading to the dress, but it was enough to impress the woman, who revealed that her eldest daughter was to be married by next June and was in need of either a new gown or one that was 'fancied up' for the occasion. The woman was so imploring that Felicity could not refuse. She stuttered and stammered, but accepted the request to make the woman's daughter a brand new gown.

And so it was the beginning of many a gown-making venture that Felicity Davidson would be paid handsomely for, for despite years and years of complaining about how much she loathed sewing and the time it took to complete the stitching, she was now getting paid for it. "I never thought I'd see the day!" exclaimed Martha Merriman one afternoon as she was having homemade tea with Felicity, Elizabeth, Nan, Mrs. Pratt and Mrs. Cole at the Merriman house. "Felicity grew up disliking sewing so much I feared she would never come around, but now here she is getting paid to create gowns for weddings!"

"Oh Mother," Felicity sighed in protest, sounding like she was thirteen again, "Please do not tease. Sewing never will be my favorite thing to do, but I _do_ find satisfaction in people telling me how fine my work is."

"And a job well paid for doesn't hurt either!" giggled Mrs. Pratt jovially.

Felicity blushed crimson and smiled, and Mrs. Cole asked, "Felicity, your husband's family has money, his business is off to a successful start- why seek employment yourself?" It was not a rude or insulting question, but merely a curious one that had Felicity thinking about it herself.

"I suppose I have just found a new way of expressing myself. To take materials and put them all together and have something beautiful when you are done working with it, and to see the joy it brings others...I like it. No, Ben and I do not need more money, but I like having that is soley my own."

Elizabeth put in, "I for one think you do an amazing job on the gowns, Lissie! You have fine talent that has finally emerged and you are doing well to make the most of it! Oh sure, it took a while to develop, but everything happens in its own time." She reached across the tea table and patted Felicity's hand encouragingly.

Yes, everything happened in its own time. Three years after Felicity Merriman married Benjamin Davidson, she found herself pregnant at last.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I have found myself over the writer's block hump once and for all. I've got a lot planned for Felicity and Ben when this story is finished, but getting to the finish has been more of a problem than I realized. But I do have _some_ good news, if you want to call it that.

In other trivial news, I think I have finally got my Ben Davidson screencap gallery up. I think. I am VERY new to the whole website-hosting-uploading thingy, so if you are able to get to it, then horray for y'all. If not, tell me, and I'll work on it some more. Which I will be doing anyway. The link will be on my information page here. I have made nearly frame-by-frame screencaps of our little hottie Ben from the Felicity movie (and found him in some scenes I didnt think to look for him in!), scans from some of Felicity's books, and scans from other stuff I promised to post from other genres. Its quite a mix.


	20. Chapter 20:The Art Of Conception

The Art of Concieving

Everyone had wanted to know when they were going to start a family, friends and family alike. It had been three years since they had married and even not long after that the question began: "Are you expecting yet?" And of course Felicity scowled and sighed. From mere acquaintances she could barely tolerate it. From her own parents she drew the line.

"Mother!" she exclaimed one day she was visiting her old home during lunch. "I cannot believe you keep asking me that!" Her face had even reddened.

But Mrs. Merriman had laughed gently, her eyes full of mirth. "Well it _has _been three years, Lissie! I know it hasn't been because you and Ben have not been trying-"

"Mother, _please_!" Exasperated, she sat her tea cup down a little harder than she had meant to. "When I am expecting, you will be the first to know! But until then, I really do not want to discuss it everytime I come for a visit!"

Having joined them was Nan, who took her beloved older sister's side on the matter completely. "Truly Mother, Felicity will let us all know when she is expecting. _You _are just anxious for a grandchild to fuss over!"

Martha Merriman couldn't help but blush at that, having been called on it. "I admit, I am excited for your sister to begin her own family. There is nothing like a new baby to love and 'fuss over,' as you say."

_Aye_, agreed Felicity mentally. _Nothing like the constant screaming and crying in the dead of the night, either. _She could still remember how Polly carried on as a baby, the nights when the youngest Merriman sibling would start crying at the top of her little lungs for one reason or another. _No_, Felicity reaffirmed to herself, _I am not ready for that._

And then there was Elizabeth. Sweet, reasonable Elizabeth, who was enjoying unhindered time with Arthur just as much as Felicity was with Ben, never said anything about either one of them not having started a family yet, never approached the subject unless someone else did first. But Felicity knew her too well; she could see it in Elizabeth's blue eyes, see it in her unjudgemental face that Elizabeth was ready to be pregnant, but would hold out for Felicity to be as well. She made Felicity think that she was truly serious about their children growing up together.

And so she confronted Elizabeth about it one afternoon at the store she and Ben worked in together. "You are waiting for me, Beth. Admit it and be out with it." Her words were not unkind, and spoken with a sly smile, for Felicity as neither angry nor taunting.

"Indeed!" replied Elizabeth cheerfully, tying her Bergere hat-strings beneath her chin. "Are we not going to see Jenny just now?"

"That is not what I meant, my dear friend." Felicity said mindfully, untying her apron and coming out from behind the counter. "I had lunch with Mother and Nan yesterday. Nan made Mother admit to wanting to me to start a family so that she could have a grandchild to fuss over. Do not tell me you, too, are not waiting for me so that you can be with child at the same time. We talked about this not all that long ago, but then I really thought you were suggesting it in jest at the time."

Elizabeth half-smiled, lifted her chin defensively. "Suppose that I am. Is it so wrong to endure the pains of childbirth along with a beloved friend _who is very much like a sister_, so that we can be strong for each other?"

Unable to keep from grinning, Felicity cocked her head and said, "It is if one of the friends is ready to start her family even if the other friend isn't!"

Not to be dissuaded, Elizabeth merely smiled cryptically. "We shall see."

Later that evening when Ben and Felicity retired to the part of the store's building that was their home there in town, Ben pulled Felicity onto his lap (as he so often did) in his favorite chair before the fireplace, and she wrapped her arms about his neck and their heads leaned against the other's. She told him about Elizabeth and her dear friends' sly way of admitting to waiting on her to have a baby.

" 'Tis as if the whole of Williamsburg is demanding that I have a child just to satisfy their expectations of us!" she told him with a touch of irritation in her tone. "can you believe that?"

"Aye," Ben agreed, chuckling softly. "Walter even told me flat out that there is nothing more to expect after a man marries but to start having children. Jenny is going to have another baby soon, so we're expected to, well, be expecting, too!"

"So I assume we should just collapse under all of this pressure and do what is expected of us?" She raised her un-mobcapped red head and looked him in the eyes questioningly.

"Hell, no."

"Ah, that's my handsome husband," she purred sweetly, laying her head back down into the bend of his strong neck. After a moment of thinking, she then inquired softly, "But you _are_ wanting a son, arent' you, Ben?"

"Well, sure." He hugged her hard to his body. "And daughters to dote upon, too. But I see no reason to hurry into it until you, the bearer of these future children of ours and therefore the bearer of pain, are prepared for it. Everything will happen in its own time, not before. And not because everyone we know wants us to."

"You're not just saying those perfect things because you believe it is what I want to hear?"

This time it was he who moved his head so that he could look into her eyes. "Truly, Lissie, I'm not. I will be ready when _you_ are ready. You know you and I never enjoyed being told what to do. We might should wait _another_ three years before producing, simply out of stubborness!"

"Hahahahahah!" She hugged his neck, much to his joy. "I love the time we are getting to spend together like this. It has spoiled me. _You_ spoil me, Ben Davidson."

"And I will continue to do so even into eternity..._Mrs_. Davidson!"

Then their conversation turned to other events of the day, and the topic of children did not come up again.

At least not until the night their first child was actually conceived.

They had been celebrating their third year of marriage with Elizabeth, Arthur and Felicity's family at the Merriman house, and apple wine flowed merrily that late afternoon, into the night. No one dared to bring up the subject of having children for fear of Felicity getting irately defensive. Which she had been prepared to do. But Arthur Pratt's father brought his violin and played while couples danced. There was laughter, wine and tarts a-plenty. Both Ben and Felicity enjoyed the apple wine to the extent of being tipsy, not thoroughly drunk as Arthur became, after which he began spouting his usual absurd Latin.

Felicity was standing with Elizabeth and Jenny Wheaton when her tipsy, lazy, green-eyed gaze caught sight of her handsome husband across the Merriman's parlor, speaking with Walter. She released a soft sigh as she noticed that Ben's brown breeches looked as fi they had been painted on, and those impressive thigh muscles of his looked like they could just bust right out of the seams. Despite the effects of the apple wine, her pulse became a might faster. Absently, she traced a finger around the top of her wine flute.

Ben seemed to have sensed his wife's eyes upon him, for he looked over at her suddenly, and grinned. The smile she was giving him was intensely suggestive, and his loins tightened immediately. Yes, it was time they both said their goodnights and dismissed themselves from their own third anniversary party. Blissful would not be at their home there in town tonight, for they had given her the weekend off so that she could visit her family out at King's Creek Plantation—and so Ben and Felicity could have the weekend to do their own celebrating.

Which Ben intended to begin this very Friday night.

They dismissed themselves politely, feigning full bellies and happy exhaustion from all the eating and dancing, and Ben wrapped felicity's dark red cloak about her, giving her a wink that only she could see. Only later would she tell him of the maddening urge to fling her arms and legs about him and kiss him so fiercely at that moment. Watching her lick her pink lips was driving him quietly mad, making his fingers fumble as he hastened to button up his coat.

Arthur was still babbling on in Latin as the young couple left, with Mr. Merriman and Walter Wheaton laughing themselves red in the face as Rose closed the door behind them. The crisp autumn air did nothing to cool Ben and Felicity's passion as they immediately gripped one another and kissed deeply, longingly, with a hunger that stoked the fire between them even more.

"I knew that look you were giving me, little temptress," Ben whispered in her ear huskily. "I know when you are wanting. I can feel it."

She gulped, feeling ever so warm and tingly all over. "And with you, I can _see_ it." Her quick glance down at the bulge in his breeches that he was trying to hide with his long cloak made him actually blush. Felicity found it immensely arousing when he still did boyish things like that. Blushing, even as experienced as he was in war and fighting now. She reached into his black cloak and gave a playful tug on the waistband of those tight breeches.

"That obvious, is it?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"To me, it is."

"Let us get ourselves home so that we may investigate this matter further." Ben put an arm about her shoulders snugly and they started home, laughing softly to each other, stealing kisses along the way.

They stumbled through the back door of Davidson's general store, kissing and clutching like mad, their breath coming in ragged gasps as they nearly stumbled to the floor. Ben flung her cape off as she yanked his open for him to shimmy out of it. They were trying to move through the indoor mini-kitchen, but they kept bumping into things like tables, chairs, doorframes and the like.

"Wait!" Ben gasped, while he still has some control over his body. "If we continue like this we will be broken and bruised before we even get to the stairs!" He grinned brightly. "How about a candle or two?"

Felicity smiled seductively, feeling much too carnal to be slowed down for the mere lighting of a candle. "Nay. We needn't even go upstairs." She didn't need any more than what little light was in the house to see where the buttons of his shirt were—they went scattering when she tore it open to get her lacy gloved hands inside. Her only thought about the strewn buttons was that she'd sew them back on whenever. Not a priority. Not when passion was raging through the both of them.

As he so often loved to do, Ben swept her up into his arms, despite his shirt sleeves scrunched down around his elbows, and carried her up the stairs. He stumbled a couple of times, but Felicity was too engrossed in nipping his ear lobe to notice. But she did however notice when he tried to get her through the doorway to their bedchamber and conked her head on the right side door frame.

"Ben! You did it again!"

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I didn't do it on purpose, honest."

She giggled as he put her down on their bed. "Oh I know that. I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I?" She grinned at his shy chuckle, getting up onto her knees to finish getting his yanked-to-death shirt off.

"Shall I light the fire?" Ben inquired between hard kisses at a side of her neck.

"Very well. I'll work on this blasted corset."

He had loosened her hair from its pinnings and watched it fall sensuously down her back. With great effort, he forced himself to step back from his beautiful wife to see to getting a fire going in the room's cold fireplace. "If need be, Lissie, I'll tear the damn thing off and buy you another one tomorrow."

He meant it, and she knew it. He'd already replaced about five of them since they had been married.

Once the fire got going he immediately went for the animal skin sheath he had stored in his chest, but Felicity said suddenly, "Wait. Don't."

He paused, looking at her curiously. " 'Don't' what?"

She licked her lips again, thinking. Her pixie face looked dangerously serious. "Don't use that thing tonight."

Ben straightened , his well-toned masculine features so alluring in the fire's light. "But—"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking: if we do not use it I could very well become...you know, pregnant." She swallowed a little shakily. "I'm very aware of that. But tonight it's a chance I'm willing to take. Tonight I wnat to feel _you_. _All_ of you. Uninhibited by something artificial. Can you do that?"

Ben gulped, staring at her with his heart in his throat, or so it seemed. The wild rush of desire he felt could not be contained. "For you, anything!" he said in awe, even as he leaped onto their bed with such enthusiasm Felicity couldn't help but laugh. She gotten her corset half off, but Ben eagerly finished the job by splitting the rest of the way open with this hands as he ravished her neck with kisses bound to leave their marks by morning.

Her sigh was more like a purr as she lost herself in her husband's fierce affections. Her dress ripped; she knew not where or how, nor did she care, and she was already feeling as though she was being swept up in a wave of hot liquid fire as she fell back onto the mattress with Ben over her, kneading her breasts and worshipping them with all of his mouth. Her fingers raked through his long brown hair recklessly, then gripping the back of his head as his hot tongue moved down her stomach, teasing her pubic mound. He rback arched needfully when he set to work on sucking on the hyper-sensitive flesh of her left inner thigh.

"Ben..."

"Mmm?"

"Hurry!"

He never could refuse her. Never.

He struggled to hold on to sanity long enough to get his breeches down, but the best he could do was get them shimmied down to just his knees, yet neither he nor Felicity noticed one bit. She squirmed sensuously beneath him, opening wide for him. He surged into her, holding his breath as she gasped and moaned dreamily.

"Mmmm, you feel so _won_derful..." she sighed, raking her nails as far down his spine and back up again, much to his immense pleasure.

She was so tight, felt so good to him that he had to say _something_. He managed to sputter out, "Lissie, you..my God, you feel like heaven. I cannot stop, I can't-"

His thrusts began slow but hard, for he could not help himself, not that Felicity would want him to. In their three years of marriage, how many times had she had to tell him if he could not give himself to her completely and totally, that if he insisted on holding back the very essence of himself, that he might as well not touch her at all? These words always got him fired up for passion, always resulted in her screams of ecstacy as he brought her to one soul-shattering orgasm time and again. They kissed hard and sloppily, the kisses of two entwined lovers who were more focused on the rhythm of their bodies than how well their tongues clashed. He dragged his tongue across her collarbone and she pulled her knees up as far as she could to accomodate him fully. One of her hands gripped the back of his neck as the other moved down his chest and stomach, further down to where they were joined and was at once fueled all the more by how shockingly deep he was.

It took only a few seconds more for him to explode within her just after she reached her own climax, gasping and crying out his name. As usual, his own orgasm took the breath right out of him, rendering him speechless and drained, shaking and falling limp upon the beauty beneath him. And she in turn could only muster whimpers as she too went as helpless a rag doll, marvelling over how hot his seed was, seemingly having filled her like honey straight from the hive. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him encased in more ways than one. Sometimes after he reached his climax he was so out of breath and so gloriously shaken that he had to flop off of her and lie on his back until he came back to his senses.

Felicity herself would lapse off into sleep she was so content.

But not this time. She had him right where it was mutually agreed he belonged, and she wasn't about to relese him just yet. The second he moved a bit she hissed warningly, "Don't you dare, Benjamin Davidson! I want you just like this for as long as possible." Then she chuckled slyly. "Heavenly, is it not?"

"It-it is always so _perfect_, Lissie," Ben breathed heavily, still shaken. His voice was muffled by her neck. "But this time was more than perfect, it was...ah, Christ, I havent the words."

Felicity snickered.

Ben loved the feel of her naked body in his arms. Hot and sweat-dampened from the force of their joining, her breathing as ragged as his. She gazed at him with eyes full of love and devotion, and he hoped she could see the love and loyalty in his. He lowered his forehead to hers. "Are-are you all right?"

She laughed softly. "Oh Ben, of course I am all right. When we are together like this I am never better."

Then she took him by surprise by moving; pushing him over and back down as she positioned herself atop him, straddling his loins like the expert horsewoman she had become. She uttered a sensual, near-growling sound from her throat as she felt him slide a bit more deeper into her. He responded to all of this by clasping her buttocks and raising hisi hips to feel as much of her as possible. He liked this new positioning of their bodies a whole lot-the proof was on his face. He inahled sharply and stared lustlfullya ther breasts.

"_Now_ I am even better than before," said she with a wicked grin.

He removed his hands from her rear to hold those breasts he loved so much, kneading, squeezing, his eyes mesmerized by her wild red mane falling over her shoulders. Nothing alive could be more beautiful, he decided. Those green eyes were upom him, looking down at him from her superior position with a sparkle that aroused him like never before. She breathed in deeply when she felt him harden again inside her.

"Good God," he marvelled huskily. "What you do to me."

She sighed dreamily again, letting her head roll back as his hands wandered all over her body with such eagerness and wanting that it was like the very first time he touched her. And suddenly he sat up, crushing her close, kissing her hard and thoroughly, and thier bodies began moving once again of thier own accord, building up that blissful fire. She gripped his head in her hands, her kiss every bit as intense as his. The clash of hungry tongues and the movement of dampened bodies in a united rhythm produced a sensation all too incredible. His thrusts became faster, harder, as hard as he could manage, and she rode him just as hard, grinding into him with just as much ferocity. She gasped, he moaned. She kept crying out, he kept grunting his determination to give her his all.

He came first, his teeth sinking into the soft delicate flesh of her shoulder as his release overpowered him. In a matter of seconds she too was making her climax known vocally by the screaming of his name and the frenzied bucking against him as he rocked her firmly, his arms squeezing her as hard as he could make them. They both fell back against the pillows, drained of all strength and fighting for breath.

As soon as his breathing lessened, he pulled her to him, their legs entwining, faces close, fingers touching the other's face. What words could be said? What could they possibly have to say that their bodies hadn't already just said? They kissed a while, gently, lovingly staring at each other in the near dark before Felicity finally said, "You will never wear that sheath again. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Ben murmured in pleasant reply. "Whatever you desire."

Her face moved into the curve of his neck, her satisfied sigh a joy for Ben to hear. After a moment she said, drowsy but amused, " 'Twas like having a cannon go off between my legs."

Immediately Ben turned all shades of red, grinning and feeling like the king of All. He squeezed her hard to his body and kissed her temple, which was all of her that his mouth could reach for the moment. She had already fallen into a deep, satisfied and contented sleep, much to Ben's delight. He himself could not fall asleep so easily, not when he was feeling as immensely flattered as he was. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she went and did or said something that completely took him by surprise and made his life even more wonderful than before. In the back of his mind, however, he knew there was a very good chance that she was now growing their first child within in her, but the idea didn't seem all that frightening.

Not to him, anyway.

They had waited three years. Business was good despite Williamsburg's decline, the two of them were closer than ever, they were both in good health, money was no problem, so in Ben's opinion a child at this time was not too much of an issue. He knew Felicity was concerned about childbirth, the pain, the complications that could arise...and he instantly felt a pang of guilt. But she had insisted they not use the sheath, and he was never one to deny her anything in this world. And good Lord, it had been one of their most pleasurable unions yet! Not because she had made him quit the sheath, but there was just something more fiery than ususal this night. Certainly, whenever they were at a gathering, they watched each other when they were not at each others' sides and that usually ignited both of their passions, but tonight...there was something more special than just their three year anniversary.

Like the feeling that it was _time_.

Over the next several weeks he pondered over this fact more than anything else. Sure, he felt scared knowing that he was more than likely on his way to becoming a father. A father! He, Benjamin Davidson, former apprentice, former cavalry captain and now successful merchant, a father! It made him shiver with excitement and anticipation.

Felicity on the other hand, seemed wary but in good spirits, indicating nothing to no one that there was a possibility of her being pregnant. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the throwing up and her body (as she put it) swelling up as well, but she understood very well that was what happened when a woman was expecting. Yes, there was certainly joy to be found in a new life growing inside her that was half her and half Ben, a baby of her own that would be a living, walking, talking embodiment of the great love between her and Ben, but it was the painful _giving birth_ part of that miracle that she wasnt so enthusiastic about.

She expressed her fears to Elizabeth one afternoon, as the two of them were strolling about town in early December enjoying the changes in the season. "I know I am pregnant, elizabeth, I just know it. I can feel it." She smiled a little nervously.

"What does it feel like?" Elizabeth wanted to know right away, her blue eyes wide.

"Well, I have not been dizzy or ill as of yet, but I can only liken it to instinct. I grew up listening to Mother _always_ saying 'A mother _always_ knows,' and she would never explain that, saying that someday I will understand. Now i suppose I do. It's just a feeling I have. 'Woman's intuition,' as Rose put it. I don't want to say anything to my family just yet, Beth, so please let it be a secret for now, all right?"

Beaming happily, Elizabeth slipped her arm around her friend's and said assuringly, "Of course I shall say nothing, Lissie. But I must confess...I might be with child as well!"

Felicity gasped, looking at the blushing blond Elizabeth with wonder and surprise. "Oh Beth, truly?"

"Mmm, maybe. Like you said, it is just a feeling right now. I guess we will both know for certain soon enough." She giggle a little. "I cannot help but be a bit excited, Lissie. We are both going to ahve families of our own!"

Felicity gave her arm a squueze with her own. "Does Arthur know?"

"He suspects, and it makes him rather giddy!" Her voice lowered although there was no one within ear shot to hear a word they said. "Arthur did not use the sheath that Ben gave him. We both figured it was time."

Felicity, who usually never blushed, blushed. "And I told Ben to not use it the night of our third anniversary party. Something in me just didn't want him to use it. We haven't used it since!"

They were both quiet a moment, then Elizaeth asked softly, "Are you scared, Lissie? Of being pregnant, I mean?"

"I am absolutely terrified, Beth, and Ben knows it. But he tells me that we shouldn't worry unless there is a reason to. That if I am truly pregnant, we should be happy and concentrate on the positive." She sighed, her green eyes fixing on a patch of naked trees off in the distance, subconsciously noting how wintery everything was looking. "Yes, I know he's right...but _he's_ not the one who has to endure the labor!"

"Quite correct!" agreed Elizabeth. "Arthur turns to the consistency of jam when he hears me speak of the labor." (Felicity laughed irresistably at this) "Actually, he's more concerned than I am! So I figure if he is going to do all of the worrying, I won't have to."

Together they laughed, feeling more at ease about their situations, then Felicity inquired, "Does your family know?"

"No, not yet. Heh-heh, we are keeping our 'possibilities' secret from our own familiies. You have to admit, it is rather funny."

"Yes, it is...at least, it _will_ be until they find out. Then there will be hovering the likes of which have not ever before been seen in this town," Felicity chuckled wryly. "Not that I mind too much, but if there get to be too many hummingbirds around me, I know I will want to flee to the cottage. I don't want to hear any tales of horrific births and near-deaths and all of that. You know how the older ladies like to talk about their birthing experiences and things they've witnessed. I shall be nervous enough as it is."

"Indeed," Elizabeth nodded. "Arthur will faint dead away if he hears any of that."

Felicity cackled.

"But Lissie, we shall be there for one another, see? Our babies will be growing up together! How wonderful is that?" Elizabeth eyes were simply swimming with joy. "Goodness, here I am a grown married woman, quite possibly with child, and I feel like I am eleven again!"

"Aye, I do feel that way myself," admitted Felicity sentimentally. "Yet...I am still fearful of motherhood, Beth. I am _not_ my mother, I could never be-I don't _want_ to be! Does that make me wretched?"

"Of course not," soothed Elizabeth, her face sympathetic. "You will be a mother of your own kind. I would not expect it to be any other way."

Felicity nodded gratefully, but there was still worry in her voice. "I just cannot see myself resigning to sit down by the fireplace and stitch the evening away while Ben smokes a pipe and reads a paper. Neither one of us are that way. So what I'm saying is not only do I fear childbirth, I fear losing myself. You know? Becoming a mere housewife and nothing more, settled into a routine of cleaning, cooking and having babies." She shook her head. "i don't care if its the life of a proper gentlewoman. I can be a gentlewoman when I need to be, but I just can't ignore my own spirit, Beth!"

"I know, Lissie, I know. _Ben_ knows. We _all_ know!" She made the both of them stop where they were sot htat they could face one another. "A woman has very few choices in this world, and we are both blessed to have husbands who encourage us to make choices and be true to them. The ones who love you and know you do not expect you to be anyone but yourself. Just becuae you might be becoming a mother doesn't mean you are going to cease being you!"

Felicity licked her lips and looked uncertain of that. "Society expects it."

Elizabeth snorted. "So? Since when did you care about what society thinks? That's one of the many things I've always admired and envied about you! Lissie, I believe you are so nervous about the whole pregnancy issue that you are becoming fretful for nothing. My dear friend, being a mother _is _going to change things, but they don't have to be bad changes. You don't have to become someone you don't want to be. I think Ben would leave you if you did!"

"I...I suppose I _am_ worrying over nothing, aren't I," Felicity suggested slowly, shifting her weight. "About being a mother, anyway."

"Exactly," replied Elizabeth positively. "What kind of mother you will be depends entirely on _you_, Lissie. Not society, your mother or anyone else's mother. I for one am very much looking forward to seeing what kind of mother _we_ are to our children!"

They clasped hands and grinned, both of them relieved. Felicity was immensely glad to have someone to be experienceing pregnancy with, if it was indeed true that Elizabeth was pregnant, too. Ben was already so supportive and even more attentive to her than ever before, so she knew she wouldn't have to be worried over how he felt about the matter. He absolutely refused to allow her to pick anything up that weighed more than two pounds even though a pregnancy was official. _The Lord bless him, _she thought lovingly, _he is excited to be a father. He _wants_ to be, he really, truly does._

Yes, nothing was made official about either young woman being pregnant until Elizabeth began throwing up quite a few mornings in a row. That and the fact that she revealed that she had missed her monthly cycle for two months now. Ben had learned the good news from Arthur, who had run into the store breathless and wild-eyed to tell his good friend, and Ben had to grab a chair in haste lest Arthur collapse on the floor like a pool of grits. As soon as he could, he wanted to tell Felicity, who had been in the back of the building that was both their store and their home. Blissful HJones was making their supper and said that Felicity had gone out to the barn becuase she needed to groom Penny and that "big Little Brutus creature."He ran into the barn all grins and laughter, calling out, "Felicity! Lissie, you're never going to believe this! Hey, where are you?"

But he did not see her. So she must have gone to their garden or to the kitchen building, he decided. On his way pout of the barn, Penny stomped, making him turn around. The copper-colored mare tossed her head and stomped a hoof again and Ben went to her, questioningly. And there he saw Felicity, lying on the straw as though she had collapsed, her basket of horse-grooming tools scattered about. A frantic sound escaped his throat and instinct made him fling the stall door wide open. He was down at her side in a matter of heart-freezing sceonds, clasping her face, calling her name nearly at the top of his lungs, grabbing her up into his arms. Hollering for Bliss as loud as he could even as he carried her from the barn. She was breathing, but she was so very pale.

Images of the time she had been ill just before he had left to be a soldier flashed thorugh his mind. Seeing how weakened she had been after finding her in England during that whole horrible Forsythe ordeal. His heart lurched. His immediate reaction was that something terrible was happening to her, to the both of them, because things had been so good for the past three years, how could it possibly last any longer than that? What was happening now? They were supposed to be watching for signs of pregnancy, of the beginning of the next phase of their lives together! He clutched his sweet young wife to his body and took her inside as fast as he could, determined that if anything should be about to seperate them, he would not live without her.

* * *

**A/N**: Been a long time coming, huh. Real life has had me busy, and then there's been writer's block, Oy, its hard. I got my website all fixed up, chock full of screencaps of Ben in the Felicity movie. Still would like to have some of you good folks come by and leave comments, suggestions and notes. Also, this is the end of Part 4. God help me, there's going to be a part FIVE that wraps things up once and for all. Hey, just becausse you're married and expecting babies doesn't mean the adventure and the romance is over. And even after the fourth part is over I have plans for other Felicity/Ben stories. But nothing of this magnitude, ever, ever again.


End file.
